What I Want
by thebigdog2895
Summary: 5 years after Ben's coronation, his and Mal's relationship is still going strong. They decide to take things to the next level, emotionally and physically. But what happens when an unwelcome visitor comes to Aurdon? How will they handle this visitor and the struggles of being in a relationship that is moving to the next level? Lemons. More warnings inside. I suck at summaries.
1. I Want You

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to my first Descendents Fanfic! I just want to say thank you for choosing this one out of the several that are out there. I wrote this because I could tell there is a serious lack of Bal Fanfiction and because I've had several ideas floating around in my head since I saw the movie. I will try to keep this as cannon as possible, but with Descendents 2 coming out sometime next year, it may not be cannon after that. Anyway, I have a few warnings and such for you!**

 **There will be plenty of lemons throughout this story, this first chapter included, so be aware of that. If that isn't your thing, then maybe this story isn't for you.**

 **There will also be some violence throughout the story, so if you are sensitive to blood, gore, and even abuse, this may also not be for you.**

 **The other thing I _must_ mention is that there will be someone in this story with PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). I _have never _ written anything so serious in my life, so I first of all want to apologize to anyone who may feel I do not write about accurately. I do not intend on offending anyone, so I apologize if I do. If you have an issue with the way I display it, please let me know so I can learn to write about it better and such. I want to be a sensitive to this as possible. I worked tirelessly to write about to the best of my ability. I just ask that you don't make me feel bad about it. I know it is an anxiety disorder. Having an anxiety disorder of my own, although different, I know that reading about it can cause some issues, and that is the last thing I want to do. So making me feel bad about will give me anxiety. I'm having anxiety just writing about it. I don't take this stuff lightly. So please understand that I will be careful about it.**

 **I also must write this disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DESCENDENTS OR ANY RIGHTS TO ITS CHARACTERS OR ANY OTHER ASPECTS OF THE MOVIE AND BOOK. ALL RIGHTS AND ASPECTS BELONG TO DISNEY AND MELISSA DE LA CRUZ. I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Lastly, I must thank my first beta,** **MistressTerrible for her time and effort in helping me edit Chapters 1 & 2\. Her advice was essential to my first two chapters. I could not have the story I do without her. I also must thank my current beta, Death of a Dark Angel, for currently assisting me from Chapter 1 to present and for giving me advice that I don't think I could have written this story without. So thank you to the both of them. Anyway, enough babble, here is Chapter 1!**

* * *

The sunset painted the sky a magnificent arrangement of colors, surrounding Ben and Mal. They were basking in the setting sun's warmth, lying side by side together on a soft blanket at the enchanted lake. It was more than just their favorite spot; it was their escape from the world.

No one could bother them here.

When the sun was halfway down the horizon, Mal began to wonder how she got to be so lucky; guys like Ben never gave girls like her a second look. What in the world could Ben really like about her? She was raised by the most evil villain on the planet.

Her cruel and immoral mother demanded her daughter be just like her. At the young age of four, Mal committed her first wicked act. She still regrets it so much to the point she refuses to even acknowledge it. The things her mother had made her to do were unspeakable. If she didn't do what her mother told her to, she would beat her. There were many days that Mal would go to sleep with blood-soaked clothes. Her mother refused to allow her to change after the beatings because she wanted Mal to get used to seeing blood, especially her own. It was meant to teach Mal that, when blood is shed, it's either yours or the person next to you.

She'd never let anyone see the pain she felt from her everyday life. At some point, she felt it was normal and that she would soon enjoy what she did, much like her mother. That, of course, never happened. The remorse of her actions always haunted her, and her mother made her suffer for it.

From her mother's torture to the atrocious acts of villainy, which always seemed to riddle her with guilt, Mal was scarred, both spiritually and physically. Why would Ben like someone who is so, what's the word? _Broken_. She had to know.

"Ben?" she sighed as she turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"What do you like about me?"

"Where is this coming from?" Ben asked as he sat up to look at her.

"Curiosity," she said, sitting up with him.

"Come on, I know you better than that. What's up?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I guess I don't understand why you choose to be with me. Especially with who I am."

"What do you mean? Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Maleficent's daughter. I was born and raised evil. I've done bad things. Horrible things. Unspeakable things."

"Mal," Ben breathed,"your mother doesn't define who you are. You do that. And so what if you have done bad things? We all have. You just have to learn to let go of what you did and move on."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why in the world do you like me? You could have anyone or anything that you want."

"Mal, there is only one thing in the entire universe that I want."

"What do you want?"

" _You_ , Mal. I want _you,_ " he said, his face completely serious.

As the sun sank below the horizon, Mal found herself stunned. She didn't know what to think. All she could do was stare at him, speechless. That was the last thing she expected to hear. Ben looked into her sparkling green eyes, which were glowing. The look on her face made him want to melt. The couple couldn't help but lock lips, moving them together in unison. Eyes closed, they enjoyed the feel of the other's lips on their own. The whole world stood still as they kissed. They pulled away breathless, their foreheads pressed together.

The sun had finally set and the stars began to shine brilliantly, and the moon, full and bright, illuminated the two of them. Fireflies glowed around them, reflecting off the lake. Combined with the moon and the stars, it created a world of magic just for them.

"Say that again," Mal whispered.

"I want _you_ , Mal," Ben whispered as he cupped her face and pulled her back to him. Her arms snaked around his neck as the kiss deepened, becoming more heated. It wasn't long before Ben's hands slid down Mal's arms, causing her to shiver. Ben withdrew his mouth from hers and began lightly kissing her neck. Mal's breathing began to quicken. She was feeling something begin to coil tightly in her stomach. It was powerful, but in a good way. She had never felt it before, but she knew what it was. _Desire_. She wanted him too.

She decided to take matters into her own hands. She pulled her T-shirt up over her head and tossed it to the side. She was thankful that, while the lights of the moon, stars, and fireflies were glowing intensely, it was still too dark for Ben to see the scars that riddled her body. Ben looked at her inquisitively.

"Mal, you don't have to do this. I can wait for you."

"I know, but I want to."

Ben nodded, knowing that she had made up her mind. That was one of the things Ben loved about Mal; she was decisive and strong willed. When she wanted something, nothing would stop her.

Ben continued his light kisses down Mal's neck, moving slowly toward her chest. The closer he got, the faster Mal breathed. Her heart was racing, but she didn't care. This felt good, and she didn't want it to stop. When he reached the top of her breasts, her breathing faltered. She wasn't going to let her nerves get the best of her. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to her lap. Ben's breath hitched in his throat, drinking in the delicate swells of pale skin tipped off with beautiful rosy buds. With the way he was looking at her, Mal almost wanted to cover herself up and run away, shyness creeping through her flushed body.

"Beautiful," Ben sighed. Mal didn't think so though, but she swallowed her thoughts and said nothing.

"May I?" Ben asked as he reached for her. She nodded her head silently, wondering what he was thinking, but that didn't last long. He gripped one breast, massaging it tenderly while suckling on the other delicate bud. She arched her back toward him, wanting more. Mal's moans made Ben strain against his shorts. He loved this sound, and he wanted to hear more of it. He soon switched breasts and gave them each the same attention. Once he felt satisfied with his work, he pushed her to her back and leaned up to kiss her again. She, as always, tasted of sweet strawberries. He loved that taste, but there was something else he wanted to sample.

He began trailing his kisses down her body again, Mal still whimpering with want. He lightly kissed each breast again, worshiping them. He trailed down past her belly button, making her writhe beneath him. Ben hooked his fingers under her pants and underwear, looking at her for permission. Ben was always such a gentleman, never doing anything without asking her. She nodded, knowing that she really, truly wanted this. He pulled it all off in one swift movement. Ben stopped for a moment to admire Mal's naked body. Under the moonlight, she was glowing. It was absolutely breathtaking. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Mal's whole body flushed, not used to being so exposed in front of anyone.

"Mal, do you trust me?" Ben asked softly.

"With my life, why?"

"Because I want to try something."

"Oh. Well, I'm ready for you then."

"No. Not that; not yet."

"Well then wha..?" She didn't get a chance to finish when she felt a finger slide up her heated center. Head, thrown back, Mal cried out in both shock and pleasure. The look of pleasure on her face made Ben strain even more against his shorts, he swore they were going to burst. He found the delicate bud between her folds, so soft and warm. He knew this was where he needed to focus his attention. Taking two fingers, he began to rub it lightly, so delicately. As he applied more pressure, Mal was squirming and breathing so hard that he was worried it was too much for her. He pulled away.

"DON'T STOP!" Mal commanded him. He chuckled a little before getting back to his work. As he moved his fingers, Mal couldn't help but try to move with them. Ben had to hold her down with one hand to keep her still. When he felt like she was getting too close to the edge, he stopped again. Mal glared at him in anger, wanting him to finish her.

She was about to yell at him when he pressed his lips to where his fingers once were, his body laying completely flat. Mal threw her head back in ecstasy, her legs lying on his shoulders and over his back. He began to run his tongue all around the little bud, making it difficult for her to breathe. She couldn't help but tangle her fingers in his hair, needing something to hold on to, and what better than him. She was pulling his hair hard, but he didn't care. It meant he was doing well. The screams of pleasure she was making and the pooling of wetness beneath her was proof of that as well. She really, truly deserved to feel an entire world of pleasure before he hurt her. He continued moving his tongue around inside her, delving as deep as he could and lapping at the little bud whenever he felt it was necessary. He also sucked on it a little, wanting to see how she would react. He was learning how to read her body. He wanted to know what gave her the most pleasure. That was all he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He wanted to make her happy. And right now, she was more than happy; she was radiant, glowing beneath the moon and stars. As she drew closer and closer to her climax, she began chanting Ben's name between breaths. It was enough encouragement to make Ben help her finish.

Mal screamed in euphoria as she reached her peak, her body quaking beneath him, the strength of her orgasm consuming her entire body. After the waves of pleasure began to cease, her body began to go slack. Unknown to Ben, this was her first ever orgasm, so naturally, she wanted more.

"That was incredible. I've never felt anything like that before," she panted, her hand splayed across her chest, trying to catch her breath.

"What, ever?" Ben asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

"No." She breathed, shaking her head.

Ben couldn't help but be proud of himself, knowing he could bring her this kind of satisfaction and that he was the first. He hoped he would be the only one to do so.

"I want you too, Ben," Mal sighed when her breathing returned to normal.

"But, Mal, it's really going to hurt. Are you sure you are up for this?"

"I've never been more sure in my life." Ben nodded, taking her words to heart. He was glad she was still slick from her first orgasm as it would make it a lot less painful for her, but still, he knew it was going to hurt like hell.

He stripped himself of his clothes before sinking down and settling between her legs. Mal looked at his manhood, wondering how in the world it was going to fit inside her.

"This is going to hurt, Mal."

"I don't care. I doubt it will hurt more than anything from my past," she stated, referring to her mother's beatings.

Ben sighed, dreading the thought of causing Mal pain. That was the last thing he wanted. He placed his hands on either side of her head. Mal's body tensed, not knowing what to expect. Taking one big breath, he pushed into her, slowly. Mal could feel herself stretching to accommodate his girth. It was uncomfortable, at least until he suddenly surgery forward, wanting to take the band aid technique. Mal screamed loudly, the pain so much stronger than anything she had ever felt before. She dug her nails into his back, raking them all the way down, not knowing she was drawing blood.

"It's ok, Mal, it's ok. I've got you," Ben said, holding her close, trying to reassure her. Her breathing, fast and heavy, was extremely labored. He started to feel like this was too much for her, regretting putting her through this. He began to pull out when she stopped him.

"No," she commanded,"Just give me a minute. I don't want to stop." He didn't move a muscle, waiting for her to be ready. He would wait as long as she needed despite the urge to keep going. He also was fighting with himself to stop, but she wanted this. He didn't want to disappoint her.

Eventually, the pain subsided and she was able to move her hips a little. That was all Ben needed to finally begin moving within her. It was slow at first, him not wanting to hurt her anymore than he already had.

"Harder," Mal panted when she finally began to feel her stomach begin to coil tightly with desire again. Ben did as she said and began to move harder, faster. Mal couldn't help but move with him. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper into her. She was once again groaning with ecstasy.

Ben was determined to bring her to climax again. He wanted her to feel pleasure every day of her life, but even more, he wanted to be the one to do it. He didn't want anyone else to see her this way, let alone touch her. He wanted to convince himself that she would never leave him. It was confirmed she never would because it was his name that rolled off Mal's lips every time he thrust back into her; it was his back that she dragged her nails down, drawing his blood; it was him that she was making love to; it was only him who would ever be able to see or touch her like this. He had never been so possessive, but when it came to his dark princess, she was his and his alone. He was hers. They had claimed each other.

Mal grabbed his shoulders and rolled them so she was on top. She gripped him and began to ride him, grinding herself into his pelvic bone every time she dropped down on him. Ben couldn't help but thrust up into her. There was a spot he kept hitting that had her mewling. Mal couldn't help but throw her head back in euphoria, her back arched as she drew closer to her climax. It was a beautiful site for Ben, the way Mal's breasts bounced, her fingers tangled in her curls, the way her back arched, the way he disappeared into her every time she crashed down onto him. He loved hearing his name rolling from her lips, knowing he was the only one who would ever do this with her. He was so thankful that only he would get to see her like this.

Ben sat up, wanting to be closer to Mal, gripping her hips as she moved to get on her knees, giving her the leverage she needed to slide herself up and down his length. He gripped her hips as she hung on to his shoulders. Her chest moved against his as they moved together, as one. Each time Ben thrust up into her, Mal couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy. It got to the point where the she couldn't move because the pleasure was so intense. She laid her head on his shoulder, wanting to be closer to him as well. She was close to finishing, but he was closer. He absolutely refused to finish without her. He could tell Mal was holding back, scared to fall over that edge.

"It's ok Mal, just let go. I've got you." That was all Mal needed to hear. Ben thrust up into her one last time, causing Mal to finally fall over the edge, screaming Ben's name as she came, her eyes shut tightly as she clammed down onto him. This brought Ben to his climax, making him spill into her as he finished. Their bodies went slack, causing them to crash down onto the blanket. They couldn't help but laugh. Ben pulled out of her, causing Mal to feel slightly empty without him, but he drew her into his arms, making her feel safe and warm. They kissed once again, slowly and sweetly, with none of the previous urgency left in it.

"That was incredible," Mal sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Did you enjoy yourself too?" Mal asked as her eyes began to drift shut.

"Of course. I just made love to the most beautiful girl in the universe." Mal could feel the heat surging through her body as she blushed. She still wasn't used to hearing compliments like that.

"Well," she breathed,"I hope there is more of that in the near future."

"Oh trust me there will be."

"I don't think this night could get any better," Mal whispered.

"Oh, I think it can."

"How so?" she asked on the verge of falling asleep.

"Mal, will you marry me?"

Her eyes shot open, wondering if she was dreaming. Had Ben just asked _her_ , _Mal_ , to marry _him_? She looked into his eyes and saw that he had indeed asked her. She couldn't believe it.

"Yes," was all she could choke out. They shared another kiss, which grew quickly in intensity, even with signs of exhaustion showing from their previous activities. They had to pull away all too soon, tired but content.

"I love you Mal."

"I love you too Ben," Mal whispered as he pulled another blanket over the two of them. They soon drifted off to sleep, still tangled in each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I plan on updating weekly, unless otherwise specified! Expect Chapter 2 next Saturday or Sunday! Reviews are appreciated, but no flames please!**


	2. About Last Night

**A/N: Thanks again to my Betas Mistressterrible and Death of a Dark Angel! I wouldn't have the story I do without them!**

* * *

Ben woke up first, being used to waking up early anyway for his morning workout. Last night, of course, was the best workout of his life. The sun was barely up. The colors were magnificent. The way they lit up the sky was truly beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as the girl lying in his arms.

He looked down at her, just now noticing that she had gotten dressed in the middle of the night. He tucked a piece of violet hair behind her ear as she slept, not wanting to wake her just yet. Even in her sleep she looked stunning. He wanted to admire her before she awoke. It had just dawned on him that he would get to see this for the rest of his life. He couldn't help but smile. He just lay there for hours watching her sleep, a content look on her face. She was glowing. Eventually, her eyes opened slightly, but she noticed him staring at her.

"How long have you been up?" she asked sleepily.

"A few hours. Not too long," he smiled, content with where he was.

"What were you doing this whole time?"

"Watching you sleep."

"Creeper," she groaned groggily.

Ben couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't help myself sometimes I guess. But anyway, we should probably get up before my folks wake up and discover we never made it home last night. They'll know what happened." Mal's eyes shot open at the realization.

"We better get moving then. That is the last thing they need to know. Plus, I promised Evie I'd hang out with her today anyway."

"Yeah, the guys have been bugging me about hanging with them too. Lets get moving then." He threw the blanket off of them, the cold fall morning making them shiver. Mal looked down and realized Ben was still naked, and still hard.

"You may want to take care of that," she whispered.

"Oh, trust me, that will never go away anytime you're around." Mal blushed at the comment, not used to giving anyone that kind of reaction. She never thought anyone would like her in that way, but she liked it. It made her feel wanted.

Ben got up and went to grab his pants, giving Mal a perfect view of his butt. She also noticed the raw marks on his back from her nails, dried blood all over him. She wanted to say something, but she was too shy, which was highly unusual. However, in this case, she just couldn't bring herself to say anything. She felt a little guilty, but she swallowed it, not wanting to admit that it was her fault.

After Ben was dressed, they made their way over to his scooter.

"Why'd you bother getting dressed last night? Was I not warm enough for you?" Ben teased when they were about 50 yards from the scooter. In reality, she got dressed because she wanted to be sure that he didn't see her scars when they woke up. She refused to admit it though.

"I'm still a little shy. That's all," she replied sheepishly, knowing very well that she definitely didn't sound like herself. She wasn't typically the type to shy away from anything, but what she experienced last night, was something she was still trying to process.

"There's no need to be. You know I'll love you no matter what I see."

She said nothing. Mal knew that. She just needed time to get used to being so, what's the word? _Vulnerable_. She was so used to being tough and callous. Opening up the way she did last night was scary for someone who was used to being so closed off. Being open with another person was something that she was still learning, and will continue to learn for the rest of her life.

As they drove back home, Mal's arms wrapped around Ben, holding on tightly. As she held him, she couldn't help but relive the way they had embraced each other last night. It was a sweet memory that she would hold onto forever. She pressed herself up against him, wanting to be closer to him, just like last night. She could feel herself falling asleep on his shoulder, but she didn't care. Mal was the happiest she had been in a long time; maybe even for the first time.

The ride back felt too short for her. She wanted to hang onto him and never let go, but they had arrived back at the dorms. Ben parked his scooter and they made their way to the doors. Once inside, they hugged each other, savoring the closeness. When the pulled back, Ben noticed that Mal's eyes were glowing bright green. Now that he thought of it, ever since he told her he wanted her, her eyes had never stopped glowing. He wanted to know why, but he didn't say anything, fearing he would ruin the moment.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then," Mal whispered.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Okay. See you later."

They kissed each other bye and went their separate ways.

* * *

Mal opened her door very slowly, not wanting to wake Evie, who was still sound asleep. She silently closed it and made her way to her bed. She kicked off her shoes, silently changed into her pjs, and climbed into bed. Even though the sunlight was trickling in, indicating the start of the day, Mal couldn't help but close her eyes and fall into a blissful sleep.

She didn't know how long she was asleep before she felt movement on her bed. Startled, she sat up only to find Evie staring at her.

"Evie, don't scare me like that," Mal groaned as she fell back onto her pillow, wanting to sleep more.

"But Mal, It's already 11 A.M. You've slept long enough. Its time to get up!"

Mal grumbled something under her breath, but she sat up, her eyelids still drooping. She knew Evie was not going to let her go back to sleep.

"You guys must have swam a lot at the lake to be this tired," Evie chirped much too loudly.

"Actually, we didn't swim all that much."

"Did you guys exercise at the gym or something this morning?"

"No."

"Then what did you guys do? The only thing I can think of is that you guys went out and did some evil."

"I wouldn't say what we did was evil, but rather, it was more on the naughty side," Mal smirked.

"Naughty? Isn't evil naughty? Unless you... No!" Evie began before trailing off into realization and covering her mouth in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh Mal, I'm so happy for you. How was it?"

"Painful at first, but once that was gone, it was the best thing I've ever felt." Mal blushed thinking about it, but she knew she could tell her best friend anything. Evie wasn't the type of person to judge.

"I know right? Afterwards, you just can't get enough."

"How did you know that? Unless… Have you and Doug been…?"

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"About three months."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to make you jealous."

"Evie, I wouldn't be jealous. You should know that you can tell me anything."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I'm happy for you two."

"I'm glad that I finally have that off my chest. I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. I tell you what though, with as often as we do it, I'm glad I started birth control."

"B-b-b-birth control?" Mal choked out, her eyes opened wide now,"Shit."

"Mal, take it easy. I'm sure you're all right. Lucky for you, I have some pregnancy tests on hand. Go ahead and take a few. Their magic, so they work immediately and are highly accurate. They're under the bathroom sink."

"Thanks Evie."

"No problem." Before Mal turned away to go to the bathroom, Evie noticed something.

"Hey Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes are glowing bright green." Mal ran straight for the bathroom mirror to see for herself. Sure enough, two luminous emerald eyes were staring right back at her.

' _I don't know why that is happening, but I don't care right now'_ Mal thought to herself. She shut the door and peed on three pregnancy tests. After washing her hands, she stepped out of the bathroom with them in her hands. Minutes later, three negative signs showed up.

"Oh thank goodness," Mal sighed. That was too close. She knew she had to be more careful next time.

"See, I told you that you were ok, Mal."

"I know. I just wanted to be sure."

"I get that."

"Now then, we have to figure out how to get rid of my glow in the dark eyeballs. You're the science person. Tell me what's happening."

"If I knew, I'd tell you."

"Perhaps there's something in the book my mom gave me before we left the Isle." Mal went to grab her mom's book and began flipping through the pages, hoping she would find something that would tell her why her eyes were glowing. When she got through the entire book, she threw it across the room in frustration.

"Take it easy, Mal. There's no need to be upset."

"I can't go out their with my eyes looking like this. People will think I'm plotting something. Glowing green eyes was my mother's trademark of evil. I could get thrown out of here."

"Ok, lets think about this logically here. Are actually ever able to tell when you're eyes are glowing?"

"Usually, yes. Typically, the feel kind of warm."

"Are they feeling warm now?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah."

"Now when was the last time they felt that way?" Mal had to think for a moment. When she realized the moment it happened, she blushed. It was when Ben told her he wanted her.

"From the look on your face, Mal, I'd say you know when it happened. If you want me to help you figure this out, you have to tell me."

"It was when he said he wanted me," Mal muttered softly in disbelief. The fact that he wanted her was still mind blowing.

"Say that again, I didn't hear you."

"It was when Ben told me he wanted me," Mal sighed. Evie couldn't help but smile. She remembered that feeling of being wanted for the first time like it was yesterday. That was when she realized what Mal was feeling.

"I know the cause, Mal."

"What? Tell me."

"Desire. Mal, you're feeling desire. You want him too."

"Oh gosh. So that means that, anytime I want him, in that way, my eyes are going to glow?"

"It looks like it."

"Damn, then everyone will know it."

"They'll see your eyes glowing, but they won't know what it means."

"So what? You'll know. And people will think I'm plotting evil."

"Who cares what they think? And who cares if I know? You know I wouldn't care if you think about him like that. You have the right to."

Mal was just about to say something when Evie stopped her,"and don't say it's embarrassing. It's normal." Mal couldn't help but smile. Evie knew her so well.

"Well how do I get rid of this when I'm in public?"

"I don't know. Try thinking about something else?"

"Like what? I'm practically with him all the time. It's impossible."

"It might be best if you talk to him about it."

"Oh gosh no."

"I don't know what else to tell you then. He's the source of it, so maybe he can help you fix it."

"Damn, you're right. Ok."

"I know it isn't easy to talk to guys about stuff like that, but once you are able too, things are a heck of a lot easier. Trust me on that."

"I'll talk to him tonight I guess. In the mean time, lets do something to get him off my mind."

"Ok. Um…. " Evie trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you!" Mal stated.

"Tell me what?"

"Ben also proposed last night."

"OMG. What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"Oh my gosh Mal, I'm so happy for you!" Evie cried as she went over to hug Mal in excitement.

"And you, Evie are not only the maid of honor, but also, you are making my dress as well as the bridesmaid's dresses."

"Challenge accepted."

"Good, glad you're excited about it."

"And you aren't?"

"I don't know."

"Why not? You two are both 21 and have been together for a long time, so I don't see what the problem is. Besides, isn't getting married like a big deal or something?"

"I mean, yeah it is, but I just, I don't know. I still can't wrap my mind around the whole concept."

"How come?"

"Maybe it's just me being paranoid that he'll end it or something."

"That's a lie and you know it. Now come on, what is the real reason you are so hesitant?"

"Honestly it's kind of scary." Mal didn't want to admit that marriage involved vulnerability, and she wasn't sure she was quite ready for that even though she was vulnerable last night.

"Ok, but why?"

"I don't want to say."

"Fine, be that way, but when you're ready to talk about it, I'm here for you.

"Oh shit," Mal muttered, trying to change the subject, but also coming to another realization.

"What?"

"If my mom got off the Isle, doesn't that mean the rest of the villains can too?"

"Shit I don't know. But if they could, wouldn't they be here right now?"

"Or maybe they're planning their attack as we speak."

"Or Fairy God Mother recast the spell that keeps them on the island."

"Ok, but what if some escaped before she did."

"Then I don't know Mal. We'll just have to wait and see, but I don't think anyone was powerful enough to escape the Isle that quickly. I'm sure Fairy God Mother sealed the Isle as soon as she got her wand back."

"You and I both know of only one other person who is strong and powerful enough to get here that quickly. And he is just as good with magic as my mother."

"You don't think he would try and come here do you?"

"If you knew my father, you would know he probably is already here by now. And if that is the case, the entire kingdom is in a shit load of trouble."

* * *

"Its about damn time you got here," Chad smirked when Ben finally arrived at the pool.

"Sorry, I had to shower before I came over here. My workout was pretty intense this morning," Ben lied. Well, it wasn't completely a lie. His workout was intense, but it wasn't this morning.

"How'd your date go with Mal last night?" asked Carlos, trying to skip the pleasantries and cut to the chase. Some guys around school were making bets about what would happen. Truth be told, Ben and Mal's dating life wasn't as private as they would have liked it to be, Ben being king and all. Carlos wasn't one of the guys who made a bet, but he was curious.

"Seriously, you're already asking me that?"

"Answering a question with a question. Clever. What are you hiding?" Chad teased.

"The moment I tell you guys the whole school will know because someone here, Chad, has a big mouth," Ben said, coughing Chad's name.

"Would you rather I spread rumors?"

"And why would you do that?"

"Because it's fun."

"I still don't know why I hang out with you."

"Because our parents insist on it."

"Right. That.."

"Now come on Ben, answer the damn question," Chad demanded.

"Fine. If you must know, I proposed to her." Jay, who was just guzzling down a soda, spit it all out in shock. Carlos's eyes went wide. Doug didn't really say anything, but Chad's reaction was priceless. He almost fainted.

"Why in the hell would you do that? Why wouldn't you continue playing the field? There's a ton of other girls out there for you."

"I love Mal," Ben admitted.

"Yeah sure, you love her. I bet you just proposed to her just to get into her pants. With as hot as she is, I probably would too."

"That has nothing to do with it," Ben said angrily, wanting to punch that smirk off Chad's face.

"Yeah whatever. Now come on, let's play some water polo in here." Chad then did a huge cannonball into the pool. Carlos followed suit. Ben pulled off his shirt and set it down on the pool chair with his phone. Right before he jumped in, his phone buzzed.

"That's probably my mother. She'll freak if I don't respond right away," Ben sighed. He turned his back to his buddies, and that was when Jay almost lost it.

"What the hell happened to your back," he bellowed, squeezing the apple in his hand into oblivion. He instantly figured out what had happened last night.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked as he texted his mother back.

"Shit dude. There's big red scratches going all the way down your back. You two totally banged," Chad laughed. Ben felt his body heat up instantly. He had forgotten that about those scratches. He knew they all had now figured out what happened last night. He turned around to see Chad smirking at him. Jay, on the other hand, was giving him a murderous look. Carlos and Doug's faces were pure white, not knowing what to think or say.

Ben saw Jay's face, which was burning red. He could tell that Jay was very angry, about ready to pounce on him. Sure enough, he did. Jay charged at Ben, pinning him against a nearby wall.

"What the hell did you do? Did you force her?" Jay roared.

"No of course not. She initiated it," Ben choked, Jay's arm pressing against his throat.

"You damn better not have hurt her. She's gone through enough pain in her life."

"Believe me, that is the last thing I ever want to do."

"Geez Jay, chill out," Chad scoffed,"You've seen the way guys look at her. You knew someone would have tapped that eventually. I'm surprised you didn't."

"She's like a sister to me. I don't think of her in that way. And yes, I've seen how guys look at her. They look at her like a piece of meat, but I must admit, Ben, you do look at her differently. You treat her well, but still, you better not ever hurt her. If you break her heart, I'll break you. I don't care how powerful you are. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ben gulped.

"Promise you'll try to refrain from doing that with her for a while? It could still hurt. I don't want her experiencing any more pain in her life. She won't admit to it, but the things she's been through would have broken most people. One misstep could shatter her."

"Jay," Ben breathed,"Mal is not fragile. She is as tough as they come, but I promise, I'll take good care of her, even though she probably doesn't need me to."

"You better. And just be glad that her father isn't here," Jay stated as he let Ben go.

"H-h-her father," Ben stuttered.

"Oh shit, he's right," Carlos sighed.

"You see Ben," Jay continued," Mal's father is definitely not someone you want to make angry. He's just as powerful as her mother. Maleficent won't admit to it though. She thinks he's weak, but he definitely isn't. If he knew what you guys did, I guarantee you more than just a painful death. He'll torture your soul."

"Who's her father?"

"Dr. Facilier," Jay revealed.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, no royal powers in the world could keep him from hurting you."

"Do you think he'd hurt Mal?"

"Oh gosh no. He loves Mal more than anything. In fact, Mal is the only thing on earth that he loves. It's hard to believe he is capable of love, but when it comes to Mal, he'd do anything for her."

"Let's just hope he didn't escape from the Isle when the spell keeping all the villains there was lifted," Doug chimed in.

"Yeah let's hope not," Carlos agreed.

"That was a very small window of time. I doubt he could have got here that quickly. Besides, wouldn't he be here by now?" Ben recanted.

"If I know Dr. Facilier," Jay breathed,"he probably did escape and is planning an attack on the kingdom right now. I'm positive he is angry for his imprisonment on the Isle. Plus, he is probably wondering where Mal is."

"Then I need to warn Fairy God Mother and my army. We need to be ready for him."

"Nothing can prepare you for him."

"Then how in the world do we beat him?"

"I'm not sure."

Well, we need to figure that out ASAP."

"For once, I agree with you," Jay confessed,"but you should let Carlos and I figure that out. We know him better than you do. In the mean time, don't let Mal know that he may be here, or anyone else for that matter. Otherwise, people will panic. For now, try and focus on Mal. Keep her distracted so she doesn't worry because she probably will if she found out he was here."

"Will you guys relax," Chad groaned,"Nothing is going to happen. Now come on, let's play some water polo!"

"No, I need to warn Fairy God Mother. Also, I want to go see Mal."

"Why? You just saw her last night."

"I know, but I want to be sure Dr. Facilier hasn't gotten to her already."

"Ok. We'll see you later then," said Jay.

"I'm sorry guys."

"It's ok. We understand," Jay reassured him.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Anyway, I'm going to go." Ben then put on his shirt, grabbed his phone, and made his way to Fairy God Mother's office.

What he didn't tell his friends was that he wanted to find the answer to defeating Dr. Facilier himself. He thought Fairy God Mother would have the answer to that. This was the real reason he wanted to leave early. When he finally arrived at her door, he knocked on it.

"Hello, your Majesty. What can I do for you," Fairy God Mother asked when she answered the door.

"It's a long story. May I come in?"

"Of course. Come on in." He went inside, sat on the couch, and explained everything, minus what happened last night. When he finished, Fairy God Mother looked at him with deep concern on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have an immediate answer to defeating Dr. Facilier. I'll have to talk to a few people and do some reading, but for now, lets just hope he isn't here. In the meantime, try to relax ok? I'll let you know as soon as I figure something out."

"Ok," Ben sighed. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but he knew it was all he was going to get. He told Fairy God Mother goodbye and made his way back to the castle.


	3. Scars

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Here's another little lemon for you! Thanks again to my beta Death of a Dark Angel! Please review! No flames please!**

* * *

Ben decided it was best to go see Mal now. He really wanted to be sure she was ok. He couldn't help but worry, even though he had seen her only a few hours ago. As he made his way to her dorm room, his mind involuntarily began to wander. Of course, his thoughts drifted to Mal. They always seemed to. As he thought about her, he realized that something was different about her this morning. She seemed, happier… No, it was better than that. She was brighter, but at the same time she was a bit more closed off than usual. Her being so reserved was something he was used to, but it was more intense today. Had he done something wrong last night? Had he really hurt her? He had to know.

Ben quickly made his way to Mal's room, hoping she would answer as he knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Maybe Evie would answer and she could tell him where Mal was. Still no answer. He curiously turned the door knob. It was unlocked. He decided to step in and wait for Mal to return from where ever she was. He sat on a nearby chair and waited for her.

After about 20 minutes, he felt hot air on the back of his neck. He turned around to see the bathroom door open, Mal stepping out, her eyes closed, deep in thought, a towel wrapped around her. She was completely oblivious to the fact that he was there. She turned her back to him and walked over to her dresser. She began rummaging through it, trying to find something to wear. As she searched, her towel fell from her body, giving Ben a perfect view of her butt. He couldn't help but gawk at her, but that was when he noticed several scars running down her body. He liked them though. They were a part of her. He couldn't help but admire each and every one of them, wondering where they came from.

Mal reached down for her towel and wrapped it around her head, trying to contain the dripping water falling from her hair. As she bent over, Ben instinctively let out a small growl. Mal turned to the noise. When she saw him there, gaping at her naked body, she just froze. He quickly ran his eyes up and down her body, noticing even more scars. He also noticed the other parts of her anatomy, taking the time to admire that too. The bulge in his pants was proof that he liked what he saw.

Mal suddenly shrieked in shock, reached for her towel, wrapped it around her, and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. That was when Ben snapped out of his stupor. How could he be so stupid? Why didn't he just turn away and give her the privacy she deserved? He mentally kicked himself. He shouldn't have come in here in the first place. He ran to the bathroom door and began banging on it.

"Mal, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I…. I…. I just wanted to see you. I thought you were out somewhere. I wanted to wait for you. This was not planned. I promise. Please forgive me. Will you please come out here so I can apologize to you in person?" Ben begged.

"Ben, I can't. I… I… just can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Like what?"

"Like, with all these scars. They're hideous. Plus, I just have a horrible body in general. You don't want to see it."

"Mal, no matter what you think, you are NOT ugly. You are not hideous. You are beautiful."

"I don't believe you."

"Then come out here and let me show you."

"No. You don't want to see me."

"I saw you last night, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you couldn't see all of me because there wasn't enough light."

"I saw enough to know."

"To know what?"

"You really want me to say it?"

"Yes."

"Mal, I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I'm going to say this straight. To me, and to put it quite frankly, you are f-cking hot."

Mal blushed at the comment. That is not what she expected hear. To him, it was true. He had to let her know how he felt about her. There was no other way to get through to her.

"Those scars are actually quite sexy, despite what you believe," Ben sighed.

"You lie," Mal choked.

"You know I would never lie to you. Mal, I love you. If you don't believe me, come out here and please let me show you." Mal wrapped the towel tightly around her, building up the courage to step out there in such a vulnerable state. She held her breath as she opened the door, slowly. Ben scooped her up into his arms. She stiffened at his touch, still not used to such close contact.

"Hey love," Ben whispered.

"You really love me," Mal asked into his chest, still in disbelief, tears spilling slightly out of her eyes.

"Did I not prove it to you last night?" he chuckled,"of course I do. I always will." He picked her up bridal style, making her laugh. He carried her over to her bed, laying her down on it gently.

"I'll prove it to you again, right now."

Ben pressed his lips to Mal's, tangling their tongues together. The kiss was extremely heated, making him want to just ravish her, but he wanted to take his time. He began trailing kisses down Mal's neck, instantly making her breath quicken. He sucked a little on a sensitive spot below her ear, making her gasp. Neither noticed that he had soon formed a hickey on her skin. Mal would be angry with him later. For now, he continued trailing down her neck all the way down to the top of her breasts. Mal could feel her heart fluttering rapidly, as if it were about to burst out of her chest. How did she get this worked up so quickly?

"Mal, would it be ok if I removed your towel?" Ben asked quietly, not wanting to scare her. Mal thought for a moment. Was she ready for him to see _all_ of her? Was she ready to surrender herself to him? That would take a lot of trust. She trusted him with her life, so why couldn't she trust him with this? She had done it last night, so why not now? Then again, what would he really think of her scars? He said he liked them, but she still wasn't sure. This whole vulnerability thing still terrified her, but at the same time, she really craved his touch; his skin on her skin. She wanted to feel the same way she did last night. She could feel her whole body coiling tightly with desire. She knew very well her eyes were glowing bright green. Ben's eyes were black with lust. Did that mean he wanted her too?

"Mal, in case there is still any doubt in your mind, I still want you. I'll always want you," Ben breathed, knowing very well Mal was contemplating that very subject. It was like he could read her mind. It made her smile a little. He knew her so well.

"Yes you may, Ben. I trust you," Mal sighed, trying to find her voice. She was still a bit weary, but she knew that was just her nerves. She wanted this more than anything she had ever wanted before. It wasn't sex that she hungered for. It was him. She craved Ben.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Ben removed the towel from Mal's body. She shivered a little, her body still slightly warm from her shower, but even more warm from the blush that creeped through her body.

"Gosh, I love that blush," Ben sighed. That made her blush even more. His eyes trailed down Mal's naked body, drinking in each and every curve, every inch of skin, every scar. There was nothing that he saw that he didn't absolutely love. No matter what she thought, to Ben, Mal really was a work of art. To prove it, he decided he would worship each and every scar along her torso. He began at the very top one, which ran from the very top of her right shoulder to the middle of her bicep. He trailed kisses down it, making her squirm. He continued to do that to every scar he could find on her body, working his way from top to bottom. Each scar was different, but they were all beautiful. He made a mental note to one day ask her where she got them all. He knew each of them had their own story. He wanted to know them all. That meant knowing her story. That was how she would eventually open up to him, but that would take more trust than he had right now. He was content with what he had.

Every scar Ben kissed made Mal gasp, each sensation almost tickling her a little, but not in a funny way. It was more sensual. She loved it. Her breathing was slow, but it was heavy. This felt really good to her. Ben knew it too. He made sure that every scar was throughly worshiped. Once every scar had its turn, he sat up and laid next to Mal, pulling her into his arms. She stiffened a little, all the sensations still a bit overwhelming. She looked up at him, tears trickling out of her eyes, which were still glowing.

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

She had to find her voice. She knew what she wanted now, but she had to find the courage to say it. It took all her nerve, but she needed this right now.

"Ben," she whispered,"will you please make love to me?"

"Yes."

Mal slowly unbuttoned Ben's shirt. She wanted to just rip it off of him, but that would ruin the moment. They needed to take their time. There was no need to rush. Her hands trembled as she undid each button. Once the last button was unfastened, she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Ben then stood up and removed his swim shorts, needing to free his erect member, as it had started to become too painful keep everything on. Mal sat up and stared at it, not knowing what to think. How in the world did that fit inside her last night?

Ben slowly lowered himself onto the bed, still being very aware of her reactions. If he moved too fast, he might scare her. Mal moved to her knees as he moved to his. She hovered above him, ready to slide down onto him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he went to grasp her hips. They looked into each other's eyes, trying to get a read on the other. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lowered herself onto him. They both groaned at the contact. They loved being joined together. It made them feel closer; more connected to each other. Ever so carefully, Ben began to thrust up into her, being cautious of the fact that she may still be a bit tight. With each thrust, she moaned out in pleasure. This encouraged him to steadily began to move faster within her. She couldn't help but move her hips with his, the pressure within her stomach building rapidly. They started to move faster, harder. Each time he thrust up, Ben hit a spot that made Mal cry out loudly in pleasure. They pressed their foreheads together, savoring their closeness. Mal's moans began to grow louder and louder. Tears began to run down Mal's face, her emotions growing stronger with each thrust. She was getting close to her finish. Ben could tell she was still holding back. He still refused to finish without her.

"Mal, come for me. Please." Those words were just enough encouragement. She crashed down onto him one last time, Mal finally reaching her orgasmic high. She cried out in euphoria, tears spilling down her cheeks as she came, Ben following soon after.

They collapsed onto the bed, together. Ben pulled out, but quickly brought her into his arms. He pulled a blanket over them, trying to keep warm. Mal couldn't help but cry into his chest, holding him close, her emotions getting the best of her. Ben knew the only time she had ever shed a tear was when she made the spell that was supposed to wipe out the love spell she had made for him. She was dreading breaking up with him at the time. This though, this was the most emotion he had ever seen come out of her. Most of the time, she would never break down and cry in front of anyone, but she couldn't help it. She was overwhelmed with emotions. He really loved her. No scar would change that. It was still so hard for her to believe, but she was getting used to it.

The fact that Mal was breaking down like this in front of Ben, in his arms, showed how much she really trusted him. She was finally opening up to him. This was when he realized that every time they make love, she opens a little to him, both physically and emotionally. That was all that he wanted from her. He wanted her to be open with him, and if making love was what it took, he would do it every chance he got, and not just for his own physical gratification. It was for her, and it always will be. For now though, all he could do was hold her close, whispering to her that she was ok and that she was in a safe place.

She eventually cried herself to sleep in his arms, still holding him close. He couldn't sleep though. He felt a lot of emotions too. He was still trying to process them. How could such a beautiful girl like Mal love _him_? She was so smart, so funny, and so very tough. Sure she was brash and callous, but she had so much heart and love inside her. She wouldn't admit to it, but she cared so much for the people in her life. She would do anything for the people she loved. He also knew she had a dark side, but he embraced it. It was part of what made Mal, well, Mal. However, her good side was stronger. Despite what she thought, she didn't have an evil bone in her body. She wasn't Maleficent; she was Magnificent.

He looked down at the young girl sleeping in his arms, her cheeks still red and puffy from crying her heart out. He knew that later on she would feel weak for letting herself cry so much, especially in front of him. He would have to tell her that she shouldn't be afraid to break down in front of him. He would always be there for her. She didn't have to hide anything from him. He knew it would take time for her to accept that, but he was patient. He would never push into something she didn't feel comfortable with.

Ben kissed the top of Mal's head lovingly, careful not to wake her. He lied there, his arms wrapped around her, for hours, not wanting to ever let go. As he lied there, he couldn't help but think about their future. They were engaged. That meant he never had to let her go. He would get to hold her close every day for the rest of his life. He smiled just thinking about it. That was when he realized he had to tell his parents. He wasn't sure if they would approve. Of course, they didn't have to since he was king, but he preferred to have their blessing. For now though, he was content with where he was with the girl he loved sleeping happily in his arms.


	4. Glowing in The Dark

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to all of you who actually have read this far. It means a lot to know that there are people who like this story. I hope you plan on sticking around, as I have A LOT! still in store for this story. Anyway, the underlined section is from song lyrics. I think you will recognize where they come from. In case you don', and to write a disclaimer, it is from "If Only" by the sensational Dove Cameron. I own no rights to it. Also, thanks again to my AMAZING beta Death of a Dark Angel! Anyway, here is Chapter 4! See you in a week and please review!**

* * *

It was about 2:00 P.M. when Mal had finally awoken. Ben's phone was buzzing on the nearby night stand. She yawned contently. She opened her eyes slightly, noticing Ben staring at her. He was still here? Why had he stayed? Didn't he have things that needed to get done? She wanted to know, but she knew he would just brush her off. His phone buzzed again.

"You may want to get that," Mal groaned, still slightly sleepy.

"It can wait."

"What if it's important?"

"I'm sure it is being handled."

"What if it's your parents?" Ben reached for his phone immediately, knowing very well, that if he didn't, he would have hell to pay. His mother always had to know where he was and what he was doing. She was a bit nosy. Sure enough, it was his mother. She had left him 10 voice mails. He knew he was going to be in a shit load of trouble. They both jumped when they heard a knocking on the door. That was when Ben realized he never locked the door behind him. He hoped the person on the other side didn't just barge in like he did.

"Yes?" Mal chirped, hoping her slightly still lust filled voice wouldn't betray her.

"Mal, have you seen Ben? He isn't answering his phone," Belle asked worriedly on the other side. Both teens went red in the face. Ben grabbed his clothes and ran for the bathroom. Mal quickly got dressed, thinking of how she would answer Belle's question. She didn't want to lie to her, but at the same time she didn't want her to know what they were up to. She started to panic. That was when she heard Belle's phone ring.

"Hello?" Belle asked to the other person on the phone,"Oh hi Ben, why didn't you answer your phone?" Mal went to her bathroom door and listened in on what Ben was saying, wanting to be sure he didn't say anything to give them away.

"I just didn't hear it. That's all," Ben replied,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you mother. Where am I? I'm at the dorms just hanging out. You don't need to know with whom. All that matters is that I answered. Please stop worrying. I'm fine! Yes. Yes. You're right mom. I'm sorry I talked back at you. Ok. Ok, mom. I'll talk to you later. Bye. I love you too. Bye." Mal could here Belle stomping away. Ben then stepped out of the bathroom.

"That was too close. I apologize about that," he breathed,"she just worries too much."

"At least you have a mother that worries about you. You should apologize to her. You were a bit rude to her."

"Apologize for what? Not wanting to tell her every detail of my life? Did you want me to tell her what we just did?" Ben replied, but as he spoke he realized how he sounded to her. Mal was right. He was rude to his own mother.

"You're right, Mal. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to. You just wanted to keep her from finding out what happened."

He then scooped her back into his arms.

"I love you," he sighed into her hair. He was relieved that she forgave him. She was not one to easily forgive.

"I know," she replied, the word love still foreign to her ears. She still wasn't used to someone saying 'I love you' to her. Her mother had never said it to her, not even once.

"Now what?" Mal asked after a few moments.

"We tell my parents about us."

Mal pushed him back, Ben looking into her glowing green eyes, confused.

"Wait what? Do you have any idea what would happen if they found out what we've been up to? We'd never be allowed to see each other again."

"Oh gosh no. We will NEVER tell them about that. I was talking about our engagement."

"Oh, yeah that.." Mal trailed off.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No of course not. Its just that…. isn't it too soon?"

"I don't think so. The sooner the better. I want you to be my wife ASAP." Mal blushed at the word wife. She was going to be married. The whole concept blew her mind.

"If you keep blushing like that you may start up round two," Ben grinned. Mal blushed even harder.

"I don't think I'm ready for round two," she replied. That wasn't entirely true. She really did want him again, but she still was struggling with pushing herself to be vulnerable. She could only be open for so long. She still needed time to process everything that had happened the past two days. There was also something else nagging at her. Something that told her she needed to close herself back up again. This something coiled tightly in her stomach, but it wasn't desire. It was a little bit of terror. Something told her she would get hurt. It made her hands shaky. What could be causing that? Why would she feel this way?

"Besides, Evie will probably back from tutoring soon," Mal said, not only trying to keep away from the sensitive subject but also trying to calm herself down.

"Yeah you're probably right. Anyway, would you like to join my parents and I for dinner tonight? We could tell them about our engagement then."

"I'm not sure. I don't think they like me still."

"I think they're starting to warm up to you. I think that, once they hear the good news, they will realize how much I love you. I think they just don't know how serious we are."

"Alright, if you really think it is a good idea, I'll go."

"Good. Dinner is tonight at seven."

"I'll be there."

"Ok. Anyway, I should probably be going then."

"You don't have to. Evie won't mind if you are here."

"Ok, so what do you want to do?"

"I actually need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. You can go ahead and sit on that chair over there," Mal said as she pointed to the chair Ben was in earlier.

Mal made her way over to the bathroom. Little did Ben know, Mal was actually going to take one of Evie's emergency contraception pills. Evie had said she could use some if she needed them. She definitely needed them now. Still being tired, she splashed some cold water onto her face. She then looked into the mirror. Of course her eyes were still glowing bright green. She had to talk to Ben about it. They had to figure this out before dinner tonight. However, as she looked in the mirror, she noticed something.

"Oh shit," Mal muttered louder than she intended.

"What is it?" Ben asked worriedly,"is everything alright?"

"No," she replied as she stepped out of the bathroom angrily,"you need to practice some self control!"

"Excuse me?"

"Look at what you did!" Mal snapped as she pointed to the dark love bite below her left ear. Ben's eyes grew wide as he saw it. He remembered sucking on that same spot earlier, but he had no idea that he had left a mark.

"If anyone sees this, they'll know what we've been up to!" Mal cried.

"Do you have anything to cover it up?"

"I don't have the kind of makeup I need to do that. I can wear a scarf for the rest of the day, but I can't do that when we're with your parents. However, Evie might know what to do."

"You want to tell Evie what we've been doing?"

"I have no choice! Besides, she already knows," Mal huffed.

"How?"

"I told her."

Ben looked at her inquisitively.

"Why?"

"Because she is my best friend and girl best friends tell each other everything. And don't worry she can be trusted. She won't tell a soul."

"I know she won't. It's Chad that I'm worried about," Ben said, his words way ahead of his brain. He then realized what he had just admitted. Mal was fuming.

"YOU TOLD HIM?"

"No, they figured it out."

"How?"

Ben gulped. He knew he was treading in shark infested waters.

"Yeah. About that. We were all about to go for a swim at the pool when I turned my back to them. They noticed…" he trailed off. He knew she didn't want to hear this. Then again, none of this was good news.

"They noticed what? Tell me Ben!"

"They noticed the scratches on my back from last night."

"What scratches?"

"T-t-t-the ones from when we were, you know, together."

"Great. Now I can never look Chad in the eyes again and now he is going to give me a bunch of crap about it. Ugh. Wait a second. You said they. Who else knows?"

"Jay, Carlos, and Doug."

"Oh boy. Jay is probably pissed. I'm surprised he didn't kill you. Carlos probably doesn't care. Doug doesn't either. They may have acted surprised, but they don't care. Still though, I know none of them will ever see me the same way again. I don't know if I'll be able to look them in the eye again either."

"Honestly though, who cares if they know? Isn't it just between us?"

"I mean yeah, but won't Chad tease us about it?"

"If he does that, I'll do something about it."

"Please, I can handle Chad. I'm just saying it'll be more annoying than anything."

"I'll still handle it."

"I guess I'm worried that he'll tell the whole school. Then the paparazzi would get ahold of it, and then your parents. We'd be screwed."

"I don't care what other people think of us."

"But it could ruin your reputation."

"Mal, you worry too much. I know Chad isn't going to say a word. I'll make sure of it. I also know that your main concern is that people knowing what we did will be embarrassing to you. It would to me too, but we don't have to let it cause us any trouble. We can just ignore the teasing and such. People are going to be mean no matter what we do. It is how we handle it that matters."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I get it. I don't want the whole world knowing our private life either, but sometimes, we can't help it. Anyway, try not to worry about it. Lets focus on one thing at a time, like hiding that little mark there. When is Evie going to get here?" That was when the door opened and Evie stepped in.

"Oh hey Ben. What's up?"

"Evie," Mal sighed,"we need your help with something."

"And what is that?"

"This," Mal said as she pointed to the dark mark on her skin.

"Just use a scarf to cover it. No one will know the difference," Evie said nonchalantly. Ben was relieved that she didn't say anything about how Mal got the mark.

"Yeah, one problem with that," Mal replied,"I can't wear a scarf to dinner with Ben's parents. I also don't have the make up I need to cover it."

"Neither do I. Wear you hair down then. Or put it in a braid and use it to cover it up."

"I guess that could work. I'll wear it down. I don't know why I didn't think of it."

"The main thing is that his parents don't see it. I suggest checking to makes sure it is covered every once in a while. Also, lets hope the room is a bit dark. That would hide it too."

"I can arrange for a candle lit dinner," Ben said.

"Then do that. The last thing you two need is Belle and Adam finding out what shenanigans you two have been up to. Who knows what they'll do to you guys."

"I'd rather not find out," Mal replied.

"Hey Mal," Evie smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't there something else you wanted to talk to Ben about?"

"I don't think so."

"One word: eyes."

"Oh yeah. That."

"Yeah, Mal, why are your eyes glowing? I wanted to ask earlier, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up."

"Evie, do I have to tell him?"

"Technically, I can't make you tell him, but I highly recommend that you do. You don't want Belle and Adam to see them do you?"

"Ugh. Fine."

"Good. Now go on. Tell him."

Mal took a deep breath. She did not want to admit to this. She didn't really care that Evie was there nor that she knew about it all. It was Ben she was afraid to tell. It involved being vulnerable, again. She wondered why being so open was so hard for her. It was getting a bit annoying. She was tougher than this, or at least she thought. She could handle being beaten and teased, but opening up emotionally and physically was harder than that, but she didn't know why. It frustrated her.

"My eyes glow when I feel desire," Mal muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Evie smirked. Ben hadn't heard her either. He was anxious to know the reason. He wanted be sure that he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"My eyes glow when I feel desire," Mal repeated softly, but loud enough for Ben to hear. That was the last thing he expected to hear from her.

"Desire for what?" he asked, still doubting what he knew was the real answer.

"For you dummy!" Evie remarked,"gosh you two are something else."

Both Ben and Mal blushed intensely, Mal because she had really put herself out there and Ben because he just discovered that _Mal_ wanted _him_ the same way he wanted her. They just stared at each other silently.

"Now that Ben knows," Evie said, trying to break the silence between the two lovers,"the next step is trying to figure out how to get rid of the glowing."

"Could you wear sunglasses?" Ben asked.

"I actually tried that earlier. My eyes are still bright enough to see through the glasses. Its weird though. Typically, I can control the glowing, but when I'm around you, Ben, or even thinking about you, I can't get it to stop."

"Well it comes from desire for…. ummmmm… me, right? Is there something that I can do to stop it?" He mumbled the word 'me.' It was still a shock for him that she wanted him in that way.

"I know what you're thinking. With what we did earlier, and if that was the case, my eyes wouldn't be glowing right now."

"Ok. Maybe we're looking at this all wrong. Tell me, when did they start glowing?"

"I think you know when," Mal mumbled, not wanting to repeat herself.

"Oh, right. That. But you know I meant it."

Mal's face went bright red.

"Anyway," Ben continued,"are we sure it's desire? Could it be something else?"

"Evie and I reasoned out what it was based on what I was feeling when you told me, well, you know."

"Ok, but you were probably feeling a lot of things then. Besides, you can't be feeling that all the time. It has to be something else."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure. Evie, you're the science person. What do you think?"

"Mal said that same exact thing earlier. I'll tell you what I told her: If I knew, I'd tell you. But you're right, it could be other things. I was basing everything on my own experience. It could be different for Mal. I didn't think of that. Mal, what was going through your head when he said that?"

"Ugh. Do we have to all talk about this?"

Mal really didn't feel like opening up emotionally, again. It wasn't that she was afraid of being judged, but rather, she was worried about showing weakness. She didn't want to seem fragile. Opening up emotionally made her feel so delicate. It annoyed her to no end that she felt this way, but she couldn't help it. Maybe that was why opening up was so difficult.

"I think it would be a good idea, unless you want Ben's parents to see your glowing eyes. They may end up suspecting something."

"Fine. I don't really remember a whole lot. I know I was stunned. I didn't expect him to say that at all. I can't really pinpoint just one thing. I had so many emotions going through me. I mean yeah, I did feel desire," she choked on the word desire,"but there were some new feelings that I've never felt before. I just, I don't know. I can't talk about this. This isn't helping."

"No, no it is. I think I have an idea," Ben said,"remember on our first date you said you didn't know what love felt like?"

"Yes."

"You were feeling something new last night. Could that be it? Were you finally figuring out what it felt like?"

"I don't know."

Mal knew she told Ben she loved him last night. She wasn't sure what that meant though. She felt something very strong for him, something she's never felt before. She's had this feeling ever since her eyes started glowing, so, what ever this feeling was, it had to be the cause. She did have similar feelings for awhile now. Could it be love? Love for him? She wondered if she was even capable of love. She had never experienced love before. How would she know what it felt like?

"Now that I think about," Evie said,"from the looks of things, I am almost certain that is the cause."

"What makes you so sure?" Mal asked, wondering how she could be so certain.

"Think about it. It isn't desire because you can't have it all the time or else you would be jumping him every chance you got. I can't think of anything else that would give you this kind of reaction. Besides, the way you look at him is a dead give away. I think it is pretty obvious you love him. Also, would you have trusted him the way that you did last night if you didn't love him? I know you Mal. You don't trust easily, not even me. I know it would take something powerful for you to move beyond being able to just trust him. You needed to love him, and that is what is going on."

Mal gulped. Evie's theory made sense. There was nothing else that could explain what she felt for Ben. She now knew how she felt about him. It wasn't just lust. There was more to it than that. There was an emotional connection between the two of them that she couldn't deny. She also wondered why she hadn't realized how she felt about him sooner. Also, why had her eyes not started glowing until last night? She wasn't sure, but she figured that it was mix of love and desire. She shrugged it off. She loved him. It was hard enough for her to admit that to herself. How could she admit it out loud to him? She said it last night. She must have meant it then, otherwise, she probably wouldn't have said it. Could she do it again though? She knew she had to if she was going to be able to figure out how to stop her glowing eyes.

"Ok fine. I'll admit it," Mal snapped,"Ben, I love you."

Ben smiled. He knew that her little snap was her way of protecting herself from seeming weak, but he knew she meant what she said. He could see it.

"However," Mal continued,"none of that explains why my eyes are glowing in the dark. Maybe it is because of the evil that flows through my body. From what I understand, love and evil are two very different powers. They are conflicting. Perhaps the clash of the two is what is causing the glowing. Then again, it could be caused by both love, desire, and evil. It could be all three."

"Mal, you have absolutely no evil within you. I can see it," Ben said.

"You don't know that!"

"Actually I do know that! You just won't admit it! Maybe once you realize that you aren't evil, maybe your eyes will stop glowing! "

"I'm Maleficent's daughter for goodness sakes! Of course I have evil inside of me!"

"Mal, while it is true you have part of your mother within you, you don't have to let her define you! Just because she is evil doesn't mean you are! You need to let go of that belief. Just try it. Say it. Believe it for just a moment and you'll see."

Mal took a deep breath. She was desperate to get rid of her glowing eyes, so she thought she would give this a shot.

"I'm not evil. I'm not evil. I'm not evil." As she said it, she started to think it. Thinking it made her start to believe it was possible. There was a brief moment where she felt it was true, and it was in that moment when her eyes had stopped glowing. However, it didn't last long. With the things she had done in the past, she felt she couldn't deny that she had some evil in her.

"Mal, your eyes stopped glowing for moment. When did that happen?" Evie asked.

"When I actually believed I wasn't evil."

"So it's true then. When you think you are evil, the conflict of love and evil cause your eyes to glow. Well, that, and desire."

"Ok, now that we know the cause, or rather causes," Ben chimed in,"what can we do to make you believe you aren't evil?"

"I don't know. My past is proof that I am evil."

"Mal," Ben breathed,"what you have done in the past is over with. You have to let it go."

"Besides," Evie continued,"the things you did were done so you could survive. You had no choice. Trying to survive doesn't make you evil."

Mal knew Evie was right. Her mother had forced her to do terrible things. If she hadn't, she would have paid for it. She really was trying to survive. However, she was still the daughter of the most wicked villain in the universe. She had to have something dark inside of her from her mother. However, that darkness didn't make her evil. She now realized that the darkness within her was there because it made her remember where she came from and what she didn't want to be. She really did need to let go of what she had done. It wasn't her fault. She knew that now. She wasn't evil. Her eyes finally stopped glowing.

"You guys are right. I have darkness within me, but not evil."

"Everyone has a little darkness inside them," said Ben,"it is how one controls it that determines if one is evil or not. You don't let that darkness control you; you control it. That is the difference between you and your mother."

Mal went to Ben, embracing him, so thankful that he could see past her ideas of herself. She was learning to see herself in a new light. She now realized that, with every step, every word, with every hour she was falling in to something new, something brave, to someone she had never been.

Ben looked at her and saw her in a way that she nor anyone else ever could. He looked at her as if she wasn't evil or broken, but rather, he saw her as good and whole. And for the first time, she was slowly starting to feel that way too. It would take time, but someday, she would find it to be true. Ben would be the one to finally make her see herself as something that could actually be loved.


	5. The Knife

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that this is the chapter where you will see a character with PTSD. Again, I apologize if I portray it badly. That was not my intention. The reason I bring it up is, because of the character's past, which will partially be explained next chapter, wouldn't happen without consequences of it. I know that doesn't make sense right now, but when you read the next chapter, you'll see why this character has PTSD. I did hours of research on PTSD, but unfortunately, reading about it doesn't really help make writing about it realistic. Again, I'm sorry if I offend anyone. If you have a problem with the way I write about PTSD at all, please don't hesitate to PM me. I want to learn how to write about it better, but please don't make me feel bad about it. Also, please don't leave a mean review because I wrote about it wrong. Anyway, here is Chapter 5! Please review!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Mal asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Honestly, no," Evie replied,"but this is the only thing I can think of."

Evie had styled Mal's hair in a way that covered the little mark that Ben had left below her ear from earlier that day. It also framed her face, making it seem more natural. Neither Mal nor Evie knew how else to conceal it. They didn't have much time to come up with any other ideas. Dinner with Ben's parents was in 20 minutes, so Mal had to leave soon. At least she looked good in her dress. It was knee length and sleeveless, and of course, purple. It was perfectly simple, but it still had that Mal flair. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it was decent enough to be worn to a dinner.

"I guess there isn't really much else we can do," Mal said as she twirled her wavy hair nervously.

"Let's just hope the lighting makes it difficult to see the mark."

"Yeah, let's hope. This night has to go well. We're telling his parents that we're engaged tonight. They definitely won't approve of us if they knew what we've been up to."

"Technically, they don't need to approve of you."

"No, but I think it would be a good idea. After all, they're his parents, and they'll be mine soon too. I think it would be good to be able to get along with them."

"True. Not to mention that they will be a part of your everyday life from now on, so getting along with them is essential. Anyway, you better get going. You don't want to be late."

"No, I don't. I'll see you later Evie. Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it. Good luck! I hope you come back in one piece. Oh, and the dress too."

* * *

Mal arrived at the doors to the dining room with a few minutes to spare. Ben was there waiting for her. He was dressed in a pale yellow button up shirt with a blue suit coat as well some blue slacks. Mal thought he looked handsome in his attire. However, he always looked handsome, no matter what he was, or _wasn't_ , wearing. Ben's knees were a bit wobbly when he saw Mal in her cute dress. It never took much for Ben to melt whenever Mal was around. He had to take a few deep breaths to get himself under control.

"Are you ready for this?" Ben asked, trying to find his voice.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said. Ben, being the gentleman he is, opened the door for Mal and guided her inside. Belle and Beast were sitting at the small table waiting for them.

"Welcome," said Beast gruffly,"please have a seat." Ben and Mal went to the opposite side of the table to sit. Ben tried to pull out a chair for Mal, but she stopped him.

"Ben," she whispered louder than she meant to,"you don't have to be a gentleman all the time. I think I can pull a chair out by myself."

"I know," Ben whispered back," I just like doing this." He then pulled a seat out for himself as Mal did the same thing for herself. She then noticed the knives to her right. She momentarily panicked a little. Just then, some waiters brought out the food, which was a plate of spaghetti with marinara sauce on it, bringing her out of her stupor. Ben knew this was currently Mal's favorite dinner, so he had ordered it for dinner just for her. A smile lit up Mal's face when she saw the beautiful meal placed in front of her. She turned to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. It made Ben blush a little. They normally didn't show much affection in front of his parents, but this was a special occasion. They had their engagement announcement coming, so they were too happy to hide their giddy feelings. They looked at each other lovingly.

"Don't just stare at each other! Dig in!" exclaimed Belle as she placed a napkin on her lap. No one waited another second. Everyone was hungry from the long day they had, Ben and Mal especially after their earlier activities. They both hoped that it wasn't obvious on their faces. They all ate quietly for a few minutes before Belle broke the silence.

"So, Mal, how are things? I haven't seen you in a few days. Is college going well for you?"

"It is going very well. I'm keeping my grades up. I wouldn't be able to if it wasn't for tutoring from Evie."

"Mal," Ben spoke,"while Evie may be helping, you know you are smart enough to get through this. Don't doubt yourself."

"What are you studying again?" Belle asked.

"Art. I want to be an artist, but right now, I'm just trying to get through my general education courses. They're pretty basic courses right now, and yet it has been hard."

"Basic courses Mal?" Ben laughed,"You're taking Trigonometry, Zoology, Chemistry, and Anthropology. None of those are basic. On top of that, you are acing them. I'm taking Basic Math, Geography, English, and Psychology. Compared to me, you are a little smarty pants."

"But you are doing well in your courses too," Mal assured him,"besides, I'm only taking Trig because I tested into it. I would rather have basic math than trig."

"However, Trig looks better when you apply for grad school, which I know you will have no trouble getting into." Ben then turned back to his parents,"You should see Mal's art work. She is extremely talented. I've never seen such beautiful paintings. I'm surprised her work isn't in a museum yet!" Mal blushed. She didn't think her work was that great, but she didn't want argue with Ben in front of his parents, so she just smiled.

"I would like to see your work one of these days, Mal," said Belle,"I'm sure they are breathtaking. So what else is new?"

"Actually, Mom, Dad, we have an announcement," Ben said, excitement apparent in his voice. He took Mal's hand under the table and gave her a knowing look. This was the moment to tell them. They looked at his parents and took a deep breath.

"We're engaged," they said in unison. Beast dropped his fork in shock, a look of displeasure crossing his face. He still was a bit weary of Mal, especially of where she came from and how she was raised. He didn't want her to hurt their son. However, he said nothing, hoping Ben was smart enough to figure all of this out for himself. On the other hand, a wide smile appeared on Belle's face. She was very accepting of Mal. After her actions at the coronation, Belle knew she could trust Mal. She had protected their son and the kingdom by standing up to one of the most powerful beings in the universe: her mother. If Mal was willing to fight her own mother for Ben's sake and for the good of the kingdom, she had to be worth trusting.

"That is wonderful!" Belle exclaimed,"congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Mal said, relief filling her veins. She was a little worried that they wouldn't accept her into the family.

"Now then," Belle continued,"let me see that ring!"

"Actually, Mom," Ben chimed in,"I haven't gotten her a ring yet. I figured we would pick it out together."

"Well then how did you propose? Tell me the story!" Ben's face went pale while Mal's turned bright red. They knew they couldn't tell Ben's parents the whole story! They hadn't exactly thought this part through.

"Ummmm…." Mal stuttered.

"It was at the enchanted lake the other day!" Ben said quickly.

"Is that it?" Belle asked curiously,"there has to be more to this! What lead up to it?" Mal thought for a moment.

"It all happened so fast!" she said,"it was beneath the moon and stars. There were fireflies surrounding us, making it the perfect atmosphere." That part was true. She hoped Belle wouldn't press further.

"Well, congratulations! Both Adam and I are very happy for you two! We must set a date for your wedding and for your coronation!"

"Coronation?" Mal said confused.

"Of course!" exclaimed Belle,"you do know you will become queen now don't you?"

"Honestly, that never crossed my mind." Mal momentarily wondered if she would be fit for such a huge responsibility.

"Well, we'll get to that later then. For now, we should celebrate. I'll have the waiters bring in dessert!" Mal then turned her head to Ben, wondering what was going through his mind now that they had made their announcement. However, as she turned her head, Belle briefly noticed a dark mark below Mal's ear. It didn't take long for her to realize where that came from. She decided not to say anything, as she didn't want to embarrass the couple. She also felt that they are adults that have been in a long term relationship, so it was their choice what they did. Still though, she didn't like it. It made her a little sad that her little boy was all grown up now. She just hoped Beast hadn't noticed it. Unfortunately, he had.

"Excuse me, Mal," Beast said calmly,"what is that little mark below your ear?" Mal then tried to discreetly cover it with her hair. That did no good. He had already seen it.

"I… Umm…" Mal trailed off. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was blush, embarrassed about his parents figuring out what she had been up to, with _their_ son.

"Gosh dammit Ben!" Beast shouted angrily as he slammed his clenched fist on the table, a knife within it,"I thought I raised you better than that! I thought I taught you to wait for the right one!"

"Dad," Ben shouted back,"she is the right one! I thought you would have realized that by now! Besides, I'm not a little boy anymore! I can make my own decisions, and this was the right one! This is not any of your business!"

Beast shouted in anger, veins bulging out of his head. He didn't think Mal was right for Ben. He wished his son hadn't made such a bad choice, or at least a bad choice in his mind. He was just so angry. Mal didn't think he would react this badly. Beast then threw the knife at Ben, narrowly missing as it flew between both he and Mal, the sound of it flying shaking Mal to her core. It stuck into the wall behind them. Mal stared at Beast in terror, her body completely frozen in fear and her heart beating rapidly, her breathing quicker than it should be. She began to shake, her pent up nervous energy needing to go somewhere, and her knees growing too weak to hold her. Images of her mother's knife abuse flashed through her mind rapidly. It was all too much. She passed out, her body landing in Ben's arms. He began to panic too, but not for the same reason. He had never seen Mal react to anything like this. He picked her up bridal style and held her close, listening to her breathing begin to slow down to normal. He looked at his dad angrily.

"Look at what you did Dad!" Ben roared in a beastly tone,"you made Mal pass out! How could you do this to her! She has done nothing wrong!"

"Done nothing wrong?" Beast yelled back,"both of you did something wrong! I have every right to be angry!"

Belle turned Beast toward her and shouted,"Yes you have a right to be concerned, but you had no right to act that way, especially since that is the girl our son will be spending the rest of his life with. You will apologize to both Ben and Mal for your actions!" In truth, Belle was angry also, but she knew she would get over what Ben and Mal had done. She was more upset with Beast's reaction. He could have hurt Ben or Mal, or even worse, killed them. If something had happened to either of them, well… she doesn't know how she would feel, but she knew she wouldn't like it. Imagining something like that happening shook her to her core. She was going to have to address that with Beast later. For now that, she wanted to be sure Beast apologized for what he did. Thanks to Belle's intense look into his eyes, Beast then realized Belle was right, and she usually was. He had overreacted.

"Ben, I'm sorry. I just… got so angry. I couldn't control myself."

"That is still no excuse to throw a knife at us!" Ben spat,"when she wakes up, you _will_ apologize to her and you will _never_ do anything like this again. You will not hurt her in anyway ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Beast couldn't help but be a l little proud of Ben for standing up to him and for being so protective of the girl he loved. That was when Beast realized that maybe Ben and Mal were good for each other. He could now see how much they were in love. Besides, what they had done was bound to happen anyway and there would have been no use in trying to stop it. Beast hung his head. He had to accept that his son was all grown up now.

"I promise you Ben, this will never happen again. I will do everything I can to make it up to you two. I'm sorry I ruined your announcement." Ben bid his mother and father good night and carried Mal all the way to the dorms, up the stairs, and back up to her room. He knocked on the door with his foot, Mal still passed out in his arms. Luckily, Evie answered the door.

"Mal, how'd it go… oh! What happened?" Evie exclaimed.

"I'll tell you in a minute, I want to lay her down first," Ben said as he walked in and laid her on the bed. He then turned to Evie and told her everything.

"Wait, did you say Beast threw a knife at you?" Evie asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I just didn't expect her to pass out from something like that. Do you know why she did?"

"Yeah, but I think it is best of she told you herself." Mal then woke up, a bit startled and wondering how she got back to her room.

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"You don't remember what happened?" Ben asked worriedly. The events of the evening then came flooding back to Mal. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, a wild look in her eyes. She was panicking again. Ben went to her to put a loving hand on her back, but she slapped his hand away from her.

"Mommy, I did exactly what you asked!" she cried,"please don't hurt me again!" She began to rock back and forth. Ben began to really worry. He had never seen her like this. What was going on? In Mal's mind, she was back on the Isle, as a little girl, her mother about to stab her with a knife for disobeying her. It took Ben some time to realize what was going on. She was having a flashback, triggered by the attack from the knife. It was now clear to Ben, Mal had Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. All thanks to her mother. He was going to kill that woman.

"How do we get her back?" Ben screamed at Evie. He hated seeing Mal like this. He wanted it to stop.

"You have to make her realize that she isn't on the Isle any more with her mother."

Ben took a deep breath. He had to calm down if he was going help Mal clam down too. He then kneeled down next to her bed.

"Hey Mal," he said softly, but she didn't look at him, still stuck in her flashback,"it's me, Ben ok? You aren't on the Isle any more and your mother is locked away. She can't hurt you anymore." Still, nothing happened. He then did the only thing he could think of: he stood up and kissed her. Mal startled for a moment, about to slap him in fear, but then closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, finally breaking out of her flashback. Ben cupped her face, trying to help her calm down even more, his soft touch bringing her back to reality. He then pulled back and looked deeply into Mal's green eyes. She was back. He sighed in relief.

"What… What happened?" Mal asked again, her voice still weak. Ben knew he had to be cautious about how he talked to her now. He definitely didn't want to trigger another flashback. However, his worried face was a dead give away.

"No. No, no, no, no no," Mal breathed,"I couldn't have. Oh no. I had a flashback didn't I?" Ben said nothing.

"Didn't I?" Mal asked again sternly.

"Yeah," Ben sighed. Mal then pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"No Mal, don't be sorry," Ben murmured as he pulled back,"that wasn't your fault. I was just really worried about you. I'm just glad you are doing better."

"I should have warned you about things like this. I'm sorry I didn't."

"I won't lie. I wish you had told me, only so I could be more prepared, but trust me I'm not mad. I'm just concerned. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I…," Mal stuttered,"I just didn't want to sound weak." That was hard for her to admit. She hated feeling weak. On the Isle, weakness meant certain death, but was that the only reason she didn't want to feel so feeble?

"Mal, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. I will never think you are weak. I promise you that. You are the strongest person I know, mentally and physically. Never be afraid to tell me anything. Promise me you won't keep something this significant to yourself again?"

"I promise. I know you are probably wondering why I reacted the way I did. I'm not quite ready to tell you the whole story yet. I'm too tired now."

"That's ok. We can talk tomorrow. You should get some rest. Do you want me to leave you here tonight, or would you rather come with me back to my room?" Mal thought for a moment.

"I love you Evie, but right now, I would rather be with Ben."

"Then go with him," she said,"you don't have to explain yourself to me. I get it. You need him right now."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Of course. Now get some PJs and clothes for tomorrow." Ben then helped Mal stand up, but she was able to walk herself over to her dresser. She quickly picked out some light PJs and a simple outfit for tomorrow. She put it all in a bag and followed Ben out the door, but not before wishing Evie a goodnight. When they arrived at Ben's room, they both quickly changed and landed on the bed, Ben pulling the covers over them. He pulled her into his arms and they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. You Are Not Broken

**A/N: Early update because I'm in the best mood! Both Dove Cameron and her real life boyfriend, Ryan Mccartan, recently announced on Twitter that they are engaged! AHHH! I know I shouldn't be reacting like I am, but I don't care. I'm happy for the two of them! I wish them the best of luck. Anyway, thanks again to my AMAZING Beta Death of a Dark Angel. This story would not be possible without her support!**

 **Unfortunately, this chapter is ab solutely the darkest thing I've ever written. You'll now get a glimpse as to why Mal has PTSD. It is a very sad chapter, but I don't want it to overshadow the good news of Dove and Ryan's engagement, so read at your own risk. Just know, this isn't the full story behind Mal's PTSD, but it is the majority of it. As always, please review!**

* * *

Ben awoke to the feeling of movement in his arms. Mal was tossing and turning in her sleep. In the faint moonlight pouring through the window, he could see sweat glistening on her forehead. She was mumbling something, but he couldn't quite hear it. He didn't know if he should wake her or not. He was afraid to remove his arms because he worried the movement might startle her. Suddenly, she broke free of his grip and sat up, her eyes wide open, however, he could tell she was still asleep. She put her hands up in front of her face, as if trying to defend herself.

"Mom, no, please no," Mal begged,"not the knife again. I swear I will do it next time. Please don't stab me again. No! NO!" She jumped out of the bed and bolted towards the door. Ben instantly jumped up and blocked the door before she could get to it.

"Mom, let me through, please, don't hurt me! I know what I did wrong, and it won't happen again!" Ben looked into her eyes, which were once again glowing. He could see the fear and terror in them. It hurt his heart to see her like this. He had to do something.

"Mal, it's me, Ben," he assured her,"I'm not your mom. She is locked away in a place where she can't hurt you. I promise I won't hurt you. You're safe here. I promise." He kept telling her she was safe, but she continued to try and push through him to the door. He couldn't risk letting her get through because she might escape into the castle and hurt herself or others. However, he didn't know what to do. All he could do was try to pull her into his arms, whispering into her ear that she was ok. She thrashed about, trying to escape his grip, kicking and punching him everywhere, but he refused to let go. There would be some bruises there the next day. He knew this wasn't the best idea, but what else could he do? He couldn't let her go.

"Mal, I love you," he uttered, not knowing what else to say. Suddenly she stopped moving. She stood still for a moment, her body not even twitching. Ben watched her cautiously, waiting to see what happened next. He didn't want to move first, worried that he might startle her again.

"B-B-Ben?" she stammered,"wha- what happened? How did I end up over here?"

"I think you had a night terror," he whispered softly. He was relieved that she was finally back.

"I-I-I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked fearfully.

"Don't worry about that right now. I'm more concerned about you. Come on, let's get you back to bed." He took her hand carefully and lead her back to the bed. Once she was lying down comfortably, he went to his side and laid down next to her, on his side so he could face her. She stared back at him as he tucked a piece of plum colored hair behind her ear. He could barely see, but he could tell that she was still a bit sweaty and her breathing was still a little fast. He was sure her heart was still racing. He wanted to calm her down, so he pulled her in for a light kiss, one that was soft and reassuring. Mal appreciated the feel of his soft lips on her own. It made her feel safe. He pulled back and looked into her eyes again. They weren't glowing any more. He momentarily wondered why. He thought they had this whole glowing eye thing figured out. Though he knew there was probably more to it than they had originally thought, it was the least of his concerns right now.

"What happened this time? What did I say?" she asked, worry apparent in her voice. Ben sat there for a moment. Was it a good idea to tell her what just happened. Would that scare her or worry her? She didn't need that right now. She needed safety and comfort. However, he was curious about what she was talking about.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Please. I have to. It will drive me nuts not knowing." He sighed. He knew there would be no way to talk her out of this.

"Well… Uhhh… you… ummm… the first thing you talked about was begging your mom not to stab you with a knife. You kept telling her that you knew what you did wrong and it wouldn't happen again. You bolted from the bed and tried to escape through the door. I blocked the door and wrapped you in my arms so you couldn't escape, hoping that would calm you down. That did no good. I tried to reassure you that you were safe, but that did nothing either. Honestly, I don't know what woke you up, but I'm glad you are back now." She shivered when he mentioned the word knife.

"Did I punch or kick you? And don't tell me I shouldn't be concerned about that now. I need to know."

"Yes, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Taking a beating was worth it since it meant that you couldn't escape and hurt yourself even more."

"S-s-s-so I mentioned my mother stabbing me with a kn-kn-kni-," she couldn't bring herself to say the word. She wondered how it even passed her lips in her sleep.

"Yeah," Ben replied. He didn't want to press further, despite his curiosity. Mal would talk about it when she was ready. She looked over at the clock. 2:34 A.M. it blinked. She was so tired, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again. Whenever she had a night terror, if she fell asleep without addressing it she would just have a worse one. She may not remember or know any of the details, but she had to do something to at least acknowledge it happened. However, she was still weary of talking to Ben about this. She would have to tell him about her past and what she went through. She would have to trust him. That scared her, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was still afraid he would break her trust and hurt her, just like her mom did. That was probably why being vulnerable was so scary. She didn't want to get hurt again. Could she trust Ben? Hadn't she already? She trusted him physically, so why not emotionally? She had to risk it if she was going to sleep again.

"It seems as though I have some explaining to do," she sighed.

"Only if you want to. You don't have to."

"Yes, I do, or else I won't be able to sleep again. How awake are you? I have a long story that I need to get through."

"I'm awake as long as I need to be, Mal." Ben was thinking she was finally going to tell him about her upbringing. This was something he was eager to hear about because it meant Mal was trusting him and he would be able to get to know her even more than he already did, but something told him that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Well, here goes nothing," Mal mumbled under her breath.

"I was four years old when I committed my first evil act," Mal began. She had to take a deep, calming breath before she continued. She had hoped she would never have to revisit this again.

"My mother forced me to take a sharp object and slit the throat of any non-human creature. She didn't want me to kill humans, not yet anyway. She said that would take more 'finesse' than I had at the moment. She told me that, if I didn't do it, I would pay for it later. Knowing very little of what my mother was capable of, I refused because something in my heart told me it was wrong. She then proceeded to slap me across the face and told me that if I didn't do as she said, my punishment would be a lot worse. I left the house and began searching for a creature to use. Somehow, I found a dying cat. It was already half dead, so killing it was the humane thing to do. I picked it up in my little arms and cuddled it to my chest, trying to comfort it in its final moments. I brought it home, as my mother wanted to actually see me do it. We went into the back yard and I laid it on the ground, and whispered I'm sorry into its ear. I put the sharp object to its throat, closed my eyes, and quickly slit its throat. I tried to make it as quick and painless as possible. I could feel some of the blood spattering all over me. I opened my eyes to find it lying there, _dead_ , in my back yard. I looked at my mother, hoping she would praise me or something. She didn't even smile. All she told me was that she had wished it was something healthier so that I could experience really taking a life, not one that was already going down the drain. She made me take the cat to the dumpster and wash my clothes. I had secretly hoped that I would never have to do that again. Of course I had to. The next day, I came home from school to find my mother petting an adult cat that was perfectly healthy. She made me repeat everything I had done the day before. It certainly felt different, but I didn't like it. It just felt wrong."

"For the next month, she brought home a new cat and I had to repeat the process over and over again. One day she had bought home a kitten. I looked into its eyes. It was so scared and helpless. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I told her that I wouldn't do it. She slapped me again. I still said no. She punched me. I didn't change my stance. She kicked me. No change. She was about to punch again when I grabbed the kitten from her hands and ran as fast as I could. When I was sure she wasn't behind me, I released the kitten and told it to run away as far and as fast as it could. It didn't think twice. I didn't return home that night because I knew I would have hell to pay. I had hoped my mother would have calmed down by morning. I returned at sunrise to find her still asleep. I snuck into my room and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Each face of every cat that I killed flashed across my mind. I was staring into space when my mother burst into my room. She had no expression on her face, so I thought I was in the clear. I was dead wrong. She grabbed me by my throat, threw me down to the ground, ripped off my shirt, and turned me around. I then heard her pull something out of her coat. Then I felt a sharp sting on my back. The pain was so intense I couldn't move. Then another lash. It stung like hell. She continued to whip me for who knows how long. I was a child at the time, so I a minimal concept of time. It felt like an eternity. When she was finally done, I cried in relief, but my back still burned. I can still feel each lash on my back to do this day. She turned me back around and told me that I will never disobey her again."

Ben couldn't help but fight back tears. How could a mother put her own child through something like that? How could a mother be so cruel? No one should have to go through anything like that.

"Mal, I don't know what to say."

"I'm not finished," she interrupted him.

"Over the years, my mother made me do other cruel things. I once had to break an old man's leg, just for my mother's sadistic pleasure. Anytime I refused to do something she would either beat me, whip me, or burn me with a small branding iron. Of course, the branding iron thing only happened once, but I can still feel the scorching heat of it searing my skin. However, when I really made her mad, she would cut me or stab me with a knife, and it wasn't just one cut or stab; it was usually two or three. She never allowed me to get stitches. I was always scared I would bleed to death. She would make me go to bed while blood was still seeping out of my body and into my clothes. I would wake up with blood soaking my entire bed. I always thought it was a miracle I was still alive despite how much blood there was. Of course, it was a small bed, so it didn't take much to soak. Anyway, I would then have to go dumpster diving for a new mattress and sheets. She told me it was all to teach me that, when blood is shed, it's either yours or the person next to you. Sometimes I wondered if she did it just for the fun of it. I do remember a few times when she had cut me for no reason. I would always beg her not to hurt me, but that only made it worse."

"When I turned, oh 10 maybe, my mother found a small orphan boy and lured him to the highest cliff we had on the Isle. She then handed me a homemade gun and told me that I had to shoot him, which would make him fall off the cliff, or else she would push me. I knew she wasn't kidding. I didn't know what else to do. I tried not to look into his eyes, but I couldn't help it. I saw fear, in a human's eyes for the first time. It is something I would never like to see again. I tried closing my eyes before I shot him, but my mother made me keep them open with a knife to my back. It all happened in slow motion. I squeezed the trigger and watched as the bullet hit the young boy in the center mass. I can still see his whole body seizing up when it pierced him. He then fell off the cliff and into the water below, never to be seen again. I didn't sleep much after that. That was the first and only human life I ever took, and it still haunts me to this day. I hope I never have to do anything like that again."

Tears began streaming out of Mal's eyes.

"I can still see his face, Ben! I can still see his face!" she sobbed. He pulled her into his chest, letting the tears soak his sleep shirt. It pained him so much to see her like this. He wished there something he could do to take the pain away and make it where she never had to go through what she did. He promised himself he would make Maleficent pay for what she did to Mal.

"How can you still love a person that killed another?" she cried.

"Because that person did it to survive, not because she wanted to. She had no choice."

"How can you love someone who is so battered? So beaten? So…. _broken_?"

"Mal," Ben whispered into her ear,"you are _not_ broken. You are far from that. You are strong and you are whole. You are not fragile or damaged goods. I know you don't believe that right now, but I will make it mission to teach you that you're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."

"So after telling you all this, you don't think I'm evil?"

"Mal, you said it yourself, you stood up to your mother. You knew right from wrong. You always listened to your heart, no matter what. Your mother never listened to her heart, but you did, and that has made all the difference. You aren't evil. You are good, and you always have been."

"I hope that someday I will believe all that for myself."

"I think in your heart you already do. It's your head that still doesn't think so, but that will take time, and we still have all the time in the world."

"I guess. Ben, I'm tired. Can we go to sleep now?"

"Of course my love. I hope you are feeling better."

"I am. Thank you."

They kissed each other goodnight and fell back into a tranquil sleep, Ben holding her close.


	7. This is Where The Healing Begins

Light began to trickle in through the windows around 6 in the morning. It was enough to wake up Mal. When she opened her eyes, she found Ben still asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He looked so handsome in his sleep. The way the sunlight reflected off of Ben made it look like he was glowing. It took Mal's breath away. How in the world could she deserve such a man? A man who loved her fully and wholly despite her troubled past. A man who treated her like she was a princess even when she wasn't. Far from it in fact, nor did she ever really want to be. At least, not technically. She didn't want to have to adhere to such labels, but she liked that he made her feel as though it was more than that. She smiled. Ben was a gift from above, one that she would fight to keep from slipping away from her. That was her biggest fear now: losing him. She knew she would never recover if she lost him. It would be worse than any scar. It would shatter her. She shivered just thinking about it. She was supposed to be with him, and she realized it now. Without him, she wouldn't be who she was meant to be. He made her whole.

She reached out to touch his face, rubbing the back of her hand lightly against his cheek. Even such a light touch was electric to the both of them. He woke up to it, a smile spreading across his face. They could feel something so powerful between the two of them. It was almost magic. Mal sometimes wondered if it was. She wondered if he would still be with her if this magic all ran out. Her negative thoughts were soon dispelled when he leaned in to kiss her. It was soft and sweet, exactly what they both wanted, and needed. It felt right. A long time ago, Mal couldn't decide what's wrong, what's right. She didn't know what her heart was telling her. However, she knew now. Her heart was telling her what she wanted, what she needed. It was Ben. He was right. No, _this_ was right; the two of them, together, always and forever. She would love him and marry him. She would bear his children and they would grow old together. However, the thought of having a child scared her a bit, but that was a thought for another day.

"How are you feeling love?" Ben asked sweetly. He wasn't sure if she was feeling any better after what had happened last night.

"Better since I was able to finally sleep. I wouldn't have been able to without…" she trailed off. She didn't want to seem weak, again. She knew she could trust Ben now, especially after pouring her heart out to him last night, but she was still afraid of getting hurt again. Opening up to him would still take time.

"Without what?" he asked, hoping she would just let go of her inhibitions and trust him.

" _You_ ," she squeaked,"I wouldn't have been able to sleep without being in your arms and opening up to you last night. I needed that." There she was, opening up to him again, putting herself out there and making herself so vulnerable. Ben knew that if he said one thing wrong, he could hurt her and she would never trust him again. Instead he said nothing and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you," Mal whispered, the word love still foreign to her lips.

"I love you too," he replied softly.

The two of them just laid there for who knows how long, letting the events of last night sink in. They knew they would have to confront Ben's parents about it all. Ben was still livid about the way his father acted. Beast would apologize to Mal for his actions, or else Ben would never talk to him again. He was very protective of Mal, even when he didn't need to be. Anyone who hurt her would pay a price. However, he was willing to give Beast a second chance, because he was his father after all. Family always deserves a second chance, at least in most cases. Maleficent definitely didn't deserve a second chance. She hurt Mal in ways he could never imagine. It angered him so much that she got away with it for so long. However, the thing that really pissed him off was how much she had actually hurt Mal and the ways that she did it. No child, or person, deserves to go through what Mal did. He hugged her tighter, amazed at how strong the girl lying in his arms was. She survived something that he knew he never would. She was stronger than anything he could ever imagine. He was so thankful to have her. He wanted to be there for her in a way her mother never could. He would do everything in his power to make sure she never had to go through anything like that ever again. She meant everything to him. She was his life, and without her, he wouldn't feel whole.

"Thank you," Mal sighed after a while.

"For what?"

"For just listening to me. For not judging me. For just being here, holding me close and never letting go. I need you right now." Ben knew how hard it was for her to admit that, but he was so thankful that she did. It meant that she was really starting to trust him.

"Of course," he whispered into her hair, "I'll always be here and I will never let go. I love you." Just those few words made Mal feel butterflies in her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she fought them, not wanting to break down again. However, she couldn't stop herself from sniffling. Ben could tell she was fighting back her tears.

"Mal, it's okay to cry. It doesn't make you weak. It makes you human."

That was it. Mal couldn't stop herself anymore. She let the tears flow freely, crying into Ben's chest, her sobs shaking her body. She hated this, being so weak and vulnerable. She hated how much she had been crying lately, but at least it was only in front of Ben. He would always be there, for _her._ Ben loved _her_. No scar, past, or tear would ever change that.

No one had ever been there for her the way that he was. This was something new, but she loved it. She loved having him in her life and being there for her. She would never have to be alone again.

"I think this is where the healing begins," Ben breathed when Mal's tears finally subsided.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked, still sniffling a bit.

"Mal," he had to put this delicately,"after all that you've been through, you need to understand that what happened is all in the past now. Sure it is a part of you, and it always will be. It has had an impact on who you are, but you can't let it hurt you anymore. I think you should take some time to heal and process what you've gone through. In what ever way you decide to do that, I'll support you, but I think you need to see a professional, someone who specializes in dealing with people who go through what you did."

"You want me to see a counselor?" Mal asked, pushing away from him, worry apparent in her voice. She didn't know if she could open up to a random stranger about her past. It was hard enough opening up to Ben, but she already knew she could trust him.

"I think it would be a good idea. You don't have to, but I think it would help. I'll always be here to listen to you and I will do everything I can to help you, but I think a professional will be able to help you process everything and teach you how to cope with it all."

"Cope with what?" Mal asked. Ben sighed. He was hoping she knew about this, but he knew now that she didn't. He was so worried about telling her this, afraid she might hate him for it, but she needed to know.

"Mal, I think you have PTSD. Do you know what that is?"

Mal nodded silently. She had learned about it from Carlos, who had decided to be a psychology major in college. However, she was surprised to hear that she might have it.

"Mal, what you went through was terrible. No person should ever have to go through what you did. I think you know how much of a toll it took on you. It would be a good idea to seek help. I am more than happy to pay for it if that worries you at all."

Mal sighed. She knew Ben was right. She needed help if she was to learn to control her night terrors and flashbacks. She didn't want to have a repeat of what happened last night.

"I think you are right Ben. As much as I hate to admit it, I need help. However, I would prefer that we discuss this at a time where I don't feel so, I don't know, raw I guess is the word."

"That's fine. Why don't we head down to breakfast and get some food in your belly. You'll want to keep your energy because I am sure we have a long day ahead of us."

"Why would we have such a long day?"

"I just took a quick peek at my phone. My mom texted me. She is eager to begin wedding and coronation planning. She also wants to plan a ball so we can announce our engagement."

"No offense, but sometimes I forget about your royal status. I don't see you like that. I just see you. I have to admit, sometimes I wish we weren't in the spotlight the way that we are."

"I know, me too. I hate living my life like it is under a microscope. It is even worse for you because I hate how much the media scrutinizes you for coming from the Isle. It makes me so angry. I'm going to do something about that today. Also, I love that you don't see me as royalty, but rather just as the person I am."

"Well, that is the person I love."

"I love you too Mal, for you, and I always will."

Suddenly, Mal started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked.

"We just get so mushy and cheesy sometimes. It's funny. It's mostly you, but I think your cheesiness is starting to rub off on me. Still though, it's cute. It's one of the things I love about you."

"So what I'm getting is that you think I'm cute when I'm cheesy?"

Mal couldn't help but blush.

"Maybe?"

Ben laughed too.

"Just so you know, I think you are pretty cute too, especially that little snort you make when you laugh. Then again, you are always cute."

"I do not snort!" Mal exclaimed, redness continuing to flood her face.

"Sure you do. You just can't hear it. And gosh I love that blush. It's so adorable, like everything you do."

Mal felt her face heat up even more.

"Stop it! You are going to burn up my cheeks if you continue saying stuff like that!"

"We don't want that then."

Ben then leaned in for another kiss, hoping it would calm her down a bit. It was enough to make Mal's cheeks return to their normal color, but it didn't make her calm down. Instead, it just made her want him more. The kiss became heated and passionate, one that sparked a fire in the young couple's bellies. Ben ran his hand down Mal's bare arm, making her shiver. He wrapped one arm around her lower back, pulling her closer to him. She then rolled the two of them so she was on top. He reached up and cupped her face, enjoying how close they were. His hands than slid down her neck, causing her to shiver again. He ran his hands down her back, making her start squirm above him. He instinctively grabbed her butt, wanting to feel the soft flesh in his hands. He was glad she decided to wear light sleep shorts that barely covered her butt. He massaged the flesh, making her moan into his mouth. She began moving her hips against his, wanting something to help satisfy this growing need between her thighs. He felt it to, needing to move his hips with hers. His member was growing harder than usual. It was always hard around her, but this movement was driving him crazy. He was putty in her hands. He was melting beneath her.

He had to do something as the pressure of her weight on him was becoming to painful for his manhood. Therefore, he flipped her beneath him quickly, their lips never leaving the other. She cried out in shock from the quick movement, but it didn't stop her from continuing to move against him. She knew what it was doing to him. She could feel it through his boxers that he slept in. She moved one hand down to cup him below. He groaned into her mouth. She began to rub him through his boxers, loving the sounds that came out of his mouth. Now she knew why he enjoyed pleasuring her so much: it felt good to give him that kind of pleasure. It made her happy. She eventually slipped below the waistband, feeling him in her hand for the first time. She really had no idea how she could make him so hard like this, especially as quickly as she did. She began to stroke him, wanting to get him off this way for the first time. She wanted him to feel as much pleasure as she did the first time he touched her, if not more. He couldn't even focus on Mal's lips anymore. The fact that _she_ was touching him _,_ was so hot in itself, but what she was doing to him was beyond anything he could ever imagine. Her hand felt like magic on him. He knew he couldn't last much longer. Mal knew it too, but she wanted him to come hard, so she had a naughty but brave idea. She sat up a bit and began whispering in his ear.

"Ben, just imagine yourself pounding into me, making me scream with pleasure, my body writhing beneath you. Imagine me moaning your name as you bring me to my climax. That wet, tight warmth wrapped around your hard member. Imagine I'm begging you to go harder, faster. Imagine screwing me into oblivion."

Ben's moans started grow louder, the images she was putting into his head making him go wild. Finally he came, his hot seed spilling out onto his boxers, his climax shaking him to his core. He almost collapsed onto Mal, but he kept most of his weight off of her, still aware enough to not crush her. Eventually his breathing slowed down, but his hard length was still pulsing in her hand. With _her_ hand wrapped around it, there was no way it would soften anytime soon.

"How are you still…" Mal trailed off, not quite wanting to say the word. She was still shy about it. She was surprised she was able to say what she did, but she was so determined to bring him off hard that she was willing to say such things.

"How am I still hard?" Ben chirped happily,"I just had the universe's sexiest creature jerk me off so hard that I thought I was going to explode, which I actually kinda did. Not to mention that she still has her hand on me and that she happens to be barely wearing anything beneath me. Let's face it, she's hot."

Mal's blush returned again, still not used to such compliments.

"Now then, there is only one thing that I know will finish me off," Ben said excitedly.

"You want another one?" Mal asked, wondering what he really wanted.

"No, I just want to be… inside of you, doing what you made me imagine."

Mal blushed even hard. He wanted to screw her, hard. She wanted it too.

"However, if you don't want to go that hard, we don't have to."

Mal smiled. Ben was such a gentlemen, wanting to be sweet and kind. That was how he was. He was always so concerned for her well being. However, and truthfully, she kinda wanted try what she had originally suggested. She flipped him under her again, hoping to make him fight for dominance.

"Ben, I do need you right now. I want you to screw me into oblivion. I want you to make me scream. I want you to make it where I can't walk right for a week."

"Are you sure Mal?"

She laughed wickedly. She was feeling pretty naughty now. She wanted Ben to feel the same way. She leaned up closer to him, her cleavage from her tank top staring directly into his face. She knew he wouldn't take his eyes off of that.

"I know you like to be gentle, but I need you right now. You will screw me, hard, or I will find someone else who will."

Of course, she would never do that. She only wanted to be with Ben. She just said this so he would do what she wanted. It worked. He flipped her beneath him, his inner beast showing.

"No way are you doing that. You are mine. You aren't going anywhere," he growled

Mal kinda liked this beastly side of Ben. It was pretty hot, him being so possessive of her. It made her feel desired. She was glad that she would be the only one to see this side of him. With all his beastly strength, he ripped her sleep shorts and undies in half, pulling them off of her. She didn't care about the clothing. They were old anyway. It was so sexy seeing how much he really wanted her. He wanted her immediately, but first he had to rid himself of his own shorts. He pulled those off quickly, grabbed her shoulders, and thrust into her, hard.

"Ohhhh," she cried at the sudden but welcome intrusion. He pounded into her with so much force that she began to shake, but she loved it. She didn't mind things getting a little rough every once in awhile. He leaned up and kissed her fiercely, his hips still never missing a beat. With the way he was angled, his pelvic bone was rubbing up against the little button between her folds. She was screaming with pure pleasure flowing through her. This felt so good. With the amount of strength in each thrust and where he was hitting, she knew she wasn't getting to last much longer. He wasn't too far behind. As she got closer, she began to chant his name.

"Ben, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come."

"Come for me then Mal," he cried,"come for me!"

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna… ahhh….ahhh….oohhhh!" She screamed, her eyes shut tightly, white light flooding them, pure ecstasy flowing through her as she hit her peak. Her orgasm shook her body so hard that she almost fell out of the bed. Ben followed soon after, spilling his hot seed into her. He pulled out and collapsed next her, pulling her into his arms. They kissed again, slowly but sweetly. They then pulled back, breathless.

"Well," Ben breathed after a bit,"I certainly didn't expect _that_ when I woke up this morning."

"Neither did I, but I definitely enjoyed it."

"Me too. Now come on, let's get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast."

However, little did they know, someone else had just become aware of their little morning excursion.


	8. Strength and Family

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I've seriously enjoyed writing it. However, this is not my favorite chapter, but my AMAZING beta, Death of a Dark Angel, really seems to like it. If she likes then it must be good. This story would not be possible without her. So shout out to her.**

 **Also, I want to make a shout out to** **Kingson24601 (who I actually talked to on twitter), pinksakura271, and It'sHardIKnow. They are the only ones who have actually taken the time to review my story. I would not be publishing this at all if I wasn't getting reviews because no reviews means to me that I'm doing a terrible job of writing or no one is reading the story. It means a lot to me to know that people actually care about what I write, as I put so much effort into it despite my heavy college workload.**

 **I know you guys probably don't care, but I am majoring in one of the top 10 most difficult majors: Biology. I also am minoring in Chemistry and have complete a minor in Spanish. I am working crazy hard to keep my GPA up so I can get into Veterinary School. So no, I have absolutely no writing training except for the basics from English courses, previous fanfiction writing experience, and what I read. In fact, in school, writing is difficult for me. I know this has nothing to do with this story, but I just want you to be aware that, despite my tough course load and struggles, I am putting so much effort into this story. The positive feedback is what makes it all worthwhile. So thank you to the individuals named above for the contributions. It means more than you know. Anyway, enough babble, here is Chapter 8.**

* * *

After changing into some simple clothes for the day, Ben and Mal made their way back to the dining room for breakfast. As she walked, Mal could feel how sore she was now. Ben did what she asked him to, and more. She probably wasn't going to walk right for a week. She smiled. Ben really knew how to give her what she craved. That was something she also loved about him; he cared about what she wanted. Her mother never did. It was a wonderful feeling to have someone that was willing to listen to what she really wanted. However, this relationship wasn't a one way street. She cared about what Ben wanted too, but she wondered why he never really talked about what he actually wished for. She knew he desired her, but that was about it. Mal made a mental note to ask him about it.

When they got to the dining room doors, Mal froze. The images of last night replayed in her mind. She could still hear the whooshing sound of the knife as it whizzed past her. The image of it flying toward her in slow motion was ingrained into her brain. She remembered how her body shook violently as it flew toward her. Her heart began to beat rapidly, but her body stood still, as if it was a statue. She clenched her fists, tension building up within her. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing away the bad thoughts. She jumped suddenly when Ben had put his hand on her back, trying to bring her out of her own head. She looked at him with nervous eyes, fear highly apparent within them. He pulled her to him, hoping to bring her out of her fear induced reaction to the dining room. He could feel her shaking in his arms. He whispered to her that she was ok and that he was right there.

"We don't have to go in there if you don't want to," he breathed into her hair.

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously,"we do have to eat."

"I can have someone bring breakfast to us. I'd rather do that than make you go back in there. That is the last thing you need right now."

She looked up at him to see him staring back at her with loving eyes. In a moment of weakness he didn't hesitate to comfort her. He could have just told her to get over it, but that isn't how he is. He cared about her. He would do anything to prevent her from having any kind of pain. She was so thankful for that. She stood up on her toes and kissed him, appreciating him just being there for her. He kissed her back softly, hoping she was starting to calm back down. Suddenly, the door to the dining room opened, Belle and Beast stepping out. The young couple pulled back quickly, their faces blushing.

"I thought I heard you guys," said Belle not wanting to embarrass them about the kiss,"It's good to see you up and running Mal. How are you feeling?"

Truthfully, she wasn't quite sure. She had such a wonderful morning before she left the bedroom, their early morning activities putting her in a good mood, but when she arrived at the dining hall, her mood started going down hill. However, she didn't want to worry Belle any more than she probably had last night.

"I'm alright I guess," she sighed. She figured that was an in-between way of saying how she was feeling that also considered both events of the morning.

"Well, I just hope you are doing better. I was very worried about you."

"I am doing better, thank you."

"Mal," Beast said softly,"I want to sincerely apologize about the way I acted last night. It was completely uncalled for. I hope that you can forgive me."

Mal thought for a moment. Yes, he had no right to act the way he did last night, but he also didn't know that Mal would react the way she did. If he had known, maybe he wouldn't have thrown a knife at them. He may still have, but she wasn't sure. He was just so angry that she was worried he would kill her. He certainly had the resources to. However, after she had passed out, she didn't know exactly what happened. He may have tried to kill her without her even knowing. Maybe Ben protected her. Or he could have apologized right after she passed out. She really had no idea. With this in mind, she knew she couldn't even make a decision without knowing the facts. She definitely didn't want to make an important decision based on her emotions. She needed to be logical about this. Before she could open her mouth to ask what had happened after she fainted, Ben spoke up.

"I don't know if she will forgive you or not, but I know I may not be able to for a while," he said angrily,"I appreciate you apologizing to her, but I don't know if I can forgive you. Since you are my father, I will give you a second chance in terms of being in my life, but what you did hurt her emotionally. I can't stand seeing her hurt in any way. You don't realize what she went through after we left dinner. It took her a while to recover emotionally, and she is still recovering. Dad, you really hurt her. You also could have killed her if the knife hadn't missed. I would never have forgiven you if that happened. She means everything to me. If I lost her, well, I don't even want to think about it. I don't think you realize how much I need her. Mal is my world, and if you had taken that away from me, there is no telling what I would do."

Mal was a little worried about how he was talking about her. He made her seem vulnerable by talking about how emotionally weak her reaction to last night was. She wished that Ben hadn't made her seem so fragile. However, she liked how he was sticking up for her, being protective of her, as he so often was. It made her feel safer than she had in a long time. She also was kind of surprised to hear how much she meant to Ben. The fact that he told his parents about it really proved how much he cared about her. He said he needed her. She had never felt needed before, but she liked it. It made her feel like there really was a place for her in this world.

"Beast," she finally sighed,"I need to know. What happened after I passed out? I need all of the facts before I can even decide if I can forgive you."

Beast looked at Mal with wonder. He admired how she was strong enough to admit that even he may not be worth forgiveness. Most people would have been so intimidated by his strength and power that they would have forgiven him automatically, but not Mal. She was brave and strong, maybe even stronger than he was. Not even he was brave enough to stand up to Maleficent in dragon form, but Mal was, and that was her own mother! Most children wouldn't even dare to challenge their parents the way that Mal did. Even if she didn't forgive him, he would always admire her strength. He then told her everything up until Ben had carried her up to her room.

Mal was relieved to find out that he hadn't tried to kill her. From the way he was explaining it, and by the tone of his voice, she could tell he truly felt remorse for his actions. While he might have almost killed her and hurt her emotionally, it wasn't done with malicious intent. It happened because he was being protective of Ben. She couldn't fault him for wanting to protect his own son. She wanted to protect him too. Being protective was in both of their natures. Both of them were protective of the people they loved and would do anything for them. Maybe she and Beast were more alike than she had originally thought.

"Beast, I forgive you. You were only being protective of Ben and I cannot fault you for that. I'm protective of him too. While your actions were wrong, they were done out of love. You love Ben, and love is such a powerful thing that sometimes it can drive you to do things that you shouldn't. I just hope that one day you will feel that I am worth loving too."

"First of all, please, call me Adam, at least until you get married. After your marriage, you are free to call me dad. Anyway, Mal, after some major reflection and seeing how you to treat each other, I have started to think of you as my own daughter. I am now happy to welcome you to our family with open arms. I am so glad you decided I was worth forgiveness. It really means a lot. I want to be able to have a healthy relationship with my soon to be daughter-in-law."

"I want that too. I want a healthy relationship with you and Belle. That would mean a lot to me, and not just because you are Ben's parents. I want to have parents that love me in a way that mine never could."

"Like my husband said," Belle chimed in,"we welcome you with open arms. We will love you like you are our own, and you soon will be. I am excited to become the mother you never had. I have no doubt that Adam is looking forward to being a father figure in your life. Welcome to the family Mal!"

Belle than walked up to Mal and gave her a grand hug. Mal stiffened at first to the unexpected touch, but soon she hugged her back, loving the fact that she finally had a motherly figure that she _might_ actually be able to trust. Once they released each other, Beast walked up to Mal and hugged her too. He almost crushed her with his strength, but he soon realized it and loosened his grip. He was just so happy that Ben had found someone that loved him as much as he did. He also really loved Mal now, as his own daughter. He would protect her the same way he protected Ben. She was family now, and he couldn't be happier about it.

When Beast and Mal let go from the hug, everyone's faces lit up with smiles. Belle and Beast were overjoyed to have Mal join their family. She would be the daughter they've always wanted. They would do everything they could to support her. They loved her liked they loved Ben. She wasn't the person they originally thought she was when she first arrived in Auradon. She wasn't mean, cruel, or rotten to the core. She certainly wasn't evil. She was kind, caring, smart, and sweet. She had more strength than either of them had ever seen. She cared so deeply for the people she loved. She had so much heart and love inside her than they could have ever imagined. Most importantly, she loved their son. They couldn't have asked for a better partner for Ben. What had happened between the two of them previously was bound to happen anyway, so there was no use in being upset about. Instead, they decided it was best to accept the fact that Ben and Mal's relationship was getting physical, despite the fact that they didn't like it. They still saw Ben as a little boy, but they needed to learn that he wasn't so little anymore. He was now a grown man who could make his own decisions. Choosing Mal had been his best decision yet.

"Thank you for allowing me into your family. I appreciate it more than you know," said Mal.

"Of course," replied Belle,"we wouldn't have it any other way. Now then, shall we go into the dining room for breakfast?"

"Actually mom," Ben interjected,"I think Mal and I are going to have breakfast in my room. I think we just need some time to process things."

"I understand. I'll tell the servers and breakfast will be brought up to you shortly. Will we see you for lunch?"

"I think that can be arranged," Mal replied.

"However, after recent events we would prefer to have lunch in the other dining room. The one near the main entrance," Ben said.

"We can do that. We'll see you there at noon then perhaps?"

"Noon it is," said Ben,"we'll see you then!"

Ben and Mal bid Belle and Beast a good morning and headed back to the room. On their way back Mal had a question for Ben.

"What do we need to process?" she asked.

"I just told them that because I figured you didn't want them to know the real reason why you didn't want to go into the dining room. I don't have anything in mind unless you do."

"Not really. I just wish you hadn't lied to them, but I appreciate you respecting my privacy."

"Of course. I know you don't want everyone to know what you went through. I already really appreciate you telling me so I can learn how to help you. However, you may have to tell them your story eventually so they can learn how to help you too."

"I know, but I'm not quite ready for that yet. While I can tell they are happy to have me in the family, I still don't trust them emotionally. I'm sorry. It just takes a while for me to be able to trust someone enough to tell them my story. It hurts a lot every time I tell it."

"I know, I can see it. I hate seeing you go through anything painful, but this is important. That is why I want you to tell them when you are ready. I'll be there with you when you do it. Also, there is no need to apologize about not being ready. I understand. Take your time."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Ben said lovingly as he opened the door to his bedroom,"now just sit down and relax. Breakfast will be here soon."

Unbeknown to them, someone was becoming really jealous about the relationship that was developing between Mal and Ben's parents. Mal and Ben were in for some trouble very, very soon.


	9. Never Cross The Child of a Villain

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! I appreciate them. However, I had one person say they thought I wasn't continuing with this story. I'll have you all know, that I update this story every Saturday, and try to stay at least 8 chapters ahead of what is currently published. However, I'm a bit behind. I only have up to Chapter 16 written, but as soon as this chapter is published, I am going to start Chapter 17. I have some interesting stuff coming up. Next chapter is currently my absolute favorite, but I think the last half of this chapter is pretty great. I'll let you be the judge of that though. Anyway, Here i Chapter 9!**

* * *

After breakfast, Mal excused herself to go to the bathroom. As she pulled her pants down, a small baggie of morning after pills fell out of her pocket. Knowing Mal well, Evie must have put it in there last night while they were packing. Still, Mal realized she was going to have to get her own birth control pills soon if she and Ben were going to continue doing what they were. Anyway, she grabbed a paper cup from the cup dispenser on the sink, filled it with water, and drank it with the pill. After using the bathroom and washing her hands, she stepped out to find Ben deep in thought.

"What's going through your mind?" she asked.

"You, as always," Ben replied.

"You do know that I'm not the only thing in the universe."

"Sometimes I wish it was just you and I so we wouldn't have to deal with stuff."

"Well, too bad. Get over it cupcake. We all have stuff to deal with."

"And there's another reason I love you," Ben laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not afraid to be a little harsh, especially when I need it. You're brutally honest. I like that. I don't have to worry about you keeping things from me even when it hurts."

"You still don't know everything about me."

"I know, but I'll learn. I'm patient. I'm willing to wait for you to tell me things. What I'm saying is that you only tell me things that I need to hear even if I don't want to. Does that make sense?"

"I think so. Basically, you're glad that I won't keep you in the dark about important stuff, even if it is something you don't want to hear."

"Exactly."

"Well, now that this conversation is all cleared up, tell me, what exactly were you thinking about?"

"This morning. I was worried I had hurt you. I could tell something was a little off when we made our way down to the dining room. Did I hurt you?"

"Ben, I'll admit, yes I'm a bit sore, but I asked for it. I told you to make it where I don't walk right for a week, but you definitely didn't hurt me. I would tell you if you did. You should know that by now, especially after what we literally just talked about. I won't keep stuff like that from you. However, this reminds me, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that?" Ben asked nervously.

"It's just that…. well," Mal trailed off. She had to find her voice. This was serious, but it was something she was worried about talking about. She thought it may be awkward, but it had to be done.

"I feel like this relationship is one sided, at least, physically."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we started getting, you know, physical, we've only addressed what I wanted. Not once have I ever heard what you wanted. It is always me who asks for something but you never ask for something in return. I feel guilty. I want to know what you want."

"I told you, I just want you."

"I know, but what do you want _from_ me? Like, is there anything that you want me to do? For example, I told you I…uhhh… wanted you to go hard this morning. That was what I wanted from you. Is there anything you want from me?"

"I haven't asked you for anything because you've always given it to me. Mal, you've given me everything. You gave me your heart, your soul, your love, and your body. How can I ask for more than that? Also, look at what you did to me this morning. You _touched_ me, and I loved it. I wanted it and you gave it to me. I didn't have to ask. I haven't had to ask for anything else. However, if there is something else that I figure out I want, I will tell you. Trust me on that, but so far, you've given me everything I've ever wanted. Right now, what I want includes just you, being there for me in a way no one else can. That includes you being there for me mentally, emotionally, and physically. I know that you want the same from me. However, you do make a good point. We do need to communicate better on things like this. You've been doing a pretty good job at communicating what you want and need from me. I probably should have told you that you had given me what I desired so you wouldn't worry about it. I guess it is something I'll have to work on. I'm sorry if I worried you and made you feel guilty. That was not my intention. You definitely don't need to feel guilty for anything."

"Thank you. That was exactly what I needed to hear."

"Well, it's the truth, and I'll work on doing a better job on telling you about stuff like this. Are you feeling better now that I've told you this?"

"Very much so. Thank you."

"Of course. Now why don't we go down to the main campus for a walk and breath of fresh air?"

"I could use some fresh air after all that has happened within the last few hours."

"Me too."

Ben then offered his arm to Mal and she hooked her's around his and they made their way down to the main campus.

* * *

After about an hour or so of just walking around and taking in the fresh fall air, the young couple decided to sit down on a nearby bench to relax. They just sat there and watched the white fluffy clouds roll by for a while. After a bit, Mal laid her head down in Ben's lap, wanting to be able to watch the clouds comfortably. It was peaceful here, and that was exactly what they needed right now. They both had to process everything that had been happening over the last few days, and what better place then under a blue sky. However, their peace didn't last as long as they would have liked.

"Well hello there love birds," Chad sneered,"I see you two have made yourselves comfortable. You guys must be exhausted."

"Exhausted from what?" Ben asked, a look of annoyance on his face and apparent in his voice.

"From going at it like rabbits! I'm surprised you guys even made it out of the bedroom!"

Mal sat up at this, anger beginning to flow through her veins.

"Excuse me!" she shouted angrily.

"You heard me!" Chad taunted,"I'm amazed you aren't doing it right now!"

Mal's face began to burn up, red hot rage filling her body. There was no way she was going to let this scumbag talk about her and Ben like that. She was in no mood for this. It was time to teach him a lesson. She charged at him, pinning him against a nearby wall, her arm pressed against his throat. He may have been twice her size, but Mal had the strength of an ox whenever she needed it.

"You have no right to talk about us like that!" Mal spat,"what we do behind closed doors is none of your business! I shouldn't have to tell an asshole like you how to behave, but obviously you have the maturity of a 12 year old boy. I guess you just can't keep your mouth shut can you? I'm surprised no one has ever tried to knock that ugly smirk off your face. Maybe it's time that I do!"

"Please don't! I like my face!" Chad begged, fear running through him for the first time. He had never been afraid of anyone in his life, but Mal was scary. She wasn't evil, but she was definitely someone you didn't want to cross.

"Well you should have thought of that before you opened that foul mouth of yours. You should know better than to talk to royalty such as Ben like that. He is your king and you should respect him. No, you _will_ respect him or so help me. What you said was not only insulting to him but also to me. Where I come from, insults are not taken lightly. You should know not to cross the child of a villain, let alone the child of Maleficent. I can end you, but I won't, because for the first time, I know I'm not evil. I am good. Good people don't kill others. Be thankful that Ben was able to teach me that I'm not evil or you'd be dead by now."

Mal then reached down with her other hand and grabbed his balls, squeezing them so hard that they might pop. Chad's eyes were bulging out of his head as he gasped for air, Mal's arm still firmly pressed against his throat.

"If you ever talk to either of us like that again, I swear I'll rip these off and burn them. Then, I'll rip you apart like the animal you are."

She then released him, anger still flooding through her. Chad looked at her with scared eyes, still gasping for breath.

"Now get out of my sight before I turn you into dog food!" Mal roared angrily.

Chad wasted no time and bolted away from them. He was out of sight in record time. That was the last time he ever teased anyone about stuff like that.

Mal turned around to see Ben staring at her. She was worried he would be afraid of her and not want her anymore because she was acting like a villain, or so she thought. Truthfully, Ben was looking at her with admiration. He had never seen anyone stand up to Chad like that. Not even he had ever had the courage to put Chad in his place.

"I…. I… I'm so sorry I acted like that. I don't know what came over me," Mal whimpered,"I'm sure that you think I turned evil again and now you don't want me anymore."

"Are you kidding," Ben exclaimed,"Mal, that was awesome! He needed to be put in his place. I couldn't have done it better myself. Besides, what you did wasn't evil. You did it to teach him a lesson that he needed to learn. He needed to learn some humility. Besides, it was pretty hot seeing you pin him against the wall like that. It shows how strong you are. Your strength is sexy."

Ben didn't want to admit it, but he was pretty turned on right now. It was pretty hot to watch Mal being such a dominant force. She really was a force to be reckoned with. He hoped someday that she would show him that kind of dominance in the bedroom, but that was a question for another day.

"So you still love me?"

"Of course. I told you, that will never change. There is nothing you can do that will make me stop loving you."

Mal went to him, his arms open and welcome. He wrapped them around her tightly, giving her the assurance she needed to prove to her that he still loved her despite this dark side she had just shown. She could now see that he actually liked the darkness that lurked within her. She knew she should have known that by now, but it was nice to have some reassurance.

She knew now that it would probably be best if she embraced the person she was. This person had some darkness within her, but she was smart, kind, loving, and strong. Her heart was stronger than any sort of wickedness she had within her. However, she was still learning to accept that. Only Ben would be able to help her learn that. So for now, instead of embracing who she was, she embraced Ben in her arms. At least his presence was certain. She knew she wouldn't be able to accept herself without him. She knew should have been able to, but right now she needed his support. And he would support her for the rest of their lives. She would support him too. They had each other, and they always would.


	10. The Painting

**A/N: Hey guys! Glad you enjoyed reading about Chad getting put in his place! I liked it myself, but, so far, I think this is by far my favorite chapter, although most of you will probably disagree at some point. Still, I think this is a beautiful chapter.**

 **I know you guys probably don't care, but I just finished Chapter 17 and is being reviewed by my AMAZING beta, Death of a Dark Angel, and I have yet to write Chapter 18. I'm a bit behind in my writing, as I have developed some writer's block, so be ready in case I end up having to push back my update for a week in the future. However, I don't see that happening just yet. I just wanted to warn you, but don't worry, I have A LOT of plans for this story. Getting to those plans is the tricky part. I think you will enjoy what I currently have written. Also, if you have any suggestions, I'm very open to them. Your suggestions may even help me get past my writer's block, and help me get away from getting stuck in the future. Just don't be mean about, although I haven't had any mean reviews yet, so I'm thankful for that. Anyway, enough of my word vomit, here is my favorite chapter, titled "The Painting." Enjoy!**

* * *

After their run in with Chad, Ben and Mal decided to stay at the bench and continue to watch the clouds glide freely through the sky. It relaxed the both of them, especially after having to deal with Chad's shenanigans. They just needed a break from everything, except each other. Things had been pretty stressful lately. Between going to college classes, studying, and making time for friends, both Ben and Mal were exhausted. However, they still managed to make time for each other, especially for these last few eventful days. They helped calm each other's stress with their presence alone. The peaceful morning sky also helped too. It helped them forget their own problems for a while. It was nice to be able to just be near each other and not have to worry about anything for a bit. Unfortunately, their peaceful time together didn't last very long. Around 9 or so, Ben got called away for an emergency that only the king could deal with, leaving Mal to her own devices.

Still wanting to escape from the world for a little longer, Mal decided to lock herself in her room for the time being. When she got there, she was thankful that Evie wasn't there. She loved Evie like a sister, but she needed her space. She really needed to process everything that had happened over the last few days on her own. She didn't need Evie bombarding her about questions from the previous night.

Mal decided on doing the one thing that had always helped her center her thoughts, even as a child. She decided to paint. While on the Isle, painting helped her cope with her mother's abuse. She would paint how she was feeling at night when she was finally alone. She did it almost every night, but she never kept the paintings because she knew her mother would just rip them apart anyway. She wasn't allowed to have feelings. Her mother saw feelings as weakness. Any sort of expression of feelings would cause Maleficent to whip Mal again and again, wanting to numb anything she felt emotionally. Unfortunately for Maleficent, Mal was stubborn. Mal would never stop painting. It gave her the power and control she needed to survive her childhood. It was the only thing she could control, and she would fight for it until her last breath.

After changing into an old t-shirt and pants, Mal went to her closet and pulled out what little painting supplies she had "borrowed" from the school's art room. She set the canvas down on the easel and let her brush go to work. Her mind wasn't sure what she was painting, but her heart was. She let her heart guide her hand, allowing it to take control of her. It wasn't a mindless act, but it wasn't focused either. She just wanted to let her body express itself without her own hesitations.

Each stroke was made with such care and delicacy, as if each touch to the canvas could break it. Her heart wanted to be careful, as this was the first painting she was making since she had arrived. Sure, she had done some brush work for her art classes in college, but those weren't done with the same care. They were more technical and precise. She was just going for the grade she needed to ace the class so she'd have a chance at grad school. She hated being so mechanical about her brush strokes for school. It made her feel like a robot. Art wasn't meant to be methodical and logical; it was meant for expression for the artist, a way to reveal what was going on inside them. Her professors had forgotten that a long time ago, and she knew it, but she wasn't going to tell them how wrong they were. She knew they would fail her if she were to truly express herself. Despite how hard she tried, they still saw her as her mother's daughter. The only way she was able to get the grades she needed was to paint in a way that appealed to her professor's artistic desires. When they saw what they wanted to see, they gave her the grade she wanted. She hated how self centered they were. They didn't care that all she wanted was to paint with her heart, not her head.

Now that she was free to paint what she wanted, she was happy to let her heart guide the way. She was good at it too. She knew that she had some talent, but never bragged about. That wasn't in her nature. She was just happy to have some way to express herself in a healthy manner, at least at the moment. Some of her paintings in the past weren't pretty. Sure, they looked professional, but they weren't bright and cheery. Most were gruesome and disturbing. Other's were sad and heart wrenching. However, that was all she could paint at the time. It was what she was feeling. The Isle of The Lost certainly lived up to its name. There, she really did feel lost. Her paintings were proof of it, but she didn't know it at the time.

At least here, in her own room, in a place that made her feel safe, she had some kind of idea of who she was now. Back home, she had no clue to as to who she truly was. Had she not come to Auradon, she may have never discovered the person she was meant to be because she never would have met Ben. She needed him to teach her that she was more than the daughter of Maleficent. Without him, she would have been lost forever, stuck at her mother's mercy. He saved her life. It just dawned on her, she may have been dead if he had never made the decision to give her and her friends a chance in Auradon. She could be _dead_ right now. She dropped her brush at the realization. She was alive and, for the first time, _happy_. Ben had saved her from a gruesome death at the hands of her own mother. It would have only been a matter of time. Her mother was more than capable of killing her own flesh and blood, and she wouldn't have hesitated to do it if she wanted to. Mal was actually surprised her mother never even attempted to kill her. She enjoyed killing, so why hadn't she? Mal would never know, and truthfully, she never wanted to. She was perfectly happy not knowing why her mother had kept her alive for so long.

Picking up her paintbrush and continuing her work, Mal's mind began to wander back to Ben. He had saved her. She owed him her life. She wondered how she would ever repay him. She was forever indebted to him, but she knew he would tell her that she didn't owe him anything. That isn't the kind of person he is. He didn't have to save her and her friends, but he did anyway, because it was the right thing to do. Mal smiled. Ben was a better person than she could ever be, or so she thought. She didn't know that Ben felt it was the other way around. He felt that she was the better person. Someday, they would both realize that they were better people because they had each other. For now though, their thoughts of each other would remain the same.

In the meantime, Mal silently thanked Ben for his kindness and love as she painted, not really paying attention to what she was painting. It was in that moment, though she was not aware of it, she was about to paint something that had meant more to her than anything she had ever painted before. This was something she would keep forever because it was the moment where she had figured out that her life was where it should be. It was the moment that had changed everything.

After a few hours, at around maybe 11:30 or so, Mal heard a knock on the door. Normally Evie wouldn't knock, so Mal knew it wasn't her. Maybe it was Jay wanting to talk to her about what had been happening with her lately. It wasn't uncommon for him to want to check in on her. She knew she would have to talk to him about what had happened eventually.

"Come in," she shouted, chewing on her paint brush in thought.

"I thought I'd find you here," Ben said lovingly as he stepped inside,"what are you up to?"

Mal immediately grabbed a white sheet that she had taken to mix her colors on and used it to cover the painting, not wanting Ben to see it. She had no idea what she had made, but she knew she would be embarrassed if Ben had seen it. She was certain that it would reveal something she wasn't sure she wanted to be brought to the surface. Unfortunately, there was no use hiding it. It was a decent sized canvas. It wasn't like it blended into the room. Ben smiled. He knew it was typical of Mal to want to hide her art work. She was a very private person, but he also wanted to see it. Her art was like a window to her soul. He wanted a glimpse through that window.

"Why do you always try and hide your art from me?" he asked softly as he walked toward her, shutting the door behind him and admiring her in her paint covered clothes.

"Maybe I'm saving it for later as a surprise," she said quickly, wanting to think of some kind of excuse to keep him from seeing her work.

"If that were true, you'd be doing a much better job at hiding it. You're smart like that. What are you painting?"

"Honestly, I don't even know."

"How do you not know what you are painting?" Ben inquired softly but confused.

Mal sighed. She wasn't entirely sure how she was going to explain this, but she figured it was time for him to know her painting process. It would help him understand her thought process.

"See, when I paint, I don't paint with my head. I paint with my heart, with what I'm feeling. Sometimes, logically, I don't even know what it is I'm feeling, but my heart does. Therefore, I let it guide me. Stupid right?"

"No, not at all. That is the best way to paint. That allows you to express yourself in the most human way possible. I wish I could paint without getting stuck in my own head. Now then, can I see what you made?"

"I… I…" Mal trailed off. She wasn't sure if _she_ wanted to see what she painted. She was worried it was something gruesome, like something she would paint back on the Isle. She didn't want Ben to see that, fearing it would scar him for life.

"I promise you that you don't have to worry about scaring me off with whatever is underneath that sheet. I know that is what you are worried about."

Mal momentarily wondered how he knew what she was thinking. He could read her like a book. She could read him too. He wanted to see her work. She could see it. It would mean a lot to him. He wanted to know what she was feeling. Her art work would show him that. Maybe it was time to let him know where her heart was. There was no point in hiding that kind of information anymore. She knew she needed to start being open with him if she was going to marry him, so this was a good place to start.

Before she could have a second thought, Mal pulled the cover off, revealing a vulnerable part of herself to Ben once more: her heart. The painting took both of their breaths away. Ben had never seen art work that could melt his heart like this one did. Mal was surprised that she could paint something so beautiful and meaningful. It was her best work yet. Her heart really knew what it was doing.

On the canvas was a wide shot of the two of them, together, making love under the moon and stars at the enchanted lake. It was a perfect representation of the first time they were together intimately. Each detail mirrored exactly what they had both seen and felt. Every star was in its place. The lake glowed brightly from the moon and fireflies. Their bodies, flushed and bare, shined brilliantly under the moonlight. Each detail of their bodies was highlighted with great precision, Mal's scars included. Ben could see her expressions clearly, pure joy radiating off her face. She looked so happy. This magical moment had meant the world to both of them, and the painting represented it perfectly.

"Wow," Ben breathed as he pulled her closer to him,"Mal, this is absolutely breathtaking. It's incredible. I'm blown away. I knew you were talented but wow, this… this is… magnificent, like you. I can't imagine anything more beautiful than this, other than you of course. I'm so proud of you."

"I never thought I could paint anything like this. I'm blown away too."

"Well, you did. It's extraordinary. We should frame this."

"But where would we put it?" Mal asked worriedly,"no one can know about that night. I don't want anyone else to see this; to see us together like this."

"I completely agree. I'll measure and frame it myself. We can hang it somewhere in our new bedroom, which we will get once we are married. No one would be allowed in there but us. Only we would see it, and that is how it should be for this painting. That moment at the lake was very intimate and magical, but it should stay between us. It isn't anyone else's business. I'll make sure of it. But for now though, I'd like to take a moment and admire it. I've never seen such phenomenal work before. And you made it, which makes it even more special than it already is. You have a real talent here."

"I'm starting to think so too."

"Starting? You've always had this talent within you."

"Maybe, but I've never noticed it until now. Sure, I've been painting for a long time, but I never knew I could make anything like this. I hope I can make something this spectacular again."

"I'm sure you can, and you will. You have a gift that should be shown to the world. I know you will make a terrific artist. Heck, you already are one. I'm proud of you."

"For once, I'm proud of myself too. Now come on, we better head down to lunch with your parents. It's almost noon."

"Good idea. Let's head out."

As they walked toward the door, Ben took Mal's hand in his lovingly, being so proud of his fiancée. He wanted to show her how proud he was of her, but he couldn't do it the way he wanted to, so for now, this was his way of showing her that. Right as he stepped through the door, everything froze, except for Mal herself. What was going on? Had time stopped? Had she accidentally done something to freeze time? Suddenly, the hair on the back of Mal's neck stood up on end. She could sense someone else there.

"I was worried I wouldn't catch you in time," a familiar but unwelcome voice chirped,"it's good to see you Mal."

She turned around in horror, the last person she expected to see standing before her.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger! I do it out of love for this story!**


	11. Real Power

**A/N: Would say I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but honestly, I'm not. I felt it was necessary to this story that I created some kind of attention keeper, for lack of a better description. I didn't do it for to torture you guys, but rather, to keep the story interesting, and for my own sake. This is my story, and I felt the cliff hanger was the best thing for it. Anyway, there is another Author's note at the end, but I know you are DYING to find out who the visitor is. So without delay, here is Chapter 11, titled Real Power.**

* * *

"What, no hug and kiss for your dad?"

"You lost the right to be my dad a long time ago. Yes, you are my father, but you are no dad," Mal spat.

"Oh Mal, how can you say such a thing?" Dr. Facilier asked, feigning sadness.

"You abandoned me and left me at the hands of my mother. You saw me at school everyday, as you were the headmaster, and you knew what she was doing to me. You did nothing! You let her torture me! You saw the red gashes on my arms and the bruises on my face and you never said a word! You didn't even acknowledge me! What kind of father stands by and lets his daughter endure pain and suffering? I thought a father was supposed to protect his children!"

"Mal Pal…" Dr. Facilier started, but she cut him off.

"You have no right to call me that any more. That nickname should never pass your lips again. It is reserved for the real father figure in my life. You are just a man to me now."

"Who, Beast? He is hardly a man. He is more beast than man."

"He is more of a man than you ever were!"

"Mal, you have to understand, your mother forbade me from seeing you. You know how you were conceived: a one night stand. I know you don't want to hear that, but it is true. When your mother got pregnant she banned me from being anywhere near you or her. You know she had complete rule of the Isle. I would have been killed for disobeying her!"

"You are such a coward! You could have fought for me! You could have saved me, but you didn't! You were too much of a coward!"

"I'm fighting for you now!"

"It's too late for that!"

"I don't think you understand, Mal. I'm about to wage a war on Auradon, for you, and your friends from the Isle. Evil will rule this land again. I'm doing this for you! I want you by my side! Under my rule, you'll get everything you've ever wanted."

"You don't even know what I want! I already have everything I want and more! There is nothing in this world you could give me that would make me any happier!"

"Not even the power to rule this world?"

"I don't need power! I don't want it! I want Ben and the people I love!"

"Ben is no good for you. He's corrupted you."

"You are so wrong about that. He's everything to me. I'm everything to him. We have given each other everything we are and everything we have."

"You don't mean everything do you?"

"Yes I do. I've given him my heart, my soul and," Mal gulped before she allowed the words to leave her lips,"my body."

She didn't want to tell him that, but he had to know. This was the only way he would understand the magnitude of their relationship.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. You couldn't have. Mal, no. This can't be. He's taken away your innocence," Dr. Facilier uttered softly.

"I lost my innocence the moment Mom forced me to kill that cat."

"That's not what I meant. I mean… you're just so young. You're my little girl. I can't believe he forced you to do that! I'm going to kill that boy!"

Suddenly, Dr. Facilier lunged at Ben's frozen form, but Mal got in his way before he could hurt him.

"He didn't force me! It was a mutual decision! We both wanted it! It is none of your business anyway!"

"Mal, whether you like it or not, I am your father. I love you. It makes me so mad that he hurt you! I don't want you to go through any kind of pain."

"You're kidding right?" Mal scoffed,"Ben has shown me more love in a single moment than you and mom have in my entire lifetime. The only one's who have ever caused me any pain were you and mom, so don't you dare say you don't want me to feel pain. You could have stopped it, but you didn't. Instead, I had to defeat mom on my own! I shouldn't have had to fight my own mother, but I did, because I had to. If I hadn't, who knows how many more people mom would have hurt, or worse. She could have killed me then too for fighting her, but I wasn't afraid to fight her. I found the strength to stand up to her, unlike you. And honestly, I'm surprised she didn't kill me awhile ago. Had Ben not brought me here, I could have been _dead_ , no thanks to you. Ben saved my life! He loves me more than you ever could!"

"Impossible. I'd do anything for you!"

"Except be there for me when I need you. You were never there for me when mom beat me and tortured me."

"Neither was Ben."

"That was because he didn't know it was happening, but you did! You could have done something about it. At least now he is here for me when I need him. Whenever I have a flashback or night terror, his arms are there to comfort me. Not once had you ever held me and told me I was safe!"

"I couldn't have! Your mother would have killed me!"

"You said you'd do anything for me! Shouldn't that include standing up to mom so you could be in my life?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I"m here now."

"It's too late. I have Ben now. I want nothing to do with you. Stay out of my life and stay away from the people I love. I never want to see you again!"

Dr. Facilier began backing away, insulted by Mal's words. As he stepped back, he noticed Mal's painting. Seeing Ben with Mal in that way filled his body with rage. He had known about what they had been doing, as he had been spying on them. Still, no boy had the right to touch _his_ daughter like that. He was going to kill that boy for being with Mal in such a way. Mal blushed profusely when she saw that he had noticed it. It was not meant for his eyes, or anyone else's but hers and Ben's. She didn't want anyone else to see her that bare and vulnerable.

"Mal, you're making a mistake!" he shouted angrily.

"I don't think I am! You are the one who is making the mistake in thinking that I'll ever align myself with you!"

"Suit yourself Mal. Just so you know, you can't save him."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to kill that boy. He's changed you in ways that I never imagined. You lost your sense of evil. The only way for that to return is to kill him. I know you won't do it so I will. Not now though. I'll torture him physically for the things he's done to you. I'll beat him, whip him, burn him, and I'll cut him. I'll make him beg for mercy until I finally decide to kill him. Maybe I'll skin him alive or I'll cut him into tiny pieces. I could also burn him alive and watch as he screams in pain. I'll do the same to the rest of Auradon, but you'll have a front row seat to his torture session, whether you like it or not."

"You will do no such thing! You will leave Ben alone! You will not hurt this kingdom! It has done nothing to you and neither has Ben!"

"He hurt you when he touched you, corrupting you. And this kingdom imprisoned me on the Isle for decades. It shall pay for that!"

"Ben did not hurt me! How many times do I have to tell you, you did! You hurt me! Not Ben. You are the one who should be punished!"

"How can you say that! I did nothing wrong!"

"Did nothing wrong? Look at what you did in New Orleans! That was terrible! You should be dead for all of that! And look at what you didn't do! You didn't do anything to protect your own daughter! You let mom beat me, whip me, burn me, and cut me. You stood by idly and practically watched her torture me! What kind of father does that? I'll tell you what kind of father does that! A shitty one! One that only cares about himself and doesn't give a damn about his family. Heck, he isn't even a father. He's just a sperm donor. That is you. You are no father. You are definitely no dad. You're hardly a human being. You're just a sperm donor with no purpose in life!"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Dr. Facilier bellowed, Mal's words enraging him to the point of insanity. He stepped forward and struck her, his hand leaving a red mark on her face. However, Mal never felt it. Instead, she grabbed his hand and twisted it, practically breaking it, bones cracking loudly. She kicked out his knee, making him fall to the ground face down. She then turned him over and put her foot on his throat, almost crushing it. She was mad now. There was no way she was ever going to deal with any sort of abuse ever again. She now had the strength to fight back.

"You are so pathetic," Mal hissed,"striking your own daughter when she defies you because you don't have the courage to fight her with your own words. Now that is a terrible father. You are no better than my mother. You are weak and cowardly, like my mother said, but she is too. Only a coward would take charge through the pain and suffering of others. You both say that you have this great power of magic, but really, it is a shield for you two to hide your weaknesses behind. The magic I have is nothing like that. I use it for good and to help others, not to hurt them. I could hurt you right now, killing you by pushing my foot even further into your throat, but I won't. Yes, I have a certain power over you right now because I control your life, but this isn't real power. Real power is finding the strength to do what is right and just, even when the wrong thing would feel so good. I have that strength now. I've found it thanks to Ben. You should be thankful for that or else I'd be crushing your throat right now."

Mal then released him, letting him gasp for the oxygen he was literally dying for. He stood up, his eyes wide in both shock and awe. He had never seen his daughter act so brave before. Heck, this wasn't an act. This was real. She was a force not to be reckoned with right now. She was outright scary, her eyes glowing bright green as they stared intensely at him. He had never been so scared for his life. Not even Maleficent had ever scared him that much. He wasn't going to let her see how scared he was though. He would not allow her to see how weak he was feeling. He thought she might take advantage of it.

"Thank you for not killing me," he breathed,"you absolutely could have."

"I wasn't going to. That isn't the person I am anymore."

"Not now anyway. I'll be back for you, but next time with a way to bring you to my side. This isn't over."

"No, we're just getting started here. I will end you. Now, get out of my sight before I decide to actually kill you!"

Dr. Facilier didn't think twice. He vanished into thin air instantaneously. The moment he was gone, the world began to move again. Ben looked over to Mal, wondering how she had suddenly ended up on the other side of the room. That was when he noticed the red handprint on Mal's face.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked angrily. Who had just laid a hand on his fiancée? He was going to kill them.

"You're not going to believe it," Mal told him quietly.

"Try me."

"We just had a visit from my father. He stopped time except for him and I."

"Wait he's here? Did he do this to you?" Ben asked as he lightly touched the red mark on her face.

"Yes, he is here. And yes, he made this mark, but I've dealt with worse before. Besides, I never felt it. Heck, after he did that, I almost broke his hand and knee. I almost killed him."

"You should have. He hurt you."

"That isn't the kind of person I am anymore. You should know that."

"I do. I just hate that he hurt you."

"I'm over it. I'm more concerned with the fact that he threatened your life and the kingdom."

"He didn't threaten you did he?"

"No. He just threatened you. He saw the painting. He knows what we've been up to. He absolutely hates you right now. He said he was going to force me to watch him torture and kill you."

Ben blushed, but not in embarrassment, but in anger. No other eyes were meant for that painting. No one was supposed to see Mal in that way except him. If Mal wasn't going to kill Dr. Facilier, he certainly might. After what Dr. Facilier just did to Mal and after he saw that painting, Ben was livid.

"I'll never let him have the chance to hurt me. I will find him before he knows what is coming," Ben said sternly.

"We will find him, together. We better do it soon or else the entire kingdom is in danger."

"There is no time to waste. Come on. Let's go to lunch with my parents and we'll fill them in. They may know what to do."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed seeing Mal find more of her inner strength! I know I did!**

 **I know you guys probably don't care, but I am done with school for the semester. I'm on summer break. I must say, this was a tough semester. I thought I had it rough when I took Microbiolgy, Spanish Composition, Precalculus, and Anthropology last semester. Yes, I only took two classes this semester, but I originally had three and had to drop one. I had to drop Statistics, and boy was that tough; too many damn word problems that I couldn't understand. I also had Trigonometry, which I barely scraped by with a B-, but that took everything I had. I honestly barely had time to write this story. I can't afford to do that terribly again. Thank goodness I had one easy class, that being Human Sexuality. I know, odd class choice, but it was either that or a drug course. Thank goodness it was an easy A. Next semester is going to be rough though. I am taking Inorganic Chemistry, Calculus with Analytic Geometry, Introduction to Health Careers, an Acting Course, and a weekly seminar that will kick start my undergraduate research. You are all welcome to come to my funeral.**

 **I also have a fairly busy summer ahead. I'm continuing my Martial Arts training, which I have been doing for the past 13 years or so. I'm also starting personal training so I can get in better shape. Not to mention I got a puppy in early January that I am training to be my service dog, as my current one is retiring soon. I also typically travel in the summer. This year, I'm probably going to see my grandparents in Florida and to Michigan with my best friend. I am for sure going to Comic Con International in San Diego for the third year in a row. I really enjoy my time there. I've met and seen countless famous folks and collected items related to my numerous fandoms. I know this is all seems irrelevant to this story, but you need to know because I may fall behind in my writing when I travel, so be prepared.**

 **I also have to say how thankful I am to each of you for reading this story. I also love all you people who actually take the time to review. It means a lot. And infinite thanks to my early Beta, Misstressterrible, and to my current, Death of a Dark Angel. Their support made this story possible. As shocking as it is, this story began in late November 2015, only a few weeks after the Descendants movie premiered. I wanted this story ready before I published it, and the wait for publication was worth it. I just hope this story continues to grow with more readers. I want to share my work with the world, so tell your friends about this story if you'd like. Anyway, sorry for my word puke, but I just wanted to put all of this out there! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Again, please review!**


	12. It's Okay to be Selfish

**A/N: I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, as I find it a bit cheesy, but oh well. I hope you guys enjoy it more than I do.**

* * *

Ben and Mal were at the dining room in record time, and it wasn't even noon yet. It had only been five minutes since Dr. Facilier's visit, but they were anxious to talk to Belle and Beast, both wanting to figure out a way to get rid of him as soon as possible. They wanted to be sure that he wouldn't put anyone in harms way. Mal was mostly concerned about saving Ben, but she still cared for Auradon too. However, he meant more to her. If she had to choose between him and the kingdom, she'd choose him even though she knew he wouldn't want that. He'd want to save everyone else. He is the kind of person who'd sacrifice himself for the greater good, but she just couldn't lose him. She knew how wrong it would be, but she didn't think she would have to the strength to let him go. Not wanting to have to face this dilemma at all, she and Ben burst through the dining room doors, their faces bright red from stress and their breathing heavy from running so fast.

"What is going on with you two?" Belle asked,"are you guys alright? You're burning up."

"M…m…m…m…my," Mal started to pant, but she needed a moment to catch her breath.

"Breathe, Mal, breathe. Take it easy," Belle assured her, laying a loving hand on her back. It took her a minute but she finally regained her breath.

"My dad came and visited us," she sighed.

"What?" Belle asked in disbelief. How could _he_ be here?

"He literally just showed up in my room. He froze everything except for him and I. Even time stopped. I had no idea how he did that."

"What did he want from you?" Beast asked, a look of concern on his face.

"He said he was going to force me to watch him torture and kill Ben. He hates him more than he has ever hated anyone before. He also said he was planning on taking over Auradon. I don't know more than that because I never let him tell me any more. I didn't want to hear it. I should have let him talk, but I was just so angry with him."

"You don't need to blame yourself for anything," Belle assured her,"I'd be angry with him too if he threatened the people I love and my kingdom. There is no need for you two to be so worked up about all of this. You didn't need to race down here at the speed of sound to tell us this. We have ways of handling things like this. We have to confer with Fairy God Mother and her advisors. They should know what to do."

"I already told Fairy God Mother that there was a possibility that he was here," Ben sighed,"I haven't heard back from her."

"You never told me that," Mal noted.

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have, but I didn't want to worry you if there was a chance that he wasn't here. I'm sorry."

"I appreciate your concern, Ben, but I'm a big girl. You should have told me. Then again, I kind of figured there was a chance that he could be here too. I should have talked to you about it as well. We are both at fault here, but that isn't the point right now. We need to figure out what to do."

"No," insisted Belle," Beast, Fairy God Mother, and I will figure out what to do. We've handled stuff like this in the past. I think we can handle him."

"But he is my father," replied Mal,"I know him better than anyone."

"I don't doubt that, but you two shouldn't have to worry about him. That isn't your job. That is ours. We are the ones who put him on the Isle, so we will put him back. You two need to focus on wedding and coronation preparations."

"But..," Mal continued, but Belle cut her off.

"I hate to sound like a buzzkill, but no buts young lady. _We_ will handle this. If we need your help, we will let you know. Now come on, lets sit and enjoy our meal. I doubt he will do anything so soon."

Truthfully, Belle was quite worried. It had been a long time since she had to deal with an Isle escapee. Actually, they never had dealt with one before, but she didn't want Ben nor Mal to worry. They deserved to be happy, and she wanted them to focus on that. They should not have anything get in the way of that. Ben and Mal had been through enough between having to deal with Maleficent and having to fend off the media from ripping them apart. Belle was going to see to it that they get a chance to be happy, together, without any interference.

Both she and Beast were also quite concerned because it took a lot of work to put guys like Dr. Facilier on the Isle, not to mention how dangerous it was to get them there. Of course the villains tried to fight back, and as a result, many good people lost their lives. Neither Belle nor Beast wanted to have a repeat of that, and Beast felt somewhat responsible for the deaths of those people. He still was trying to make peace with the fact that it wasn't his fault, but having to deal with a villain being back on the mainland made him realize that he may have to fight again. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted peace, and that was what the Isle was for. Then again, he knew that the Isle only brought peace to Auradon. The Isle was still rampant with violence, so he technically didn't solve anything; he just moved the problem. Maybe this was his chance to correct that. For now though, he needed to focus on getting rid of Dr. Facilier.

Mal sighed to herself. She wanted to argue more but she knew she wasn't going to win this one. Maybe it was best that Belle and Beast deal with it after all. She was still dealing with her own problems. She didn't need the extra stress right now. Her father was just making things worse. Sure, she was the happiest she had ever been, but that didn't mean she wasn't struggling. She was still grasping for an idea of who she is and who she wants to be. Thank goodness Ben was there to help her figure that out. If she had to worry about her father, she wouldn't have time to think about herself and Ben. She deserved to be a little selfish now. She had never been the kind of person to only think of herself, even on the Isle. Yes, she was trying to survive, but that didn't mean she didn't care for others, despite what her mother was trying to teach her. However, this wasn't a time to be thinking about other people. She needed time to focus on herself, and Ben. Ben was a part of her, so making him a priority was included in focusing on herself. She realized now that It's okay to be selfish every once in a while.

"If you insist your majesty," Mal breathed,"if you think that we are safe, I'll step back and let you handle things."

"Good," replied Belle,"I'm glad you trust me. And please, call me Belle. You don't need to be formal with me anymore."

Mal didn't exactly trust her. She hardly trusted herself sometimes. The only person she knew she really could trust was Ben, but she wasn't going to tell Belle that. Trust was not something she took lightly. She had complete respect for Belle and Beast, but she didn't trust them, not yet anyway. They needed to prove to her that they could be trusted. She wasn't going to tell them that though. She didn't want them to feel like they had to prove themselves to her. They shouldn't have to anyway. They were royalty, so they didn't have to do anything, and she had no right to ask them to do so. She hoped that one day they would show her that they could be trusted, but she wasn't going to expect it. For now though, she knew she just needed to let things go.

"Now that this is all settled, lets have some lunch and discuss some other important matters," chirped Belle.

Everyone found their seats at the table and waited for lunch to be served. Mal was thankful that there was no knives out this time. They must be serving something that doesn't require a knife. Mal sighed silently in relief. She didn't want to have another PTSD episode again. One was more than enough. Luckily, she soon forgot about her worries because she felt her belly rumble a bit. She was hungry, and this time for actual food, and for once, not Ben. Although, having him sometime soon wouldn't be such a bad thing. However, she knew she would need to eat if she was to have enough energy for him again. So food was enough to settle her hunger pangs… for now.

She was pleased to see the servers coming out with a plate of food for each of them. Unfortunately, the dishes were covered, so she didn't know what she was getting. That only made her more hungry. She momentarily wondered why. Maybe it was because she had worked up an appetite after her run in with her father. Seeing him definitely knocked the wind out of her. Thankfully, her concerns were soon dispelled when her dish was placed in front of her. When the server lifted the dish, she cocked her head to the side in confusion. She had never seen this kind of food in the entire five years that she had been here. She picked up her fork and poked at it. There were many yellow crescent shaped morsels covered in what she knew was marinara sauce. It almost reminded her of spaghetti, but they were stuffed with something. She picked one up with her fork and hesitantly took a bite. She felt it open up in her mouth with some kind of cheese. It was absolutely delicious. She had to have more, but she didn't want to rush, as she wanted to savor each bit. How had she never had anything like this before?

"This is the best meal I've ever eaten!" Mal exclaimed after swallowing a mouthful,"what is this?"

"It's called Tortellini," replied Ben,"It is a type of pasta. It is similar to Ravioli."

"What is Ravioli?"

"Another kind of pasta," Ben smiled,"I'm just glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you would."

"It is absolutely amazing Ben. I could eat this for lunch every day!"

"That can be arranged, but I think you would get sick of it after a while."

"I doubt it."

"Even I get sick of some of my favorite foods. It is good to mix up so you can explore new tastes."

 _I'd rather be exploring you right now_ Mal thought to herself. She shook her head when she realized what was going through her mind. This was not the time for these kind of thoughts.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your meal," said Belle,"now then, I'd like to talk about your wedding. We need to announce your engagement within the next few days. I am arranging for a ball in about a week. You can announce it then. You'll need the ring by then. Also, have you decided on a date for your wedding?"

"Not really," Mal replied,"a lot has happened in the past few days. It has only been three days since our engagement, so we haven't really had the time to figure that out yet."

"Well I suggest you figure it out soon. Your coronation would happen immediately after the… honeymoon."

Belle and Beast didn't even want to think about the young couple's honeymoon. They didn't want to imagine what their little boy would be doing, but they knew it was already happening. However, that didn't mean they liked it. They had to take a few cleansing breaths before continuing.

"I would almost suggest it be within the next month," continued Belle,"That way, you'd be back in time for Mal's birthday. There would be another grand celebration for that."

Mal blushed. She had never celebrated her birthday before, even in the five years she had been here. She hadn't even told anyone about it. All her mother would do is congratulate her on another year of not dying.

"A birthday party for me really isn't necessary Belle. I've never celebrated it before. How did you know when it was anyway?"

"When you and Ben got engaged, I figured it would be best to get to know your history. I didn't want to ask you directly because I knew you wouldn't tell me anything. I talked to Evie and she told me what I needed to know. I think you deserve your own birthday party."

"I do too," Ben chimed in,"I'll plan that myself, and the honeymoon. I want both to be special. I am going to see to it that they are."

"That is awfully kind of you Ben," Mal admitted,"but it really isn't necessary. I don't need a honeymoon or birthday party. For my birthday, I just want to spend time with the people I love. For the honeymoon, we could just stay in for awhile."

"I know you Mal. You don't think you deserve a birthday party, but you do. You deserve to be happy. And trust me, whether you like it or not, I am going to spoil you. We have always celebrated my birthday. You've always made that day about me. I think you deserve to have a day all about you. Even though you don't admit it, you are always concerned for others. It is time to take a day for yourself. As for the honeymoon, we deserve a time just to ourselves, away from the stresses of everyday life. We need a chance to be alone and become closer to one another. That is what it is for. It is for us to celebrate our love and connect to each other. Besides, I really want this. You told me you wanted me to communicate more about what I want. This is something that I want. It would make me really happy."

"Well, I can't say no to that. If it makes you happy, and it is something that you truly want, I'll do it. I'll go on a honeymoon with you. I want to make you happy in the way that you make me happy. Truthfully, it does sound like something we both need. After hearing you talk about it, I kind of want it too. Now, in terms of my birthday, I can tell I'm not going to win this one, so fine, we'll celebrate my birthday."

"I'm glad you realized I wasn't going to give this up."

"I've noticed that, when it comes to you wanting to doing something for me, there is no use in fighting it. You are always so determined to make me smile. I don't know why, but it's sweet. I really do appreciate it. I can tell that when I fight you on stuff like this, it makes you upset, and that is the last thing I want. Just know that I am willing to do everything I can to make you smile too."

"I know you are. It isn't very difficult for you to make me smile. Just you being with me is enough."

Mal was about to respond, but he stopped her.

"And don't say that you feel the same way. I know you do. I just really enjoy going out of my way for you. I know it is cheesy and stuff, but I enjoy it."

"Ben, you are something else, but I love you," Mal replied, feeling something in her stomach coil tightly

"I love you too Mal."

Ben then leaned in and gave Mal a quick peck on the lips. They both wanted the kiss to continue, but they didn't want to risk getting carried away in front of his parents, who were admiring the young couple. Belle and Beast were so happy that Ben had found someone who he loved that also loved him as much as they did. They had never seen him so happy before. Mal really was good for him. They could see it now.

"I'm glad you two were able to figure all of that out on your own," Belle stated after a few moments of silence,"anyway, like I said, I suggest the wedding be within the next months. I think a month from today would be good."

"Is it possible to plan an entire wedding in that time frame?" Mal asked.

"I think so. I talked to Evie. She already has your wedding dress done as well as the bridesmaid dresses. She even made a tux for you Ben, and for you groomsmen."

"Already? We've only been engaged for a few days," Mal noted.

"She told me she had started on a dress for you and your bridesmaids last year. She said she knew you two would get married. She just wanted to be ready ahead of time. She said the tuxes didn't take very long."

"I don't know what I'd do without a friend like her."

"She is a great friend," Ben agreed,"she helped cross off some very major things on our wedding to do list, but we still need to go find a ring. There is a royal jeweler for just this occasion. I can summon him after lunch. However, we still need a venue, a color scheme, a guest list, a menu for food, and a cake. We also need to address some security measures."

"I think our kitchen staff can make the cake and catering menu," Belle informed him,"and as for the guest list, I think you know that you have to invite the entire kingdom, like we did for your coronation. We could have it at the same place too. I'll leave the color scheme up to you two. Now, as for security, we will have guards looking out from every roof top in every direction. We'll also have a security checkpoint for guest entry and every other entrance will be blocked and heavily guarded. With as much security as I plan on having, there is no way Dr. Facilier will be able to get in. Even magic won't help him. We have ways of keeping magic away."

"Thank you mom, I really appreciate all of that. I think Mal and I would rather have an outdoor wedding. It was pretty cramped in the room where we had my coronation. Might I suggest the place where we always have Family Day? We can set up chairs in the little maze thing there, and as you get further back, there could be screens for the people who are too far away to see. Besides, it is pretty close to where we first met, which was in front of the school dorms. I think that would make it special. We could even have the reception in the royal garden."

"That sounds like an excellent idea Ben. We can do it there. Mal, what do you think about all of this?"

"Honestly, I'm good with whatever. Don't get me wrong, it all sounds great, but I'm just happy to be able to marry Ben. I know, cheesy right?"

"Not at all," laughed Belle,"I felt the exact same way when I married Adam, but you two deserve something extravagant. After all you've been through, it is high time you two got something that would make all the struggles worthwhile. Anyway, I think that settles everything except for the color scheme."

"Good, just in time, because I am finally full," Mal said as she pushed her empty plate away from her.

"You were hungry," Ben stated.

"Yeah, probably because of having to deal with that angry father of mine."

"Well you won't have to worry about him dear," Belle reminded her,"now run along and go get that ring."

"I think we will," Ben decided,"are you ready to go Mal?"

"I am now. Let's head out."


	13. I Won't Hurt You

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I know I am enjoying writing it, at least for the most part. I'll admit, I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, but I do really like the next one. I have a lot of interesting stuff in store, some of which you may or may not like, but I think it all works out. There are some things that I do not like to write about, and some parts of the first half of this chapter is one of them. Cheesiness, maybe, but fluff, not so much. However, the fluff was necessary. Also, you'll have to forgive me, as I added a new character, although this will probably be the only time you see him, but that isn't what I'm sorry for. I am absolutely terrible with naming people in my focus, and not that the name itself is terrible, but it probably isn't the best name for this story. I have total respect for people with that name, but now I'm just babbling. Sorry about that. Anyway, thanks again to my beta, Death of a Dark Angle, without whom this story would not be possible. Without further Ado, here is Chapter 13, titled "I Won't Hurt You."**

Around 1 or so, Ben had called the royal jeweler on their way up to his room after lunch with his parents. The jeweler said he'd be there in about 10 minutes. That gave Ben and Mal time to relax a bit. However, they had decided that wasn't what they wanted right now. With the stress of Dr. Facilier's visit, they needed some way to dispel their nervous energy. In their mind, the best way to do that was with a steamy make out session. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other. Hormones were raging between the two of them, and they absolutely could not help themselves. Ben and Mal knew how irrational it was to be doing this right now, but neither really cared. It made them happy. It didn't take very long to rid each of their shirts. Ben was just working on the clasp of Mal's bra when they heard the sound of someone knocking on the door, startling them. They looked over at the clock to see it had actually been 20 minutes since Ben had called the jeweler. Time flew right past them.

"Be right there!" Ben shouted, his and Mal's cheeks burning bright red from almost getting caught. They both groaned when Mal rolled off of him. Ben didn't know how he was going to get through this with his little friend trying to poke through his pants, and boy was it painful. He hoped this wouldn't take too long. After putting their shirts back on and straightening themselves out, Ben went to open the door to see the jeweler standing there, a sorry look on his face.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," the jeweler said timidly,"traffic was heavier than I expected."

"No worries," replied Ben,"there was no rush. Please, come in. What is your name by the way? I don't believe we've met."

"No we haven't. My name is David. Now then, what can I do for you two?"

Ben grabbed Mal's hand lovingly and looked into her eyes, which were radiating with joy. They were really happy to be together. He also noticed her cheeks were still slightly red. It almost made him laugh, but he didn't want David asking why he was laughing.

"Mal and I engaged. We would like to figure out what kind of ring we want."

"Ok. First I need to size both of your fingers. That shouldn't take long though."

It really didn't. Ben gave his hand to the jeweler and it only took him seconds to measure with his tools. However, when the jeweler took Mal's hand, something began to bother Ben. He didn't like any man touching his fiancée in anyway, even in an innocent way, especially after what happened in the past. Even though the measuring took mere seconds, it felt like an eternity to Ben. He wanted the jeweler's hand off Mal as soon as possible. His face was a little flushed, a bit of beastly anger growing inside him, at least until David finally released Mal's hand and turned away to write something down. Mal looked up at Ben and could see the slight anger in Ben's eyes. She hadn't seen him so angry before. He had no reason to be, at least, not one that she could think of. She decided she would ask him about it later.

"Now that I have your ring sizes," David began,"I can make just about anything you like with any color. Here's a catalog. I'll let you look through it."

Ben took the catalog hesitantly, knowing how irrationally possessive he was being of Mal. He knew David meant nothing by his touch, but it still bothered him. He shook his head a little to snap himself out of his angry thoughts and began to thumb through the catalog, not showing it to Mal, because he wanted to surprise her with his choice. There were thousands of different shapes and styles, but one stood out to him. It had a simple gold band with three jewels, one on each side of a much larger one. The two side jewels had options for colors and the large one could be any shape they wanted. After whispering in David's ear to go with a round cut diamond and green gemstones on each side of it, representing both of their eye colors, David turned away to calculate the price and to create a digital version of the ring on the laptop he brought with him. Once he had created it, he turned the computer to Ben and Mal, happy that Ben chose one of the pricer ones because he'd make more money. When Mal saw the ring, it took her breath away. It was absolutely beautiful. She couldn't have imagined a piece of jewelry could look so stunning. Her mother had taught her that jewelry was only meant to be stolen and sold for money and had no sentimental value and couldn't be beautiful. This ring was proof of how wrong Maleficent was. However, when Mal saw the price, she was horrified.

"Ben, it is absolutely stunning, but there is no way you are paying that much for a ring. I don't even need a ring to be honest. I'd rather you not pay that much for something that we don't actually need."

"Of course you need a ring. How else would anyone know that you are taken? I don't want other guys to be flirting with you. And besides, the ring is perfect isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but we could just go with something much simpler and cheaper. I'll wear any ring as long as it shows that I'm married to you."

"You think it is perfect, and so do I. I'm getting it. No price is too much when it comes to making you happy. I insist on getting this one. It's unique, like you. I want to get you a ring that is different from the rest that also represents who you are. That is what this one does. There will be no fighting me on this."

"You do know I'm not a pushover right? So don't tell me what I can and cannot fight. I always fight for what I believe in."

"I know you aren't a push over, but honestly sometimes I need to be reminded of that. Sorry if I sounded so demanding."

"It's ok. I'm not mad, I just want you to be aware that you can't be so pushy about things."

"Believe me, that is the last thing I want to be. I care about you, and I guess sometimes I go a little overboard when it comes to you."

"I've noticed. Anyway, if you really insist on the ring, you can get it. It is your money anyway, I can't tell you how to spend it. Besides, it really is perfect. Thank you."

"Of course. David, we'll take it."

"Ok cool. I require half of the payment up front and the rest when the ring is complete."

Ben then went to his dresser drawer and pulled out his check book and wrote David his check. After receiving it, David packed up his things and told the young couple that the ring and wedding bands would be ready by next week. He then bid them farewell and left.

When the two of them were finally alone, Mal turned to Ben worriedly.

"What the hell was that?" she asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"What was what?"

"I saw you get angry about something. I could see it in your eyes. Your cheeks were slightly red, and I know that isn't from what we were doing before he came in here. I've never seen you angry."

"I was hoping I was hiding it," Ben sighed,"it was nothing really."

"I think it is something. Ben, you need to be honest with me. We need to be honest in our relationship. You know that. We can't keep secrets. Now tell me, what was bothering you?"

"I know it's irrational, but when he took your hand to measure it for the ring, I almost went livid. I know he meant nothing by it at all what so ever. I know how ridiculous this sounds, but it really bothers me when a guy touches you, even in a friendly way, like a handshake. Even when other guys are in your vicinity it bothers me! It's stupid really, but I can't help it. Especially after what happened with Audrey."

"What happened with Audrey?"

"When we had been dating for a few years, I remember being out with friends some nights and seeing her interact with some of our guy friends. At the time, I thought nothing of it, even though I noticed a few light touches ranging from her hip to her hand. There were also some light brushes a bit lower than her hips. I thought they were accidents at the time, but they were intentional. It turned out that she had been flirting with them behind my back."

"I'd never do that to you Ben."

"I know you wouldn't, but after that, I still don't trust other guys."

"There is still something you aren't telling me Ben. I can see it in your eyes. What is it?"

"It is really hard to admit this, but you need to know. Audrey cheated on me, twice."

"How exactly did she cheat on you?" Mal asked, pure disgust filling her veins with how Audrey treated him. He deserved so much better.

"She had sex with two other guys. I hadn't even looked at another girl either time. We never had sex, so I'm not sure why she thought it was ok for her to go out and do it when I was waiting for her to tell me she was ready. Truthfully, I never was, at least not with her. I was ready with you, but something really felt off about her."

At this point, Mal was livid herself. How dare someone hurt Ben like that. Thank goodness she had changed her ways, or else she'd leave this room right now and murder Audrey. However, this wasn't the time for that right now. Yes, she was extremely angry at Audrey and annoyed that Ben felt so jealous when he didn't need to be. Sure, it made her a little happy that he actually cared enough about her to be concerned about losing her. No one had ever felt that way about her before. Still, she felt a little guilty. She had been so wrapped up in her emotions in dealing with the wedding and their physical relationship that she had neglected how Ben was feeling. He had these insecurities that she didn't even know existed. How could she be so selfish and not notice Ben's concerns? She needed to reassure him that she would never hurt him if they were to move past all of this. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her, but not close enough for him to kiss her. She wanted him near her when she told him what she was thinking.

"Ben," she breathed nervously, knowing she was not going to sound like herself at all,"I'm not going anywhere. I love you. You are the only man who I will ever love. Only you will be able to be with me, physically and emotionally. You are the only one who will be there for me when I am at either my weakest or my strongest. Only you will see my struggles and triumphs. It is you who will comfort me the most when I am sad. It will only be your lips that will kiss mine. You will be the only man to ever see me or touch me. I will only make love to you. No one else will have ever have that right. You are mine, and I am yours. So don't think for a second that you will lose me. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me."

This made Ben smile. While it was the truth, it was exactly what he needed to hear. Mal wasn't going to hurt him. She would only love and be with him. He couldn't really figure out how it made him feel. He just knew that, whatever this feeling was, he liked it. However, despite her heartfelt words, that didn't mean he wasn't going to stop being concerned about other guys. He didn't like this possessive and beastly nature within him, but he couldn't help it. Mal meant more to him than his own life. He would do everything in his power to make sure that no one else would even try to take her away from him. It really bothered him whenever other guys even looked at her. He wouldn't stop being worried about other guys trying to take her away from him. However, they never saw her the way he did. These guys looked at her like a piece of meat, but to him, she was so much more than that. She was kind, smart, funny, and oh so very tough. He loved everything about her. He loved how much she cared for the people in her life. She was more than just an object of affection. She was a work of art, from the top of her head, down to to the tips of her toes, and into her soul. No man other than him would ever see that. She deserved to have a man who appreciated her. That was what he would do; he would show her how much she meant to him for the rest of their lives. No one else would get that opportunity, and he was thankful for it. He would make sure it stayed that way. It was so tempting to him to actually pass a law that made it illegal for any other guys, other than friends and family, to even look at her, but he knew how irrational that was. He couldn't stop guys from looking at her, nor would anyone take such a law seriously. It would be extremely unprofessional anyway. Still, it was very tempting. For now though, he was just happy that she was with him, and only him.


	14. Love is The Most Powerful Emotion

**A/N: Hey lovely readers! Hope you love the story so far! The reviews mean a lot to me! I know last chapter was kind of boring, but this chapter, in my mind, is pretty interesting. At least the second half of it is. I think you guys will agree with me.**

 **Also, good news, at least for some of you. I just started writing the wedding chapter. In fact, I was in the middle of writing it when I realized I needed to post this chapter. I would like it if you guys would tell me if you think this story every gets too cheesy or mush. I'm scared that it might happen to the wedding chapter, but we'll see.**

 **I also need to do a disclaimer. The underlined portion in this chapter is a direct quote from DC's Arrow on the CW Network. I take no credit for it. I felt it was fitting for this chapter, and you'll see it again in another chapter. Anyway, enough chatter, here is Chapter 13, titled "** **Love is The Most Powerful Emotion."**

* * *

After running back to her room to retrieve the enchanted lake painting from earlier in the day, Mal dropped it off in Ben's room and left to spend some time with Evie, who had been dying to go over other details for the wedding. Evie had become the unofficial wedding planner. Once Mal had left, Ben was left to his own devices. Luckily he had a plan. He was going to work on his wedding gift for Mal. While the proposal was spur of the moment, he had been planning on this gift for months. He had known he would propose to Mal eventually, so he had started working on his present early.

Ben made his way to the suite that he and Mal would soon share after they had wed and let himself in. Fortunately for him, Mal didn't know about the suite just yet. She had assumed that they would stay in Ben's current room, but this wasn't the case. Like his parents, this suite was more like an apartment. It contained a decent sized living room, a medium sized kitchen, a small bathroom to the side, a master bedroom, and another smaller bedroom with its own bathroom. In the master bedroom, there was a grand bathroom, two large his and her closets, and one spare room. None of the other suites in the castle had this spare room in the bedroom, but Ben had chosen this suite specifically. He was going to use this room to make something special for Mal. Thankfully, he was almost done with it. On the right side of the room was a large panel of one way windows. One could see everything from the inside, but no one outside could see in. The view from these windows was of all of Auradon, the sun's rays enveloping the kingdom in light. On the left wall was shelves from about a foot off the floor all the way to a foot away from the ceiling. These shelves ran the length of the room. One wall next to the door had a large couch in front of it, and the wall on the opposite side of the door had several different sized canvases stacked in front of it. The wall across from the door was bare, except for the magenta paint that Ben had first applied to all the walls when he started this project. In the middle of the room was his current part of the project, a large wooden desk. It was flipped upside down with only two legs currently attached as well as a few drawers built into it. He began sanding the third leg that he had previously spun on the large lathe he had brought in.

He worked diligently, knowing that he had to finish this project before the wedding so he could surprise Mal with it. He still had a few other things to build before he was even close to being done, such as the easel he was going to build for her. He also needed to make sure that he had time to buy the supplies that Mal would need when she would put this room to use. He was a busy man, between having to run the kingdom, being there for Mal, and this project. However, it was all worth it. He loved his life, and wouldn't trade it for anything. He was determined to complete this project and still have time for the woman he loved as well as for the job he was meant to do. This determination helped him keep his focus as he worked despite his physical and emotional exhaustion. In the end, this was all for her, so he had to do it right. Unfortunately, his focused was interrupted by sudden blackness covering his vision. He heard the lathe turn off, but he knew he wasn't the one that had done it.

"What are you working on?" a spine-tingling voice asked.

"What is going on? Why can't I see?" Ben wondered aloud.

"Oh, I apologize. I'll fix that for you."

Slowly, in the darkness, a tall, slender, dark-skinned man appeared. He wore a black top hat with a skull and cross bones on it, and a deep red suit jacket and pants with a magenta shirt. In his right hand he held some kind of staff. It took a moment, but Ben recognized him. It was Dr. Facilier, Mal's father. Ben wondered why he was suddenly seeing Dr. Facilier now. He certainly wasn't in the room with him, or else he would have noticed that. Was this all in his head? Were both he Dr. Facilier in his head? That was the only way any of this could be explained. Dr. Facilier had made himself appear in Ben's mind using some kind of spell. Ben was trapped in his own head with Dr. Facilier. Why was this going on? Then again, Dr. Facilier was invading his mind, and that was rather concerning. Ben slowly approached Dr. Facilier but still kept a distance between them. What the hell was _he_ doing in his head?

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ben asked carefully. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wanted to be cautious about how he approached this.

"I asked you first. What are you working on young man?"

"If you're in my head, shouldn't you know?"

"You're right, I do know, and it is a nice thing you are doing for Mal, but that doesn't make up for what you did."

"What did I do?"

"I know about your little excursion with her around 7:30 this morning, and I am beyond furious. I am livid. You corrupted her, and took away her innocence. You hurt her."

"I would never hurt her, but you did. You struck her this morning. I should kill you for that, and if you were actually here, I'd do that right now. Both you and her mother hurt her enough."

"Maleficent will soon pay for that as well, but for now, it is you who will pay for your actions."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing at the moment, as I don't have everything I need just yet to proceed with my plan. I have to be present for it all to work. However, I am technically not anywhere near you, but rather, I'm in your subconscious. If I was there, you'd already be dead."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"To torture you. Knowing that I can access your mind at any time I please should drive you nuts because you can't do a thing about it. Also, keeping in mind that your death date is approaching should keep you on edge. I wouldn't want to spoil that surprise. That wouldn't be any fun," replied Dr. Facilier, a smug look on his face.

"If you hurt me, you'll hurt Mal. She loves me, and losing me would hurt her. I don't think you want to do that."

"What makes you so sure that she loves you?"

"She's told me that she loves me. She's proven it too."

Ben hated having to tell Mal's _father_ what they had been doing, but it was the only way to prove his point. He had to get it across somehow, and telling him that she had proven her love for him in a physical way was the best way to do that in this moment. He wished that he didn't have to reveal it, but there wasn't a point in hiding it anymore. Dr. Facilier already knew.

"How has she proven it to you?" Dr. Facilier asked worriedly.

"I think you know the answer to that, but you don't want to admit it."

Dr. Facilier grimaced at the images flashing through his mind of what Ben and Mal had been doing together. Being in Ben's mind, he could actually _see_ what happened. That was not how he wanted to see his daughter. He preferred her wholesome yet evil image. He wanted Mal to be evil, but he didn't want her doing such risqué things.

"However," Ben continued,"that isn't the only thing Mal has done to show me she loves me. She's been so kind and loving to me. She's given me her heart and soul. She's opened up to me emotionally in a way that she wouldn't with anyone else. She trusts me, but I don't think she trusts you."

Suddenly, Ben realized what he had just said. He had just talked himself into a minefield. Why did he say that? While it was true, he shouldn't have said it. It just made things worse.

Dr. Facilier frowned. Why didn't Mal trust him? Sure, he had his faults, but he loved her and would do anything for her. In his mind, that should be enough. Why wasn't it? How could she trust _Ben_ more than him? It angered him to no end, but he wasn't going to let Ben see that. He didn't want Ben to see the nerves that he had struck. Any sign of weakness would defeat the purpose of his visit. He wanted to scare the boy, and that was what he was going to do. Dr. Facilier glowered at Ben with dangerously bloodthirsty rage filled eyes.

"How dare you! How dare you tell a girl's father that she doesn't trust him! You have no right to tell me how she feels about me! You have no right to see her or touch her! You have no right to be in her proximity! I swear if you touch her again, I'll…" Ben cut him off.

"You'll what?" Ben growled in a beastly tone, approaching Dr. Facilier with clenched fists at his sides and a lethal look in his eyes,"you'll beat me? You'll torture me? You'll _kill_ me? I will never give you that chance. You don't scare me!"

Ben really wasn't afraid of Dr. Facilier. Ben knew Dr. Facilier was going to try and take Mal away from him, but he wasn't going to let that happen. He would fight like hell for her, and he was sure that Dr. Facilier would too. She was worth fighting for, even if it meant taking on her father. There was nothing that Ben wouldn't do for her. Dr. Facilier could see that too. He knew he had a real challenge ahead of him trying to get Mal back, but there was no way he was going to let Ben win this battle. While both were motivated to have Mal on his side, Ben had one distinct advantage: he had Mal's love. Together, they could take down Dr. Facilier. Yes, he could do it on his own, but having Mal stand with him made him feel stronger.

"You will not hurt either of us!" Ben snarled as he stood face to face with Mal's father,"You can't hurt us! I am stronger than you will ever be, and so is Mal, despite your dark magic! I have the one thing that is stronger than your magic: Mal's love. Love is the most powerful emotion and that makes it the most dangerous. I am a very dangerous man when it comes to Mal. If you even try to hurt either one of us I will rip you apart with all my beastly strength! Don't you ever try to cross me again. Now get the f-ck out of my head!"

Dr. Facilier had no more words, as he couldn't seem to find them. He had underestimated Ben. He had forgotten that Ben was part beast. That beastly side was showing now. It was obvious now that there was no way to intimidate the boy. Ben was stronger than he had thought but not nearly as strong as himself. Or so he thought. For now though, this was a waste of time. He waved his hand and returned Ben to his conscious state.

Ben woke up, realizing now that he had passed out next to the lathe. He stood up with shaky legs. Dr. Facilier really had him concerned, but not scared. He was worried about him returning to his head and what he would do to him physically when he had that chance. Ben knew how much that would hurt Mal knowing that her father had paid him a visit and could visit him in his head again. He wasn't even concerned for his own safety. He was more anxious about how Mal would react if her father tortured him. He hated keeping secrets from Mal, but he didn't want to worry, especially not now. She was finally getting to a good place. However, he knew that she needed to know what happened. Secrets are what destroy relationships. While Mal had not told him everything about her past, it wasn't because it was a secret. She just wasn't emotionally ready to tell him some things yet. So technically, she wasn't keeping secrets from him, and he wasn't going to either. He was going to tell her about what just happened, although he would leave out where he was and what he was doing. That was a surprise.

In the meantime, he decided to text Evie and see where Mal was at. He didn't want to bother Mal just yet. He wanted some time to process what had just happened. Texting Evie instead of Mal would give him just a few extra moments to do that. Unfortunately, Evie replied rather quickly. They had finished up wedding discussions for the day, so she had left Mal in their room while she went to go spend time with Doug. Realizing he needed to talk to her about this situation now, he headed off to her room, wondering how he was going to talk to her about all of this.


	15. Tidal Wave

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on publishing this chapter! I fell asleep early last night, and by the time I got up this morning, I had to start getting ready for Martial Arts! I've been there since 11:30 this morning and got done around 4 or so. Again sorry for the delay!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is one of my personal favorites. And thanks again to my AMAZING beta, Death of a Dark Angel. Anyway, here is chapter 15, titled "Tidal Wave."**

* * *

After discussing her wedding so much today, Mal was quite sick of talking about it. Sure she was happy to be getting married, but ever since she told her friends about the engagement, it was all they talked about with her. While talking to Evie about it was necessary so she could do more planning, she was glad all of the wedding talk was over for a while, especially since her thoughts were so scattered. She was feeling a tidal wave of emotions.

Her father's visit had really shaken her up, and not just because it was unexpected. Knowing that he was now here really worried her. Mal was concerned for the safety and well being of both the people she loved and the kingdom, but something else about his visit was bothering her, but she couldn't quite place it. Belle had told her not to worry about Dr. Facilier at all, but she couldn't help it. She knew what he was capable of, but she had no idea how to stop it. Because he was _her_ father, she felt it was her responsibility to deal with him, but without knowing how to, she felt so helpless. It made her feel so weak. This feeling of weakness was happening much too often lately. She hated it. She needed to do something that she could control. So what better than to do something she loved? She decided to take some time and paint again. She didn't know how much time she had, but she would use every second to do something she had control of.

Mal grabbed another blank canvas and some meager "borrowed" art supplies, and let her heart take over from there. Like before, she didn't really pay attention to what she was painting, but she knew it was important. Mal knew this was something else her heart had been telling her she wanted, but her mind didn't quite recognize it yet. Mal hoped that painting her desires would help her realize what heart was telling her. However, this time was not quite the same. Sure, her brush strokes were a bit a different, but that wasn't what made this painting stand out. She felt something more this time. She felt… excited…. and nervous. Last time she felt happy and joyful, but this painting was rapidly filling her stomach with butterflies. She felt like something was growing in her abdomen, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. It was almost as if she was anticipating something in the near future, but what was it? What could make her feel so excited and nervous at the same time? What could grow in her stomach like this? She had certainly never had a feeling like this before, and not knowing what it was worried her a bit. Hopefully, the painting would make this all clear.

Despite these overwhelming feelings, Mal allowed herself to continue to paint, wanting to see where this was all going. As she painted, she didn't even notice the paint dripping on to both her skin and her already paint covered clothes. It was the least of her concerns at this point. She was eager to know what she really wanted down to her core. She didn't necessarily paint quickly, but she was being pretty diligent. However, she was also careful, not wanting to mess this up. She knew this would be something that both she and Ben would want to keep, as it would be something of importance to both of them. He would want to see this too, but she wasn't sure when she was going to show it to him. Maybe she'd show him as soon as she was done, or she might wait awhile. She figured she would show him when her heart was ready for him to see it, as this painting seemed to be touching on a delicate topic, but she wasn't sure what that topic was. In the meantime, she kept her brush to the canvas, letting herself go with the flow of the brush.

It seemed like Mal had been painting for ages when she suddenly stopped. Her heart had told her she was done. After placing her supplies to the side, she finally looked at her work. She felt a tidal wave of shock flow through her. Her heart really wanted this? Even after everything she had been through, this desire had hardly crossed her mind. Could she handle something this big, this… significant? She would have to become the one thing that she thought she'd never be, and she felt she would be terrible at it. She was scared to become anything like this. She then realized that she had to show this to Ben immediately. That was when someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Mal asked louder than she meant to, as she was a bit startled.

"It's just me," Ben replied on the other side,"May I please come in?"

"Of course, I need to talk to you anyway."

"Me too," he said as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him, a worried look on his face.

"You first then," Mal stated, seeing the grave concern on his face as she walked up to be closer to him.

Ben took a deep breath before speaking,"It sounds crazy, but your dad came and visited me, or rather, he appeared in my head and confronted me."

"What did he say?" Mal asked worriedly.

"He basically was trying to scare me and he tried threatening me. He wanted to put me on edge and intimidate me, but I wouldn't let him see how concerned I really was. However, he didn't really scare me."

"And he shouldn't. He is a coward."

"It didn't seem like he was. He was so angry. I could see in his eyes how badly wanted to kill me."

"He has absolutely no reason to be angry."

"Actually, he knows about what we did very early this morning. I also told him that you trust me more than him."

"Why would you tell him that? No father wants to hear that his child doesn't trust him, even if it is true. And how can he know what happened this morning? He can't know that! He shouldn't know that! How can he possibly know what happened? He is going to try to kill you!"

Mal was now on edge. Sure her father was a coward, but he was certainly capable of torturing and killing Ben. With Dr. Facilier knowing what the two of them had been up to meant they were up against a tidal wave of fury. Ben could see her anxiety, so he scooped her into his arms, trying to comfort her.

"I won't let him kill me. We will find him before he ever gets the chance to wave his hand. I told you that earlier. I will do everything in my power to make sure he is captured and never hurts anyone."

"In a way, he already he has," Mal mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say Mal?" Ben whispered worriedly, hearing her quiet and nervous voice.

"Did I ever tell you why I hate my father so much?"

"No, you haven't."

"He hurt me too, but not in the same way as my mother."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked angrily. How dare her own father hurt her too.

"As you know, my mother beat me mercilessly for not being evil, but what hurt even more was that my dad never did a thing about it. He knew what my mother was doing to me. Dr. Facilier was the head master at my school, so he saw me everyday. He could see the marks my mother left on me. He saw the look of terror in my eyes. He knew how scared I was. I once begged him to let me stay after school for a while so I wouldn't have to face my mother, but he refused. He was scared of my mother too. He was too cowardly to stand up for his own daughter against her abusive mother. He let me continue to be abused so he wouldn't have to face my mother's wrath. He feared her more than death itself. It is amazing that I was even born. Both my parents always hated each other, but I guess both of them got drunk one night and I was conceived. My mother never even allowed him any paternal rights, but he didn't fight for them either. I was a child, so I couldn't fight for myself. I was much too young and small. I didn't have anything I could use to fight off my mother's abuse. I also couldn't fight her because I still needed her, as she was the only one who would feed me and give me a place to sleep. If I had fought her, I would have ended up dead or on the streets, abandoned. My father practically abandoned me, all because he was a coward. He didn't fight for me and protect me like a father should."

"He is not a father if he wouldn't even try to be there for his own daughter!" Ben exclaimed angrily,"he is not even a dad. He is just a donor."

"That is exactly what I told him when he visited me in my room!"

"If he were a real father," Ben continued,"he would have been there for you when you needed him most. If I was a father I would always be there for my child and love him or her unconditionally. I would do everything in my power to keep my child safe. I would be the father my child would deserve."

"Do you want to be a father?" Mal asked timidly.

"I do, but only if you want to be a mother," Ben replied hesitantly, caught off guard by the question,"Why do you ask?"

"I need to show you something."

"Ummm…Okay? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah I just need to show you something."

Mal then lead Ben over to her painting. She was nervous about showing him this. She was worried about what kind of reaction he would have when he saw it. Would he be mad? Would he be concerned? Would he be happy? She didn't really know, but this was the right time to show him this. She took a deep breath and showed him the painting. At first his expression was blank, but then his eyes lit up with wonder and joy.

"

Oh, Mal," he breathed, covering his mouth in disbelief, no other words able to reach his lips.

On the canvas was Ben standing behind Mal, looking lovingly over her shoulder as she cradled something in her arms, but it wasn't something, it was someone. It was a baby, their baby, wrapped in a salmon colored blanket. The baby had Ben's hair and nose, but Mal's lips and face shape. The eyes were not visible, as the baby was sleeping soundly in her arms. In the painting, both Ben and Mal were smiling at their baby, as if the child was the most precious thing in the world.

"Well, say something Ben!" Mal begged nervously.

"Do you want to have a baby?" Ben asked softly.

"It looks like I do. This is what this painting is telling me. I think I do want to have a baby."

Mal then turned to him and wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, wanting to be close to him to tell him something important.

"I don't want to have just any baby," Mal whispered,"I want to have your baby."

"I want that too," Ben whispered back, a smile still appearing on his face, but then he noticed a pained look in Mal's eyes.

"What's wrong Mal?"

"I just… I don't know. I have a lot going through my head right now."

"Well, talk to me about it. Let me help you."

"I don't want to become anything like my mother."

"Do you honestly think that you'll make the same mistakes your mother did?"

"It is possible."

"No it isn't. Mal, you would make the best mom. I know you will love our child with all your heart and soul. You will take care of our child and do anything for him or her. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be the mother of my child. You will never be anything like your mother."

"You don't think I'll hurt our child the way my mother hurt me?"

"Impossible. That isn't who you are. You know what not to do, and after all that she did to you, I know you will protect our child from all the evils your mother had shown you. You will do everything in your power not to be like her, so don't think that there is even a remote chance that you'll be like her."

"That doesn't mean I won't worry about becoming her. I'm afraid of what might happen if I do become her."

"Don't be, because, like I said, that won't happen. I will be here to make sure you know that you will never be your mother. I will show you that you are capable of being a wonderful mom, one any child would be lucky to have."

"It may take me some time to actually believe that."

"And that is okay. I am patient. I will work with you to show you how great a mom you can be. I know that one day you will believe it. However, that can only happen if we do have a child. Do you want to be a mom? "

"I do. I really do, but only if you want to be a dad."

"I've always wanted a child of my own, one to love and spoil to no end."

"You are going to make a great dad Ben."

"I certainly hope so, but with you by my side, I know that I will learn to be the best dad I can be. Do you know what gender you want?"

"Honestly, I just want the baby to be healthy. Either gender works for me. What about you Ben? What do you want?

"I'd love to have a little girl. I wouldn't mind having a mini Mal running around to remind me of you."

"She better not have my violet colored hair!" Mal exclaimed.

"Why not? I love your violet colored hair!" Ben replied.

"I used to be teased about having such odd colored hair. I don't want that for her."

"I would never let that happen. You should know that."

"You should also know that kids can be mean."

"Well, we will do everything we can to protect our kid, regardless of the gender or hair color, but I think we are getting a bit ahead of ourselves. We should plan this out. I need to know, do you want to begin trying to conceive now, or would you like to wait?"

Mal stopped to think for a moment. There was no way they were going to try and get her pregnant now, as they already had their plate full with wedding planning and her father's visit. However, she didn't want to let her father scare her into not living the life she wanted. She also didn't want to get pregnant before the wedding, as that would complicate dress sizes and it could anger Belle and Beast. Mal was sure they didn't want her to get pregnant before marriage. She and Ben had barely escaped with their lives when Belle and Beast found out their relationship had gotten physical. No way was she risking them getting mad at her for getting knocked up before marriage. However, when was the right time? It took her a moment, but suddenly, an idea sprung on her."

"Ben, you know how we had all our firsts at the enchanted lake?"

"Which firsts are you referring to?"

"We had our first date there. We first fell in love there. We shared our first kiss there. We made love there for the first time. We slept together in each other's arms for the first time while we were there. Every first we ever had was at the enchanted lake. Why not conceive our first child there, on our wedding night? There is no way we are going to try to have a kid before the wedding. That would complicate things."

"I agree with you on that, and that sounds like an amazing idea. I certainly like the idea of making love to you under the stars again. Recreating that moment would be wonderful, and a child coming from that would be beautiful. You, Mal, are a genius."

"Only on occasion," Mal smiled.

"More like all of the time. I swear you are the smart one in this relationship."

"I disagree. I believe we are equally smart. You have your moments of genius too, Ben, trust me on that. Don't sell yourself short."

"I guess sometimes I need to be reminded not to do that."

"I'll always be here to make sure you don't forget how great you are."

"Same for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not. You are mine."

"And you are mine. We are each other's, and we always will be."

"Okay, I get it. We belong together. Stop being so cheesy!," Mal laughed.

"You know you are being cheesy too right? My cheesiness must be rubbing off on you. I thought you believed I was cute when I'm cheesy," Ben replied, making Mal blush.

"You are, just don't over do it."

"What are you going to do if I decide to become extra cheesy?" Ben smirked.

"I won't be able to keep my hands off of you, and there wouldn't be anything you could do to stop it."

"I wouldn't mind that. Mal, are you saying that you actually get turned on by my cheesiness?"

"Am I? I don't know," Mal replied coyly, a shy look on her face.

Why did she tell him that? She had never noticed it before, but Ben was right. His cheesiness turned her on a bit. She momentarily wondered why, but she couldn't quite figure it out. For now though, she definitely didn't want things to get carried away. Otherwise, they may never leave this room, although that didn't sound like a bad thing. However, she didn't want Evie walking in on them, so she figured it was time to nip this in the bud, for now.

"Let's not worry about that right now," Mal continued quickly,"lets take this painting to your room and go let your folks know about my father's visit to your mind."

"That sounds like a good idea. We need to get rid of him as soon as possible."

"I agree. Let's head out."


	16. Announcements and Engagements

**A/N: Again, thanks to my AWESOME beta, Death of a dark Angel. More of an author's note at the end!**

* * *

One week after Dr. Facilier's visit into Ben's mind, Mal found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror as Evie applied the finishing touches to her dress. Today was the day that Mal and Ben were going to announce their engagement. Belle had set up a grand ball for them, but Mal's mind wasn't focused on that right now. Instead, her thoughts had drifted to what had happened when she and Ben had told Belle and Beast about her father's visit to their son's head. It still bothered her that they continued to tell her to not worry about him. They had reassured her that they would take care of it, reminding her that it was not her responsibility to deal with Dr. Facilier. While they were extremely concerned about the fact that Dr. Facilier had violated their son's own thoughts, Belle and Beast didn't want Ben nor Mal to feel the same concern, as they deserved to be able to focus on themselves for a change. Beast had arranged for extra security tonight and had Fairy God Mother set up a barrier around the castle that kept out dark magic. Still, the extra precautions didn't ease Mal's worries, and truthfully, it didn't help Ben's parents feel any better either.

Belle was angry that someone had violated her son's privacy, but what really bothered her was Dr. Facilier's threats to kill Ben. There was no way she was going to let him lay a hand on her little boy. She would rather die than see her son get hurt. However, Belle had decided to keep her worries to herself. Today was about Ben and Mal showing the world that they are one. She wasn't going to overshadow that message with her own issues. Despite this, she was secretly investigating several leads as to Dr. Facilier whereabouts. Belle was eager to find him. Unfortunately, each lead dried up rather quickly. Her investigation was getting nowhere. She knew she needed to ask the Auradon Police force for help, but she wasn't sure they could handle someone as powerful as Dr. Facilier. Therefore, she had decided to talk to Beast about what she had been up to after the ball. Belle hated that she had kept Beast in the dark about this, but she knew he would understand why she did. She was a curious and independent soul who always tried to solve things by herself.

Beast wouldn't be mad at Belle for launching her own investigation, but he certainly wouldn't like the fact that she had been looking into this on her own. Not only would he be concerned for her safety, but he was also eager to find Dr. Facilier. Anyone who threatened _his_ family was in for some serious trouble. No one would _ever_ hurt the people he loved. Beast was certainly not afraid to throw his royal weight around to make sure people never crossed him, but he never abused his power. There were rules people had to follow in Auradon, and that included not hurting anyone at all. However, he wasn't exactly against torturing people who probably deserved it, such as Maleficent. Beast had been in the process of putting her on trial for several years, but he had been putting off. He wasn't sure if Mal actually wanted her mother punished or not, and he knew that if he handled Mal's mother wrong, she might never forgive him. Beast knew he would have to talk to her eventually, but right now wasn't the time. Then again, it never really was. He knew was going to have to say something soon, but for now, today was about celebrating the union of his son and soon to be daughter-in-law. He was looking forward to that relationship, and so was Mal.

All Mal wanted at this point was to be happy, and Ben gave her that. While she was stressed about her father's recent appearance, she wasn't going let her unease ruin her night. She was going to enjoy the grand ball, which was happening in a few short minutes. Not wanting to let her thoughts cloud her mind anymore, she decided to focus on the beautiful dress that she was wearing. It was a strapless purple ball gown with a sequined green belt. From the hips down, the dress had several layers upon itself, but it was still very elegant. There were some faux jewels running from the very top of the dress to the waistline. It really was a beautiful dress, and it was all hand made by Evie.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Evie," Mal breathed,"thank you for this gorgeous dress. I hope it wasn't too much trouble to make on such short notice."

"You are welcome, and it wasn't any trouble at all. Over the past few years I've been here, I've created several dresses for various occasions just for you. With Doug having his own house, that he built himself, he built an extra room just for me to create clothing. The room even has two closets. One closet is filled with dresses for me and the other has dresses for you that are all ready to go."

"Thanks. It is good to know I'll never run out of dresses, even though I don't like wearing them. And that was so sweet of Doug to build a room just for you. He is so wonderful to you. I'm so glad you found someone that really cares about you. Do you think he'll propose to you soon?

"I hope so. I've been ready for him to ask me for months. I don't know what the hold up is, but I'm not going to pressure him. I know he'll ask when he is ready. I don't want to push him."

"I understand that. You two have your entire lives to be together, so there really isn't a rush. I was actually caught off guard when Ben asked me to marry him. We both knew we were ready, but I guess he was waiting for the right moment, which he definitely didn't miss."

"You never did tell me the whole story, Mal. How exactly did he pop the question."

Mal was about to tell Evie that she didn't want to answer that question when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Evie chirped.

"Delivery for Mal," replied a familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"She's not ready to see you yet, Ben," said Evie, recognizing his voice instantly,"can you come back in about five minutes!"

"Ok, but can you give something to her? I have something that I think she'll want to wear tonight."

"Ok, be right there!"

After making a few quick adjustments to Mal's dress, Evie made her way over to the door, careful not to trip over her own dress in her heels, and opened it slightly. She made sure that Ben couldn't see inside just yet, although he did try.

"No peeking, Ben!" Evie snapped.

"Ugh, fine. Can you please just give her this?" he replied as he handed her a small bag.

"Sure, no problem. Now shoo. Come back in five minutes."

"Ok. I hope she is ready by then. I can't wait to see her."

"Well, you have to. Now go!"

Once Evie had shut the door and locked it behind her, she walked over to Mal and handed her the bag. Mal had no idea what was in it, but she was eager to find out. She reached her hand inside and grabbed two square shaped felt boxes. She then set one down and flipped the lid of the other. When she saw what was inside, she gasped, blown away with what was in the box.

"What is it?" Evie asked excitedly.

"It's my wedding ring!"

"Oooh let me see!"

Mal then turned the open box towards Evie, who's jaw practically fell to the floor.

"That is your wedding ring? My gosh it's gorgeous!"

"Ben and I picked it out together. The green jewels on each side of the diamond represent our eye colors while the round jewel represents that our bond is infinite. I know, it's cheesy, but I think it's perfect."

"I do too! I couldn't imagine any other ring for you. Now what are waiting for? Put it on!"

Mal wasted no time and slid the beautiful ring onto her finger, admiring how it shined in the light. Ben had really gone all out with this. There was no way she would ever let go of this, as it was reminder that she and Ben belonged to each other. No one else could love them in the way they loved each other. This ring was a physical representation of their bond that no one would ever break. Smiling to herself, Mal went to open the other box that she had set down earlier, wondering what else he had given her. Inside this other box was a gorgeous amethyst heart necklace on a silver chain.

"That is the perfect necklace to complete your outfit for the night Mal!" Evie grinned,"here, let me help you put it on!"

It didn't take too long to get the necklace on, as Evie was so happy that Mal had the _perfect_ piece of jewelry that would complete her look. Mal looked at herself in the mirror. Yes the necklace completed the look, but Evie had really done a great job with her. The dress was gorgeous and her hair was styled beautifully. Best of all, at least in Mal's mind, Evie had done the best job at covering up her scars with makeup that would have otherwise been visible due to the dress being strapless. The scars were completely invisible now. Mal shook her head in disbelief. She actually looked beautiful. Seeing herself like this made her actually believe that she really was beautiful.

"Evie, thank you. All your hard work means so much to me. I really appreciate all that you have done for me."

"It was my pleasure, Mal. I love being able to get you dressed up every once in a while. Now, just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Please, please, please, don't let that dress end up in shreds after the night is over. I'd like to see it stay intact."

"What do you mean? Wait… Oh! Evie!" Mal scolded, blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I mean it Mal, if that dress ends up in shreds so will you."

"Pffft. Fat chance. I'd take you down in a heart beat."

"I don't know about that, but let's not worry about that right now. Ben will be here any minute now."

Just as Evie had said that there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil," Evie laughed,"that is probably him."

"Is that you Ben?" Mal called out.

"Yes, it is. May I please come in now?"

"Hang on. I'll be right there!" Mal replied as she made her way over to the door, careful not to fall over while walking in her violet heels. She opened the door to find him standing there, already gawking at her.

"Wow," Ben breathed as he looked her up and down.

"Wow? That is all I get after spending hours of dealing with a girl giving me crap about dressing up!" Evie complained.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my brain froze up the moment I saw her. I couldn't seem to make a coherent thought. Mal, you look absolutely breathtaking."

Of course his comment made Mal blush, not used to someone actually seeing her as beautiful.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Mal replied, checking him out in his royal blue suit and pale yellow button up dress shirt underneath his jacket and matching tie. He certainly looked handsome. She was going to have a hard time focusing on anything this evening, as was he. Keeping their thoughts rational was going to be a challenge tonight.

"You two are something else," Evie giggled, observing their highly apparent sexual tension,"you guys better get out of here before you decide to just stay here and have your fun!"

"Evie!" they both groaned, their cheeks burning bright red.

"I know, I know, it's none of my business, but I don't want you two to miss your own party. Now come on, it is time for your grand entrance!"

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Ben asked in a soft tone.

"Honestly, no, I'm not. I hate to admit it, but I'm actually quite nervous."

"So am I, but we need to do this, but don't worry, I'll be right there with you."

"I know, but I don't like being the center of attention."

"I'm quite aware of that. You're just not used to it, but you will be eventually. I hate to break it to you love, but this is our life. You will soon be royalty, and that means the media will be highly focused on you, on us. After tonight, our lives won't be as private as we would like them to be."

"Just promise me something, Ben."

"Anything."

"Promise we won't let the media rip us apart. I've heard about that happening to so many people."

"That will never happen. We are stronger than they are. They may try and do that tonight, but we won't let that happen. Just take a deep breath and trust your strength. I know you have it in you to stay strong. However, if you feel like something is too much for you, please don't hesitate to let me know. I will make sure that things don't get carried away."

"I appreciate that, but I think you're right. I can handle myself, but if I get overwhelmed, you will be the first to know. And hey, you can tell me if something is bothering you too. You don't have to hide anything for my sake."

"Trust me, I won't. I don't keep secrets from you, so I will let you know if something does bug me."

"Good. Now with that out of the way, I think I see your mom signaling us to get into position.

Sure enough, Belle was standing behind Ben and gesturing them to get ready for their grand entrance. Both he and Mal sighed to themselves as they moved into position. They hated the fact they had to create such a fuss about just entering a room during a grand ball. They thought it was absurd that their entrance was just _so_ important. What was the big deal about two people coming into a room? It isn't like they hadn't entered a room before. This royalty stuff was quite ridiculous sometimes. Ben made a mental note to do something about that in the near future. There were other much more important things to attend to, but for now, he was going to stick with it. He held his arm out for Mal so she could hook her arm through his, and they glided down the staircase until they were finally visible on the second landing, all eyes locked on them as they moved.

"All hail his Majesty, King Ben escorting lady Mal," shouted Bruno, head of the knights, causing the crowd to stop what they were doing to focus all of their attention on the approaching couple. Ben couldn't stop his eyes from rolling. These fancy introductions were so unnecessary and ludicrous, and truthfully, rather annoying, but he swallowed his thoughts and put on his royal smile for the kingdom. He almost laughed out how cliché this all was, and so did the fanfiction author writing this. Mal, on the other hand, was practically as red as a tomato, not used to so many eyes on her. If it wasn't for the lighting, people would see her face burning crimson, but thankfully they couldn't. She and Ben waved to the crowd and descended the rest of the way down the stairs and into the crowd where they were greeted by polite but empty smiles.

After their grand entrance, everything resumed to normal. People continued to chat amongst themselves and dance to the delicate music. It was almost sickening seeing how formal everyone was being. No one was out of place and everyone was at their best behavior. It was way too traditional for Mal's liking. She wished that this ball was more fun and unconventional. This wasn't how life was supposed to be. Life was meant to be spontaneous and unpredictable. Sure there were things that were meant to be planned, but parties like this were too strict and stifling. It almost felt like every moment was mapped out. While she never really paid attention to her words spoken in each conversation, she could tell it all felt rehearsed, and actually quite repetitive. It was always the same conversations with each guest, although she wasn't quite sure what those conversations were. It was all a blur really. Mal was more focused on her nervousness inside her, which was almost crippling. She wasn't sure how the kingdom was going to receive the news of her and Ben's engagement. She hoped they would accept her, but due to her upbringing, she knew not everyone would approve. Sure, they didn't have to approve, but it would make the transition into royalty much smoother for her. This was all she could think about at the moment, so at one point she just decided to let Ben do the talking so that she wouldn't say something she shouldn't. Mal knew her nerves sometimes caused her to blurt out unnecessary information, such as bringing up the weather. That wasn't relevant to any conversation they would have tonight, and bringing up something like that would make her sound stupid. That was the one of the last things she needed to have happen. Yes, she knew she wasn't unintelligent, but her brain had ways of making her seem like she could be. Letting Ben do the talking was the only way to ensure she didn't say something ignorant. However, after an hour or two of just standing and doing practically nothing, she decided she needed some air.

"Hey Ben, do you think we could step outside for a minute? I need some fresh air," she whispered softly into his ear.

"Sure. I need some too."

After excusing themselves from their current conversation, they took a side entrance and stepped out into a small garden. Mal wrapped her arms around Ben and kissed him sweetly. He was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss, cupping her face in his strong hands. They soon forgot about what was happening just behind the nearby doors and began to focus on the feel of the other's lips, not caring about what they had to do tonight. After a bit, they pulled back, breathless, their foreheads pressed together.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Ben asked softly after the two of them had regained their breath.

"Because I felt like it and because I wanted something exciting to happen. It is so boring in there."

"I feel the exact same way. The blandness in there is suffocating."

"We are never having a ball like this again. Next time, we need to spice things up a bit."

"I agree. I'll make sure that we are the ones to plan it next time. Just don't tell my mother how we are feeling about this."

"I would never. That would hurt her feelings. How do you think we'd break it to her though?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe we could…," he trailed off, noticing something happening in the distance.

"We could what Ben?" Mal asked with a confused tone in her voice.

"Shhh," Ben whispered as he pointed at something behind her,"look."

Mal turned around to see Evie and and Doug in some kind of romantic moment. She could see in Evie's eyes that Doug was saying something about how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. Suddenly, he pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Mal gasped, covering her mouth in shock, not expecting to witness this tonight, but she was happy for her friend. Doug's words were soft, but the question he asked was clear: he had just asked Evie to marry him. Tears began to spill out of Evie's eyes as she nodded her head profusely, uttering the word 'yes' multiple times. Mal watched as Doug slid the ring on her finger, his hands clearly shaking with excitement. He then stood up and kissed her. Both Ben and Mal then turned away, not wanting to intrude on the intimate moment. Wanting to give their friends the privacy they deserved, Ben and Mal made their way back into the ball room. Mal was smiling ear to ear, so happy for her best friend.

"Well, I'm glad we stepped outside for a bit," Mal laughed,"that was exactly the kind of exciting thing we needed to see happen."

"Which exciting thing? That amazing kiss or the lovely proposal we just witnessed?"

"Both of those were an instant mood booster. I'm not feeling so bleh anymore."

"Me neither," Ben replied, chuckling at her choice of words,"I think now would be a good time to make our announcement."

"What, now? Can't we wait just a little bit longer?"

"If we wait any longer the night will already be over."

"Ugh, fine. Let's just get this over with."

"That's the spirit, Mal! The sooner we make the announcement, the sooner the attention will be taken off of us," Ben agreed as he went over to Bruno to tell him that he had an announcement to make.

"Your attention please!" boomed Bruno,"King Ben has an announcement to make!"

"Thank you Bruno, I appreciate the introduction," Ben stated calmly, all eyes focused on him. Mal wondered how he was able to stay so calm and collected while she felt like she was falling apart with nervousness. She wasn't necessarily afraid, but she was anxious to find out how the kingdom would react.

"As you all know, I have been dating my lovely girlfriend, Mal, for five years now. Things have been going well. After these five incredible years, I decided to propose to her. We are officially engaged!"

Mal could hear the loud applause throughout the room. She could see that some were happy for the young couple while others wore a fake smile and clapped insincerely. Overall, it was a mixed reaction. She knew that the people who didn't approve had assumed that she was still evil and rotten to the core. They thought she hadn't changed. Instead of letting it bother her, her first thought was to try to prove them wrong. Then she realized that she didn't have to prove anything to them. She knew she wasn't evil. It didn't matter what they thought about her. What really mattered was that she was going to marry Ben, whom she was in love with. She didn't need anyone's approval for that. Therefore, Mal stood proudly next to Ben, a big smile plastered on her face, knowing that she was actually going to get the happy ending she had always wanted. She knew how cheesy these thoughts were, but she didn't care. In this moment, she was happy, and that was all that really mattered.

After Ben's announcement, several people had come up to them and congratulated them on their engagement. He and Mal thanked each and every one of them sincerely. While they didn't need their approval, they certainly appreciated it. Mal had just finished shaking hands with the little mermaid herself when she noticed the next person in line wanting to congratulate her. Mal stared blankly at first at the beautiful woman in front of her, at least until the lady had offered her hand to shake. Mal was completely stunned at the woman she was meeting. It was none other than Princess Aurora, aka Sleeping Beauty, the woman her mother had cursed. Mal had never met her before, but she had something that she had always wanted to say to her.

"Princess Aurora," Mal breathed,"I'm glad you're here. I've always wanted to sincerely apologize for what my mother did to you."

"Please," Aurora replied,"you do not need to apologize for anything. What your mother did to me was not your fault, although I do appreciate it. However, I don't hold any resentment toward you, despite what you probably think. I've seen the woman you are first hand when you faced your mother at Ben's coronation. You are nothing like her. You are better than her my dear, and I am so proud of you for it. Anyway, I just wanted to come and congratulate you and Ben on your engagement. I wish you two a lifetime of happiness."

"Thank you. That really means a lot coming from you."

"I know it does. Now take care and I hope to see you again soon."

"Me too. Have a wonderful night."

After Aurora had left, Mal continued to shake hands with the guests as they congratulated her, but she was still stunned. How could her mother have cursed someone she never knew out of some kind of jealous rage? It didn't make any sense, but she shook the thoughts away, realizing that her mother's actions were all in the past. She didn't need to concern herself with thoughts about it. At about midnight or so, the guests had trickled out of the ballroom, leaving just Ben and Mal. Belle and Beast had retired to their rooms earlier, so the young couple was now by themselves. Now tired from their somewhat eventful night, they too made their way to Ben's room, changed into some pajamas, crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I just want to address something. I'm concerned that there was some confusion about whether or not Mal is actually pregnant. I'm here to tell you that, she is NOT pregnant, yet. I plan on it, but I have a way to get there. It will happen, just give it some time. Last chapter, in the beginning, I was trying to describe that Mal was anticipating being pregnant in the future, so sorry for the confusion. Please feel free to PM me if you ever have any questions, or even suggestions!**


	17. You are not Your Mother

**A/N: Hope you are all doing well. Here's Chapter 17, titled You are not your Mother. Another author's note at the end!**

* * *

"Mommy?" whimpered a small voice,"do I have to do this?"

"Yes you do," Mal replied angrily,"don't question me child. Do as you are told!"

"But, this feels wrong."

"Kill that cat before I take that knife and turn it on you!"

"Mommy, I can't!"

Mal roared, outraged that her daughter wouldn't listen to her. How dare she defy her mother's orders? Mal raised her hand and smacked the child across the face. The child then looked back at her mother with broken eyes. Why had her mother just hit her? Wasn't she supposed to be nice to her like all the other mommies were to their kids?

"Do it, and do it now!" Mal demanded.

The child raised the knife slowly with shaky hands, pure terror running through her. She didn't want her mother to hurt her again, but she also didn't want to hurt the innocent cat that was restrained beneath her. She then lowered the knife to the cat's neck, about ready to slit its throat before she heard her father's voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ben boomed, disgust flooding his face.

"I am trying to teach our daughter to be evil like me!" Mal retorted.

"She will never be evil like you! You are the most evil person in the universe! I don't know why I bothered to marry you! You are exactly like your mother, weak and cowardly. You are broken beyond repair. I hate you. You need to get away from my daughter!"

"How could you say that? I love you!"

"I never loved you!"

Mal couldn't take his words. They were true, but they hurt her so much. She found herself growing even more angry than she already was. How could Ben be so cruel to her? She loved him and she thought he loved her back. This was never the case. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as she took the knife from the child and stabbed Ben in the heart, making him fall to the ground. She was devastated by his words. Mal continued to stab him numerous times, her mind drowning in her rage and sadness. Suddenly, the knife slipped from her hands that were slick with Ben's blood. Mal looked at him, now realizing that he was dead. She had killed him.

"No! No! No! Ben! Ben!" she cried as she cradled his dead body in her arms,"Ben! No! No! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Ben! Ben!"

"Mal!" screamed a worried voice.

She sat up, darkness filling her eyes. Where was she? Where was Ben? What was going on? She began to shake, panic flowing through her. Suddenly, Mal felt strong hands scoop her up, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Ben!" Mal screamed, wanting him to take her away from the terror that enveloped her.

"Mal, I'm right here," Ben whispered into her ear,"I'm right here."

"Ben? Is that you?" Mal asked shakily.

"Yes, it's me. I'm right here."

Mal then turned around so she could squeeze him tight, resting her head on his shoulder, so thankful that he was there. Her breathing began to slow down, but her heart was still racing and sweat continued to glisten off her forehead. Ben was here. She hadn't killed him. She wasn't covered in his blood. Mal cried in both exhaustion and relief. She hadn't lost him.

"Mal, it's ok, it's ok. I'm right here," Ben reassured her again.

"W-w-what happened?" Mal stuttered nervously.

"I think you had a nightmare. Would you like to tell me about it? I think it might help."

"Yeah," Mal breathed, knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep unless she talked about it,"I-I-I…. I killed you."

"What? I don't understand."

Mal sighed to herself, hating that she had to relive her nightmare, but she had to get through this. She bit her lip with nervousness as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stay calm as she began to recount one of her worst fears.

"Let me start from the beginning," Mal huffed nervously,"there was this little girl, and she was apparently my daughter, our daughter. I was trying to make her do the same things that my mother made me do. I was making her try to kill a cat. When she refused, I hit her. She was about to do what I told her when you walked in angrily and demanded to know what was going on. I told you that I was trying to make our daughter evil like me. You responded by reminding me of all my insecurities."

"What did I say?" Ben asked, fighting back his own tears. How could Mal think she would ever do anything like this?

Mal shivered. She was worried that if she said the words aloud that it might be true. She didn't want to feel like those words were accurate, but something inside her felt like they already might be. Despite this, she still had to tell Ben what had happened.

"You said that I am the most evil person in the universe! You didn't know why you bothered to marry me! You said I was exactly like my mother, weak and cowardly. You said I was broken beyond repair. You told me that you hated me! You demanded that I get away from your daughter! I couldn't take it. Your words felt true, but they hurt so much. I had wondered how you could be so cruel to me. I loved you and I thought you loved me back, but it started feel like that wasn't the case. My heart shattered into a million pieces. I grabbed the knife and stabbed you in the heart. I was crushed by your words. I continued to stab you numerous times as I felt so much anger and sadness. Suddenly, the knife slipped from my hands that were covered in your blood. I looked at you and realized that you were dead. I had killed you."

"Oh, Mal," Ben breathed, completely shocked that Mal thought that she would actually do something like that to him. That wasn't like her.

"Ben, it felt so real! It felt so real!" Mal cried into his shoulder,"I thought I had killed you! You were dead Ben, and it was all my fault! I hurt you!"

"But Mal, it wasn't real. You didn't kill me, and I'm not dead. I'm right here, alive, and holding you close."

"But what's to say that I won't do that one day? I could kill you! I could hurt you! It is probably bound to happen eventually!"

"No it isn't, Mal. That isn't who you are. You aren't the kind of person to hurt or kill another. That is your mother, and you are definitely not her. We've talked about this before. You are not your mother!"

"Maybe not now, but I might be in the future. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm no good for you. I will hurt you if I stay. I-I-I… I have to go!"

Mal then stood up, grabbed her jacket, and bolted toward the door.

"Mal, wait!" Ben cried,"please don't go!"

"I'm sorry, Ben. I don't want to hurt you. I love you. Goodbye," she whimpered as she stepped out the door and began to run.

"Mal no!" he called out as he ran after her, but she was too fast for him. He lost her in the intricate hallway maze. When he realized that he wasn't going to be able to find her, he froze. She had left him; left him in pieces. It was too hard to breathe. He fell to his knees. She was beyond his reach. He leaned over and laid his head in his hands, salty tears streaming down his face. Where had she gone? She said she would never hurt him, but she just did. Mal had left him. He felt his heart constrict tightly in his chest before it burst into a million pieces, but he didn't know what to do. There was no way he was going to find where she was now. He had no idea that she had just ran to a secret exit that she had found one day while roaming the castle. She was about to set foot outside when she heard her name.

"Belle, is that you?" Mal asked through her tears, squinting into the darkness, trying to make out the shape of the person who had just said her name.

"Yes, it's me dear. What are you doing?"

"I was just going for a walk."

"If that were true, you wouldn't be in just a sleep shirt and flannel sleep pants. Don't lie to me. What is going on?" Belle asked as she flipped on a nearby light, now noticing Mal's puffy red cheeks with tears streaming down them.

"Ben and I got into a fight, and it was my fault."

"How was it your fault?"

"I can't really explain it. All I can say is that I'm afraid that I'd hurt him."

"And why would you think that?"

Mal didn't want to say anymore. She was still quite uncomfortable with opening up to other people. Opening up to Ben was hard enough, but she was able to do it because she loved him and because she knew she could trust him. She knew that he would never betray her trust. Logically, Mal knew Belle wouldn't hurt her either, but emotionally, she just felt like she couldn't. It was much too painful because she would have to reopen old wounds and tell Belle her story. Unfortunately for Mal, Belle already knew a good part of her story, having always known what Maleficent was capable of. It wasn't that hard for her to figure out what she had done to her own daughter. Belle could see the pain Maleficent had caused Mal by looking into her eyes. It broke her heart to see such a sweet young girl have to live with so much pain. What was worse was that Belle could also guilt in Mal's eyes. Mal had absolutely no reason to feel guilty for whatever her mother had done, but that wasn't important right now. What mattered was getting to the root of the current issue.

"You think you'd harm Ben because you are afraid you are like your mother," Belle whispered.

"How did you know?" Mal gasped, surprised that Belle was able to figure that out.

"Call it a mother's intuition. Mal, I know you. You would never do anything to harm him. That isn't who you are. You are not your mother."

"That is exactly what Ben said!"

"And you don't believe him?"

"I don't know."

"Would Ben ever lie to you?"

"No."

"Then trust what he says. If he thought you were like Maleficent, he wouldn't be with you. He believes in you Mal, and so should you. You need to believe in yourself and realize that you aren't going to be anything like your mother. Your mother hurts people for her own gain, but I know you don't see the value in that. You've been through enough to know the kind of pain your mother puts others through, and I know you don't want to replicate that. That isn't who you are."

"Then who am I?"

"That is something that you need to figure out for yourself. To start, realize what you aren't. You aren't your mother. You aren't evil, or mean, or rotten. You already know that, but you are having a hard time believing it. I've seen a few times where you did believe that you were good, but every time there is a set back, you automatically blame yourself because you believe you are evil. You have to realize that sometimes bad things happen, but it isn't always your fault, and it rarely ever is. Mal, you are an incredible person, one that my son is very lucky to have. I can't imagine a better partner for Ben. You make him a better man. You give him the love he deserves. I know he gives it right back to you. He loves you Mal, even with the flaws that you think you have. You should see the way he lights up when he talks about you. I've never seen my son happier. You make him happy, and I know that he makes you happy too. Don't give up your happiness in fear of what you know isn't true. You won't ever do anything to harm him. The only way you could ever hurt him is if you leave him, like you just tried to do now."

"I only did it to protect him."

"I know dear. It is because you love him, but leaving him hurts him more than any other physical pain you could cause him. You need to go back to him and apologize. Tell him how much he means to you. And show him. I think you'll both enjoy the great makeup sex."

"Belle!" exclaimed Mal, redness flooding her cheeks. Had Belle just told her to go have sex with _her_ son?

"Mal, I'm not upset with you guys anymore for getting physical. I've accepted it. Besides, I think you both really need it right now to show how much you mean to each other, so don't be embarrassed by it. I'm mother, I know all of this stuff, so don't let this kind of conversation bother you either. For now though, go back to him and be there for him. Promise him that you won't ever leave him like this again."

"I will now. Thank you Belle," Mal replied, realizing that she was right,"I appreciate your kind words and support. It really means a lot."

"You are welcome, dear. And if you ever need to talk about anything, and I mean _anything_ , don't hesitate to come and talk to me. I will give you the motherly advice that you never received from your own mother. I am here for you."

"Thank you Belle. I appreciate it. Have a wonderful night."

"You too, Mal. Now run along and go see my son!"

* * *

Mal stepped back into Ben's room to find him sitting on the edge of the bed, crying into his hands. How could she allow herself to hurt him like this? This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. It pained her so much knowing that she was that cause of his sadness. She loved him, and hurting Ben was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

"Ben?" she whispered quietly, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Mal?" Ben responded as he looked up with glassy eyes, startled to see her standing there. He instantly stood up and ran to her, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"Mal don't ever leave me like that again!" he sobbed into her shoulder, staining her jacket with his tears.

"I won't Ben. I promise. I promise I will never step out on you again. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. That wasn't my intention."

"But you did, Mal. I'm not going to lie. You hurt me, and bad. I thought I had lost you forever. That was by far the most painful that has every happened to me. I couldn't take it if that ever happened again."

"And it won't. I promise. I'm staying right here with you. I love you, and I know you love me, flaws and all."

Ben pulled back a bit so he could look back at her, getting lost in the forest of her leafy green eyes. Mal was everything he had ever wanted, and losing her was the worst thing he could ever imagine happening to him. She was everything to him. Without her, he was nothing.

"You're right. I do love you. You know, they say you have to take the good with the bad, but I'll take it all, as long as I have you."

Mal could see the love he had for her all over his face and in his embrace. He wasn't afraid that she would harm him, but he wouldn't be able to take it if she walked out on him again, and there is no way that she ever would. Belle was right. Mal was not going to give up what she and Ben had out of fear. What they had was special, and it meant everything to her. She felt the tears stream down her cheeks, so happy that she had Ben. She couldn't stop herself from kissing him, deeply. He eagerly returned the kiss, pure passion and love running through him. There was no way he was going to let this go either. He would miss this.

The young couple wasted no time in stripping themselves of their clothes. They crashed onto the bed, their lips never leaving the other's. Hands moved everywhere, his cupping her face while hers slid down his back, cupping his butt. Each touch sent a fire over their bodies, burning them with pleasure. Suddenly, Ben released Mal's lips and began lightly kissing his way down one side of her neck. She gasped at each sensation of his hot mouth on her. He soon moved to the other side, giving it the same attention as the other. This felt amazing to Mal, but she wanted his lips on hers so she could make love to his mouth. This was much more intimate that way. She pulled him up, molding her lips to his. As she kissed him, she could feel his hard length brushing against the inside of her thigh. She then reached down to stroke him a bit, but he stopped her, signaling to her that he would rather be inside her right now. Not wanting to argue, Mal released him as he pushed himself into her. They both groaned at the intimate contact.

Not wasting any time, Ben eagerly began to make love to Mal, now releasing her lips, both of them unable to contain their moans of pleasure. She met each of his thrusts, wanting to increase the pleasure for the both of them, but soon she became lost. She lost herself in pleasure as she surrendered her body to him, proving to him that she was his and wasn't going anywhere. Mal just allowed herself to feel. She let herself feel the way that he touched every part inside her, both physically and emotionally. She felt the way his length was moving in and out of her with passion. She could feel the way his pelvic bone rubbed against the little nub between her folds. His touches on her skin felt like lighting, electric pleasure flowing through her as she neared her orgasm. Ben's thrusts became faster and faster as he made love to his fiancée. They were both close to their climax now, but this wasn't about their release. It was about being intimate together, showing how much love they had for each other. Still, they were both eager to please the one they loved.

"Oh gosh! Right there, Ben! Right there!" Mal screamed as he thrusted vigorously in and out of her,"I'm gonna…. I'm gonna… I'm gonna come Ben!"

"Then come for me! I'm right behind you Mal! Ahhh… Ahh…" Ben moaned, just waiting for her to finish.

"B-B-Beeennnnn!" Mal cried, finally reaching her orgasmic high, her walls clamping tightly around him as she came, her eyes shut tightly as waves of pleasure rolled through her. Ben was only a millisecond behind her, his climax shaking him to his core as he spilled into her. Thank goodness Mal had started birth control. After both of their waves of euphoria had ceased, Ben pulled out, rolled them both over on their sides so they could face each other, and scooped her into his arms. Mal felt a little empty without him inside her, but she had soon forgotten that when he pressed his lips back to hers. They kissed slowly and sweetly, completely drained of all their energy. Once they released, Mal nuzzled her head into the crook of Ben's neck.

"Thank you for that," Ben whispered after a bit,"I really needed that."

"Me too," Mal agreed,"I wanted to show you how much you meant to me. I hope I proved that to you."

"Trust me, you did. I hope I did the same for you."

"You always do. And I promise, I'm never leaving you again."

"I hope not. I don't think I could take that pain again, but I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for not helping you after your nightmare. I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"Yes you were. You held me and tried to reassure me that I wasn't going to be like my mother, but I didn't believe you. I should have. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for that. You didn't believe in yourself, even though you should. However, that is something that is hard for you. I understand that, so don't be so hard on yourself. I think we are both at fault here. Anyway, why don't we get some sleep ok?"

"What if I have another nightmare?"

"Then we'll work through it. You can always wake me up if you need me, Mal. I'm here for you."

"I appreciate that, thank you."

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too, Ben."

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight," Mal whispered as she fell back to sleep in Ben's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. I just want to address something. I know that I'm not the best writer, but I'm really trying here. I've had a few messages and some reviews (some of which come from other stories I've written) that have reminded me how bad I am. I get it. I'm sorry I don't write as well as other fanfication writers, but I'm trying. I'm getting better, thanks to my AMAZING beta, Death of a Dark Angel. Still, I want to apologize for it all. I'm not saying any of this for attention or for some of you to say "oh no, you're a great writer." I sincerely don't want that. I appreciate honesty, and that is what these messages and reviews are telling me. I just want to make sure I at least address the fact that I don't have wicked writing skills. I hope you all understand. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **And just another reminder for new readers, if there are any, I update this story every Saturday. At least, that is my current update schedule. I'm about 9 chapters ahead right now, but if I develop writers block in the future, that may change. However, I will let you know if that happens.**

 **Also note, I am going to be traveling to California in about three weeks for Comic Con International. During that time, I probably won't have time to write, and I may not even get around to posting a chapter then. Comic Con is a non stop event. I'm literally on my feet and moving through a crowd of 130,000+ people all day for about 5 days. Last year I arrived at the entry line at 3 in the morning and stayed there until the doors opened at 6 in the evening on the first day. The rest of the time, I was there from five in the morning till 8 or 9 at night. By that time, I was exhausted. I crashed around 11 or so, but had to repeat the process everyday for 4 days. This year I'm volunteering, so my schedule there will be crazy. So keep in mind that, during the week of Comic Con, there may not be a chapter nor may I even write. However, when I get back, I'll let you know if I find any cool Descendants stuff while there. Anyway, sorry for the long spiel, but I just want to keep you guys informed.**


	18. Girl Talk

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I'm not sure how you guys are going to take this chapter. It is just simple girl talk. It does start out with academic stuff, as they are doing homework, but I am certain the information is accurate. I know the math portion is right because I just took Trigonometry last semester, and the Spanish is right because I recently completed my Spanish Minor. Speaking in Spanish, the translations of the phrases used are in brackets and are italicized. I hope that is clear. Anyway, thanks again to my AWESOME beta, Death of a Dark Angel. Here's Chapter 18, titled "Girl talk." Please review!**

* * *

"Ugh, Evie, can you help me with this!" Mal huffed, frustrated with the trigonometry homework in front of her.

"Sure, what do you need?" Evie asked, dragging her wooden chair to Mal's desk.

"See, I'm told to find the exact value of cosine of sine inverse of 3/5. I know that the exact value of any sine inverse should be between -90 and 90. Also, I know that sine theta equals 3/5. What I need to figure out is cosine theta. I'm struggling with how to do that using the unit circle."

"I think you see the information you need, but you just aren't sure how to use it," Evie began as she grabbed a piece of scratch paper and a pencil from Mal's backpack," let's start by drawing the unit circle." Evie then began to guide Mal towards the right answer, making sure that she understood as she talked. When Mal didn't understand, Evie would reword the information, and she made sure her words clear and simple. Mal nodded her head in understanding when things made sense. Sure, it was boring, but at least it was Evie teaching her. Mal's Trigonometry professor spoke in a soft monotone voice, making it difficult to pay attention. Evie kept Mal focused by having her explain what she learned back to her before continuing.

"Therefore, we have three squared plus x squared, x being the cosine value, equals five squared. I think you can solve that," Evie assured her.

"Yes, I can," Mal agreed as she took the pencil from Evie,"three squared is nine, x squared remains x squared for now, and five squared becomes 25. Now, we subtract nine from both sides, which gives us x squared equals sixteen. We square root both sides, giving us x equals four."

"Correct, Mal. We now know that the cosine theta on this unit circle is four. So now that we know both the radius on the cosine value, was is the exact value of this equation?"

"The exact value of cosine of sine inverse of 3/5 equals 4/5."

"Indeed it is, Mal. Do you know that the tangent value would be?"

"Yes, the tangent value here would be 3/4."

"Good job. See, you know this stuff. You just need to slow down and try not to get so frustrated. Try and do a few more problems like this out of the book, and I know you'll get this soon."

"Thank you Evie, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Mal. I want to see you succeed. Now, if only I could succeed at understanding the subjunctive form in Spanish!"

"I think I may be able to help you with that!"

"I always forget that you completed your Spanish minor. Ok hotshot, let's see what you got."

"First, you need to know," Mal began as she grabbed another piece of scratch paper from her bag,"that when using the subjunctive, there are two things you need. One, you need to be changing the subject of the conversation, and second you need to remember that you need to be saying certain words. Here try remembering the acronym, WEIRDO."

"WEIRDO? That is the stupidest acronym I've ever heard."

"I know," Mal laughed,"I know, but it works. The W stands for wishes/desires, the E stands for emotions, the I stands for impersonal thoughts/feelings, the R stands for recommendations, the D stands for doubt, the O stands for Ojalá which is the Spanish word for hope. If you are mentioning anything involving those things, you need to use the subjunctive form. Also, you need to always use the word 'que' before you change subjects."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Sure. Quiero que comprendas Español. _(I want you to understand Spanish.)_ Also, don't forget to conjugate your verbs! There is a special conjugation just for the subjunctive form."

"I already knew that, but I think, after your explanation, I might be able to figure out when to use the subjunctive form.

"Good, now you try, Evie!"

"Ok. Queiro que lleves más vestidos. _(I want you to wear more dresses.)_ "

This made Mal laugh. Typical Evie.

"Haha, no. Prefiero llevar camisetas y pantalones. _(I prefer to wear_ t-shirts _and pants.)_ "

"Yo se, pero Ben te prefiere sin ropa! _(I know, but Ben prefers you without clothes!)_ "

"Evie!" Mal choked, blushing a deep crimson color.

"I couldn't resist, I'm sorry Mal," Evie chuckled.

"No you're not. You just _have_ to torture me don't you?"

"You're right. I'm not sorry, but we both walked right into that one. But Mal, you shouldn't need to feel so embarrassed about talking about sex with me. I'm your best friend. I only tease you out of love, not to make you miserable. Why is it so difficult for you to talk about sex with me?"

"I can barely talk about it with Ben! I just, I don't know. It is a touchy subject."

"But it shouldn't be, at least not with me or Ben. You need to trust us, Mal. We only want to help you. It is important that you find a way to talk about your sex life, with both of us, so we can help you if you need it. Doing it all the time with Ben doesn't mean you know everything about it. Sometimes it is a good idea to talk about it so you can figure things out."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, I find that it helps Doug and I when we both talk about what we like and don't like it, especially when we try new things. It makes things so much more enjoyable than it already is. Knowing what pleases your partner more can enhance their overall satisfaction, which also makes sex more fun for you as well. Also, I've been dying to talk to you about my sex life. I've been holding back because I know it isn't an easy subject for you, but I need my best friend. I just need to vent, and I know you do too. That is why we need to be able to talk to each other about stuff like this. I think the best thing we can do right now is figure out why it is so difficult for you to talk to both Ben and I about sex. Do you know why it is so difficult for you?"

"If I'm being honest with myself, it is because I hate feeling vulnerable, and that is exactly how you are making me feel right now by talking about this."

"Ok, two questions here then. One, why does this subject make you feel vulnerable, and two, why does it make you feel that way?"

"I don't know, maybe because I have trust issues. Honestly, who knows? It isn't a big deal."

"Don't brush this off, Mal. That isn't healthy, but you are probably right; you do have trust issues. I think that is what this all boils down to. It is a touchy subject because you have to trust that the people you are being vulnerable with won't hurt you and it makes you feel this way because you've never had anyone that you could trust because you have been hurt too many times in your life by your parents. However, we aren't your parents. You've never really trusted me, and we are best friends. In a way, you've already trusted Ben physically and somewhat emotionally, but you need to learn trust both of us. We aren't going to hurt you. Ben has already told you that he won't hurt you, and I promise I won't either. I have your back. I'm here for you, and I know you are here for me. So please, be open with us. Talk to us."

"I guess you're right. I need to be able to trust you guys. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you two. You have always been there for me when I needed you and Ben has never done anything to make me think he would hurt me. Still, it is hard to let go of all my worries. I've been this way for so long that it has become a habit."

"I know. I had the same problem when I arrived here in Auradon. Being on the Isle forces you to toughen up and hold back your emotions. Allowing yourself to feel while on the Isle meant weakness, which would lead to certain death. Here, and being with Doug, I've come to realize that I don't have to hold back anymore. I'm allowed to feel. I'm allowed to be myself. I'm allowed to be human, and so are you. You don't have to be afraid anymore, Mal. You can let go of that tough dragon side of you and release your humanity. Although, I'm sure Ben wouldn't mind being seduced by your sexy dragon side."

"You had to steer this conversation that way didn't you?"

"Only because I think you now realize that it is ok to talk about your sex life with me. I can see it in your eyes. I think I actually persuaded you to let go," Evie smiled softly, proud of her best friend for finally opening up to her.

"You are something else," Mal smiled,"but you're right. It is high time I learn to trust you and Ben. So let's start off easy shall we? Was I dreaming, or did I see Doug get down on one knee last night at the ball?"

"You saw that!" Evie blushed,"I thought we were alone!"

"You deserved to be, but Ben and I were outside getting some fresh air. After you said yes we went inside to give you two your privacy."

"I appreciate that thank you. We definitely needed a moment to ourselves, but I will tell you that it caught me off guard, especially since you and I had just talked about it earlier in the evening. I had said that I had hoped he would pop the question, and sure enough he did. Talk about perfect timing!"

"Yeah, no kidding. Now let me see that rock!"

Evie then held out her ring so Mal could see it, and boy was Mal blown away. The ring itself was 14 karat gold with a round cut diamond surrounded by several smaller sapphire jewels. It was perfect for her.

"Oh my gosh, Evie! This is gorgeous! Doug really knew what he was doing!"

"I know right!" Evie exclaimed excitedly,"he went all out with this, and he certainly didn't have to! I would have been happy with a paperclip shaped like a ring."

"I felt the exact same way when Ben and I picked out the ring together, but he insisted. It made him happy, so I wasn't going to say no."

"Speaking of proposals and such, you have been avoiding telling me about how Ben proposed ever since it happened. Now spill. Tell me what happened."

"Well, he did it at the enchanted lake," Mal gushed, not caring how cheesy she sounded,"there were stars surrounding us, and the moon was bright. Fireflies glowed around us. It was the perfect atmosphere."

"There is something you're not telling me, Mal. What is it?"

"Is it that obvious? Ugh. I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because Ben and I promised each other that the rest of the story would remain between us."

"Then I think I know what happened."

"Do you now?"

"I think so. I think that Ben proposed immediately after you two made love for the first time."

"What made you jump to that conclusion?" Mal blushed, embarrassed and surprised that Evie was able to figure everything out.

"If you think about it, it is obvious. I don't think it was a coincidence that you came back the morning after and told me that Ben had not only proposed, but you also implied that you two had sex. You made that quite clear. Looking back and remembering that stupid grin on your face, I can see it now. There isn't any other explanation."

"Damn, I always forget how smart you are, but I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I promised Ben I wouldn't say anything."

"I know, I understand that. You made a promise, and I always expect you to keep your promises. However, you didn't exactly tell me anything. I figured out on my own, so you technically didn't break your promise."

"I appreciate that you found that loophole, but it still feels like I did break my promise."

"Well then tell Ben that I figured it out. I think he'll understand, and I don't think he'll mind that I know. I can see why you would want that to stay between you two, but keep in mind that I already know that you two are intimate, so you don't have to be embarrassed about it. And don't worry, you know I won't tell a soul."

"I appreciate that, thank you. I'm glad I have you as my best friend."

"And I'm glad I have you. Now why don't we finish our homework so you can finally try on your wedding dress!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!"


	19. Guy Talk

**A/N: Hey lovely readers! Hope things are well for everyone! Here's another fluffy and drama free chapter for you! More of an Author's note at the bottom!**

* * *

"Damn, Evie sure did a great job with this tux!" Ben exclaimed as he admired himself in the mirror. Evie had hand made a jet black tuxedo. He also wore a violet colored bow tie. His jacket had two pockets on each side and a magenta flower up near the left shoulder while near the right shoulder he had a pocket with an emerald colored handkerchief that matched the vest underneath his jacket, which was made of a soft satin, and a with a white dress shirt underneath. His pants were a simply black with pockets on each side, and his shoes were just basic black dress shoes. Overall, the tux was perfect.

"I agree," replied Doug as Ben turned around to look at his groomsmen, who all wore a sapphire tux and a white undershirt with a royal blue bow tie. They had all gathered so they could all try on their tuxes together. With the wedding only a week away, they needed to make sure everything was ready, and that included their clothing, despite the fact they all hated dressing up.

"Although, blue isn't really my color," Jay laughs,"I prefer my usual red and yellow!"

"Speak for yourself! I like good old fashioned black and white," Carlos complained,"anyway, have you decided who is going to be your best man?"

"I have. I know you all wanted it, but after careful consideration, I've decided it should be Doug, and it has nothing to do with him being from Auradon and you two being from the Isle. He's honestly known me longer and I think he is best suited to prepare my bachelor party and such. I promise I have nothing against you guys."

"You don't have to explain," Jay noted,"this is your wedding, and Carlos and I understand. We are just happy to be apart of it."

"Trust me, I wouldn't have it any other way. You are Mal's friends, and practically brothers, which makes you family. I know it sounds odd to say this to guy friends, but I love you guys. I learned a long time ago that love bonds us all, which also makes us family. I want you guys to know that you will become a part of my family now, and having you be a part of our wedding is one way I can show you that."

"And we are happy to be a part of your family," Jay agreed,"but Carlos and I also want to make sure we are here for Mal. She is like a sister to us and we want to be sure she is getting the life she deserves. If she's happy, we're happy."

"And she will be happy; I promise you that. I am so happy that you guys are supportive of us. Your blessing of our relationship means the world to both of us."

"Well, you deserve it," Carlos chimed in,"you've been so good to her, but like Jay said a while ago, if you break her heart, we'll break you."

"I don't doubt your sincerity, but like I said before, I promise I won't hurt her. She's been through enough."

"You're damn right about that," replied Jay,"but I'm glad she has you to protect her."

"But she doesn't need to be protected, Jay," Ben smiled, thinking fondly of Mal's strength,"Mal is strong. She can handle herself quite well. She doesn't need me to save her. She isn't one of those damsels in distress, and she never will be. However, I will not hesitate to defend her. Despite the fact that she doesn't need me to be, I am very protective of her. Anyone who even thinks of trying to hurt her will have hell to pay. I think I've told you guys this before, she means everything to me. I will do everything I can to make sure I don't lose her. I can't lose her. This may sound weak, but I don't care: losing her would shatter me. I wouldn't be the same."

"And that is how we know you love Mal," Jay assured him,"you aren't afraid to fight for her, nor are you afraid to admit to everyone how much she means to you. You know I hate sounding unmanly, but I have to say this cheesy thing: one of the things love includes is being strong enough to defend the person you love when they need you while also finding the power inside you to admit that the love even exists. You can't have one strength without the other; it's impossible. Hearing you say that you'd fight for Mal and that she means the world to you takes bravery even though it shows weakness. That bravery proves how much you care for her, and that is why Carlos and I give you our blessing. We know how much she means to you and that you really do mean what you say. You are the best partner Mal could have."

"Again, it means a lot to me to know you think of me in such a high regard, especially when you don't have to."

"And like I said before," Carlos reiterated,"you deserve it. In simple terms, we just want you to treat her right, mentally and emotionally…. and physically."

"Trust me, that last part won't be a problem!" Ben laughed.

"Ugh! Carlos and I don't want to hear about it!" Jay groaned,"We don't like to think of our surrogate little sister in that way, so please don't talk about what you two do in your private time!"

"Ok, but don't worry, treating her right mentally and emotionally is just as important; I know that. I promise I will make it a priority that she is treated right."

"That, I like to hear,"Jay smiled.

"Have you two decided if you want kids?" Doug asked out of the blue, wanting in on this conversation and trying to appease Jay's disgust about the current conversation.

"Um… we've talked about it," Ben admitted cautiously, caught off guard a little and not wanting to reveal information about the painting of their child that Mal had made not long ago. After a moment, Ben realized he could talk to his guy friends about this. Not only might they have good insight, but also it wasn't exactly something he needed to keep secret from them. He knew they wouldn't tell a soul about this conversation, nor would they judge him for it. He could trust them.

"Yeah, Mal and I talked about it. We want children. We haven't exactly decided how many we want, but we know we at least want one. In terms of a gender, she said she doesn't really care what we have; she just wants the child to be healthy and happy. While I agree with that statement, I personally want a little girl. I told her that I would _love_ to have a mini Mal running around."

"If you two have a little girl," Carlos jumped in,"you will have to hire more security. Not to sound weird or anything, but if that little girl looks anything like Mal, you'll have a hard time keeping the boys away when she gets older."

"Pffft. Forget hiring security,"Jay scoffed, "I'd be guarding that little girl myself, but Carlos is right. Teenage boys won't be able to resist her."

"Ugh, please. I don't even want to think about that. I know how teenage boys think. I was one not that long ago," Ben replied,"However, I wasn't like Chad. If they're anything like him, we are in for some trouble."

Ben cringed at the though of a guy even looking at his daughter and thinking of her in such a way. The irrational thought of making that illegal appeared in Ben's mind. He had to shake his head to clear his mind, realizing he was having the same illogical reaction that he had when guys looked at Mal. Still, he wanted to do something to keep guys from looking at the women in his life.

"I think you guys are getting ahead of yourselves!" Doug laughed,"I just asked a simple question and you guys spun it out of control! Mal isn't even pregnant yet!"

"She better not be!" Jay said sternly, giving Ben a murderous look.

"Trust me, she isn't," Ben gulped,"we've been using protection."

"Bleh. I don't even want to hear that!" Jay complained.

"It's better than hearing that they haven't been using protection or that she really is pregnant," Doug reminded him.

"Gah! I don't want to talk about this! Let's change the subject! I'll listen to anything but this!"

"Color scheme?" Doug chuckled.

"Sure."

"We've decided on a purple and blue color scheme," Ben smiled.

"And what about the cake flavor?" Doug asked, trying to appease Jay's stress again.

"We decided on a chocolate cake. It is the favorite flavor for both of us."

"There. Is that better Jay?" Doug teased.

"I guess," Jay huffed,"it's boring, but I guess it is more preferable than the previous subject."

"Is she just going to move into your room or are you moving to another room in the castle once you are married?" Doug continued.

"We are moving into another room, and I'll let you in on a secret about the room as long as you promise not to tell anyone."

"We promise!" all three boys agreed.

"The room we are moving into has an extra room attached to it in the bedroom. In that extra room, I am building Mal her very own art room as a wedding gift to her!"

"Whoah," Jay breathed,"that is insane, but in a good way. I would never have expected you to do anything like that. That has to be a hell of a project."

"Well, she deserves something special," Ben explained, a grand smile appearing on his face as he thought of her,"I wanted to do something to show her how much it meant to me that she agreed to marry me. Plus, after all she has been through, she deserves to have something good happen to her. Also, the room will give her a safe place to work on her art without fear of judgement. She has been very hesitant about creating her own art because she doesn't like people seeing her work. She is very shy about it. I wanted to give her a place where she could feel safe."

"That is incredibly nice of you Ben," Doug observed,"and not to overshadow the announcement of that amazing gift, but I wish I would have though of doing something that great for Evie."

"But you did Doug," Ben assured him,"not only have you been so great to Evie, but according to Mal, you built her a fashion design studio! That is just as amazing as my wedding gift to Mal, so you aren't over taking my little announcement, and speaking of announcements, I think there is something you are hiding from us."

"Wait, do you know what I think you know?" Doug asked nervously.

"Mal and I accidentally saw it unfold. Would you like to tell the other two guys."

"I didn't want to take away from what was currently going on with you and Mal, but if you insist, ok. Jay, Carlos. You should know, Evie and I are also engaged."

"Really? Why would you keep that from us? That is fantastic news Doug!" Jay exclaimed, slapping Doug hard on the back to congratulate him,"I'm happy for you two. You guys are great for each other. You got a good one."

"I tend to agree, but she is also way out of my league," Doug replied, a look of love in his eyes as he thought of Evie.

"Don't think that," Ben assured him as he placed a hand on Doug's shoulder,"Evie loves you, so don't put yourself down and think that she is above you. She definitely doesn't think she is. In her eyes, you are absolutely perfect."

"How do you know that?"

"She's told me. I had to get Evie's approval before I even considered proposing to her best friend. Talking to her gave me plenty of time to get to know her. Every time she talked about you, her eyes lit up and her face glowed. Evie loves you Doug, so don't try and convince yourself that she doesn't."

"But she's always wanted a handsome prince. It was how she was raised."

"To her, you are a prince. You don't have to be born one to be one, so stop doubting yourself, and you should have talked to us about this sooner. We are here for you. And if you don't want to talk to us, talk to Mal. She knows Evie better than anyone."

"I did, as I wanted her approval to propose to Evie as well. She didn't hesitate to say yes. Mal told me the same thing you guys did, but it is just so hard to believe."

"Trust me, I get it," Ben reassured him,"I sometimes feel like I'm not good enough for the woman I love too, but I am learning to believe that I am, and you will too. It just takes time, ok? Don't sell yourself short."

"If you say so."

"Don't say that either. It doesn't matter what I think. What matters is what you and Evie think of each other and yourselves. If this is something that really worries you, talk to Evie and I know she'll help realize that you are meant to be with her."

"Have you talked to Mal about the same thing?"

"Honestly, no, but I should. Talking about this now makes me realize that I should open a dialogue about this. We both should. If I start talking to Mal about this, will you talk to Evie?"

"I think I can. It is nice to know I'm not the only guy who feels like this."

"Trust me, you aren't," Jay chimed in,"I know I don't talk about my relationship with Lonnie much, but this issue is what is keeping me from putting a ring on it. I should talk to her too."

"I'm in the same boat with you," said Carlos,"Jane means the world to me, but I'm so afraid that I don't mean the same to her. Maybe I'll talk about it with her tonight."

"Then it is agreed," Ben proclaimed,"We shall talk to the women we love and tell them that we are having this issue."

"Agreed," replied the other three boys.

"Good. Now why don't we get out of our tuxes and go grab some lunch!"

"Oh thank goodness, finally!" Jay exclaimed,"I'm freaking starving!"

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know. Another boring chapter. Parts of it were necessary while other parts were born out of writer's block. I apologize for that. Things should pick up soon. I just started writing the honeymoon chapters! That's right, I said chapters. It will be multiple chapters. And of course, since it is their honeymoon, it will be lemon filled, but I am trying to make it about more than that. It's tricky, but I think it is working.**

 **Also note, I took a quote from "Supergirl" on the CW. The quote was "love bonds us all." I take no credit for it. All rights for said quote belongs to Warner Brothers.**

 **Please keep in mind that Comic Con International is next week, so I MIGHT not update, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **Again, thanks to my AMAZING beta, Death of a Dark Angel. Her support means the world. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	20. Get Out of Your Comfort Zone

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I missed last week's update, but I did warn you. San Diego Comic Con International was CRAZY! I hardly slept. There was no time for me to write or update. I will say this, IT WAS SO MUCH FUN! I got to meet and shake hands with Kenny Ortega, the director and choreographer of "Descendants." I also met with the author of the "Desendants" Prequal, "The Isle of The Lost" and "Return to The Isle of The Lost, Melissa De la Cruz. She signed my book and took a selfie with me. We even chatted a bit. So yeah, it was great.**

 **I must mention that there are two quotes in this chapter that are not mine. I do not take credit for the following quotes:**

 **"I'd tell you to go to hell, but you'd probably just feel at home there." - Sara Lance from "DC's Legends of Tomorrow" on the CW.**

 **"Love is the most powerful emotion** **, and that makes it the most dangerous."- Sara Lance from "Arrow" on the CW.**

 **The quotes above and their rights belong to Warner Brothers.**

 **Anyway, enough babble, here's Mal's Bachelorette party!**

* * *

"I'm not sure about this Evie," Mal admitted to her best friend,"do you really think this is a good idea?"

"I think it is," Evie replied,"I think this will help you get out of your comfort zone. You need this, and don't worry, I promise you that I'll be right here with you. You will be in a safe place Mal. If things get to be too much for you, let me know and I will end it immediately."

"Can I really trust Jane and Lonnie?"

"Would you have them be your bridesmaids if you didn't?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Ok, do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then trust that I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was a good idea. Trust that I wouldn't bring in people that you couldn't trust. I promise they won't hurt you or make fun of you. They definitely won't judge you for anything. You can trust them, I promise. Now, why don't we let them in so we can get this bachelorette party started!"

"Someone's eager," Mal laughed as Evie went to open the door for Jane and Lonnie.

"I have stuff I've been wanting to ask you and this will be my opportunity to do it!"

"And so have I!" Lonnie exclaimed as she walked in, holding some sort of small wrapped box in her hand.

"What is that you are holding?" Mal asked her as Evie shut and locked the door.

"A little gift for the bride to be."

"Speaking of which," Evie began,"since you and Ben decided to forego your bridal shower, Jane, Lonnie, and I decided to get you some gifts. Of course, these won't be gifts you would get from a bridal shower. So why don't we open them before we put you on the hot seat?"

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," Mal replied, blushing and now realizing that this night was going to be more about her than she would have liked. Being the center of attention was not her forte.

"We know, but we wanted to. Now then, who's do you want to open first?"

"Well, since it was the first one I saw, I'll open Lonnie's."

"Excellent choice, Mal," Lonnie chirped happily as she handed Mal the small box. Mal thanked her and began to tentatively unwrap it. Once she had removed the wrapping paper, she found herself staring at a blue felt box. She looked at it inquisitively, not sure what could be in it. She carefully opened the lid, slightly worried about what she might find. Mal hoped it wasn't anything too over the top and expensive. She didn't like her friends going out of their way for her. It made her feel selfish. Still, Mal was eager to find out was in the box. It took her a moment to realize what was lying on the padded bottom of the box, but once it hit, she took in a sharp gasp.

"Uh, no. Not happening. I appreciate this Lonnie, and it is beautiful, and not to sound ungrateful, but there is no way this is happening."

"Mal, you are going to do this," Evie told her,"I know you aren't much for traditions, but you will wear that garter, and you will let Ben take it off of you at your wedding reception. I've already talked to him about it. He agreed."

"Of course he agreed!" Mal snapped as she looked at the silk purple and blue garter with a heart charm attached to it,"Ben would never pass up the opportunity to stick his head up my dress! He is a guy after all, and no guy would give up the chance to do that. However, I never agreed to this! What makes you think I would consent to this, especially when he would be doing it in front of thousands of people?"

"My charm and convincing abilities," Evie smiled,"I know this is something that makes you uncomfortable Mal, but I think it would be a good idea to keep a little bit of tradition. Belle told me she did it for her wedding. She said it was awkward, but she said it was worth it because it made Adam happy. Think of how happy this would make Ben. He really wants this. So if you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for him."

"Well, if it makes him happy," Mal huffed as she crossed her arms,"I'll do it, but I'm not thrilled about it."

"I know you're shy Mal, but I think this will be good for you so you can get out of that comfort zone of yours. If it makes you feel any better, there will be plenty of alcohol and most people will be too drunk to notice or care what will be going on by the time we get to it."

"I'm not shy! I just don't like to be the center of attention, nor do I like to have people watching Ben and I do something that I feel should be private!"

"But it is a tradition Mal. If you'd like, I can go into the history of it. Maybe that would make you feel better."

"I'd rather you didn't go into the history of it, and not because I want to make you feel bad, but rather because I am just too nervous."

"I understand that. Why don't you go ahead and open Jane's gift then?"

"Okay."

"Here," Jane said sheepishly as she handed Mal a wrapped rectangular. The object was thick, yet it was light. Mal had no idea what it could be, but she hoped it wouldn't be something embarrassing. However, knowing Jane, she knew it would be something most likely hand made and heartfelt. Jane was sweet like that. Mal gently unwrapped the gift with care, unsure if it was delicate and not wanting to ruin it. Once the wrapping paper was removed, Mal smiled. Jane had put together a photo album with a picture of Ben and Mal holding hands in the center of the blue and purple fabric cover. She opened the book and flipped through each page slowly, taking the time to admire each framed picture placed throughout it. Each picture was dated and marked with a location of where it was taken and were ordered chronologically. The pages themselves were various shades of blue and purple. While the book itself was well crafted, it was also obvious it was hand made with painstaking details. After flipping through so many pages, Mal found that there were several blank pages.

"Oh Jane," Mal breathed as she looked at her with glassy eyes,"this is absolutely beautiful. Thank you. This really means a lot."

"You're welcome," Jane replied bashfully,"I didn't really know what to get you, so I figured I'd just make something. There are blank pages that you and Ben can fill out throughout your time together. You can also add more pages if you run out. It is adjustable like that. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, Jane. Thank you," Mal smiled. After a moment, she looked over at Evie, who was practically bouncing with excitement. It was obvious she was eager for Mal to open her present.

"I guess I'll open yours next, Evie."

"Good, I think you'll like it!" Evie chirped as she handed Mal a rectangular box covered in purple wrapping paper. Wanting to get this whole gift thing over with, Mal decided to just rip the wrapping paper apart. She appreciated what her friends had done for her, but she was tired of being the center of attention. She wanted the attention off of her, but she knew that wouldn't happen because, unfortunately, this night was about her. She figured, the sooner she got through this, the sooner she could get out of the spotlight. With the wrapping paper out of the way, Mal found herself staring at a white cardboard box. She then placed it on her bed so she could open it. She unfolded the tissue paper inside the box nervously, having an uneasy feeling about what she might find. She found the last thing she expected to see. Mal blushed as she pulled out the delicate looking purple lacy see through bra and matching underwear. Evie had gotten her lingerie.

"Seriously, Evie?" Mal groaned, embarrassed that her other friends would automatically know what she had been up to, and would be doing soon,"I appreciate it, but really?"

"I know, I know, it is kind of over the top. I also know you are embarrassed about it, but you shouldn't be. I told you that you could trust us. We won't judge you. Besides, I know you don't have anything, so I thought I'd make you something. Imagine the look on Ben's face when he sees you in that. He'll be blown away. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to just rip it off of you with that beastly strength of his because he'll want you so bad. Luckily, the lingerie is rip proof."

"What?" Mal asked, confused about how something so delicate looking could be rip proof.

"I found this special material," Evie explained,"that can withstand up to 500 pounds of force trying to rip it apart. There is no way Ben could get that off of you unless he does it the old fashion way, but just in case, there are four more sets of the exact same design in that box."

"Uh… Thank you?" Mal mumbled, completely speechless. She really had no idea what to say. She was kind of excited to put this on for Ben so she could see how he would react, but she was also kind of nervous because she still wasn't quite used to being so exposed in front of anyone. The amount of times he had seen her half dressed, let alone fully naked, was minimal. The handful of times they had made love was mostly in the dark or under the covers. Only once had he really been able to see her, and that was when he saw her come out of the shower. With this in mind, she knew she would have a real challenge ahead of her if she were to wear the garments Evie had made for her. For now though, she said nothing and tucked the garments away into her underwear drawer.

"Now then," Evie began,"I think it is time to put the bride to be in the hot seat!"

"What are the rules here exactly?" Mal asked as she turned her desk chair around so she could sit on it.

"Well, obviously we all sit on the floor and surround you so we can drill you with questions. However, if there is a question you don't want to answer, you take a shot of vodka, but keep in mind you only have three shots. Once you run out, you have to answer all questions."

"Is there anything that is off limits?" Lonnie asked as she sat down on the floor by Mal.

"Yes there is," Evie replied as she placed the three shots of vodka on Mal's desk,"you cannot ask her about her parents, and I don't think I need to explain why that is. Also, if there is a question that I deem is something that Mal can't answer, she won't have to. Any more questions?"

"Nope," responded the other three girls.

"Good. Let's start off easy then. I'll go first. Mal, what was your first impression of Ben?"

"Well, the first time I saw him he was with Audrey, but I could tell he didn't like her all that much. He was acting all formal, but I could tell something was off, but I couldn't quite place it. However, when he shook my hand, he stopped for a moment and stared at me. I felt something in that moment, but I couldn't place it."

"Oh please," Evie laughed,"the moment he saw you he was already checking you out. He already felt something for you, and not for Audrey. That was what you felt was off; he was into you before you two had officially met. And as for you, you were already into him too. You two felt sparks immediately."

"And yet the first thing out of your mouth was 'you had me at prince', Evie."

"What can I say? I was a bit of flirt, just like my mother had taught me. At least now I know I don't have to be."

"I agree with you on that and I am glad you realize that now. We can discuss that more at length later, but I can tell Lonnie is eager to ask her question."

"I am. Mal, were you ever in a relationship before Ben?"

"No, I wasn't."

"May I ask why?"

"I don't think she should answer that," Evie jumped in, knowing that Mal did not want to discuss her life of survival on the Isle,"that is a bit of a sensitive subject."

"I understand," Lonnie replied," anyway, your turn Jane."

"How did Ben propose?" Jane asked eagerly. Mal didn't hesitate to take her shot of vodka, downing it quickly, trying to avoid the taste of it. Still, she made a bit of an odd face. She may have been 21, but she still wasn't quite used to alcohol, much like this fanfiction writer. There was no way she was going to admit to two people she barely knew that Ben had proposed to her after making love. That moment was private, or at least she wanted it to be.

"Your turn Evie," Mal smiled, glad she was able to avoid an embarrassing question.

"I'm going to try to avoid asking something that I already know the answer to, so here, do you and Ben want kids?"

"We've talked about it. We both agree that we want at least one."

"What gender would you like?" Lonnie asked, taking her turn immediately.

"Personally, I just want a healthy baby, so any gender is good for me. However, Ben said he wants a little girl because, and I quote, 'I wouldn't mind having a mini Mal running around to remind me of you.'"

"Awwwwww, that is so cute," sighed the other three girls, making Mal blush.

"Do you know what Ben is planning for your honeymoon?" Jane asked curiously. Of course Mal took another shot. Even though she didn't know what Ben had planned, she had no intention to discuss such an intimate occasion with anyone but her fiancée.

"Sorry Jane."

"It's turn Evie."

"Has Ben talked to you about any of his sexual fantasies?" Evie smirked, knowing Mal would take a shot. She and Lonnie had a few other questions they knew she wouldn't want to answer, so they were going to make sure she had no choice, although they hadn't made this plan together. They both chuckled as they watched Mal down the last shot as she made a silly face. They smiled at each other when they realized they had her right where they wanted her.

"Have you and Ben been intimate?" Lonnie asked cautiously. She was curious, but she also wanted to be polite about it. Mal regretted taking at least one of those shots, but she wasn't sure which question she would have answered.

"Define intimate," Mal whispered, trying to buy time to avoid answering the question.

"Have you two had sex?"

"Yes, we have," Mal admitted, hanging her head in embarrassment and blush flooding her cheeks.

"Hey, there is no need to be embarrassed," Lonnie told her,"you are in a safe place here. None of us are judging you at all. It is your life, and you can do what you want. We will support you no matter what. I was just asking out of curiosity, plus Evie told me she wanted you to get out of your comfort zone, so I thought this question might help."

"I appreciate that Lonnie, and please don't take offense to this, but I don't quite trust you two yet with a bunch of things. It isn't personal. I am very careful about who I trust."

"I understand that, but how can Jane and I earn that trust if you don't give us a chance? You just told us a secret, so Jane and I both promise you whatever is said in here stays in here. You can trust us. Just give us a chance."

Mal bit her lip in nervousness. Could she trust them? She didn't want to be naive and blindly trust two girls she didn't know as well as she would have liked, but they hadn't exactly done anything to make it seem like she couldn't trust them. In fact, they had done a few things in the past that showed that they trusted her. Both Jane and Lonnie had shared numerous secrets with Mal. If they trusted her, why couldn't she trust them? After a moment, she knew why: she didn't want to get hurt. Mal trusted her mother, and she hurt her. On the flip side, she really truly trusted Ben, and he hadn't hurt yet even though he certainly could have. He had shown her that people could be trusted. She had given him the chance to earn her trust, and he certainly did, so maybe Jane and Lonnie deserved a chance too.

"Alright," Mal began,"if you can promise me that you won't say a word to anyone, and I mean anyone, about what is said in here, I will give you a chance and trust you with personal information by answering your questions."

"We promise," Lonnie and Jane chirped.

"Good. Now then, it is your turn Jane."

"Where did Ben propose?"

"At the enchanted lake. Evie?"

"Do you have a nickname for Ben in bed?"

"Not exactly."

"That isn't an answer. Explain please."

"Well…" Mal trailed off as she blushed again, as this was quite uncomfortable to share,"I don't have a nickname for Ben himself, but I do have a nickname for Ben's… well…. thing."

"Then tell us," Evie smirked.

"Big Ben," Mal sighed.

"You mean like the clock tower in London?"

"Yeah."

"That is actually quite clever Mal, assuming he is, you know, big. Is he?"

"Not your turn," Mal replied quickly, wanting to get away from the subject.

"I'll take that as a yes," Evie laughed,"go ahead Lonnie."

"Hmmm," Lonnie thought aloud,"how is he in bed? Like is he sweet and gentle, or is he a bit rough?"

"Oh Lonnie," Mal groaned,"why do you have to ask such a thing?"

"Like I said, to get you out of your comfort zone. Now come on, answer the question."

"Honestly," Mal sighed as she crossed her arms,"he's a bit of both. And knowing that you and Evie are going to ask more about this, I'll tell you so I can get this over with. He can be sweet and gentle when I need it, but when I want it, he certainly has a beastly side within him."

"You're right, I would have asked more about that," Lonnie giggled,"but I never would have guessed he actually could be beast like. Ben's always seemed so mild mannered and easy going."

"He still is, and always will be, but behind closed doors, he can be a very different man. However, I certainly enjoy seeing that other side every once in a while. Jane?"

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Jane asked, not quite comfortable with talking about this subject.

"I have a lot going through my head," Mal smiled,"I'm feeling excited, but also quite nervous. I can feel a lump in my throat and my stomach is in knots. There is more, but it is all very overwhelming. I'm really exhilarated, but I'm also on edge."

"And a bit horny?" Evie smirked.

"Yes.. I mean… uhhhh… why would you think that?"

"You haven't been able see Ben for a whole day, and I know how much it drives you two crazy when you are separated. When you reunite, you guys can't get enough of each other."

"And how do you know that?"

"Last week Ben left on Friday for an emergency. When he got back Sunday, you went straight to his room. I didn't see either of you until early Thursday morning, and today is Friday. Belle and Beast hadn't seen you two either. There is only one way that is possible. Neither of you left his room because you were all over each other. I know you are only going to be apart for a day, but I have a feeling that will be enough to drive you two crazy. At least you are hiding it well."

"I suppose I should have came and visited you throughout the week. It wasn't personal Evie."

"I know it wasn't. I get it. Doug and I are the same way, so I get it. I was just giving you a hard time. Anyway, I can see how stressed you are so why don't we all get ready for bed and go to sleep."

"Good, because I am starting to feel a bit sleepy," Mal replied as she climbed into bed, already in her pjs, as were the other girls. Lonnie and Jane had arrived in their pajamas but had came by earlier to set up their sleeping bags so they wouldn't have to worry about later. The girls wished each other good night and fell asleep rather quickly.

Mal was in a light sleep after a few hours, but she wasn't really dreaming. Instead, she felt like something was poking at her brain. Too tired to fight it, she just let go. She soon found herself standing alone and surrounded by darkness. After a few moments, he father appeared. Was she dreaming or was he really in her head?

"You aren't dreaming my dear," Dr. Facilier said, reading Mal's mind.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you one last chance to join me in conquering Auradon. I know I won't be able to reach you during or after your wedding until you return from your trip, so this is the final chance I get to bring you to my side."

"I will never be on your side."

"Why not? We'd make the perfect team. You could even become more powerful than your mother."

"I told you, I don't want power. Power is what made Maleficent the woman she was; it went to her head."

"No, she just couldn't handle it. But you can. Other than her sadistic nature, you could be just like her if you come with me."

"I'd tell you to go to hell, but you'd probably just feel at home there," Mal laughed wickedly.

"Oh Mal," Dr. Facilier sighed, trying to ignore Mal's painful statement,"if only you knew what was coming. Like I said, you can't save Ben. He is a dead man walking. And as for Auradon, no matter what you do, you will watch it drown in a sea of flames."

"Don't you ever threaten Auradon like that," Mal spat,"it is my home and I will protect it with everything I have. You won't stand a chance. You will also not go anywhere near Ben again. You will never get into his head again, and you will leave him alone, or so help me. I will fight for him against anything until my last breath. I love him. Love is the most powerful emotion, and that makes it the most dangerous. When it comes to Ben, I'm the most lethal weapon out there. Crossing me when it comes to him would be a deadly and fatal mistake. You wouldn't be able to walk away from that. So get out of my head stay the f-ck out of my life!"

"You know, Ben said the same thing about you when I last talked to him," Dr. Facilier whispered, trying not focus on the frightening look of Mal's murderous glowing green eyes,"but I'll leave you alone. You've made your choice. Bye, Mal. I'll see you soon."

Dr. Facilier suddenly vanished before Mal could reply. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly, completely overwhelmed by her father's visit. How dare he visit her the night before her wedding? He had no right to do that. And how could he think she would ever join him? He had to be a complete fool if he thought that she would actually try to be evil with him. But for now, she was exhausted. She laid back down and fell back into a peaceful sleep.


	21. Camp Fire Talk

**A/N: Hey lovely readers! Hope all is well with you! I would like to address something: I'm starting to feel like I'm losing you guys. My anxiety brain has made me conclude that my story is no longer of interest to anyone, due to lack of reviews. Now, I'm not one to pressure people into reviewing, but my anxiety makes me believe that something is going on. This has nothing to do with any of you. I appreciate all of you who are reading this, regardless of a review or not. However, I am a bit concerned that last chapter may have been a dud. I know it isn't my best work, but I am trying. I just need to get over my anxiety and trust that I am doing a decent job. Yes, I do gain confidence with good reviews, but I know that I should not base my work on what others say about me. After all, I am writing this story the way that I want to. Sorry for the rant, but I needed to get that off my chest.**

 **Another note: In the beginning, the guys are playing paintball. Being a paintball player myself, a lot of this paintball game is based on my own experience. Each of the paintball guns mentioned, I own, so I am very familiar with how they work. I haven't done it in over year, but I am 100% sure the information is accurate. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**

 **Lastly, I am going to guarantee you that things are going to be really cheesy, and quite frankly, a bit on the emotional side. Being 21 and only having one serious boyfriend in my lifetime, I admit I have very little insight into the male mind, so my portrayal of the male characters here might be off. I honestly don't know how guys think. If I did, I wouldn't be single. #foreveralone. I apologize for anything that is off. Anyway, here's Ben's Bachelor party!**

* * *

Whoosh! A paintball whizzed past Ben's mask, narrowly missing him. He breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted this paintball game to last just a bit longer, as the sun had just started setting. Both he and Carlos were tied with Jay and Doug at two winning games a piece. Whoever won this game would be declared the winner. Even though they were wearing padding to prevent bruising, being pelted by paintballs was still painful, but Ben was glad he chose this and camping for his bachelor party. There was no chance he was going to be one of those guys who got strippers for his bachelor party. He only had eyes for Mal, so there was no way he'd ever allow himself to even glance at another woman. He smiled to himself, knowing that Mal would be his for the rest of his life.

Ben snapped out of his stupor when another paintball blasted into the tree in front of him, blue paint splattering onto him. He shook his head to focus himself. He then poked his head out from the tree to see if he could see either Jay or Doug. Ben could barely make out Doug in the prone position, as if he was a sniper. He was calculating his shot and waiting for the right time to take it. Ben wasn't going to let him, so he aimed his X7 Phenom paintball gun at Doug's mask, and squeezed the trigger. He watched as the paintball smacked Doug's mask, a big blob of plaint exploding on it. Doug was out. He only had to take Jay out. Before Ben could make a second thought, another paintball flew past him, and this time, he heard it burst against Carlos's chest. Carlos was out now. It was now just Ben and Jay. Unfortunately, Ben couldn't see his opponent. Not wanting to be a sitting duck, he immediately dropped down onto his stomach and began to army crawl, his paintball gun held tightly against his chest, knowing Jay wouldn't be able to see him under the thick forest brush. Ben moved quickly, aware of the fact that Jay would be less likely to hit a moving target. After crawling for a few feet, Jay's green mask appeared between a few trees, but Ben didn't have a clear shot due to his current angle. Thinking he saw movement, Jay began to fire rapidly with his A-5 paintball gun. Luckily for Ben, what Jay was seeing was the wind moving the leaves.

Jay was quick and had a heavy trigger finger, but he wasn't very accurate with his shots. Ben was very precise with his shots, but he was too patient and slow. As Jay continued to fire, Ben got up to his feet, but remained low. He then found an opening in the trees that he could use to aim at Jay. He took aim, and fired, but no paintball came out. He shook his gun, but no sound came out of his hopper, which is the mechanism that held paintballs. It was empty. He then set the X7 Phenom on the ground and removed his TiPX paintball pistol from its holster and slowly stalked toward Jay, who couldn't hear Ben over the sound of the animal noises echoing through the forest. Soon, Ben found himself only a few feet from Jay. He aimed his pistol at him, but he didn't fire.

"Surrender," Ben commanded. Jay slowly turned around to find out that Ben had snuck up on him. There was no way he'd be able to get a shot off before Ben did.

"Good job, Bennyboo," Jay taunted as he slowly laid his gun,"you got me. I surrender."

"Thank goodness," Ben sighed in relief as he lowered his pistol,"I didn't want to have to shoot you at point blank range."

"And I don't want that either, so as much as I hate to say it, you and Carlos win. Congratulations. Now why don't we head back to the campsite?"

"That is probably a good idea. It will be dark soon, so we don't want to get lost out here. Let me go grab my X7 and we can go."

"Good, because I'm hungry!"

* * *

Ben and Jay arrived back at the campsite just as Doug and Carlos were waiting to light the camp fire. After Ben had set down his paintball gear, Doug handed Ben the lighter, thinking he should get the honor of lighting the campfire, as this was his bachelor party. Once the fire was lit, Doug went and grabbed the hot dogs while Jay grabbed the forks they would use to roast the hot dogs. Soon, everyone was sitting around the camp fire roasting a hot dog under the stars. They all sat there in silence, content with the peaceful scene around them. Despite having been in Auradon for so long, Jay and Carlos still weren't quite used to things being so quiet. Back on the Isle, it was normal to hear gunshots and screaming throughout the night. This quietness was alien to their ears, but they enjoyed it. It gave them a chance to think as everyone ate their hot dogs.

Carlos was considering changing college majors. Back on the Isle, he was a bit of an inventor and a scientist, so naturally he wanted to be an engineering major. However, he wasn't confident in his math skills, so he decided to be a psychology major, as it was still some kind of science. It was practically the only science offered that didn't involve having to learn a lot of math. However, he found it boring. He didn't want to ask for help in math, as he didn't want to sound helpless, but he wasn't going to have a choice if he were to switch to engineering.

Jay, on the other hand, was thinking about Lonnie. She was always on his mind, but he didn't talk about her much, as he wasn't the type of guy to be open about his feelings. With his guy friends, he wanted to seem tough and macho. Only with Lonnie had he ever really opened up. She was just so easy to talk to and made him feel like he could really trust her. She had been around guys a lot thanks to her mother, Mulan, who wanted her daughter to understand the male mind. This made it easier for her to understand Jay's thoughts, thus making it easier for him to communicate. He had never had anyone who could understand him like she did. He never wanted to let her go, so he was planning on proposing to her soon, but he was waiting until he had enough money to buy her the perfect ring. Not being a thief anymore, Jay had to learn the hard way on how to make money. He got a job doing personal training at one of the local gyms. He didn't make as much as he would have liked, but he knew that in the end it would all be worth it. He smiled just thinking about it.

"What are you smiling about?" Doug asked Jay.

"Can you guys keep a secret?"

"Of course we can!" Carlos exclaimed,"why kind of friends would we be if we couldn't?"

"Alright," Jay sighed,"I'm planning on proposing to Lonnie soon."

"What are you waiting for?" Carlos asked curiously.

"I'm waiting until I have enough money to get her a ring. I'm not a thief anymore, so I can't steal one. You guys know I've got a job despite my heavy work load as a law enforcement major. I'm struggling to get some work hours in because I have so much homework. It is taking me longer than I thought to make the money I need, but it'll be worth it. I know how happy Lonnie will be to know that I worked hard to get her the perfect ring. She's changed me from a thief to a hard working man. Working for that ring will be proof of it. That is what I'm smiling about."

"You're right, I think she'll appreciate it very much," Doug replied,"I know Evie did when I told her how hard I worked to get her the perfect ring, and she showed me just how much she liked it."

Suddenly, Doug realized what he had just said aloud. He wasn't typically the kind of guy to talk about his relationship with Evie in that way, but it just came out, as the thought appeared in his mind as he was talking. He couldn't stop it. Jay glowered at him.

"Ugh, I didn't want to hear that last part. It is bad enough I know about what Ben and Mal are up to. Doug, you know Evie is like a sister to me, so I don't want to hear about her in that way."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out, but it did. I'm sorry."

"It's okay this time, but please don't let it happen again."

"Jay, you're such a prude," Carlos laughed.

"No I'm not. I just don't like to hear about our surrogate sisters' sex lives!"

"But you've talked about your sex life with Lonnie before, so why can't Ben and Doug do the same about their ladies? It isn't fair that you can talk about it and they can't."

"Ugh, you're right. I'm sorry Ben and Doug. I'm just not used to hearing about them in that way."

"It's ok Jay," Doug replied,"I understand. It is very uncomfortable to think about family in that way, but you sometimes have to get used to it, right Ben?"

However, Ben didn't reply. He was thinking about the last time he had been out under the stars, so of course he was smiling like an idiot. The last time he had slept outdoors was the night he had made love to Mal for the very first time. It was first time he had seen her, even though it was in the dark and couldn't see much. It was also the first time had touched her intimately. He couldn't help but relive each moment of it.

"Ben?" Doug repeated again. This time he got Ben's attention.

"Would you like to tell us why you were grinning from practically ear to ear?" Carlos teased.

"I don't think Jay wants to know," Ben replied,"and frankly, it's a secret. I made a promise that I wouldn't say anything. I may have already broke part of the promise, but I won't break the rest of it."

"Fair enough," Doug responded,"anyway, what is going on with you Carlos? You hardly ever talk about yourself much. Anything new?"

"Well, I'm considering becoming an engineering major, but I suck at math, but I'm not sure."

"Anything else going on with you?"

"Not really. I mean, Jane and mine's relationship is going well, so there's that I guess."

"That's good to hear. Anything new with her?"

"Nope. She's just her shy self, but I love her."

"She is still pretty shy isn't she?" Ben asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, although she's opened up to me quite a bit over the last five years. She's finally starting to trust me, at least emotionally. Physically, we haven't really done anything. Jane is just too shy, although I don't mind. I'm willing to wait for her."

"For how long?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I could honestly wait years, maybe even a lifetime. I absolutely refuse to push her."

"Ok, but I think it is impossible to wait a lifetime," Doug explained,"And besides, it isn't healthy. Do you want to be intimate with her?"

"Of course I do."

"Does she know that?"

"We haven't really talked about it. I've been waiting on her."

"Well you should talk about it," Ben jumped in,"if she's shy, of course she isn't going to be the first to mention it. You need to tell her that you want her in that way. Telling her that might make her feel more desired, thus getting her to think about being with you in that way. At least if she knows she'll be thinking about it, she'll be considering it, but assure her that you are in no rush. It may not even have crossed her mind yet, or she may be too afraid to say anything. The best thing you can do is talk to her about it, if you are comfortable with talking about it of course."

"I am, and I will talk to her about it. Thanks for the advice guys."

"Anytime," replied Doug,"anyway, how are you feeling about tomorrow Ben? You are going to be a married man tomorrow."

"I know, and I couldn't be more excited about it. I'm crazy for that woman, and tomorrow, our lives will be changed forever. We'll be one."

"Cheesy much?" Jay teased.

"Of course I'm cheesy right now. I'm getting married tomorrow! Nothing is more cheesy than that! Besides, I have a cheesy personality, and Mal gets really turned on by it, so actually I try to be cheesy sometimes."

"I didn't need to hear that!" Jay exclaimed, covering his ears.

"Well too bad," Ben laughed,"I'm too excited to care."

"What are you looking forward to the most?" Carlos asked.

"Just seeing Mal. I know it has only been a day, but I really miss her. Although, if I had to pick, I can't wait to see Mal in her wedding dress. I'm sure she'll be beautiful, but then again, she always is."

"And I'm sure you're pretty enthusiastic about the honeymoon," Doug noted.

"Of course I am. It's going to be great."

"Where are you guys going?"

"She doesn't know it, but I'm taking her to a cabin in the snowy mountains of Arendelle, the kingdom ruled by Elsa. She agreed to let us through her borders without hassle. Plus, the cabin was just built and hasn't been used, so I bought it. It will be one of our special places we can go to for an escape."

"Where's the other?"

"That is a secret," Ben yawned as he got up and walked toward his tent,"anyway, I'm getting tired. The sooner I fall asleep, the sooner I get to my wedding, so why don't we hit the hay?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat too," Jay agreed as he got up as well,"paintball was fun and all, but I'm exhausted."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Doug as he walked toward his tent,"I don't want to be a grumpy best man."

"Goodnight guys," Carlos replied as he opened the zipper of his tent.

"Goodnight," responded the other three guys. They all then fell into a tranquil sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys thought this chapter was at least decent. Big news! Next chapter is the wedding, so stay tuned!**


	22. I Love You

**A/N: Behold! The long anticipated wedding chapter! Note, this is not your average wedding chapter. The actual ceremony isn't until like the last two thirds of the chapter. Just a warning if you just expecting me to jump into it. Anyway, as always please enjoy and don't forget to drop a review!**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Evie asked her best friend as she zipped her into her wedding dress.

"Honestly…. terrified," Mal admitted, her hands shaking nervously.

"And why is that? Isn't today supposed to be one of the most exciting days in a person's life?"

"Yeah, but it is kind of scary too. I mean think about it. I'm actually getting married, committing myself to one man for the rest of my life, in front of thousands of people."

"But you love him don't you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't."

"Then that is all that matters. It isn't important that others are watching you. What matters here is that you and Ben are committing yourselves to each other out of love. That is what today is about."

"You're right. I should focus on what this day means for Ben and I and no one else. Thank you Evie."

"Of course. What are best friends for?"

"Also, thank you so much for this lovely dress. It is amazing," Mal sighed as she looked herself over in the mirror as Evie made the last few adjustments. The dress was of an ivory color and strapless, delicate violet ferns wrapping around her torso, complete with a light satin belt of the same color as the ferns. The bottom part of the dress consisted of it layering upon itself all the way down, each edge highlighted violet. The best part, all of it was hand made by her best friend, whom knew her better than most people. Evie knew exactly what kind of dress she'd want. This one was perfect.

"Still," Mal continued,"I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me. I really appreciate your support."

"You are welcome Mal. Now then, I think you are all set!" Evie chirped as she stepped back to admire her handiwork before looking back up and into Mal's glassy eyes, which were on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry," Evie smiled,"you'll ruin your makeup. We don't want to have to go through putting it on again do we?"

"No, I guess not," Mal sniffled, wiping away her tears,"I'm just feeling really emotional right now."

"And you should be. That's normal. Today is special and will change the rest of your life, so of course you're emotional. I'd be worried if you were a stone cold wall right now. And honestly, I'm so proud of you right now."

"Why?"

"Because the Mal I knew on the Isle wouldn't have even considered showing emotion. You used to be like solid rock, incapable of showing emotion. You existed, but you weren't 'there.' Now, you've opened yourself up and allowed yourself to feel things, and it has made you a better person. I'm proud of the person you've become."

Now Evie began to shed a few tears.

"I'm so proud of my best friend. She's come so far."

Both Evie and Mal embraced each other in a hug so tight not even light could pass between them. Mal laid her head on her best friend's shoulder, so thankful to have her here on this special day. Today wouldn't have been possible without Evie. Without her, Mal would have been an emotional wreck. Evie was her emotional rock right now since she didn't have Ben.

"Thank you, Evie," was the only words Mal could muster.

"You're welcome. Anything for my best friend."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Evie called out, letting Mal go.

"It's Belle. May I see my soon to be daughter in law?"

"Of course. Hang on. Be right there," Evie replied as she made her way over to the door, careful not to trip in her magenta heels. She opened the door slightly at first, making sure no one else was near. Evie ushered Belle in quickly, wanting to avoid any chance of someone, particularly Ben, passing by and getting a peak at Mal in her dress.

"Evie, I hope it isn't too much trouble, but I'd like a moment alone to talk to Mal. Would you mind?"

"No not at all. I want to go check to see if the guys are ready anyway. I'll be back soon," Evie responded as she carefully reopened the door and stepped outside, careful not to let her silky magenta dress get caught in it. Once she was gone, Belle turned to Mal, a grand smile on her face.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Belle asked.

"Evie asked me the same question."

"Well what did you tell her?"

"I'm terrified, and not to sound rude, but I don't feel like explaining why again," Mal answered as she nervously began to pace around the room, butterflies building up in her stomach.

"I get it. I was the exact same way when I got married. I should have known not to ask. I bet you're feeling butterflies in your stomach. You feel exhilarated but also on edge. It is all so very overwhelming isn't it?"

"That is exactly how I'm feeling, yes. It helps to know that someone else has been here. Does it get any better?"

"Oh yes. I just talked to Ben a few minutes ago, and I must say, he looks very handsome in his tux. When you see him, I guarantee you that you'll stop feeling so anxious. You'll be on cloud nine. Not to mention that, most likely, you're going to feel extremely aroused after seeing him in his tux. Don't be alarmed if you find yourself wanting to just rip his clothes off. That sexual tension will be strong, but you'll need to be stronger."

"Belle!" Mal exclaimed, blood rushing to her cheeks, heating them up. She knew she didn't have to be embarrassed about this subject with Belle anymore, but she barely talked about it with her friends last night. That was hard enough. Talking about it with her soon to be mother in law was terrifying, but she wasn't sure why.

"Sorry," Belle laughed,"I couldn't help myself. I was hoping my teasing would ease your worries, but I see that it just made it worse."

"No it didn't," Mal breathed, her cheeks beginning to return to their normal color,"it actually did ease my anxiety a bit. It is good to know what I'll be walking into. I just blushed because what you mentioned is still very difficult for me to talk about."

"I get it. Don't worry dear. Just know that I'm here to talk about it with you if you need it. Anyway, this subject isn't the reason I came in here. I never really had the chance to talk to you one on one about your relationship with Ben."

"What is there to talk about?" Mal asked, confused.

"It's nothing bad. I hope you remember our conversation from the when you tried to runaway because there is something I didn't get to tell you that night. I didn't get to tell you just how amazing you are as a person. You're so very kind and wise beyond your years. You have this way about you that makes me always want to be happy. Also, you should know that I admire your strength."

"You admire _my_ strength?" Mal asked, shocked that such a prominent public figure such as Belle actually admired _her_.

"Of course. You've more than survived your ordeal on the Isle. You overcame it and never let it destroy you. You also stood face to face with one of the most dangerous beings in the universe, your own mother, who you took down without a second thought. You're not afraid to do anything if it means protecting those you love. Excuse my language, but I can tell you aren't afraid to kick ass when you need to."

"No, I'm definitely not."

"Right, and that comes from the fire you have inside you. You have fire Mal, one that can never be extinguished. It is what drives you and gives you strength."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mal wondered aloud, stopping her pacing for a moment to stare at Belle.

"Because, I want to remind you not to lose that fire. Sometimes being close to someone can cause you to lose yourself in them. While it is ok to do that, you also can't lose sight of who you are. Keep that fire and never let it go. Don't let being married to Ben change you, ok?"

Mal took a deep breath. Belle was right. She loved Ben, but she was losing herself in him. She couldn't afford to let this marriage change her, but why would it? Mal was still learning who she was, but a piece of paper and change in royal status wasn't going to make her a different person. Only she could change herself, and she wasn't going to let that happen. She was just starting to like the person she was, and changing that could create consequences.

"I won't, Belle. I promise," Mal smiled as she began to pace again.

"Good. I'm glad, now stop pacing or you're going to wear a hole into that floor!"

"Sorry," Mal sighed as she stood still, but she couldn't stop her knees from shaking,"I'm just nervous."

"I was too on my wedding day," Belle laughed,"a distraction might help. Here, ask me anything."

"So you really don't think I'm weak?"

"Of course not, no. You are one of the strongest people I know. But let me tell you something: sometimes, it's okay to be weak. And honestly, sometimes showing weakness can be a sign of strength. Showing that you aren't afraid to be vulnerable sometimes proves that you are brave and strong. I don't really know how else to explain it, but sometimes weakness _is_ strength."

Mal looked at Belle in wonder. This was the kind of motherly advice she had always wanted, but never got from her own mom. Mal smiled. Belle was the mom she'd always wanted, and now she had her. Maybe it was okay to ask her opinion on things. It seemed like she could be trusted, so why not ask her what she thought of things? Belle wouldn't hurt her. Mal decided to ask her for an honest opinion on something only a mother could answer.

"What do you think of this dress?" Mal asked, as this was the first thing that popped into her mind.

"It is gorgeous, Mal. Evie did an amazing job with it. You make a beautiful bride. I know Ben is going to have a heart attack when he sees you in that. Hopefully, he keeps himself together."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when he sees you, he's going to be blown away by how beautiful you are in that dress. Sure, he always thinks you are beautiful, but this is something special. This will be a moment he won't forget."

"I probably won't either, especially with the way my heart is practically bursting out of my chest. Will I be able to calm down?"

"Probably not. A woman's wedding day is one of the scariest but most exciting moments of her life. There is no chance of calming down, but if you just breathe, you'll be able to get through this. I know that you can."

Mal was about to ask another question when Evie popped her head in.

"Adam is here. It's time Mal."

Mal took in a shaky breath, her heart beating at the speed of light.

"Hey," Belle sighed, grabbing Mal by her shoulders,"it's okay. You've got this. Just breathe."

"I've got this," Mal breathed back.

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to walk me down the aisle," Mal told Adam,"I just didn't know who else to ask."

"Of course, Mal," Adam smiled,"I'm honored that you did. You doing okay?"

"I think so. Just nervous, that's all."

"That's normal. Just breathe and you'll get through this."

"Just breathe," Mal whispered to herself as the music began to play. She watched as the flower girl in the front of the line turned the corner around the trees. Mal instantly began to feel butterflies. She was actually about to get _married_. It blew her mind. Taking Belle's advice, she began to take big breaths, making sure that was all she focused on as she watched Evie take the turn around the trees with her arm hooked around Doug's. That other bridesmaids and groomsmen followed suit. Just as they'd rehearsed, as soon as Jay and Lonnie turned the corner, Mal and Adam began to move forward. It felt like slow motion for Mal. Each step echoed loudly in her ears, her thoughts beginning to become jumbled, until finally, she made her way into the garden. She immediately locked eyes with Ben. Her steps began to grow stronger as she glided toward him, admiring him in his amazing tux as she walked. Belle was right, Mal did begin to feel extremely aroused after seeing him in his tux, the sexual tension strong. She had to shake her head, realizing this wasn't the time for that. She was happy to finally get to just see him and become married to him. She smiled just thinking about it, not caring that thousands of eyes were locked on her. Mal started to feel tears streaming down her face, realizing how monumental this step in their relationship was. They were going to become one.

As for Ben, he was sweating bullets. He felt the tension too. When he had first seen Mal in her dress after she had walked into the garden, he almost collapsed. Doug had to secretly lean closer to put his hand out to keep Ben from falling over. Mal was just so beautiful in her wedding gown. It was perfect for her. Ben almost cried in front of everyone, but he held back his tears, or at least most of them. A few rolled down his cheek, amazed that he was going to _marry_ this beautiful bride. His knees were almost buckling under him, barely keeping him upright, but he had to stay strong, as Mal was getting closer. When she had reached the alter, he stepped forward and offered his arm to her, which she eagerly accepted. Ben then shook hands with his father before guiding Mal up toward the priest, their arms still locked together.

Neither Ben nor Mal paid attention as the priest explained why everyone was gathered there today and what today meant. Even as they shakily placed the rings on each other's fingers, both of them were too lost in each other's eyes, eager to finally commit themselves to one another. They were ready for this; ready to start the next chapter in their lives. Nothing else mattered. They didn't care that tears were spilling down their cheeks, radiant smiles plastered on their faces while thousands of eyes looked upon them. Mal certainly didn't care if people thought she wasn't good enough for Ben, being from the Isle and all. What mattered was that she loved him and he loved her, despite all the baggage she thought she carried. However, Ben never thought of anything that she had as baggage. He loved everything about her, and knowing that he loved her despite her past, brought Mal to tears. She almost lost it when the priest asked her to recite her vows. She took a deep breath and thought of the words she had written with Evie. However, those words in her brain weren't right. She wanted to say what she was feeling in her heart.

"I can't stand here and recite some written words,"Mal began, tears flowing down her cheeks,"and I don't care how untraditional that is. That doesn't feel right. Ben, I love you. You've given me everything that I could ever want and need. You didn't have to bring me here and away from the Isle, but you did, and I am forever grateful. I don't think you realize it, but you saved my life. If it wasn't for you, I could be dead right now because of how violent life used to be. Instead, I'm here, marrying the love of my life, committing myself to him forever. I never thought I'd get that chance, but you gave it to me. You've given me everything you are and everything you have. And best of all, you love me despite where I come from and what I've been through. You love me for everything that I am, scars, PTSD, and all. You embrace me in a way that no one ever has before. I can't ask for more."

That was it, she couldn't stop herself from crying her heart out. She was just so emotional right now.

"I love you, Ben," Mal cried,"and I don't care how weak that sounds. You mean everything to me. You make me happy."

This made Ben cry too. He didn't even bother stopping himself from bawling, big droopy tears streaming down his cheeks. What had he done to deserve Mal?

"Oh Mal," Ben sniffled as he took her hands in his, deciding not to go with his own written words as well,"You make me happy too. I love everything about you. I love how you light up any room you walk into. I love how you are always able to make me laugh. I love how kind and gentle you are. I love how damn smart you are. And gosh dammit, I love your strength. You are the strongest person I know, physically and mentally. All of that comes from a fire you have inside you; and it drives you. You have fire, Mal, and it burns hotter than the sun. It makes you glow on the outside and gives you power on the inside. It makes you fierce; a force that should never be reckoned with and I love that. I love how you are able to stand up and fight for what you believe in. You are so much stronger than you think you are, and your scars are proof of that. Even if I hadn't brought over from the Isle, I know you would have survived, but I'm so glad that I did. I want to make you happy, and bringing you here to Auradon was the first step. Marrying you is the next, and I look forward to what happens after. I love you, Mal."

Both of them continued to cry, not caring how stupid they probably looked. They had just poured their hearts out to each other, and it was a truly beautiful thing to watch. It made the bridesmaids and groomsmen tear up a bit too. Belle and Beast were a wreck. These two kids had found something so rare in each other, something that could never be replaced. It was wonderful, and it was magical. It was love.

The priest cleared his throat and pronounced Ben and Mal husband and wife. Ben didn't even wait for him to tell him he could kiss his bride. He brought his hands up to cup her face and molded his lips to hers, signifying that they were finally one.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This was a hard chapter to write, as I struggled with getting the vows right. Honestly, I was falling asleep around six in the morning about two months ago when this chapter was half way finished when suddenly the vows came to me and bam! This was the result. Let me know what you think! Thanks again to my AMAZING beta Death of a Dark Angel!**


	23. Focus

Neither Ben nor Mal was paying much attention as Evie gave her maid of honor speech about the young couple. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Mal's head was churning. She was a married woman now, and that blew her mind. She had committed herself to Ben for the rest of her life. It was kind of scary to think about, but it was also exciting. They would be starting a new chapter in their lives. Lots of things can happen when one is married, but the main thing that she was happy about was that there was nothing that would get in the way of their relationship anymore. There wasn't a chance that either of them could leave the other. Both Ben and Mal had promised that they would stay. Not a single person could ever get in the way of that. However the wasn't the only thing on Mal's mind. In her head, she was thinking about what Ben had said to her after they had kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

"I've got plans for you tonight," Ben had whispered seductively into her ear before they had left the alter. His words had made her go weak in the knees. And now that he was sitting next her, his hand leisurely moving up and down her dress covered thigh, she was going nuts. He was teasing her. That was the main reason why she couldn't focus on Evie's speech. She felt guilty, but she knew Evie wouldn't care. This was Mal's wedding night, so she could do what she wanted, and what she wanted was for Ben not to stop his movements. It gave her something to look forward to later. Ben was looking forward to it too.

Ben knew what he was doing to her, and enjoying it, but truthfully, he was quite nervous. The stakes were higher now, at least in his mind. Now that he was married to her, he felt extra pressure to make sure she was satisfied, physically and emotionally. He wanted to make her happy, but he was concerned he wouldn't be able to make her the happiest she could be. However, he didn't mind the challenge, as it meant that he could do something to make her life better. If she was happy, he was happy. Of course, a little teasing to put her on edge never hurt. He smiled just thinking about what was to come, both tonight and in the future. He looked over at his wife to see her smiling beautifully. _My wife_ he thought to himself. _Mal is my wife_. Ben had to take a few big breaths, shaking his head a bit in shock and halting his movements on her leg. She looked back at him, wondering why he had stopped. He just smiled at her, not quite sure what to say or do. He was flabbergasted that this beautiful creature next to him was all his, and he was hers. Sensing Mal was becoming anxious for some unknown reason, he took her hand in his and stroked light circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, hoping to calm her down.

"You ok?" Ben whispered quietly into her ear.

"Yeah… just overwhelmed."

"From what?"

"There's just so many people here, and they are all staring at us."

"Of course they're staring at us. It's our wedding, which means it is about us tonight. We are the center of attention."

"Well I don't like it."

"I know, but it'll all be over soon. Just think, in a few hours, we'll be shutting the whole world off and be able to breathe."

"I don't want to wait a few hours, and honestly, I don't think we have to because you and I have plans."

"That we do. We can head over to the enchanted lake after the bouquet toss ok?"

"I am so looking forward to getting my hands on you Ben, so that sounds like a plan."

"Good. In the meantime, I think Evie is about done with her speech," Ben whispered as he gestured toward Evie, who was indeed wrapping up her speech.

"Anyway, sorry for the long spiel," Evie laughed,"I'm just so excited for these two lovebirds. This wedding has been a long time coming, so I'm glad it finally happened. So let's raise our glasses and wish them a lifetime of happiness. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" shouted the crowd, champagne glasses raised high in the air before everyone took a big gulp, including Ben and Mal. However, they had planned to stay sober tonight, so that was all the alcohol they were going to have.

"Now then!" Evie chirped loudly,"it is time for the bride and groom to have their first dance. Ben, Mal, if you'd please make your way to the dance floor."

Keeping Mal's hand in his, Ben lead her to the dance floor set up in the middle of the garden. He then placed his hands on her hips as she moved hers to wrap around his neck. They both swayed gently to the music, a spotlight shinning upon as they danced alone, thousands of eyes watching them, making Mal blush.

"Just block them out," Ben sighed,"it's just you and me right now, ok? Isn't that what tonight is about?"

"Yes, but it is hard to concentrate because I feel so much pressure with all these eyes on me."

"Then find something else to focus on. Here, focus on my eyes and tune everyone else out."

And that is exactly what Mal did. She stared lovingly into Ben's eyes, the whole world fading around them. She admired the little gold flecks in his eyes and the way that he looked at her, as if she was the only thing worth looking at. Truthfully, there was almost no chance Ben was going to take his eyes off of his bride tonight. The way the moonlight glistened off her forehead, her violet hair waving slightly as they moved, and her luminous emerald eyes were truly beautiful. He loved her full lips so much that he was fighting the urge to just lean in and kiss her right now. Ben admired the way that her hand made dress hugged her body tightly, accentuating her glorious curves and full breasts, which were barely visible to only his eyes as he stood above her looking down. She was showing just enough skin to make him feel a bit too tight in his pants, although his pants always seemed tight around her, but right now, it was tighter than usual. However, his thoughts weren't focused on that right now. He was focused on keeping Mal close to him so he could comfort her from her worries about being in the spotlight. She was shaking a bit, but he used his strong hands to keep her steady. Her heart was palpitating, but not just from being the center of attention. Mal's heart was practically beating out of her chest, goosebumps all over her skin from being so close to Ben. She could feel his hardened body against hers, his powerful hands keeping her upright, and his gaze locked tightly on her. He actually smelled like strawberries with a hint of manly musk. He must have actually found a strawberry scented cologne, as that was her favorite scent. Her knees began to buckle, each sensation so overwhelming. Her arms dropped down to his chest as she fell into him, breathless. Ben then wrapped his arms around her to hold her close to him, giving her the comfort she craved. A few tears fell down her cheeks, her emotions getting the best of her. She then looked up at him again, wanting to see his forest green eyes again. He smiled down at her, a few tears of his own running down his cheek. He was feeling just as many emotions as she was. They couldn't stop themselves as he leaned down to kiss her, completely forgetting about the outside world. He reached up to cup her face, bringing her closer to him as they kissed tenderly. Not wanting things to get too carried away, they pulled back, breathless. They breathed heavily, foreheads pressed together, and eyes closed, savoring the closeness. At first they didn't hear the audience applause around them when the music had ended, much too lost in their own little world.

"Now then," Evie decided,"it is time for us all to dance!"

Hundreds of people flocked the dance floor, but neither Ben nor Mal noticed them. They still stood in the same position, wanting to stay close. They didn't pay attention to the bodies that continually bumped into them. Instead, they just focused on each other, no longer caring about what was going on around them, at least until Evie came up to them and told them to dance to the upbeat music. She wanted to be sure they still had fun at the reception before they went off and had fun by themselves. So they danced, sometimes together, and sometimes Mal danced with her bridesmaids while Ben danced with his groomsmen. They all had a blast together, laughing and cheering each other on. Jay and Carlos even had their own little dance off. Mal laughed when Ben tried to get in on it too, but he couldn't dance to save his life. Jay and Carlos were both upset when Mal deemed the dance off a tie. She just couldn't decide who was the better dance because they both had things that they did that were cool. Suddenly, Evie announced that it was time for the thing that Mal had been dreading, the garter removal.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Ben chuckled,"I've been looking forward to this!"

"Of course you have!" Mal snapped,"no guy would pass up the opportunity to stick his head up a girl's dress!"

"Yeah, but it is _your_ dress I'm going up. That is what I'm excited about. Plus, I might tease you a bit."

"You wouldn't! Not in front of all these people."

"Try me. And they won't be able to see what I'm doing. Only you will feel that, so try and keep a straight face!"

Mal was just about to respond when she had noticed that the dance floor had cleared and there already was a chair behind her. She crossed her arms and plopped down on to the chair, breathing out a frustrated breath. Ben smiled as he kneeled down in front of her, eager to have his fun. Mal looked around and realized that Evie was right, pretty much everyone was too drunk to notice or care about what was going to happen. The only people actually paying attention were Ben's parents and the bridal party, although that didn't make it all that much better. Sure, she was glad strangers weren't watching this, but she certainly didn't like the idea of her friends, and now parent in laws, watching Ben stick his head up her dress. Jay certainly didn't like the idea and was about to complain about how he didn't want to see this when Evie smacked him and told him to behave.

"Spread those beautiful legs of yours Mal!" Ben teased quietly,"I'm going in!"

He then lifted her dress up just enough to get himself underneath, but made sure no one else was able to get a peek in there. He was not going to let anyone see _his_ wife like that. This was for his eyes only. He reached up and widened her legs even more, wanting to see what kind of underwear she had worn. Of course they were of a purplish color, but they were lacy and almost see through, most likely just for him. Mal smiled slightly to herself when she knew he had seen her panties. With it being _almost_ see through, it was a tease to him too. Ben blew out a frustrated breath, the hot air tickling Mal's skin, causing her to shiver. Keeping his hands planted on her knees, he started kissing up her left thigh, moving quickly, wanting to make sure he didn't take too long. If he took too much time, people would get suspicious and realize what he was actually trying to do. When he reached the top part of her thigh, he stopped for a moment, savoring her feminine scent before placing a kiss on the top of her heat. Mal almost jumped out of her seat from the touch, a quiet moan rolling from her lips, but she sat still, not wanting to give anything away. She gripped the chair tightly, her knuckles practically white from her grip, trying to keep herself grounded. Ben giggled a bit, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. Smiling to himself, he began to kiss his way back down her right leg before stopping at the garter. He then grabbed it with his teeth and began maneuvering it down her leg. It was a bit of a challenge getting it off, but when he finally pulled himself out from under her dress, he yanked it away from her shoe, grabbed it with his hand and waved the blue and purple silk fabric in the air.

Mal sighed in relief, so glad this torture was finally over. She looked over at Ben's parents to see them actually blushing as much as she was. This was uncomfortable for them too. Evie began to clap, and the rest of the bridal party followed suit. Soon, the rest of the audience was drunk clapping, although they really didn't know what for. Evie then quickly announced that it was time for the bouquet toss. Mal raced over to her, knowing that, once that was over, she and Ben could sneak away to start their baby making. She waited impatiently for a few minutes for all the drunk single ladies to gather into a crowd behind her. Once Evie gave her the signal, Mal tossed the bouquet behind her, not really all that concerned about who caught it. She soon heard the joyful cry of one lady, knowing that she obviously had caught Mal's bouquet. She then went over to Evie, hardly unable to contain her excitement. She had waited for this so much longer than she would have liked.

"Evie?" Mal said in a sing song voice, hoping not to sound too obvious about what she wanted to do.

"Yes, Mal?" Evie smirked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Would you be willing to cover for Ben and I for an hour or two? We just need some, you know, alone time."

"Sure, no problem," Evie laughed, knowing what her best friend was planning on doing,"I got you covered. Go have your fun."

"Evie, I love you. You are seriously the greatest friend ever. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now scram before I change my mind! And please be back in time to cut the cake!"


	24. Close

**A/N: Thank you to** **Sunshine8402, williambragg165, Kingson24601, Ember411, and It'sHardIKnow for leaving a review on almost every chapter. Your words, even though some were few, are greatly appreciated. Reviews keep me going.**

 **Also note, this chapter is a giant lemon. I'm not going to spoil it, but I will say this: I mentioned in Chapter 15 that Ben & Mal were going to do this. While a bit graphic, the main reason behind what they do is important. I also feel I need to mention that I am starting to get more comfortable with using the correct terminology involved in lemons like this. In other words, I'm getting used to using words that are a bit more graphic. I'll admit, I'm a bit of a prude when it comes to writing, but that is just an anxiety thing. I get anxious because I don't want people to think that I'm only writing lemons for the heck of it, but that isn't the case. I'll explain more of that after the chapter is over. Anyway, here is Chapter 24, titled "Close."**

* * *

Thank goodness Ben and Mal had quickly changed from their wedding garments to some basic clothes before they left because mud was being kicked up toward them as they rode Ben's scooter to the enchanted lake. Ben raced there as quickly as he could, eager to make love for the first time as a married couple. Mal was eager too, her tight squeeze around him stemming from her anxiety. She wanted to please him not only because she loved him and wanted to make him happy, but also for the entire reason why they were going to the lake in the first place. They were going to try and conceive a child there. If they were to be successful and get her pregnant while at the lake, Mal knew she'd have to get him to cum, a lot. Yet, she certainly didn't mind the challenge. She was going to make sure she enjoyed this too, and so was he. He was going to make sure they were both satisfied. Of course, being the gentleman he is, he didn't like the fact that she was probably going to focus more on his pleasure to ensure they would conceive. However, he was going to make sure she enjoyed herself just as much as he did, and he was excited about it. They both had been looking forward it to ever since Mal made the painting of them and a baby. Ben and Mal really wanted a child of their own, and this was the first step, one they would try to take at the place where they had all of their firsts. This was going to be special.

When they had arrived at the bridge, Ben quickly parked his scooter and the two of them made their way across it, holding hands as they walked. They looked up and admired the way the stars lit up the night sky, a full moon glowing intensely above them. Mal gasped when she had arrived at the stone structure by the lake, noticing that Ben had set down a soft mattress for them, covered by silky magenta sheets with matching pillows, red rose pedals all over the small bed and soft glowing white candles surrounding it.

"Oh Ben," she breathed as she looked down at the romantic setting he had laid out, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Surprise!" Ben laughed,"I wanted to make you as comfortable as possible."

"I love you," Mal whispered as she cupped his face to bring him close enough to kiss him. He kissed her back eagerly, the kiss full of passion and fire, just the way they liked it. Soon, their knees began to grow weak, pure lust filling their bodies. They fell onto the mattress, unable to hold themselves up any longer, landing side by side.

"I want you, Mal," Ben murmured huskily into her mouth.

"I want you too, Ben," Mal sighed as he began to push the straps of her tank top down her arms with shaky hands. She then lifted her arms so he could pull the top off of her, leaving her in a strapless purple bra. He had to take a deep cleansing breath to calm his nerves. The moonlight highlighted every part of her, both covered and uncovered. She always took his breath away. His quivering hands soon began to work on the clasp of her bra, but she noticed his nerves.

"Are you ok?" Mal whispered worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Really? Why? There is no need to be."

"I just want to do this right."

"And you will. I trust you. Don't hold back. You've got this. Just think. What feels right?"

"You do," Ben smiled,"you feel right."

"Oh, Ben," Mal breathed as she brought his face back to hers, wanting to feel his lips against hers again, craving that lightening that always zapped them when they kissed. His words were sweet, much like this kiss. With newfound confidence, thanks to Mal's words, Ben unhooked her bra, freeing her beautiful breasts from the offensive material. He smiled, when it was off of her. Removing her clothes always felt like he was unwrapping the universe's greatest present, which she really was. He tossed the garment to the side before grasping the swollen flesh with both hands. Eager to please her, he began to massage them tenderly, making her moan into his mouth. She practically lost the ability to make a coherent thought. Mal began to move her hips against Ben's, yearning for something to satisfy the growing need between her legs. However, he continued his strokes against her perky breasts, enjoying how they felt in his hands. He loved how soft and warm they felt and so beautifully round, signifying Mal's femininity. He also loved how they brought her pleasure when he touched them. Unfortunately for him, he was unable to keep massaging them much longer, as her moans of joy were making things a bit uncomfortable in his lower regions. He needed to get his pants off right then. He let go of the flesh, making Mal groan in frustration. He began to fiddle with his shorts, desperately needing to get them off.

"Let me do it," Mal whispered as she reached for his shorts. She made quick work of them, practically yanking them down his legs, almost ripping them. She was dying to have access to his hardened member, wanting him inside her soon. He kicked off his shoes so she could remove them the rest of the way. Mal then reached down to cup Ben through his boxers, rubbing her hand against the bulge there.

"Someone's excited," Mal grinned.

"Well yeah! My _wife_ is topless right in front of me, so of course I'm excited! I want to have my fun with her!"

Mal blushed. She was going to have a hard to getting used to being called that. For now though, that was the least of her concerns. She started to unbutton Ben's shirt, but soon got too frustrated. Her inner dragon beginning to take over, she just ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, revealing his hard chiseled chest to her. She wasn't going to wait anymore. She'd waited long enough to make love to him. Letting the dragon inside guide her, she almost ripped his boxers off of him, his length springing free. Ben was barely able to get his boxers and shirt off, Mal's aggressive side becoming more prominent, and boy did it turn on his inner beast. Deciding to bring out his beast side too, he yanked Mal's shorts and panties off of her in one swift movement, eager to have her naked. He let out a beastly growl in delight when she was bare before him.

"Get on your back," Ben demanded as he turned her over quickly, but he still grabbed a pillow to place under her head, making sure she was still comfortable. Mal was just about to fight back when he thrusted into her, hard. She yelled out in pleasure, his powerful movements inside of her driving her wild.

"Oh f*ck Ben!" Mal cried as he thrusted in and out of her with great strength,"that feels so good! Keep going! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"Oh Mal," Ben groaned lowly, his climax approaching quicker than he liked. Mal was meeting his thrusts with her own, making it difficult for him to hold back and wait for her. She was doing some pretty amazing things to his body, so he wasn't going to last much longer. Determined not to finish without her, Ben reached down and began to stroke her clit, knowing that would give her the pleasure she deserved. It was the most sensitive part of her body, so he was going to use it to his advantage. If he was going to cum, so was she.

"Oh Ben!" Mal exclaimed as she dug her nails into his back, trying to keep herself grounded,"you're going to make me cum! I…I… I… I don't want to cum without you!"

"You won't Mal, trust me! I'm not too far behind! Keep going! I want you to cum!"

"Ben, oh, Ben…. I'm gonna… I'm gonna… ahhh… ah… ooooohhhhhh!" Mal screamed loudly as she came, her walls fluttering violently around him, making him cum too. She screwed her eyes shut, her whole body quaking from her orgasmic high. She dug her nails harder into his back, dragging them down, unaware she was drawing blood, due to the intensity of her orgasm. Ben too was shaking violently, his hot seed spilling into her, nothing stopping it. After a few moments, both of them began to calm down a bit, but they were still very turned on by each other.

"Are you up for another round?" Mal asked, her hand splayed against her chest, gasping for air,"after all, the more we do it, the higher the chance of pregnancy."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ben laughed,"I'm always up for more."

"Good, because now it is my turn," Mal told him, deciding to unleash the dragon inside her. Taking control, she flipped him below her, her dominant side showing. Ben's beastly side growled in appreciation, eager to see this side of Mal he had never seen before.

"You are going to f*ck me, Ben," she commanded, not caring about her foul language. She was in control now, so she was going to say and do what she wanted.

"Yes, ma'am," Ben replied, loving this new side of Mal. She began to move up and down his length, grinding her hips down on his pelvic bone, trying to get friction on the little bud between her folds. He thrusted up into her fervently, gripping her hips as he moved, eager to please the one he loved. He looked up and watched Mal, her face contorted in pleasure, her mouth agape as his name rolled off her lips. He observed how her breasts bounced gracefully. Ben loved seeing himself disappear and reappear as he moved in and out of her. No other position could give him this view, and being able to see Mal like this was one of the most amazing things he could have ever imagined. It was so intimate and beautiful; he loved it. It was almost too much. He started to feel his orgasm approaching sooner than he had hoped. He tried to slow her down, but she was determined to bring him off.

"Holy shit, Mal," Ben groaned, loving how her walls were fluttering around him,"you feel so good! I just… I… I… need a minute. I don't want to cum without you!"

"Don't you hold back on me!" Mal snapped as she took a moment to scold him, slapping his chest hard, urging him to keep going,"I'm almost there. You are going to make me cum with you or so help me!"

Ben gulped. No way was he going to risk disappointing her. Even though he loved seeing her inner dragon, she was actually kind of scary too. Taking the initiative, he reached up for her breasts, knowing she was probably craving his touch.

"Oh, f*ck Ben," Mal cried as she placed her hands on top of his, pressing them closer to her, still riding him at the same time,"that's it, Ben! That's it! Make me cum! Make me cum!"

"I want you to cum Mal!" Ben exclaimed, knowing that if she came, he would too,"I want you to cum! Cum for me!"

"Bennnnnn!" Mal shouted, finally reaching her peak. Her body spasmed wildly above him, making him cum too, his length pulsing violently as he spilled into her. They both shook for a few more moments, letting the waves of pleasure wash over them before letting their breathing begin to return to normal.

"Holy shit," Mal whispered,"that was…"

"Yeah..," Ben breathed back.

"One more time? Just to be on the safe side?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. Come here," Ben sighed as he sat up to be closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he went to grab her hips, guiding them both into a comfortable rhythm. Mal laid her head on Ben's shoulder, loving how close she was to him. If they were going to conceive a child, this was how she wanted it: close and intimately, with Ben. One of his hands began to slowly move up her back towards her neck, him wanting her close as well. Each touch sent shivers up her spine, goosebumps all over her skin as he continued to thrust up into her. She moved with him, enjoying how his length rubbed against every part inside her, heat and passion growing in her stomach as he moved within her.

"Ohhh, Ben," Mal moaned,"this feels so good."

"You feel good, Mal," Ben groaned, relishing how she felt around his throbbing member.

"Harder, Ben," Mal begged,"harder."

And that is what he did. Ben began to move harder, faster. He was going to make Mal cum again. She also was determined to make him cum too, but after the first round, she knew that he wasn't going to cum first. He wasn't going to let her focus on his pleasure, despite the fact the it was essential for him to climax so she could get pregnant. With this in mind, Mal began to move faster too. She was going to make him cum, and the best way to do that was to make sure she came first. Otherwise, he wasn't going to at all. She was going to have to talk to him about this later. For now though, she let her heart and her body do the talking.

"That's it Ben! That's it! Make love to me!" Mal pleaded.

"Oh, Mal," Ben moaned, appreciating hearing his name rolling off Mal's lips and loving having her tell him what she wanted. He was making her happy by give her what she craved, and that was all he had wanted for her. He continued to make love to his wife, hell-bent on making her climax now. He was going to make her finish. He was committed to it now, so he began to thrust in and out of her with all of his might, making her cry out in pleasure as he hit a sensitive spot inside her.

"Ben, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum for me Mal! Cum for me!"

"Beeeeennnnnnn!" Mal screamed as she hit her peak, her cries of pleasure echoing off the trees and throughout the forest, the birds cawing loudly as they flew out into the night sky, startled. Ben spilled violently and deep inside her again, both his and Mal's eyes screwed shut tightly, their bodies shaking with release, her name rolling off his lips as well. They collapsed onto the bed together as they gasped for air. Once their breathing returned to normal, he pulled out, making Mal feel empty without him inside her. Her emptiness was soon dispelled when he pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

"I love you, Ben," Mal sighed into his chest,"I love you."

"I love you too, Mal," Ben breathed into her hair. They sat there for a few moments, in silence, content. They just laid there and enjoyed the other's embrace, not wanting to leave this magical place, but the were going to have to soon. For now though, they kept to themselves and just watched the night sky. After a few minutes, Ben spoke.

"Do you think that was enough?" he asked quietly.

"I hope so," Mal replied,"if I get pregnant, I want it to be because of something we did here. Like I said, we had all our firsts here. Our first child should be conceived here. It would only be right."

"Would you be upset if it didn't happen here?"

"Maybe a little, but only because this place has so much meaning. However, as long as I get pregnant, I'll be happy. Still, now that I think about it, this should have worked. I looked at my menstrual calendar, and luckily, this is the time of the month that I should be ovulating. Right now has the highest chance of pregnancy."

"Well, it is a good thing we have our honeymoon around this time just in case then."

"Yeah, but let's just hope it worked here. I just really want to be a mom."

"And you will be. I promise, Mal. We'll do it as many times as it takes, and not just for the fun of it. However, if we're being honest, we both enjoy the process too."

"You're right about that."

"Still, I promise you I will get you pregnant. I will give you a child of your own. I promise. After all, that's what this whole thing was really about. Well, that and having fun."

"Thank you Ben. I appreciate it."

"You don't ever have to thank me for making love to you," Ben told her as he took her hands in his, bringing them up to kiss them,"I love you Mal, and I will always enjoy making love to you. It isn't a chore or something like that. I will always do my best to give you what you desire, because I want to and because I really enjoy it. Making love to you is one of the things I really enjoy the most, other than just being with you mentally and emotionally. I love being with you in any way I can. You mean the world to me, and I want to make you happy. And let's face it, I'm a guy so I obviously love sex, but I love you more. Making you happy and keeping you safe is always my number one priority. So don't ever thank me for doing that. It is not only my job, but also something I love to do."

Mal was about to respond when he interjected.

"And don't say that you feel the same way. I know you do. I like to think that is one of the many reasons why we are so great together. We are protective of the ones we love and want to make their lives better. Anyway, I hate to cut this conversation short, but we should probably be getting back."

"You're right," Mal laughed,"if we don't get back to _our_ wedding soon, Evie is going to have a fit. She's covering for us right now, but if we don't get back soon, we'll have hell to pay. So let's get dressed and head back."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope this wasn't too graphic for you guys. I want to explain something to you guys that I need to get off my chest. While I do consider myself somewhat religious, I also trust in science. As a biology student, I truly believe that humans, at a certain age, are sexual by nature. The instinct to reproduce is strong, thanks to raging hormones. Some do learn to control it better than others, but for Ben and Mal, there is a lot of physical chemistry, and there is a science to any sexual attraction. Their attraction to each other is stronger than most. It's biology, and I don't expect that you understand. If you do, great. If you don't get where I'm coming from, I hope you don't think of me any differently. I'm not trying to get political here. I just know that a lot of you are wondering why Ben and Mal are constantly thinking about sex or doing it. Not to mention that when they were growing up, it can be inferred that they repressed a lot of their hormonal urges. For Mal, survival came first. And for Ben, he was taught to be proper. And now that they have each other to express themselves sexually to, I feel like they would absolutely feel the need to let loose. They don't have to fight those hormones anymore.**


	25. Parents

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness last chapter. It was fun to write! Hope you enjoy this one too! Please review!**

* * *

After throwing their clothes back on, Ben and Mal raced back to the castle, not wanting to make Evie wait too much longer. Ben tried to avoid shivering a bit, his button up shirt actually buttonless now, thanks to Mal's eagerness earlier that evening. She had ripped his shirt open, so now that he was driving back on his moped, his chest was bare and cold, although Mal certainly didn't mind that. As she wrapped her arms around him to keep her on the moped, she allowed her hands to feel ever inch of uncovered skin. She kept her grip tight around his abs, loving how well sculpted they were. She began to kiss the back of Ben's neck, making it difficult of him to focus on his driving. With all his might, he concentrated on the road, trying desperately to ignore Mal's lips on his sensitive skin and blocking out how his shirt was flapping in the wind on each side of him. It was all a tease for him, so it made him a lot more excited than he needed to be right now, even after what they had just done. Mal was intoxicating. Ben sighed in relief when they finally arrived back at the castle. He and Mal then ran to his room and quickly changed back into their wedding clothes, fixing themselves up so that no one could tell what they had been up to. Once they were set, they hurried back down to the garden. They were thankful to find that no one had even noticed they had gone missing. Evie came up to them, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Did you two have fun?" Evie giggled.

"As a matter of fact, we did," Mal answered, trying not to let her best friend's teasing get to her,"anyway, thank you for covering for us. We really appreciate it."

"You are welcome. I'm just glad you two got back in time for dinner."

"How long have we been gone?" Ben asked, not quite sure what time it was.

"Well, you two left around six or so, and now it is about 7:30, so about an hour and a half. Anyway, I was about to announce dinner, with or without you. People are already lining up, so why don't you guys go ahead and get in line?"

"Actually, Mal, why don't you go ahead and sit down. I'll bring you some food," said Ben.

"I am perfectly capable of getting my own food," Mal insisted.

"I know you are," Ben laughed,"I'm just trying to be a gentleman. I don't want you to be standing too long in those heels. It'll hurt your feet."

Ben then leaned in close to her and whispered into her ear,"and if you have trouble walking, I want it to because of the fun we're going to be having soon and not because of those sexy shoes."

Mal blushed, knowing exactly what he was implying. This honeymoon was going to be fun, no matter where they went.

"Well, when you put it that way," Mal breathed,"I appreciate it then, thank you Ben."

"No problem. Now go take a seat. I'll be back soon. I love you," Ben smiled.

"I love you too, thank you Ben," Mal replied as she kissed him on the cheek and made her way to her seat.

"So, did you two enjoy your little getaway?" a familiar voice asked, making Mal jump. She turned around to see Belle sitting next to her.

"What little get away?" Mal lied, feigning innocence.

"You two were gone for at least an hour and half, and there is only one reason why you two would be gone that long."

"Is it that obvious?" Mal blushed.

"Only to Evie and I," Belle laughed,"It is written all over your face, Mal. If people weren't drunk, they'd notice. You have a classic 'I just had sex face."

"Crap. Do you think the bridal party or Adam will notice?"

"Probably not, as long as you keep your distance. You need to learn how to hide what you two do."

"How do I do that? And why are you teasing me about it? It's embarrassing enough!"

"It isn't something that can be taught. You just need to learn to notice what your face and body language does when you are done so you know what to not do when you are in public, and that is different for everyone. It takes practice, but you'll get it. And I'm teasing you because one, I love you like a daughter, and two, because I want you to know that you make it obvious so you know that it is happening so you can correct it."

"Well, in that case, thank you Belle."

"Of course. I just hope he at least took care of you."

"He certainly did," Mal muttered louder than she meant to. When she realized what she had just said aloud, she covered her mouth, hoping Belle hadn't her. Much to Mal's chagrin, Belle heard it all.

"I'm so sorry you heard that," Mal sighed,"I didn't mean to say that so loudly."

"I'm okay dear, but thank you for apologizing. However, an apology wasn't necessary. I was the one who asked. I just wanted to be sure I raised my son right and taught him to take care of the people in his life."

"And you did," Mal replied, knowing that this actually was important conversation that Belle wanted to have with her. She wanted to make sure her son was treating Mal right.

"You did an amazing job raising your son, Belle," Mal continued,"He's the best thing that ever happened to me. He treats me better than anyone ever has. He's given me everything I've ever wanted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He wouldn't know how to do that if he didn't have wonderful parents. Just like you did for him, he takes care of me, even when I don't want him to. You taught him how to love, and I didn't have that. Since he understands it, he's teaching me to understand it too, but he wouldn't be able to do that without you and Adam. So thank you for allowing me to be in his life. You two are great parents. I hope that one day I'm as good a mother as you are."

"I'm glad to know that he is doing right by you, and thank you for letting me know that he is. However, I want to understand something. Do you want to be a mother Mal?"

"I really do," Mal responded, a smile plastered on her face as she thought of having her own child,"and just so you know, Ben and I discussed that matter thoroughly. We both agreed that we want to be parents. We think that we are ready to be parents. In fact, and this is hard for me to admit to my mother-in-law, but that was the whole reason we snuck away for a bit. Ben and I were trying to conceive and we wanted to do it at our special and undisclosed spot. We had all our firsts there, so we thought we could try and conceive our first child there, on our wedding night. We thought it would be perfect."

"And that actually is a very romantic idea, Mal. That is a great example of how far you've come since you arrived in Auradon. When I first met you, romance was not in your vocabulary. Now, romance is a part of your everyday life. So good for you. I'm proud that you guys were mature enough to discuss such a serious matter and come to a decision on your own. However, you should know that raising a child can be a lot of work."

"I understand that, but I think it'll be worth it. I really want a child of my own to raise right. I want to give that child the life I never had. Plus, I really just want to be a mom. I want the experience of being a mom and nurturing a child. I've never been in a nurturing environment and I want to see what that is like. A child can give me that experience. Also, a baby is something that Ben and I can make together, out of love. And now that I understand what love it is, I want to be able to use it with Ben and make something beautiful come out of it. A baby is a physical representation of that. So I think having a child will be worth it."

"You are definitely right about that. I can't imagine my life if I weren't a mom. Ben gave me some of the best years of my life for the exact same reasons you are describing. I'm glad you understand what having a child means. I wish you the best of luck in trying to conceive."

"So we have your blessing on trying to have a child?"

"Of course. You're a married couple now, so I technically don't have a say in whether or not you do have a baby. Of course, and being a parent, I don't like what you two have to do to get you pregnant, but I'm okay with it. Does it bother me to think of my son doing something like that? Sure, but I'm over it because I want you two to be happy. And if a child will make you happy, by all means go for it. And you're adults, so go have your fun. I won't do anything to stop it. I just hope, for your sake, that his beastly side isn't too much for you to handle when you guys are alone."

"Sometimes, I don't mind his beastly side," Mal mumbled, hoping Belle wouldn't hear, but she did. Mal really needed to stop saying her thoughts out loud. Belle couldn't help but laugh, making Mal's cheeks flush bright red.

"Again, I'm sorry you had to hear that," Mal breathed.

"It's okay," Belle chuckled,"I get it. And besides, I shouldn't have brought it up. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Well, you did. I am still not quite comfortable discussing my sex life with my mother-in-law!"

"And yet we just had a whole discussion about baby making!" Belle teased.

"Yeah… well…. that's different!"

"How so?"

Well… it just is! And this subject seems to come up much too often with everyone I talk to. Why?"

"Because it is a normal part of a relationship, whether you like it or not. Although, I am the one who brought it up. I guess I really shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but can we please get off this topic now?"

"Well, Ben's coming over with your food anyway."

"Hey mom," Ben smiled as he set down Mal's dinner in front of her.

"Hi honey. I was just leaving. I wanted to have a little talk with Mal, but I'll just leave you two alone. Have a wonderful night and I'll see you two before you leave ok?"

"Trust me, we won't leave without saying bye," Ben replied as he plopped down next to Mal.

"Alright then. Enjoy your first meal as a married couple. I'll see you guys later!" Belle grinned as she walked away.

"So what did my mom want to talk to you about?" Ben asked, a curious look on his face.

"She knows," Mal blushed.

"Knows what?"

It took Ben a moment or two, but when he realized what Mal was talking about, his face went as pale as milk.

"Seriously? How?"

"Apparently it's written all over my face, and I don't know how to get rid of it."

"Is there anything we can do? The last thing we need is for my dad to realize what happened."

"Thankfully, it's dark out, and as long as I avoid him, we should be ok. Let's not worry about it right now. We can discuss this problem another time. Right now, I'm hungry. I worked up an appetite. What do we have here?"

"Your favorite," Ben beamed,"tortellini!"

"Oh yum!" Mal exclaimed as she eagerly dug her fork into the steaming food in front of her,"you know me so well! I'm glad I let you plan everything out!"

"Well I just wanted tonight to be perfect, so I hope you are happy with everything!"

"Tonight has been amazing, Ben!" Mal exclaimed as she covered her mouth, which was full of tortellini,"this is one of the best nights of my life. The music, decorations, food, and overall atmosphere is absolutely perfect! We didn't need anything so extravagant, but I still love it. I'm just happy we are finally married! That was all that wanted, but this night has been incredible, and our little getaway certainly made tonight even more special. So thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Like I said, I just wanted to make this night exceptional and unique, like you are. I wanted to give you an entire night that was just about us. I'll remember this night forever, and I know you will too. This was one of the best nights of my life as well."

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you too."


	26. Written in The Stars

**A/N: Hey folks! Hope al is well with you! Thanks again to my beta, Death of a Dark Angel! I need to do a disclaimer here. The second half of the chapter is based on The Girl and The Dreamcatcher's songs "Written in The Stars" and "Make You Stay." I do use lyrics from those songs, so all rights belong to The Girl and The Dreamcatcher, AKA Dove Cameron & Ryan McCartan. I own nothing. Again, I would appreciate a review. The ones left so far have been so greatly appreciated. Anyway, here is Chapter 26, titled "Written in The Stars!**

* * *

After their lovely first meal together as a married couple, Evie announced that it was time to cut the cake. Mal was almost too full from all the tortellini she had eaten, but she figured she could make some room for cake. Mal admired the tall cake, five tiers tall, and yet it wasn't enough to feed everyone there. So she and Ben had decided early on that the chefs would have to make some sheet cakes of the same flavor for the rest of the guests. A cake that was too tall would have fallen over by now, so sheet cakes were the best idea the couple could come up with. Ben and Mal approached the tall cake, Evie handing them a knife to cut it. Ben took the knife, as Mal began to shake at the sight of it. She hoped she would be able to get through this.

The couple took a moment to appreciate the hard work the chefs had put into making such a beautiful cake. They had used cream cheese frosting, decorated with blue and purple flowers made of gum paste. An edible ribbon of the same colors surrounded each tier. At the very top were two figurines that were hand sculpted in Ben and Mal's likeness and wore an exact replica of the couple's wedding clothes. Evie must have shown the sculptor pictures of the dress and tux. Ben and Mal immediately had the figurines removed and put to the side, as they were going to keep them.

"Are you going to be okay to do this, Mal?" Ben asked hesitantly, unsure if Mal would be able to even touch the knife.

"I think so," Mal replied nervously,"I just need you to do it with me."

"Of course. I'll be with you every step of the way. Here, give me your hand."

Ben then moved behind her and offered her his free hand. Mal reached for it with trembling fingers. She squeezed his hand hard, practically cutting of circulation to it. He then began to slowly guide her hand to the knife. When she was only a few centimeters away from it, her arm froze. She looked up at Ben, actual terror in her eyes. Not many things scared Mal, but knives were an absolute nightmare. They had caused her the most trauma in her childhood, so even being near one was enough to make her shut down.

"It's ok Mal, it's okay," Ben assured her quietly,"I'm right here. I've got you. You can do this. Just take it slow."

She looked down and stared at the knife, the spotlight shining off of it. She knew she couldn't stand here forever like a statue, but right now she was facing down one of her greatest fears. Being near something that had caused her so much pain was terrifying, but knowing that she would have to touch it was paralyzing. It made her knees practically give out beneath her, her face starting to sweat, anxiety coursing through her. It was very difficult to breathe, but then she noticed something. She could feel Ben's hard body pressed tightly up against her, practically holding her up. She inhaled that sweet strawberry cologne he had worn just for her. She pressed their entangled hands to her stomach, trying to coax down her anxiety induced reaction with a warm embrace. Ben's scent and touch made her forget her fear, and for the first time in her life, she actually wasn't afraid about being around a knife. Thanks to Ben, Mal regained her courage and strength that she normally lacked around knives. Her head starting to clear, she realized that it was just an inanimate object. It wasn't going to hurt her because it wasn't in the hands of her mother. Instead, it was in Ben's hand, who would never even think of hurting her. With this in mean, she found the strength to touch it, the cold steel chilling her fingers. She slowly wrapped her hand around the knife's handle, overlapping Ben's hand with her own. She focused on how he was making her feel as the two of them began to make the first cut into the cake. Before Mal knew, they were making the second cut, until finally, they were able to set the knife down on the table. Mal sighed in relief when she realized she wasn't going to have to touch another knife anytime soon. She was so glad that ordeal was over. She knew she wouldn't have gotten through this without Ben.

"Thank you," She whispered to him as he used a spatula to place the slice of cake on the plate in his hand.

"Of course," Ben smiled,"and I'm so proud of you for getting through that. I know how hard that was for you. Now here's your reward."

Ben then used a fork to scoop up a piece of cake and guided it to Mal's mouth, who eagerly accepted it.

"Mmm," Mal moaned, covering her full mouth with her hand,"What kind of cake is this? I've never tasted anything like this before!"

"It's called red velvet!" Ben laughed,"it's a kind of chocolate. I thought you'd like it!"

"Like it? I love it! It's delicious. Here, you should have some!"

Mal then stole the fork from her husband cut into the delicate cake before feeding it to him.

"Mmmm. That is good. The chefs really did a great job with it. Now then, why don't I cut two more slices for us so that the waiters can come in and disturb the rest of the cake?"

"Only two slices? Please, I've got to have more of that!"

"Haha, anything for you, Mal. How about we take the top tier?"

"Please do. We can have the chefs freeze and we can have it when we get back!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

* * *

After enjoying the delicious cake and saying their goodbyes to their friends and Ben's parents, they were whisked away to their honeymoon. Of course, Mal had no idea where they were going. When they got into the limo, she was a bit on edge, anxious to find out what the plan was. As for Ben, he was just hoping she would like what he had planned. At first, they just cuddled, not quite sure what to do on the ride over. They hadn't anticipated that they'd have to wait a bit, but the drive was at least a good hour, if not more. It all depended on the weather really, but in the meantime, they just sat there, letting the events of the evening sink in. Of course, they were both horny. They knew very well what was going to happen during these two weeks away. They were excited for it, but they also wanted to contain themselves.

There was no way that Ben nor Mal was going to hop on the other, in fear that the limo driver might overhear them. Even a small kiss would have caused them to lose control. That was how much they wanted each other right now, all thanks to those raging hormones. It almost made them laugh that there was so much sexual tension, which was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. However, they knew this honeymoon was about so much more than sex. It was about getting one on one time with each other. They were going to be able to be alone for a long period of time, which they never really had before. Usually, if anything, they'd get a day to themselves, three at the most. Now, they were going to have two whole weeks to enjoy each other's company. That is why Ben had other plans than making love to his wife, although that would probably take it a majority of their time. However, he was going to make sure that there was more to do. Mal was an adventurous soul, so keeping her entertained with other activities was ideal. Of course, they'd never be bored with each other, but variety is important. They were going to make the most of these two weeks. Ben would make sure of that, and he knew Mal would too. For now though, the couple looked out the limo window, watching the beautiful night sky.

"So what's next?" Mal asked, finally breaking the silence, which was starting to worry her a bit.

"What do you mean? We're going to our honeymoon."

"I know that, but what happens after. Honestly, right now, there's nowhere else I'd rather be, but we're making our own history. We have a future to think about now. For all we know, we can go to the moon and back. Your parents had their story. What will be ours? Where are we now?"

"We're right here, and we're going to write the story. It'll be written in the stars."

"Written in the stars? What do you mean by that?"

"Like you said, we're making our own history. We're going to write our own story, our own future. It will be our future, and it will have its ups and downs but it'll be ours. And we'll love it. It will be big and it will be great. It'll be written in the stars, like graffiti can't ignore it. Big things are coming, but we'll face it together. For now though, let's focus on tonight. We could be anything tonight. Just tell me everything you like."

"I just want to be with you. I just want you to stay with me. That's all I need; all I'll ever need," Mal replied, looking at him with her gleaming emerald eyes that shimmered in the moonlight.

"Trust me, I promise I'm never going anywhere," Ben smiled, hugging her tighter.

"I won't either. I promise to stay, and this time, I'll never run from you again."

"I know you won't love, I know. I trust you."

"And I trust that you'll never hurt me like my parents did."

"I would never. I love you Mal."

"I love you too Ben. And thanks to you, I think I now know what that feels like."

"Look out the window," Ben suggested to her. She looked at him inquisitively, wondering why he would ask her to do that. However, she trusted him, so she wasn't going to question him. They both slid over to the window and looked out into the night sky.

"You see the stars?" Ben smiled into her hair.

"Yeah," Mal breathed.

"Each and every one of those stars represents one thing I'd do for you. I'd sing A cappella in the rain, let the whole world think I've gone insane. I would break the laws of gravity; kill for you in the first degree. I'd shut the world off when you need to breathe, which is exactly what we're doing right now. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Each star up there is proof of that."

"Oh, Ben," Mal gasped, so touched by Ben's words. No one had ever been willing to do _anything_ for her. That was huge. She turned around reached for him, wanting to cup his face in her hands to kiss him, but he stopped her.

"I'm not done yet," Ben whispered,"I love you Mal. I've only ever loved two people in my life, and both of them are my parents. I've never known love like this. I've never known that love could make me crazy and go weak in the knees. I've never known love to be able to make me feel like jelly inside and make my heart beat at a million beats per second. I've never known love to make me feel so emotionally connected to someone, but love has made me be able to feel connected to you. It has made me a better person. I didn't know it could do that, but you've shown me that is exactly what it does. You've shown me what it is supposed to be. I asked you on our first date to let me teach you what love feels like, but instead, you're the one who taught me what it really is and what it is meant to be; who I'm meant to be."

"Ben, I… I… I… I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Just watch the stars."

And that is exactly what Mal did. She turned to the window and watched as the stars breathed their light upon her. She couldn't fathom how many there were, but she was astounded by the fact that Ben had told her each one representing something he'd do for her. It made her feel special in a way that she'd never felt before. He really loved her. She had known this for awhile now, but his word made the fact even more true. Mal leaned against him, wanting to be as close to him as possible, just for the sake of it. She found herself staring off into the peaceful night sky when she suddenly saw a comet flying into her view. She admired the way it moved quickly and gracefully in the atmosphere, shinning brightly above her. She locked this moment in her mind, realizing this is the moment where it all began. This is the moment where her life was really going to change.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. I passed out from a long day of school pretty early last night, and I just got done with martial arts for the day. Once I publish this I'm jumping into Chemistry. I have a Chem exam Monday and a Calculus quiz on Tuesday. Wish me luck!**


	27. Control

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so friggin sorry for the delay on publication here. It was a long ass day. If you're interested in why, I'll explain in the other author's note at the bottom. Anyway, I must warn you. Because it is their honeymoon, the next 5 or so chapters are lemons. I hope you guys don't mind that. I am a little self conscious about writing that many lemons in a row, but I hope it isn't too weird. I also hope you don't mind the graphic language. Anyway, here is Chapter 27, titled "Control."**

* * *

After about an hour of driving into the night, Mal noticed that it was beginning to get difficult to see out the window. She couldn't even see the stars anymore. Was it actually snowing out there? It was almost like a blizzard. She could barely make out the mountains in the distance. The road was starting to get a bit bumpy too, practically rocking the limo side to side. Where the hell were they right now? Mal was confused. Wasn't it supposed to be autumn right now? Then it hit her. There is only one place that could be in winter right now. She and Ben were in Arendelle. She had thought Ben was going to take her to some tropical paradise, but this was a nice surprise. She smiled, eager to find out what else he had in store for her. She hoped she wouldn't have to wait much longer. Thankfully, in the distance, she began to make out the shape of a log cabin. Well, she certainly didn't expect this either, but truthfully, she would have been happy with just staying home. She didn't need a honeymoon, but rather, just some alone time with Ben. However, she was pretty enthusiastic about being so secluded and away from the world. It was going to be great not having anyone interrupting them. Mal was snapped out of her own thoughts when she realized the limo had stopped. They had arrived at the cabin. Mal was about to open her door when Ben reached out and stopped her.

"Uh-uh, no. You wait right there. I'll get the door for you," Ben told her,"let me be a gentleman."

"Ugh, fine," Mal huffed, slightly annoyed. However, he was being a bit cheesy, which of course, was turning Mal on. Ben's cheesiness really did put her in the mood, although neither quite knew why, but Ben was going to take advantage of it. He stepped out on the other side of the limo and walked around to open Mal's door for her. Before she could step out, Ben scooped her up and held her bridal style, which was quite fitting, since she was an actual bride now.

"I don't want you to ruin that pretty dress of yours in this deep snow," Ben whispered into her ear,"Evie worked way too hard on it."

"That she did," Mal agreed,"now come on, let's get inside! It's freezing out here."

"I'll warm you up," Ben laughed as he carried Mal through the deep snow over toward the door as the limo driver drove away. He fumbled a bit, struggling to get the key out of his pocket and into the key hole all while still holding Mal up and out of the snow. She was making it difficult to focus, as she had begun kissing his neck. By some miracle, he actually got the door open, and stumbled inside, kicking the door shut and managing to lock it. Neither of them paid much attention to the cabin's atmosphere. Ben just carried Mal straight to the bedroom, which was a little hard to find in the dark, but he managed to find it by using his sheer determination to have her. It was a good thing the door was open, or else he would have had to take her on the couch, although that wasn't such a bad idea to do later. For now though, he placed her on the bed and turned on the lights. He then shut the door and just looked at her. She was an absolutely stunning bride, _his_ bride, and the thought turned his insides into mush, especially with the way she was looking at him. Her eyes were glowing bright green, but her pupils were dilated, signaling the lust that was filling her body. She wanted him, bad, and he could see it. He practically pounced on her, molding his lips to hers. They kissed feverishly, pure fire building up inside them. There was enough heat between them to burn down the entire world; that was how bad they wanted each other right now. They began to move their hips against each other, dying to be satisfied, but it wasn't enough. Ben started reaching for the zipper on her wedding dress when Mal stopped him.

"No," she sighed into his mouth,"I want to make love to you in my wedding dress."

Ben pulled back and looked at his bride curiously. Why would she want that? He would have taken the time to ponder it, but somehow Mal had already worked out of her panties and was fiddling with Ben's pants. In truth, she was still a bit nervous about being naked in front of him. He really had only truly seen her once, and that alone was a terrifying moment. She wanted to stay clothed a little longer, hoping her nerves would cease after one orgasm. Plus, she just didn't want to waste time having to remove clothes. She wanted him now. Mal smiled when she finally had opened up Ben's pants and boxers, his length springing free. However, she didn't look at it, in fear that she might chicken out. She then rolled on top of him, her dress practically engulfing his entire lower body. She shivered when she felt him against her bare leg. He was ready for this, and so was she. However, for the first time, she wanted to take this slow. Mal gradually sank down on to Ben, moaning loudly when he was finally inside her. Even though it had only been a few hours, she had missed being with him like this.

Ben reached up and gripped her dress covered hips and guided her up and down his length, but soon, Mal started taking control. However, this was a bit different from earlier in the night. She wasn't necessarily interested in getting him off. She certainly wasn't trying to make herself cum either. Mal simply wanted to make love to her husband. This was about creating a bond that they could only have with each other. This was about two people connecting physically and emotionally. Mal made sure that Ben understood that by the way she moved above him. She moved gracefully, pumping herself up and down his manhood with little urgency.

She wanted this to be sweet and tender. Hairs stood up on end as they moved fluidly with each other, savoring each and every delicate touch. It was almost too slow, but only because they weren't used to it. However, this new pace was quite gratifying, a whole new sense of intimacy growing between them. They relished each familiar sensation of incoming orgasm but appreciated the new found closeness that came with moving slow. Still, they moved fast enough that it wasn't like they didn't feel anything. Quite the opposite actually. They felt everything. That is what this pace gave them. It allowed Ben and Mal to really focus on everything they were feeling, physically and emotionally. Each touch sent fire deep into their cores. Not a single moment of contact went unnoticed. Of course, the desire to move faster egged them in the back of their minds, being so turned on by the other and all. However, their need to savor everything they were feeling was stronger. Need almost always wins over desire. Ben and Mal needed slowness, not speed. They needed intimacy, not passion. They needed love, not lust. They needed each other, in every way possible.

Each powerful snap of Ben's hips made Mal cry out in pleasure, especially when he hit that sensitive spot inside her. She still moaned her pleasure, wanting Ben to know what he was doing to her. He was touching her in the deepest way possible, literally and figuratively. Each thrust was given with so much love and emotion. Ben wanted Mal to know how much he really loved her. And she could feel it, every touch on her body screaming with love. She responded by looking down at him, a grand look of love in her eyes. She met each of his strong thrusts with her own, wanting him to know that she really loved him too. She wasn't the only one who was going to feel the love tonight. They both were. Mal was going to make sure of that. Tonight was going to special, as were the rest of their lives together. Tonight was the first movement toward that.

Speaking of movements, both Ben and Mal were finally approaching orgasm, but they kept the same rhythm and they didn't want to ruin this moment. They were going to relish every single second. Their bellies clenched tightly, about ready to erupt any second. They both screamed their pleasure, edging closer and closer to release, until finally, it happened. Like a bomb, Ben and Mal exploded, their climax spreading over them in the aftermath as they cried out in pleasure. They both shook as violently as an earthquake as their orgasm washed over every part of them. Once the waves of joy had ceased, Mal pulled off of him and fell onto her side, laying her head on Ben's chest.

"That was," Mal whispered after a few moments, practically breathless.

"Incredible," Ben agreed.

"Are you up for another round?" Mal asked, sitting up to look at him. Despite her great orgasm, she really wanted more. And now that she had one, she was starting to feel a bit greedy, hungry even. She hungered for another; she hungered for Ben.

"Only if you are," Ben smiled.

"Good, because right now, I want you naked."

Mal immediately pulled Ben to his feet so she could push his jacket off, which pooled on the floor by his feet along with his pants and boxers, which had already been undone. He kicked those off quickly. However, she wasn't going to look down just yet. She made quick work of his emerald satin vest, the soft material cool and light against her fingertips. As she worked the last button of his vest, he reached for the back of her dress, wanting to unzip it, but Mal shook her head no. She was in control right now, and like she had said, she wanted Ben naked, not her just yet. She pushed the vest off of him and, with trembling fingers, began to work on his white button up shirt. Like earlier in the night, she was growing frustrated, but she tried to stay calm. This was not a shirt that she wanted to rip. It was a part of his tux, which made it special. She wasn't going to ruin it, so she kept herself under control.

After a bit of a struggle, Mal finally had unfastened the last button on Ben's dress shirt. Before she moved it off of him, she took a moment to admire his hard sculpted abs that were now visible to her greedy eyes. She raked her nails down his bare solid chest, watching as they twitched under her touch. She looked up at him, his nearly black with want. She pursed her lips together, trying to contain her arousal. The look he was giving her practically had her legs melting. Mal took a deep breath, trying to ease her nerves, her heart thrumming with excitement, but she couldn't contain it. Desire coursing through her, she watched as Ben's shirt fell from his shoulders. That was when she noticed he already was naked, his dick pointing straight up at her, throbbing with need. She stared at it for a moment. Mal had seen it before, but this time was different. Seeing it now and again, and thinking about the amazing things it could do to the both of them, Mal really felt a great appreciation for it. It brought both of them great pleasure, and quite honestly, it was pretty beast like. Mal almost wanted to get to her knees and kiss it, but she wasn't quite ready for that yet. For now, she lightly traced one finger on the underside, starting from the base and working her way to the tip. His legs practically gave out on him as he blew out a frustrated breath. He was _very_ sensitive there. Mal smiled. She liked giving him this kind of reaction, but she decided that this isn't what she wanted right now. She nodded at him, telling him that she was done with him, for now.

Ben took this as an opportunity to begin working down the zipper of Mal's dress. She didn't fight him this time. His hands wavered a bit and his heart thudded loudly in his ears, eager to have his wife naked in front of him. He slid the zipper down slowly, wanting to savor this moment of finally being able to truly look at Mal. Sure, he had seen her nude before, but this time was different. The first time, and even the most recent times, he had only seen her in the dark, so he couldn't really appreciate what he saw. The second time, he didn't really get a chance to really look at her, as he was more focused on making sure she was comfortable, and her comfort would always be important to him. He had gotten a good look at her scars, and truthfully, quite the eyeful of the rest of her, which he absolutely had taken the time to admire. However, he never really got the chance to appreciate her in all her naked glory. He didn't get a chance to react and let her know how he felt about what he saw. At the time, she was at one of the most vulnerable points in her lifetime, and if he had said anything or reacted, in anyway, he could have scared her. Now, he was going to finally have his chance to respond to what he saw.

Once the zipper was finally at the bottom, Ben took a deep breath, and pushed the dress off of Mal. When it was at her feet, she stepped out of it so he could see all of her. He took in a sharp breath when he saw her. She was exactly how he remembered her; a work of art. Every single part of her looked as if it was hand crafted to perfection for his eyes only. Sure, she was rather petite, but her body was toned with strong muscles. Her arms showed her great strength. Mal's breasts were small but they stood proudly against her chest, her nipples hard with arousal. Her fair skin was slightly goosed bump, either from hitting the slightly cold air or with excitement. Her stomach was flat, a small belly button cut into it. Her pussy bared sparsely thin purple hair. Her muscled legs seemed to stretch for miles, and were so beautifully toned. Mal had tiny feet, her little toes so cute and adorable to Ben's eyes. He looked back up and into her glowing green eyes that stared back at him, a fierce fire within them. Mal really was more than beautiful. The best he could come up with to describe her was radiant, but in his mind, no words did her justice. Every part of her, inside and out, was absolutely captivating.

Tears began to fall steadily from Ben's cheeks as he gazed upon his beautiful bride. He collapsed down onto his knees, which couldn't hold him any longer. To him, Mal's beauty was out of this world. _How did I get so lucky to have her_ Ben thought to himself. In his mind, he didn't deserve her. He thought she was too good for him. He leaned over and cried into his hands, so overwhelmed by his internal thoughts and feelings. He loved her, and she loved him back, and to him, that was the greatest thing in the world. He couldn't have asked for anything better.

Mal stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. She had no idea Ben would react like this when he saw her. And seeing him like this broke her heart. She didn't want to make him cry. Why was he crying? She went over and kneeled next to him, placing a loving hand on his bare back. He looked back up at her with glassy eyes, tears still flowing down his cheeks. Even at his weakest she was there for him, like he had always been for her. Right now, he was so bare and vulnerable. She could hurt him, but she didn't, and she never would. Instead, she comforted him.

"Hey, it's okay," Mal whispered to him,"it's okay. I'm right here. Don't cry. I'm right here. Why are you crying? I don't understand."

"You're just… You're just… so… so… beautiful," Ben whimpered as he stared back at her,"no, you're beyond beautiful. You're like…. no… you are… a priceless work of art that nothing can ever compare to. I love you."

"Oh Ben," Mal breathed quietly,"I love you too, but I don't know what else to say."

"Then don't say anything. Just please give me the honor of letting me make love to you."

"I couldn't ask for anything more," Mal sighed as she made them both stand up to kiss. Their lips were greedy, hungry even, for each other. Ben loved how soft and warm Mal's sweet strawberry lips felt against his. Mal relished how Ben's lips felt strong and comforting, much like his arms when he held her tight. She encircled her arms around his neck, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, never letting his mouth leave hers. He stumbled backward from the force of her jump, falling back onto the edge of the bed. Mal began to move her hips against his, desire taking over her body. She couldn't take it any more. She wanted him,now.

Sensing Mal's need for him, Ben gripped her hips and guided her onto his cock. She groaned in relief when he had finally filled her. He then placed one hand on the back of her neck to hold her closer while the other one gripped one hip as she planted her feet behind him, giving her the leverage she needed to ride him. With all his might, he began to drive himself in and out of her, wanting her to know how much he loved her. She met each forceful push with her own, wanting him to know she understood him perfectly and that she loved him too. Soon, she let go of his lips and rested her head on his shoulder. He began to move faster, hell-bent on pleasing her. She could hardly focus on him right now. What he was doing to her, with such simple movements, was driving her wild. She could hardly contain herself. She actually bit into his shoulder, trying to muffle her cries of pleasure.

"I want to hear you scream, Mal," Ben told her, her screams of joy to fill his beastly ego,"I want to hear you scream."

"Oh f*ck, Ben," Mal cried out,"you feel… so good… inside me… keep going. Keep going. Ahhh…. ah…. f******ck!"

"Mmmm," Ben moaned as he continued his ministrations on her body,"I love being inside you Mal. You… you… feel… so good. So good, Mal. Keep going Mal. Keep going. I want you to cum for me. I want you to cum. You're almost there, Mal. I can feel it."

And he certainly could. He instantly recognized the way her walls fluttered around him, just on the edge of release. This was going to be quick. He gripped her hip tighter, wanting to make sure she didn't backward when she came. There was probably going to be a bruise there tomorrow, but neither of them cared. They liked when things got a little rough. And he certainly liked hearing her scream in delight. Who knew that Mal, shy Mal, was a screamer? Only he did, and he loved it.

"Shit Ben! Right there! Right there!" Mal mewled loudly as he hit that sensitive spot inside her,"Shit! I'm gonna cum Ben! I'm gonna…. shiiiiiiitttt!"

And Mal came, her body quaking wildly, an earth shattering orgasm washing over her, Ben's own mind blowing orgasm following suit. She clenched him tightly within her as she came, clamping down onto him like a vice. He pulsated rapidly as he spilled his hot seed into her, letting his orgasm take over him. Once their orgasms ceased, he collapsed onto the bed, Mal landing right on top of him, both of them breathless. They just layed there for a few moments, gasping for much needed oxygen. It took them a bit to gain their breath, as they just had the world's most amazing workout. But once they could breathe again, Ben reached up to cup Mal's face, kissing her again. The kiss was slow and sweet, but it lacked passion, much to Mal's chagrin. She was already wanting to go at it again. Feeling daring, she darted her tongue out of her mouth and ran it against Ben's bottom lip, seeking entrance into his mouth. It startled him a bit, but he liked it. He didn't hesitate to grant her entrance. He met her tongue with his own, his beastly side trying to dominate it while her dragon side tried to do the same. When they realized neither was going to win, they let go and groaned in frustration, although the action had really turned them on again.

"Gosh, the things you do to me Mal," Ben laughed,"I just… wow… I love you."

"I love you too, Ben," Mal smiled,"care to go at it again?"

"You don't have to ask me twice!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I thought it turned out decently.**

 **For those of you who are interested in why it was such a long day, I first had to wake up at 7 in the morning, because I had to go to a traffic course at 8 AM, due to a speeding ticket. I was there for 3 hours I know, I know, I'm a terrible person. Don't judge me. I'm sure everyone has made similar mistakes. Right after that, I had to go to martial arts for 3 hours before going to work with my personal trainer. My legs are officially dead. I got home and collapsed. I know it doesn't seem like much, but all of that combined was just crazy. School has been hard too. My Chemistry and Calculus grades are suffering, but that is because they are tough courses. Anyway, sorry for the rant and for the delay. Hope all is well with you guys! Please drop a review!**


	28. Frozen Wasteland & Hot Water

**Hey folks! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was an interesting one to say the least. Anyway, I have to make a disclaimer. I did use lyrics from "Night is Young" by China Anne McClain from "Descendants: Wicked World." All rights to those lyrics belong to Disney. I own nothing. Also, the Wicked World Universe is not related to my story in any way.**

 **This is a bit of a cheesy chapter in the beginning, but I'm sure you'll like the second half. If not, I obviously did something wrong. Anyway, here is Chapter 28, titled "** **Frozen Wasteland & Hot Water"**

* * *

Ben was sleeping contently when he noticed that Mal's side of the bed was empty. With his sleepy eyes still closed, his hand searched for her, but she was nowhere to be found. The soft sheets where she had slept were cold, so she obviously hadn't been there for awhile. Groggily, he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Where the hell was his bride? After his blurred vision cleared, he saw her. Mal was standing in front of the wall of windows that took up one entire side of the bedroom, clothed only in Ben's dress shirt, which barely covered her butt. She was watching the way the sun's rays blanketed the soft snowy mountains in colorful bright light. The sky looked as if it was painted by fire, sparse smoky clouds floating high in the atmosphere. The vivid colors made her skin glow. Mal beneath the sun's beams, clad in only his shirt, was one of the most beautiful things Ben had ever seen. It took his breath away. The things this woman did to him, even when she did nothing, and the way she made him feel, just blew his mind. He smiled to himself, locking this intimate moment in his mind. He would never forget this image.

"Why are you standing over there?" Ben asked quietly after a few moments. Mal turned around, startled. She had been in deep thought for hours now, so snapping out of it made her heart race a bit. It took her a moment, but she relaxed as she began to study Ben's handsome face.

"Just thinking," Mal breathed, crossing her arms.

"About what?"

"Ummmm… would it be weird if I said us?"

"No, not at all. What's going on?"

"I just… I just… ugh… this is hard to say…" Mal babbled as she looked down at her feet. She just couldn't make eye contact with him right now, in fear of judgement.

"It's okay, Mal, you can tell me. Take your time. I promise, I won't judge you."

"I'm just… blown away that… that we actually found each other and that we are together."

"What do you mean?"

"We might come from different worlds, and I might not be your kind of girl, but somehow we fell in love with each other," Mal answered as she looked back up at him.

"Why would you say that you're not my kind of girl?" Ben asked, slightly offended that she would think she's not right for him, especially after everything they've been through. He got up and wrapped her in his arms, wanting to hold her close. She leaned into his hard body, savoring his warmth. She didn't want to answer him because she knew he wouldn't like her response.

"We might come from different worlds," Ben whispered,"but I think that's what's so great about us. We're not a typical couple. We are practically are polar opposites, but I think that's what makes us work. We teach each other new things and make the other a better person. I know that I was lost without you, but I found myself with you. And I hope you feel the same way."

"I do, but shouldn't our differences make things more difficult for us?"

"Not necessarily. Think about it like this: each relationship is like music. Some music is popular and well liked. Some just sound utterly terrible and just doesn't work. And then there's the alternatives that have a unique quality about them that you can't find anywhere else. Mal, we're unique. We can make our own kind of music. Together, we've found a brand new sound, one that is just us, and it's beautiful. That's why we work so well. Our differences make us better. I don't really know how else to explain it."

"I love you," Mal sighed, seeing and agreeing with his point, but not knowing what else to say. She leaned back and kissed him leisurely, letting her lips tell him how she felt about his words. The kiss soon turned heated and passionate, much like their relationship. Ben turned Mal around and picked her up by her butt, pressing her against the cold glass window. She wrapped her bare legs around his waist, wanting him closer. Through his thin boxers, she could feel his erection beneath her. He wanted her, badly, but he was restraining himself. Mal was a little confused, but she knew she could get him to give her what she wanted. She parted her mouth and lightly moved her tongue against Ben's bottom lip, seeking entrance. He tried to resist it, but she was so enticing. He quickly caved and allowed her to make love to his mouth. He didn't even bother fighting back. Despite his beast side, his will was pretty weak right now. Mal was irresistible when she was like this; so demanding and insistent. He loved it, but his knees, not so much. Because of the enchanting things she was doing to him with only her mouth, his knees were about to give out on him. Unfortunately, he had to set her on her feet, not wanting to drop her. He let go of her lips as he placed one hand on the glass to lean on it, completely winded. Mal looked back at him, confused on why he made her stop.

"Oh, Mal," Ben gasped,"the things you do to me. I just… I just… I'm sorry."

"Why did you put me down?"

"My knees were about to give out under me."

"Why?"

"It's just the simple things you do to me Mal. The way you were kissing me was driving me wild, and I just couldn't take it. And seeing you dressed in _only_ my dress shirt has me really turned on right now. I can't really explain why, but it's really sexy. You'll have to wear it again some time, maybe with some heels. I'd like that someday, but right then, it was too much. I didn't want to drop you."

"Well, do you want to move back to the bed to continue? You could take your shirt off of me if you'd like," Mal daringly replied, a burning desire in her eyes.

"As much as I'd _love_ to do that right now," Ben smirked, as he looked her up and down,"I have some plans for us today."

"What, other than making love?"

"Oh trust me, we will be doing plenty of that. I can hardly get enough of you, but I know you Mal. You like variety. I thought maybe we could go out and do something."

"In this weather?"

"Yeah. There's a few things I have planned for these two weeks, although most of them do involve your body, but I have some nonsexual activities in mind."

"Like what?"

"Like today, we're going on a hike, but we better leave soon. There's a snow storm coming and I don't want us to get caught in it."

"Where the hell would we hike?"

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Ugh, but I'm impatient," Mal fake pouted.

"I know, but trust me, it'll be worth the wait. Now come on, let's go have some breakfast and get dressed. We need to get moving."

* * *

It took the two of them about an hour or so to eat breakfast and get dressed, as they were a bit too distracted by the other. After wrapping themselves in layers of warm clothing, Ben pulled a backpack on. Mal looked at him inquisitively, wondering when he had to time to pack a backpack and wanting to know what was in it.

"It's just a few emergency supplies, just in case," Ben told her,"and in case you're wondering, I had the same people who dropped off our clothes here pack this back pack for us in advance."

"It's like you read my mind."

"I just know you. Now come on, let's get moving," Ben replied as he opened the door for his wife.

"You really are a gentleman aren't you?" Mal teased as she stepped outside.

"Oh, you love it," Ben grinned as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"Unfortunately, yes. You know what your cheesiness does to me."

"Well, I don't do it for that reason. I believe chivalry isn't dead."

"Bleh," Mal fake gagged,"talk about old fashioned."

"Well, I'm an old soul," Ben laughed as he lead Mal to their destination.

"How far is this place anyway?"

"If this nice weather keeps up, it shouldn't take more than 15 minutes, but I see some clouds rolling in. We probably are going to get caught in the snow storm dammit."

"Do you want to turn back then?"

"No, I think this will be worth the hike if we get through it."

" _If_ we get through it?"

"Sorry. Wrong choice of words. We'll get through it. I'm just saying that the hike is worth it, regardless of weather. I was just hoping to avoid it."

"You're really excited about taking me to this place aren't you?"

"Oh more than you know," Ben grinned as the wind began to pick up, snow starting to blow into their faces. In only a matter of minutes, neither Ben nor Mal could see ten feet in front of them, the snowy winds completely blinding them.

"Here, give me your hand!" Ben shouted over the noisy snowstorm, wanting to make sure he didn't lose Mal in the blizzard. He grasped her glove covered hand tightly, keeping her close to him.

"Ben I can't see! Do you still know where you're going?"

"I do. I have this path in my head perfectly. We'll get there safely. I promise. Now come on, we have to keep moving!"

Ben and Mal trudged throw the deep heavy snow as quickly as they could, but with it being so difficult to see, they had a hard time navigating through it all. They both tripped a few times, their boots getting caught in some deep snow. Their teeth chattered loudly, the cold air hitting their frozen faces, but they kept moving, until they finally arrived at a staircase carved into the icy mountain.

"We have to go up here?" Mal yelled over the winds, a little worried that it might be too slippery on the mountain.

"I'll be right behind you Mal! Just take one step at a time!"

Hesitantly, Mal lifted her feet out of the snow and onto one icy step. Once it was firmly planted, she lifted the other foot onto the ledge. She carefully made her way up each carved step, Ben right behind her. When they started getting higher and higher, Mal looked over the edge and realized that she couldn't see the bottom of the mountain anymore. She shivered slightly, actually worried about what could happen if she took one misstep. However, she knew Ben wasn't going to let that happen. She trusted him, so she decided to keep moving. After a solid ten minute climb, Mal noticed an opening in the side of the mountain. Figuring that was where they were heading, she forced her sore legs to keep moving, eager to finally see why Ben was so determined to get up here. If he was so hell bent on getting up here, despite the danger, there had to be a reason.

Mal gritted her teeth, fighting through the cold air that cut through her, until finally, a blue ice cave appeared in front of her. Once inside, she didn't feel could any more. It was actually quite warm in here, and best of all, there was no snow blowing in her face. She stopped in her tracks and looked around. The left side of the cave was covered in a thick sheet of shiny azure ice. Long dripping sapphire ice crystals hung from the cave's ceiling. The right side was solid white rock, but that obviously wasn't what caught Mal's attention. Mal stared at the warm hot spring laid out in front of her, the hot steam rising into the crisp cool air and heating the entire cave. She could hear the wind blowing violently outside, but in here, the only sound was the warm water sloshing against the rocky walls. Mal couldn't believe it. Ben had found a mountain hot spring in the middle of a frozen wasteland. It was incredible.

"Oh, Ben," Mal breathed in shock,"this is absolutely breathtaking."

"I know. I thought you'd like it," Ben smiled as he set the backpack down on the cave floor and pulling out a blanket for them to sit on.

"How did you find this place?" Mal asked as she sat down on the blanket.

"Elsa told me about it. She assured me that she and her sister were the only ones who knew about it. She gave me permission to come here and promised me that no one would disturb us."

"That was really nice of her. We'll have to send her a thank you gift."

"And we will, but lets not worry about that right now. Here, would you like to go for a swim?"

"Did you bring swimsuits?"

"Do you think swimsuits are necessary?" Ben smirked, raising both eyebrows suggestively.

"Someone's feeling naughty," Mal grinned,"but is it safe to swim in?"

"I promise you it is. I checked into it."

"Well, in that case," she smiled,"what are we waiting for? Let's hop in!"

Mal then stood up and immediately stripped out of her layers of clothes, turning away from Ben, teasing him. His eyes immediately went to her butt, but he didn't get a good long view as Mal was already cannonballing into the steaming water. Her head then popped up and looked at him, wondering why he hadn't followed her. Really, his mind hadn't stopped gawking at her.

"What are you waiting for?" Mal chuckled,"the water's great! Get in here!"

She didn't have to tell him twice. He quickly peeled off his clothes, practically tripping over his underwear as he made his way over to the hot waters, and more importantly, his hot wife. Mal stared at him, watching how he moved quickly toward her, his hard dick bouncing as he ran. How in the world has that continued to fit in her? It was so big! She didn't really have much of a chance to ponder this because she soon found herself scooped up into his arms, his hot skin pressed tightly against hers. Ben then leaned in kissed his bride sweetly, letting her know that he was _very_ happy right now. She could feel him against her leg, but she didn't want that just yet. Mal wanted to enjoy the water before they had their fun.

"You couldn't get in here fast enough could you," Mal breathed against his lips, referring to the fact he nearly did a face plant to get to her.

"No I couldn't. I just needed you right then. Heck, I need you right now."

"Well, Big Ben is going to have to wait a little longer for a visit," Mal said daringly. Ben pulled back and pouted his bottom lip, sad that his wife wouldn't give him what he wanted.

"Why?" Ben complained.

"Because you have to catch me first!" Mal teased as she broke away and swam away from him.

"Gosh dammit, Mal!" Ben groaned as he chased after her, but she was a fast swimmer. He had been teaching her to swim at the enchanted lake for awhile now. Unfortunately for him, she was now a better swimmer than he was. As he swam after Mal, her feet continually splashed him in his face, making it difficult for him to focus on catching her. Right when he thought he had cornered her, she dove underwater and swam right past him. He huffed in aggravation. This woman was going to be the death of him. As for Mal, this was fun, making him work for her. It was like a game for her, one that she knew she'd win. Or so she thought. Ben was getting frustrated now. He wanted her, badly. With every part inside him, beast and all, he shot toward her with lightening fast speed. He managed to grab one wrist tightly. He then turned her toward him and pressed her against the mountain wall, both hands pinned above her head.

"I got you now!" Ben growled in a beast like tone, his eyes nearly black with lust. This should have scared Mal, but it actually turned her on. He was in beast mode now, and she loved it. Ben leaned forward to passionately kiss his wife, practically shoving his tongue down her throat, now letting her hands go so he could grip her hips tightly.

"Mmmmm," Mal moaned into the kiss, her fingers tangled in Ben's curly hair.

"I want you, Mal," Ben groaned into her mouth.

"Then take me, Ben," Mal demanded.

Ben then reached under her to cup her ass cheeks, lifting her up, his feet firmly planted on the solid rock beneath him. He squeezed her butt tightly, most likely leaving a mark that he'd regret later. Mal wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms snaking around his neck to hold him closer. She began to move her hips against Ben's, telling him she was ready for him to enter her. He didn't hesitate to plunge himself deep inside her, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Holy f*ck Ben!" Mal moaned, her cries of pleasure echoing off the cave walls. Encouraged by her cries of joy, Ben continued to plow into her, so euphoric about finally having her. And now that he had her, he was going to make sure he kept her. There was no way he'd let her go now. The things Mal did to him, physically, mentally, and emotionally, were out of this world. She drove him crazy. He was in love with her, and he wanted to show her that. Each powerful push was powered by his love for her. Ben was determined to please her. He was going to make her scream with joy and make her cum in pleasure; he was sure of it. He watched as her beautiful breasts bounced in and out of the hot water, so slippery and wet; he loved it. He looked up at her, watching her face contort in pleasure. Ben took a moment to smile to himself, so proud that he was able to please the woman he loved.

"That's it, Ben!" Mal screamed as he continued to move forcefully in and out of her,"That's it! F*ck me! F*ck me! F*ck me! Keep going! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

"Oh, Mal," Ben groaned lowly as he began to feel his orgasm approaching. Thankfully, she was close too, her walls quivering violently around his length. They both felt that strong coil in their bellies, about ready to spring at any moment. They just kept screaming their pleasure, until finally, they exploded, the heat of a thousand suns washing over them. Mal dug her nails into Ben's shoulders as she came, white hot heat flaring behind her closed eyes, her voice echoing loudly around him. Ben pulsated inside her as he moaned his own cries of joy. After their intense orgasms had ceased, he guided her off of him and planted her on her feet.

Ben reached for Mal's hand, squeezing it tightly, trying to calm both of them down, both of their hearts racing. It took Ben and Mal a solid minute to catch their breath, but once they did, all they could do was look at each other lovingly, listening to only the sounds of their gasping breaths and the hot water splashing against the cave walls. Ben took her into his arms, wanting to feel her against him, loving how warm she was. Mal laid her head on his chest, savoring how close and comfortable she felt with him right now. Being vulnerable never felt so good.


	29. Firelight

**A/N: Thanks again to my AMAZING beta, Death of a Dark Angel. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben and Mal burst through the cabin doors, the cold blizzard air practically pushing them over. Ben kicked the door shut as they both collapsed onto the floor, both of them nearly spent. After making love in the hot spring a good two more times, and having to trudge back though the thick blankets of snow, they were exhausted. However, despite her great fatigue, Mal still wanted more. She just couldn't get enough of Ben right now. And while he was feeling like he couldn't get enough of her either, he needed a chance to catch his breath. She had worn him out. He needed to relax. He knew that if they were to crawl into bed right now Mal would just pounce on him again, so that was out. Then it dawned on him.

"Hey, Mal?" Ben breathed heavily.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like some hot chocolate to warm you up?"

"I'd love that actually thank you. Do you need some help making it?"

"No, I'm good thank you. Why don't you get into something more comfortable and turn on the fireplace? Wrap a blanket around yourself and get warm. I'll join you in a bit."

"You better," Mal whispered lowly as she went over to the bedroom, making Ben gulp. The things this woman did to him. He shucked off his layers of clothing until he was left only in his boxers and white muscle tank top. He quickly turned on the stove, and soon enough the water was boiling hot. Ben had just finished stirring in the chocolate mixture when he heard Mal's sweet voice.

"Are you seriously wearing little crowns on your boxers?" Mal giggled, but when he turned around, he couldn't respond. The spoon in his hand clattered to the floor. He stared at his wife, who stood in only a short silky violet negligee with black lace embroidery just above her breasts. It was loose, but hugged her body tightly, accentuating her glorious curves. With the way she was leaning against the doorway, he could tell she wasn't wearing any underwear. His mouth went dry, completely unable to speak, let alone make a coherent thought. Even when she wasn't showing anything at all, she still captivated him.

"Ben? Ben? Are you there?" Mal smiled coyly, noticing how he was staring at her. His gaze practically burned through her, making her feel the need to clench her legs to control the warmth growing between them.

"Um… Yeah… yeah… I'm here. I'm here. I just…. Wow… you look great Mal. My brain just froze up. I mean, come on, this isn't fair."

"What's not fair?"

"Have you seen yourself? It's so unfair how sexy you are. I can't compete with that!"

"You're kidding, right?" Mal scoffed, crossing her arms as she looked Ben up and down, admiring him in his lack of clothing,"I think you're doing a damn good job with what you got, which I must say is a lot. Now come on, stop gawking at me and give me my damn hot chocolate! I've always wanted to try it!"

"You've never had hot chocolate on a cold day?" Ben asked curiously as he watched her glide over to the fireplace. He nearly dropped the mugs in his hands when she bent over to turn the fire on, her negligee riding up just enough to give him a glimpse of her butt.

"No, I haven't," Mal replied as she sat down on the couch, the flames making her skin glow brilliantly,"my mom hardly fed me, so I never got the chance to try such treats."

"I guess I should have known that," Ben realized as he sat down and handed Mal her hot drink,"I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize. It's not something that you could have known, so it's okay. Now tell me, what are these white puffy things floating here?"

"Those are marshmallows. In a nutshell, they are just sugar fluff balls. They should melt into your drink."

"Sugar fluff balls? Never thought I'd hear those words in a single sentence," Mal chuckled as she clasped the warm mug in her cold hands.

"I never thought I'd be having to describe marshmallows, but here we are. Now go on, try it. I put a bit of ice in it to cool it down a bit. It shouldn't burn you now."

Mal hesitantly took a sip, not sure what to expect. The drink was sweet, thanks to the chocolate and marshmallows, but it was also sort of soft and smooth against her tongue. As she swallowed it, she could feel it warm her body as it hit her throat and glided down to her stomach. She took another sip and closed her eyes, savoring how safe and cozy she felt with the soft blanket around her and the heated drink giving her a warm happy feeling. She even moaned a little bit. Mal was in heaven right now, a radiant smile plastered on her face. Ben couldn't help but smile too, seeing how happy he had made his wife with just some of life's simple pleasures. He wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her close as he sipped his drink, wanting her warm body against his. He certainly didn't feel cold now. They just sat there for awhile, sipping their steaming cocoa and watching the dancing fire in front of them.

Once Mal was done with her drink, she set the mug on the wooden table in front of her and turned to Ben, who set his empty mug down too. She watched as the fire made his green eyes twinkle, his skin glowing in a soft orange tone that reminded her of a sunset. He reached out and tucked a piece of luscious violet hair behind her ear as he admired her face, which was illuminated by the firelight. He then took his thumb and lightly ran it across her plump bottom lip, just wanting to touch her before pulling back to appreciate her in the faint light. She licked her lips, need starting to grow inside her. Mal's eyes began to glow bright green, her pupils dilating instantly. She wanted him, right now. She dropped the blanket as she maneuvered herself so that she was straddling his waist before leaning in to kiss him. Ben kissed her back eagerly, desire building up in his belly too. He molded his lips to hers, wanting to be able to taste her sweet strawberry flavor. The kiss was sweet and gentle, much to Mal's chagrin. She wanted more. She wanted fire. She was part dragon after all.

Deciding she needed to tease him, Mal began to move her hips against Ben's, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep going like that for very long. He could feel her wet warmth soaking through his boxers and onto his dick. He groaned in frustration, not liking the fact that there was clothing between the two of them. Wanting her bare in front of him, he slid the spaghetti straps of her negligee off her shoulders and down her arms. He released her lips as he watched the silky material fall from Mal's body, revealing her magnificent breasts to his greedy eyes. He pushed her back so he could admire her in her topless glory. Ben growled in appreciation as he looked Mal up and down. Of course Mal blushed a little, still not used to the way he looked at her when she was undressed. After locking the image of _his_ half-naked wife glowing in the firelight in his mind, he leaned forward and captured her right breast in his lips. Mal's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she enjoyed the way Ben's ravenous tongue teased her nipple to a hardened bud, her hand pressing his head closer toward her. Not wanting to forget Mal's left breast, he grasped it and began massaging it tenderly.

"Ugh… Ben," Mal moaned lowly, begging him not to stop his ministrations against her body. Ben quickly pulled back and smiled at his needy fairy before moving his mouth to her left breast, making sure he gave it the same attention he gave to the right one. However, instead of latching onto it with his lips, he lapped at the firm bud with his tongue while massaging her right breast.

"Mmmmmm… Ben," Mal whispered as she arched her back toward him, wanting more. She loved the way his velvety tongue felt against her nipple, but it wasn't enough, and it wasn't supposed to be. Ben was teasing her now, wanting to make sure she was wet with need. He wanted to do this for a few more minutes, but his dick was begging for attention. Mal could feel the way he pulsated beneath her. She could hear Ben groaning softly, slight pain apparent in his voice. Her weight on him was becoming too painful, but he still continued his movements against her breasts. However, Mal wasn't going to have it. He was going to be satisfied too, so she pushed him back into the couch and stood up on her knees so she could work his boxers down just enough to free his length. Once it was out, it stood tall and proud as it rubbed against Mal's inner thigh, making her shiver. She hooked her arms under his and held his shoulders as he went to grasp her silk covered hips and guided her down onto him.

"Finally," they both breathed when they were finally joined.

"Oh Ben," Mal sighed as she clenched him tightly within her,"I… I… I feel so close to you right now."

"I feel it too, Mal. I feel so… so… connected… like we're one."

"And we are, Ben. We are. Now please, make love to me."

Ben began to slowly swivel his hips up into Mal, letting his movements do the talking. His thrusts into her were strong and powerful, but filled with love. She leaned into him, wanting to feel his hard body against her own. Her skin certainly didn't feel cold now, especially with the way he was moving in and out of her. She felt like she was melting into him, their bodies molding together into one being; bonded for life and all eternity. Mal laid her head on Ben's shoulder as she moaned her pleasure, wanting Ben to know what he was doing to her. She closed her eyes and savored the shared intimacy between just the two of them. They were in their own world now, and she loved it. As for Ben, he lightly glided hand up and down her back, sending shivers up her spine. Her soft voice sighing in pleasure was music to his ears, but there was something else he wanted. He pushed her back to look at her again so he could admire the way the burning flames made her body glow in a soft amber tone. He still continued thrusting himself in and out her, wanting to make sure that she would be satisfied, but he wanted to actually _see_ what he was doing to her, not just hear it. Mal moved her hands so she could grip his shoulders tightly, giving her the leverage she needed to ride him. She threw her head back in ecstasy, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the ministrations against her body. Suddenly, Ben reached up and captured her chin in his fingers, startling Mal a bit. She tried to fight back, turning her head away as she tried to lean back into him.

"No, Mal," Ben breathed,"look at me."

"Ahhh… Ben," Mal sighed, still lost in her own little world. Growing slightly frustrated, Ben pushed her back again and turned her face towards his.

"I want you to look at me, Mal," he commanded as he began to move faster within her,"Look at me, Mal. I want to see your eyes when you cum."

"Ugh… Ben," Mal groaned, relenting and locking eyes with her lover. Ben watched as the smoldering embers made his wife's eyes shine brightly. He admired the way the firelight made her skin so beautiful and radiant like the sun. Mal was absolute perfection.

"I love you, Mal," Ben murmured huskily, his eyes still locked on hers.

"Oh, Ben. I… I…. I love you too… Ahhh…. ahhh… Ooooohhhh!" Mal cried out, her orgasm setting her body ablaze and consuming her in a sea of flames and passion. Her body quivered violently above him, her walls shivering around him, making him come too. His length pulsated fiercely as he spilt his hot seed into her. Their eyes rolled into the back of their heads as they let their orgasms overtake them. Mal's nails bit into Ben's shoulders, nearly drawing blood as her waves of euphoria washed over her. Ben's grip on her hips were probably going to leave a bruise because he was holding her so tight, as if his life depended on it. Eventually, their bodies went slack as Ben collapsed into the couch, Mal landing on top of him. They breathed heavily, completely spent of their energy. They just laid there for awhile, enjoying the romantic atmosphere and each other's company. They were in no rush to move. They were happy here, basking in the firelight.


	30. Ben's Fantasies

**A/N: Hey all! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! It has been a challenge to write. However, I don't know if it is my anxiety or not, but I'm getting the sense that you are getting bored with my story. I certainly hope that isn't the case. I put hours into this. I just finished writing the rough draft of chapter 39 a few minutes ago, but I'm starting to doubt that my stuff is working. I would like to hear more from you guys.**

 **Speaking of feedback, I had one reader ask about Dr. F. Don't worry, he's around, but he won't show up in the honeymoon. I guess I didn't make it clear enough, but he not only doesn't know where they are, but they are in a place where he can't get to them. However, he will show up. Also, another reader asked about a baby in the near future. Without giving too much away, which I so often do out of pure excitement, I'll say that there IS a pregnancy coming up soon, but I won't say who it belongs to. A**

 **I also want to point out that this chapter will be kind of awkward. Part of this was a new thing for me to write, so it was a bit challenging to get it done. Also, it should be awkward anyway. It is just as new to Ben and Mal as it was for me to write. I'm a little worried about how you guys are going to take it, but I've had a few people ask for it and I felt that it was time I try it. This was the result. Let me know what you think and thanks again to my AMAZING beta, Death of a Dark Angel!**

* * *

Mal woke up first, memories of yesterday flooding her mind. She smiled just thinking about how they made love in the ice cave, her skin still remembering how warm the water felt against her. She couldn't help but reminisce about how they had made love in front of the fireplace after enjoying a steaming cup of hot cocoa. And after, they had just sat there for hours, watching the fire dwindle down to smoldering embers. Once the fire was out, they discovered the sun was already setting, so they made themselves a few turkey burgers. With full bellies, they had drifted to the bed and made love another several times before falling asleep in each other's arms. Overall, it was a pretty amazing day. It was full of both adventure and romance, neither of which Mal expected to have on the same day, but she was thankful for the variety. Ben was right; she liked a bit of diversity. It almost made her laugh that he practically knew her better than she knew herself. However, laughing was sure to wake him up.

Mal looked over at her sleeping husband, a strong arm wrapped around her and a content look on his face. She looked further down and saw that the blanket had moved to where it was just draped over their hips, leaving both of them bare chested in the sunlight. She studied Ben's taut abs, watching as his chest rose and fell with each breath. He really was a sight to behold. Her gaze then drifted down to his hips, just now noticing the tent that had formed, thanks to Big Ben wanting a visit from her. She considered just climbing on top of him and waking him with some morning sex, but that idea just didn't feel quite right. Stroking him with her hand was another thought, but she had done that so many times already. Mal wanted to try something new, but what? Then it hit her.

"Whoa," Mal whispered quietly to herself,"is that something I can really do?"

She sat up, careful not to wake Ben, and rubbed her temples. Evie had told about this before, but was she really ready to do this? She pursed her lips just thinking about it. Will she even be good at it? Ben certainly was when he did it to her at the enchanted lake. Also, is this something Ben would actually like? Well, there were two ways to find out, and one included just straight up asking him, and no way did she have the guts to do that right now, so she might as well give this a shot.

Slowly, Mal maneuvered herself under the blanket until she found herself staring up at his dick. _Holy shit_ Mal thought, realizing that from this angle, it really was Big Ben she was looking at, big being the operative word. She took a moment to find her composure before finding the courage to lean in and kiss the head. Ben's whole body twitched at the sensation, definitely not expecting it. His eyes flew open as he quickly sat up, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He searched for his bride before noticing that she was beneath the covers.

"Mal?" Ben asked hesitantly, wondering what she was doing down there, but she didn't respond. Instead Mal placed the tip of her tongue at the base of his penis and lightly ran along the underside until she reached the tip.

"Holy f*ck!" Ben cried as he catapulted backward into the pillows behind him, so overwhelmed by one simple touch. Evie had told her the underside was one of the most sensitive parts of a man's body, but Mal had no idea it would cause him to react like this. She realized that she had the power to please him now, and she loved it. Not wanting to disappoint, she used her tongue in the same way again.

"Gosh dammit Mal!" Ben exclaimed, his whole body convulsing above her. He was loving this, despite the fact she was teasing him. Hesitantly, she wrapped her lips around the head and took him in her mouth, but only went down a few inches, but that was enough to make Ben's hips jerk upward, nearly gagging her. She let go and coughed before throwing the covers off of her, a deadly stare in her eyes.

"Do that again, I dare you," Mal said calmly but sternly. Clearly, she was not happy about it, an angry fire glinting in her eyes. Her composure was solid, but anyone could tell that she was slowly simmering with vexation. Ben gulped. She was trying to do something nice for him and he nearly ruined it. No way was he going to do that again, in fear of what she might do to him. For all he knew, she might bite, or worse. He didn't even want to think about what consequences could arise.

"I'm sorry," Ben replied shakily,"it was an involuntary reflex. It won't happen again."

"It better not, or so help me…" she trailed off,"anyway, just sit back and relax and let me try to do this okay?"

Ben simply nodded, not wanting to ruin this with the idiotic thoughts that were running through his mind. He laid back, spreading his legs more so Mal had easier access to him. Once she was situated between his legs, she engulfed him in her lips again and slowly took him into her mouth as far as she could take him. Ben fought with all his might trying to keep himself from thrusting upward and gagging her again, but with how she felt around him, he was struggling to keep himself grounded. He could barely breathe, the wet hot warmth around him igniting every nerve in his body with fire.

"Oh, Mal," he moaned as she steadily bobbed her head up and down his dick, her hand stroking him where her mouth couldn't reach. Ben's breath hitched in his throat when she began swirling her tongue all around him, his whole body tensing. He gritted his teeth, eyes shut tightly as he tried to control that beastly part of him that just wanted to push her head all the way down, but that wouldn't be fair. Even in his pleasure haze, he could tell Mal wasn't ready for that. This was the first time she had ever tried to please him orally, so he wanted to be sure that she was comfortable with it. Another time perhaps he could try that, but for now, he looked down at his wife, who looked up at him with an innocent gaze that she shouldn't be having with what she was doing. Suddenly, he felt a hand grasp one of his balls, lightly massaging it.

"Oh shitttttt," Ben groaned, as he was so sensitive right there. Mal was stunned, having no idea that he would be so sensitive there. Not wanting to leave the other one hanging, so to speak, she let go of his dick and cupped his other ball in her hand and giving it the same attention. She then released his length from her lips, and leaned in closer, sucking the loose and delicate skin of his balls into her mouth.

"Oh f*ck!" Ben cried, his hips nearly pulling away from her, the skin so much more hypersensitive than he could handle, so Mal let go and grabbed his dick again and began to stroke him again. Feeling daring, she told him to look at her before lightly flicking her tongue out over the tip. His hips jerked up again, completely unable to control himself. The things this woman was doing to him was insane. Thank goodness he wasn't trapped in her mouth, otherwise he definitely would have gagged her, and who knows what could have happened then.

Realizing that she didn't really feel comfortable doing much more, Mal just continued to stroke with Ben hand. She decided she had also teased him long enough, so she was going to finish him now. Gripping him firmly, she pumped her hand up and down his length, determined to give him the finish he deserved as he moaned his pleasure. She felt him throbbing in her hand, signaling that he was pretty close. Not wanting to make a mess on the bed, she reached for his boxers, which happened to be right next her, and covered his hips just in time as he pulsated his release. Leaning forward, Ben's whole body shook violently, everything that she had done to him driving him over the edge. He groaned lowly, his only thoughts being of her mouth around him and her hand finishing him off. Once his orgasm began to die down, he collapsed backward into the bed, pure contentment filling his body. Mal moved up so she was lying next to him again, wanting to see how she did. The look of joy on his face said it all: he enjoyed every minute of it, a stupid smile plastered on his face. Mal grinned too, so proud that she was able to please him in a whole new way. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close to him, wanting to just kiss her. The kiss was slow and sweet, as if Ben was trying to thank her with this kiss. He could taste himself on her lips, and he was a bit on the salty side, but he didn't mind. As long as she was okay with it, so was he. After a solid minute, he released her lips and looked at her lovingly.

"Thank you for that," Ben sighed,"that was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it," Mal replied coyly,"I wasn't sure you would."

"Are you kidding? I've been dreaming of the time you finally did that to me, and to wake up to that is incredible. I couldn't have asked for the first time to be any better. But now, I'm going to return the favor, but I want to do it my way."

"And what way is that?"

"Well… I sort of have this… fantasy in my head," Ben whispered shyly, blushing in front of Mal for the first time.

"Is that so?" Mal replied, tilting her head and cocking one eyebrow. She had never seen him act so coy before. Usually she was the shy one.

"Ummm… Yeah. It… It… It came to me when I was removing the garter off of you. I want… I want you to… Gosh this sounds weird. I'm sorry. This is really awkward. Maybe this is a bad idea. Perhaps I'll just stick to the basics."

"No, no, Ben, don't be sorry. It's okay," Mal assured him,"I promise not to judge you. Ben, we are married now, so as much as it is hard for me, we both need to learn to trust each other. We need to be able to talk to each other about anything, and I mean anything. Whether it's about how we are feeling, secrets the other person needs to know, something that we want, or even our sex lives, we have to be able to talk to each other without fear of judgement. We need to trust each other. You know first hand how hard it was for me to finally trust you in such a deep way, but you need to trust me too. I can't help you if I don't know what you want or need. So lets promise here and now to never judge anything the other has to say or do. I promise never to judge you. Do you promise to never judge me?"

"I promise you Mal, I will never judge you."

"Good, now will you please tell me what it is that you want to do?"

"Well, here goes nothing," Ben sighed after taking a deep breath,"I…. I…. I want you to… ummm…to…. I want you to wear your wedding dress while I… ummm… perform oral sex on you. Is it bad that I want that?"

"I don't think so. It's certainly nothing to be embarrassed about wanting, at least in my opinion. It's not an outrageous or over the top unobtainable fantasy. I think I'd be comfortable with it, but just out of curiosity, can explain how this came to you?"

"Well…. when I was removing your garter, I could smell you, like really smell you. And it was right there. I wanted to taste you right then so badly, but all I could do was kiss you there. I so badly wanted to do more, but I didn't get the chance."

"Well, I'd be happy to give you that chance now. Let me go slip into my wedding dress."

"Wha… wha… what? R-r-r-really? You'll do it?" Ben babbled, shocked.

"Of course," Mal replied as she got out of bed,"you've been down there once before, so I trust you not to hurt me. Granted, the only time you've done it was the first time we were intimate, but it was amazing. As you know, that was how you gave me my first ever orgasm, so I certainly don't mind having a repeat. Anyway, why don't you get a chair or something for me to sit in while I go get into my dress."

"You got it!" Ben grinned, thrilled that Mal was allowing him to fulfill his fantasy. Truthfully, she already had fulfilled one when she gave him that blowjob, and now he was getting to fulfill another. _What a great way to start my_ _morning_ Ben thought to himself as he pulled on a pair of clean boxers, wanting something to hide his excitement. Soon enough, Mal had returned from the walk in closet dressed in her wedding gown. Ben eyed his beautiful bride, reminiscing about how he felt the first time he saw her in it. He had practically passed out, and here she was again, making him feel weak in the knees. Once Mal had situated herself on the chair, Ben collapsed to his knees in front of her and slowly lifted the dress, wanting to savor this moment.

Once inside her dress, Ben inhaled her feminine scent, his eyes closed as he took it all in before he leaned in and kissed her on the top of her heat. That of course, made Mal nearly jump out of her seat. Ben looked down to see that she was already wet with excitement, so she was already pretty sensitive, the nerves down there firing rapidly. He smiled as he admired how soft and ample her labia was, slightly open to give him a view of her clit. Slowly, ever so slowly, he kissed his way up her left thigh, mimicking what he had done when he had removed her garter. He wanted to relive that moment the way that he had wanted to before. Ben's lips against her thigh was driving Mal crazy, especially with the way he lingered with each kiss. She wanted him to just ravish her already, but that wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted to make her squirm anticipation and need. She would get what she wanted soon enough, but for now, Ben was going to take his time. He listened to her labored breaths as he slowly kissed his way up her thigh, loving how she was reacting. Mal began to inch herself closer to his mouth, begging him to give her what she desired, but he just pushed her back and continued his movements.

"Gosh dammit Ben!" Mal groaned, practically at the peak of her sexual frustration, but there was nothing she could do. With him being under her dress, she was completely at Ben's mercy. The power almost went to his head, but he didn't want to keep his fairy waiting any more, so he finally reached the top of her and pressed his lips to the junction between her thighs and her crotch. Mal growled lowly in the back of her throat, the sound she made almost animalistic. She was really sensitive there. Ben took a moment and let his lips stay there for a bit, his tongue sneaking out and moving against her. The sounds Mal made was music to his ears. Satisfied with her reaction, he let go and kissed her outer lips on the left side, making Mal's whole body tense up. Loving that response, he kissed his way all the way down until he couldn't go any further. Mal's body Spasmed slightly with each kiss, her mouth open in the shape of an O and her eyes shut tightly, each touch igniting every nerve inside her.

After doing the same thing to the right side, Ben decided it was time go a little deeper. He reached up with one hand to spread Mal open further with his fingers, giving him the access he felt he needed. Nothing could prepare her for what happened next: Starting at the bottom, Ben stuck out his tongue and lightly glided it all the way up inside her, his tongue pressing against the soft warm delicate skin and just barely running up and over her clit.

"Shit, Ben!" Mal moaned, gripping her chair tightly and her knuckles turning,"please don't f*cking tease me like that!"

Smiling to himself, Ben did again, making Mal thighs clamped around his head, nearly suffocating him. He tapped her knee a few times with his free hand to let her know he couldn't breathe. Mal blushed and whispered soft apologize as she let him go. Realizing that he was playing with fire, and nearly got burned, he decided to give Mal what she wanted. He delved as deep as he could with his tongue and moved it around inside her in small circles. Ben could feel Mal squirming above him as she moaned with joy. She was loving this, but he could sense he wanted more. He slid his tongue up toward her clit and lightly circled it, barely touching the edge, making Mal's breath hitch in her throat and barely able to breathe. After circling it a few more times and loving how Mal was reacting, Ben decided it was time to make her finish. He could tell that she was right on the edge. He began to quickly lap at the swollen bud. Mal began to buck her hips toward him, loving how his velvety tongue felt against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Suddenly, he took the little bud into his lips and began to suck on it, his tongue still continuing to move against.

"Holy, f*ck, Ben!" Mal cried, throwing her head back and moaning her pleasure,"Holy shit, holy shiiiiit, you're going to make me cum, Ben!"

Ben released her from his lips and just continued to lick at her clit, reading exactly what Mal's body wanted right now. This wasn't about his fantasy any more; this was all about her pleasure, so he picked up the pace, until finally, she shattered. Mal screamed as she hit her orgasmic high, her body quaking with release, but Ben continued lapping at her, sucking up all the juices that spilled out of her. He continued stroking her with his tongue, wanting to let her ride her waves of pleasure as long as she could. Because she tasted so good and because she was on cloud 9, he didn't want to stop. Loving seeing how she came undone by only his mouth, he continued to move against her, until finally, she groggily asked him to stop. She loved what he was doing to her, but she was done, her clit all too sensitive now to the point where it was almost painful to the touch.

Ben then pulled himself out from under Mal's dress and stood her up on her wobbly legs before unzipping the dress and letting it pool at her feet. Seeing that she was still in her pleasure haze, he picked her up bridal style and placed her back onto the bed. Once she was settled, he laid next to her and pulled the soft fluffy blanket over them, a slight chill apparent in the room. He then pulled her into his arms and held her close. As Mal's heart rate began to slow, he kissed her hair lightly, hoping that she was beginning to calm down. As her breathing slowed, she melted her body into Ben's, wanting to be closer to him.

"Thank you," Mal whispered, her eyelids drooping, as she was on the verge of falling back asleep.

Ben wanted to tell Mal that she didn't need to thank him for that. He enjoyed doing it more than she could ever know, and he wanted her to know that, but she was tired now. After giving him such an amazing early morning treat and her intense orgasm, she deserved to rest. He just rocked her to sleep, a big smile blasted on his face and his amazing with sleeping soundly in his arms.


	31. Confidence and Panic

**A/N: Hey all! Hope you guys are doing well! I just wanted to address a few things before you dig in!**

 **I had one reveiwer ask why I only have so many chapters published, but am ahead by about 9 or so chapters. The reason is that I like to stay ahead so that I can not only get my work beta'd by my AMAZING beta Death of a Dark Angel, but also I just want to get ahead just in case I can't write at some point. If I have my work ready to go, there won't be a delay in publication if I get writer's block or something. Plus, staying ahead gives me more time to develop things like my plot as well as getting my homework done for school.**

 **Also, another reader wanted to know about Dr. F. Like I said, he's around, but he won't show up during the honeymoon. He can't get to them there. But there will be plenty of him eventually. Anyway, don't kill me on this chapter, but here is Chapter 31, titled "Confidence and Panic!"**

* * *

Mal was sleeping soundly when she heard the door open, quiet footsteps ringing in her ears soon after. She then felt some rustling on the bed, making her sit up, the blanket captured under her arms to cover herself, wondering what was going on. Next thing she knew, there was a tray full of hot breakfast foods being placed over her lap. Mal then looked up at Ben, who stood over her with a warm smile and dressed in a blue muscle tank top and boxer shorts with crowns on them. She stared back at him, her head cocked slightly in confusion.

"Thought I'd surprise you," Ben spoke softly.

Mal stared at the food in front of her. Ben had prepared a plate of light fluffy scrambled eggs, warm buttermilk pancakes with syrup on top, a helping of crispy turkey bacon, and to her surprise, a puffy cinnamon roll covered in homemade frosting. There was also a cup of steaming hot cocoa and a glass of milk to wash it all down. This must have taken hours to prepare, and the sun was barely up.

"Well you did," Mal smiled,"thank you, Ben. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Mal. Now dig in!"

Mal didn't hesitate to pick up the nearby fork and take a bite of the cinnamon roll. It was so sweet and soft against her tongue, but it still had that cinnamon spice to it. The frosting made it feel smooth but also gave it that sugary edge.

"Oh my gosh, Ben!" Mal exclaimed, covering her mouth full of food,"this is delicious! All this food is incredible! Did you really make all this?"

"But of course," Ben laughed,"only the best for my wife."

"That is really sweet of you Ben, thank you," Mal blushed, a few tears gliding down her cheeks,"but it wasn't necessary."

"Maybe not, but I wanted to. I thought a nice home cooked breakfast would be good for your soul."

"I can't argue with that logic," Mal replied as she took a bite of the turkey bacon,"what time did you wake up to make all this?"

"About 4 AM, but it was worth it to see your reaction."

"What am I going to do with you Ben?"

"Love me?"

"I thought that was a given, but I'll say it again. I love you."

"I love you too, Mal."

"I hope that you ate too."

"Oh I did. Can't have an empty stomach today."

"What do you have planned?" Mal asked as she gobbled up the scrambled eggs.

"I thought we'd try going ice skating today. What would you think of that?"

"I don't know how to."

"That's okay. I'll teach you. My parents taught me and I'm actually pretty decent at it."

"Did they teach you to cook too?"

"My mother did, and her father taught her. She wanted me to learn that sometimes I have to be able to do things for myself and not rely on the castle servants to do things for me."

"Well, she was absolutely right to teach you that, and she did a great job at it. I'll have to thank her."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that," Ben chuckled,"and I completely agree with you. I'm so thankful my mom told me about her humble beginnings and what life was like before she met my father. Had she not, I might have been a spoiled brat."

"I don't think so. That isn't in your nature. I think you are kind by instinct."

"I'm glad you think so. It isn't always easy being nice to others. Being nice to you is easy, but sometimes, other people get on my nerves and I just want to let that angry beast side of me out."

"But the fact of the matter is, you don't," Mal told him as she finished up the last of her food,"You don't let that side control you because you instinctively know it is wrong. So I still stand by what I said."

Ben then leaned in to kiss her, but she put her finger up against his lips, stopping him.

"Do that and we aren't getting out of here," Mal whispered.

"Later?"

"We better," Mal grinned as she got up and walked over toward the door, taking the tray of dishes with her and forgoing her robe. Ben almost lost it right then and there. Mal knew very well what she was doing to him, and she had done it on purpose, but she still felt a little bit shy about being so bare in front of him. This was going to take some getting used to, but maybe that was because this was so new. At that same time, it was kind of thrilling being able to get that kind of reaction out of Ben. Mal then realized that she held so much power over him. However, he did the same thing to her when he was nude as well. Heck, it barely took anything to get her crazy. A single look from him could make her breathless, so in reality, they both had the power to drive each other insane. It was even. Mal smiled to herself as she put the dirty dishes into the sink. She never expected to be able to make anyone crazy for her, but in a way, she liked it but wasn't really sure why. She didn't question it though.

After cleaning her dishes off Mal returned to the bedroom only to find it empty. However, the bathroom door was closed. She could hear the shower running. She thought about joining him, but she wasn't quite ready for that level of intimacy just yet. Showering together is a big step for any couple, so she wanted to gain a bit more confidence in herself before taking that leap. In the meantime, she decided to lay down for a little bit and get some more rest. However, she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about how this past week and a half had been a whirl wind. She and Ben had made love in every single room in the cabin except the bathroom, and each time it was pretty hot and heavy. That of course, always took a lot of energy so they were always pretty worn out. However, that wasn't all they had done. Ben had taken her up in to the mountains one day and tried to teach her to ski, but she couldn't quite get the hang of the techniques. They had also tried snowboarding on another day, but her balance wasn't really the best for that kind of thing. At least they were able to have fun sledding on an old fashion wooden sleigh. Unbeknownst to her, Ben had actually built it by hand. He was going to gift it to her before they left so she could have it whenever they returned to the cabin. Ben and Mal also had a quite night in with a few movies. It wasn't much, but it was sweet and romantic. However, Mal's favorite thing that they did, other than make love, was when they went on a nature hike. They had followed some tracks that led them to a few deer and even a moose. On the way back to the cabin they had actually spotted a pack of wolves. Mal managed to grab a few pictures before they ran off. She had never seen such a majestic creature before. She was going to remember the moment she locked eyes with one of nature's most formidable predators. She was just thinking about it when Ben walked out of the bathroom and dressed in a loose white muscle t-shirt and some sweatpants.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Ben asked.

"Wasn't sure when we were leaving."

"I was hoping we could leave after you ate, but if you don't want to go, that's fine."

"I do. It sounds like fun. Just give me a few minutes okay?"

"Alright. Take your time though. We aren't in any rush."

"How do you feel?" Ben asked as Mal had got dressed into a loose purple t-shirt and some grey comfy sweats.

"Full," Mal laughed,"thanks again for the wonderful breakfast."

"Of course. I'm just glad you liked it."

"You'll have to make that again sometime. Maybe you could teach me."

"Consider it done. Anyway, are you ready to head out and do some ice skating?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"Okay, let's bundle up and head out!"

* * *

After about a 10 minute trek through some deep snow, Ben and Mal had arrived a frozen pond covered in sapphire ice. Mal sat down on a nearby fallen log to put on her ice skates, but as she put them on, she realized that Ben wasn't going to put his on.

"Why aren't you putting on your skates?

"Because I want to make sure you get the hang of it first. That was how my parents taught me. They walked with me until I was able to get my bearings. It took a few hours, but I eventually got it. I figured I'd try the same thing with you. Also, be careful walking in those skates to the ice. Here, let me help you up."

Ben then held out his hand and helped Mal up on to her feet, but being on skates in the snow made it difficult to stay up, so Ben just decided it would be best to carry her over to the ice. He picked her up with ease and carried her the ten feet over to the ice and planted her on her feet. She leaned against him as she tried to find her balance, but it was a bit tricky.

"Here, move your feet like this," Ben smiled as he demonstrated to Mal the proper method of skating,"you can lean on me until you get your bearings."

It took her a few hours to find a rhythm, but Ben stood by her side the entire time. She slowly was able to find her footing, but Ben kept his hands on her hips to keep her steady. At some point he let go and she was able to glide for a few yards before she lost her stability and fell onto her butt. Mal blushed when she had thought she had made a fool of herself by falling, but Ben assured her that he fell a few times too, so it wasn't anything to be worried about. After helping her back up, she quickly found her rhythm again. After about a half hour, he let go again, but they had the same result. They kept at it for another hour or two, but she was starting to get discouraged. Ben tried to boost her confidence by telling her about how actually fell flat on his face when he first learned to skate. Mal almost laughed but then he told her that he had broken his nose when that happened. Upon hearing that, she leaned in and gave his nose a little peck to say sorry before getting back to learning how to skate. Within an hour, and after several helpful tips from Ben, she felt a lot more confident in her abilities. Mal pushed his hands off of her and glided away.

"I feel so free, Ben!" Mal laughed as she put her hands out like a bird,"I feel like I'm flying like a bird!"

"That's it Mal! You're doing great!" Ben beamed.

"This is amazing! It's like I'm floating on the ice!"

Ben couldn't help but smile, so proud of his purple haired fairy. She was so much more confident in herself than he had ever seen. Mal had learned a new skill from him, and he couldn't have been happier about it. This was the confidence booster she needed. He watched as she skated around the pond with a look of pure joy her face, her smile as radiant as the sun. Ben loved how Mal's green eyes glistened in the light. They reminded him of shiny emerald jewels. That's what Mal was to him: a precious and priceless jewel that shinned brilliantly. What a wonderful life it was to have her. His smile grew larger just thinking about it.

Suddenly, his smile fell when he noticed a crack in the ice. Before he could react, Mal skated right over. All he could do was watch as the ice gave out under her, plunging her into the frigid waters.

"MAL NO!" Ben screamed,"NO!"

He raced over toward her, not caring that he could fall in too. Ben just wanted to save her. He started to panic when he couldn't find her. Had she drowned? Ben was about to dive in to find her when Mal's head bobbed up to the surface. He could hear her teeth chattering and see how much she was shivering.

"Ben help!" Mal gasped as she clawed at the ice and trying to pull herself up,"help! I can't breathe!"

"Mal, give me your hands! I'll pull you out, but you gotta kick your legs!"

"But they feel so heavy and I'm starting to feel tired and weak. Maybe I should sleep."

"Don't give up on me Mal! Give me your hands and I'll pull you out!"

Mal reached for him with one soaked glove covered hand. Ben grasped it tightly as he grabbed the other one.

"Kick your legs, Mal!"

Mal kicked as hard as she could, trying to bring her body closer to the surface, but her legs felt like they were being dragged down. Her body was giving out on her.

"Ben, I…. I…. I… d-d-d-d-don't f-f-f-f-feel s-s-s-o g-g-g-good," she stuttered,"I can't take much more of this!"

"You're almost there, Mal. Keep fighting! I'm not going to lose you! Keep fighting!"

"B-B-B-Ben…. I-I-I-I lo-lo-love y-y-you!" Mal stuttered quietly as her body began to quit on her. She soon passed out just as Ben had finally pulled her out of the chilly water. He cradled her in his arms, hugging her close, thankful to finally have her out of the water, but she wasn't out of harms way yet. Ben laid his head on her chest to listen for breathing. Her breaths were slow and shallow. Her shivering had stopped, but her skin was pale and cold. He checked for a pulse, but it was weak. This was his worst nightmare. Mal had hypothermia. Acting quickly, Ben removed his own jacket and wrapped it tightly around her, not caring about the cold air seeping through his clothes and chilling him to the bone. Leaving his skates behind, he picked her up and ran back to the cabin, the deep snow not slowing him down, a beastly adrenaline rush making him run as fast as he could. He was not going to lose his fairy today, or ever for that matter. Ben kept Mal tightly against his body, trying to use his own body heat to warm her up as he ran. He arrived back at the cabin in a matter of minutes.

Thankfully, Ben had forgotten to lock the door, so he was easily able to let himself inside. He then kicked the door shut, trapping the cabin heat inside. After placing her on the couch, he turned on the fireplace to get some more heat going. Before laying her on the ground near the fire, he put down a soft fuzzy blanket for her to lay on. He then got her out of her wet and cold clothes and laid her next to the fire place before wrapping another fuzzy blanket around her. Once he had her wrapped up tight, he ran to the bedroom and grabbed an oversized sweatshirt and baggy sweat pants to dress her in. He knew that getting her in warm, dry clothes was essential. After getting her in her clothes, he checked again for a pulse. He felt it for a few moments before it suddenly stopped. He checked again. No pulse. She was going into cardiac arrest. He almost panic, but he knew he didn't have time for that. Ben immediately began to preform CPR. He silently thanked his mother for forcing him to do CPR training.

"One, two, three," Ben counted aloud as he began chest compressions against Mal. After 30 compressions, he plugged her nose, tilted her head up, and placed his open mouth over hers. He blew in one big breath into her and felt her chest rise as air rushed into her lungs. He did it again and got the same result, but Mal still didn't wake up. Ben had to continue chest compressions again.

"Gosh dammit, don't you die on me, Mal," Ben demanded, tears streaming down his face as panic started washing over him,"don't you die on me!"

Suddenly, Mal's eyes flew open and she sat up, gasping for air.

"W-w-w-w-what happened?" Mal slurred.

"Oh my gosh Mal!" Ben cried as he took her into his arms, wanting to feel her beating heart against his. He wanted to be sure that he wasn't dreaming and that she was indeed alive. He sighed in relief when he felt Mal's heart beat strongly against his chest, her breathing finally back to normal. Big tears began streaming down his cheeks, so thankful to have his fairy back. He never wanted to experience that kind of panic again. He sobbed loudly into Mal's shoulder, his tears staining her sweatshirt.

"Mal," he whimpered,"Mal. I-I-I-I thought I lost you."

"What happened Ben?"

"You died, Mal. You died."

"What?"

"Here," Ben sniffled,"let's get you wrapped up in another blanket and get you warm. I'll explain everything."

After wrapping her in a tight cocoon of blankets, Ben picked Mal up and put her on the couch and pulled her close to him.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Ben breathed into her hair.

"The last thing I remember was flying on the ice."

"The ice gave out on you and you fell into the icy water. I had to pull you out, but I couldn't stop you from getting hypothermia. I wrapped my jacket around you and brought you home, but your heart stopped. I had to preform CPR on you."

"So… I died?" Mal asked quietly, observing Ben's tear stained, red, puffy cheeks. His eyes were glassy, still on the verge of tears.

"Yes. You died. It was my absolute worst nightmare, and it was all my fault. I'm never going to forgive myself for this."

"Hey, don't say that, Ben," Mal told him as she reached out to touch his cheek,"don't say that. Accidents happen. You couldn't have known that was going to happen."

"But right before you fell I saw the crack in the ice and did nothing."

"Had you known it was there in the first place, we never would have went. You noticed it too late, and that's okay. It was an accident."

"But you died, Mal, and it was all my fault."

"That doesn't matter Ben. What matters is that you saved my life and I'm here now. I'm alive."

"I shouldn't have had to save you in the first place."

"Maybe not, but at least you were able to and I am forever grateful."

"I don't see how you can forgive me when I was nearly responsible for your death."

"I don't need to forgive you because you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I love you Ben and I know that you didn't want that to happen. I've learned that, sometimes, shit happens. You just have to deal with it. Beating yourself up over this isn't productive Ben."

"I just don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you, Mal," Ben sighed,"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing I was responsible for your death. Heck, I couldn't go on living if you died at all. I can't live without you Mal. I can't. It's impossible."

"You taught me nothing is impossible, Ben."

"I was wrong. It is impossible for me to live without you. My life wouldn't be the same. Even when you are in pain I struggle, despite the fact I know I'm not the one causing it. When you are in pain, so am I. I feel your pain, so when you died, so did I. I can't stand seeing you in pain, Mal. I would rather die than see anything bad happen to you. Mal, I love you. No, it's more than that. You are more than my world. You are more than my universe. You are more than my everything. I don't know another word that can describe what you mean to me, Mal. All I can say is, I'm _in_ love with you."

"I'm in love with you too, Ben."

"Then please don't ever leave me like that again."

"You know I can't make a promise like that. Sometimes things happen, but I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to either of us. I can't lose you either, Ben. If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. So please, don't you ever leave me either."

"I promise, I will do everything I can to keep us together. I'm in love with you, Mal."

"I'm in love with you too, Ben."

After that, no more words were spoken. Neither Ben nor Mal needed to speak. In the silence, they could feel the love they had for each other. Not even death could get in the way of that. They were in love with each other, and always would be.


	32. Best Friends

**A/N: hey guys! I again want to apologize if you are getting bored. The reviews are coming in less and less, so I'm assuming I'm losing a lot of people. If that is the case, I ask you to please tell me why. I wish to improve. However, I would like to thank itriedhard1976 for pointing out what I am missing as of now. So thank you itriedhard1976. Your help has been a life saver. You've also left so many wonderful and meaningful reviews. I also want to shout out to** **Kingson24601 who has been a constant supporter of me mentally and emotionally, whether it is with my work or things that I'm dealing with. He and I have been conversing a lot on twitter, me mostly freaking out over nonsense, but his support has meant a lot. So thank you Kingson24601. The other person I'd like to mention is** **Sunshine8402 who has been around for quite a while now and has been such a loyal reader and reviewer. So thank you Sunshine8402. I also can't forget** **It'sHardIKnow, who has dropped a review on every single chapter. Though the reviews are short, they are appreciated. Ember411 was been around a while too and is so kind. So thank you Ember411. The last shoutout I want to give is to my AWESOMESAUCETASTICAL Beta, Death of a Dark Angel, who has helped me in a way that is beyond words. She has pointed out so many plot holes that I needed to attend to as well as some much needed advice and guidance. So thank you to Death of a Dark Angel.**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 32. It is titled "Best Friends," as I couldn't come up with a better name. Hope it isn't too boring for you!**

* * *

"Wake up sweet heart!" Ben chirped loudly, standing next to a sleeping Mal.

"Ugh! But I don't wanna! Let me sleep! I like sleep!"

"I know, but I let you sleep as long as possible. The limo is going to be here in 20 minutes though. You need to get dressed and eat breakfast."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Mal exclaimed as she sat up and realized how little time she had,"I need to pack too!"

"Already done love. Like I said, I wanted you to get your sleep. You needed it, especially with what happened earlier in the week."

"I'm fine now though. I've rested plenty."

"I know, but I feel better knowing that you got a sufficient amount of rest after that ordeal."

"You're too much."

"Only because I care about you. Now come on, I picked out some clothes for you to wear. Actually, that's a lie. Evie picked them out."

"Wait, how did you get cell phone reception out here?"

"I didn't. Evie sent me a picture of what you should wear on the way home the night before my bachelor party. I laid it out on the couch along with a comfortable bra and underwear."

"You have to stop taking care of me like this. I'm not helpless," Mal said as she got up and walked over to the living room.

"I know you're not helpless, far from it in fact. I just thought I'd do something nice."

"But everything you do is nice, Ben."

"Do you not like it when I'm nice?"

"I do, but I just feel like it is unnecessary for you to go out of your way all the time like this."

"Maybe not, but I like do good things for you. You deserve it."

"I'm not sure about that," Mal mumbled under her breath as she stepped into her underwear.

"Hey, don't you say that. You deserve to have good things happen to you, Mal. I'm not going to force you to think that, but I'm going to do everything I can to put you in a place where you can. You just have to try."

"It's not that easy, Ben," Mal spoke softly as she clasped her bra behind her.

"I know," Ben replied, understanding Mal's few words. She didn't show it, but everyday is struggle. He wished she would talk about it more, but she wasn't ready to, and he wasn't going to make her. In time, maybe she'd open up more about her inner struggles, but pushing her would only make things worse. The best thing he could do was support her.

"But you being there for me certainly helps," Mal continued as she pulled on some loose purple jeans,"it means more than you know. And you do make me happy."

"And you make me the happiest man in the universe."

"I wish I knew what to say to that."

"It's okay if you don't. I just want you to know how I feel."

After that, both Ben and Mal sat in a comfortable silence as Mal finished getting dressed and ate a light breakfast. They didn't need to say anything. Their presence was enough. They were content, but they were both dreading heading back to civilization. Ben and Mal liked having their privacy for awhile. It gave them time to grow closer together, and now, they could really feel that bond. This honeymoon had done wonders for them, so they savored every last minute of it, until finally Ben spoke, something egging him in the back of his mind.

"Hey, Mal?"

"Hmm?" Mal hummed as she finished washing her dish.

"Do you think that… in time… you'd be able to open up more to me about what is going on in that head of yours? I can see when you are struggling, and I hate when there is nothing I can do about it. I'd like to know what you're going through."

"Maybe someday I'll tell you what it is like to live like this, but I don't think you'd understand."

"And I don't expect to unless you explain it to me."

"I don't know _how_ to explain it."

"It never hurts to try. What do I have to do to get you to open up?"

"I'm honestly not sure, but why do you want to know what is going on inside me?"

"Truthfully, it stresses me out a lot when I can see you in pain and I know there is nothing I can do about it. I know it takes a lot out of you everyday, but seeing it unfold, even when you try to hide it, takes a toll on me. I hate to burden you even more by telling you this, but I think it is fair that you know. I didn't want to keep that a secret."

"And you shouldn't. I'm glad you told me, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm not ready to share."

"And I don't expect it to. I just think you have a right to know what I'm feeling, even when I don't want you to know."

"I agree. And you deserve to know what is going on inside, and I hate keeping secrets, but I'm just not ready to share. I'm not keeping anything from you out of fear or spite. Emotionally, I'm not prepared."

"And that's okay. You take as much time as you need. I just hope you at least consider sharing."

"I do, everyday. I want to tell you everything, but I just can't. Don't get me wrong, I do trust you, at least with most things. In fact, I think this subject is the only thing I don't trust you with, at least not yet. I hope you don't take offense to that."

"Not at all. I know where your trust in me lies. I also know it isn't easy for you to trust _anyone_ , and the fact that you do trust me, in anyway, is not something I take lightly or for granted. It took years for me to gain your trust, so I don't intend to lose it anytime soon."

"You know, Evie, Jay, and Carlos have been around me my entire life, but I honestly trust you more, and I think that says a lot about how I feel about you."

"It does. It tells me I'm doing things right and that I mean a lot to you."

Suddenly, Ben and Mal heard the honking of the limo horn.

"Anyway," Ben continued,"I hate to cut this conversation short, but that's our ride."

* * *

The ride back home was pretty uneventful, and that was exactly how Ben and Mal wanted it. They had a lot of fun these past two weeks but were completely exhausted. A relaxing silence was perfect for them; it gave them time to reflect on their recent exploits. They certainly weren't going to forget their wonderful experiences. They definitely were going to come back and relive it all over again at some point in the future. For now though, they just cuddled comfortable on the black leather limo seat as they watched the white puffy clouds pass by on the way home.

When the happy couple had arrived pulled into the driveway that lead to the castle, Mal was shocked to see all of their friends and Ben's parents waiting by the door to greet them. That was when it hit her like a ton of bricks. It wasn't Ben's parents she was looking at it. They were _her_ parents. No wait, it was _their_ parents. She shook her head to get her thoughts together. She could try and come to terms with this later. For now, she needed to be ready to say hello to her loved ones. Once the limo had pulled up in front of the castle doors, Evie opened the door and practically yanked Mal out of it and into a grand hug.

"Damn, I missed you," Evie sniffled quietly into Mal's shoulder,"I missed having my best friend to talk to."

"Is everything ok?" Mal asked quietly. Evie pulled back and looked at her best friend, her eyes glassy and soft. Her cheeks were red and puffy, but her skin was glowing. She seemed happy, but Mal wasn't sure if that was fake or not. Reading people was not that easy. Even Ben was hard to read sometimes.

"Trust me, I am doing wonderfully," Evie replied happily, "I have some great news, but I'll tell you in a few minutes. There are others who want to see you."

"Don't let me go into the castle without knowing what is going on. We have to catch up."

"We will, now go. Belle wants to say hi to you."

"Hi Belle," Mal smiled at her mother-in-law,"it feels like it's been ages."

"I know right? I hope you two had fun!"

"We did. We went up into the mountains and did a lot of things I've never done before."

"Like what?"

"Well, Ben tried to teach me to ski and snowboard, but that was a complete failure. However, we did go sledding, and that was fun. I also tried hot chocolate for the first time and I loved it. Ben had made it for me and I don't know why I'd never had it before."

"It sounds like he took care of you."

"That wasn't what I was trying to imply. I was trying to say that we had fun," Mal replied defensively.

"I know that. I was just teasing a little. And in all honestly, I'm glad he took care of you. You deserved to just relax for awhile."

"I'm not so sure about that, but lets not talk about that right now. I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Belle asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Ben made breakfast for me one of the days, and it was delicious. He said you taught him to cook. He said that you wanted him to learn how to do things on his own and I think you did a great job at teaching him. I had to learn most things on my own, so I'm glad Ben had someone like you to show him the way."

"You don't have to thank me for that. I just taught him what he needed to learn, but I'm glad my hard work paid off."

Mal was about to respond when she was pulled into a hug. It took her a moment to realize it, but it was actually Jay who was hugging her. That surprised her. Jay wasn't typically the hugging type.

"Glad you made it home safe, Mal Pal," Jay smiled, ruffling his surrogate little sister's hair.

"Thanks," Mal laughed as she pulled back,"did you not think I would?"

"I figured you would, but if you hadn't, Ben would have had hell to pay."

"You didn't threaten him did you?"

"Uh, maybe?" Jay replied in a hesitant voice.

"Jay!" Mal scolded,"I thought you trusted Ben by now! That was not your place to threaten him into keeping me safe! He knows what he's doing and I know how to take care of myself! You know that!"

"I would say sorry, Mal, but I'm not. I'm a stubborn older brother that refuses to let anything happen to his adopted family. Shoot me if that sounds weak because I don't care."

"Oh, Jay," Mal breathed,"I'm not a little girl any more. You can't be like this."

"Let's agree to disagree, huh? Besides, you just got back from your honeymoon and I don't want to ruin this reunion by arguing. Let's just take it easy ok?"

"Ugh, fine," Mal huffed,"but this conversation isn't over."

"Whatever you say, Mal," Jay chuckled.

* * *

After saying hello and having some friendly conversations with Carlos, Doug, Jane, Lonnie, and Beast, Mal found herself being pulled off to the side by Evie for something that was obviously important. Ben didn't mind though. He was enjoying talking with his parents and friends about his favorite topic: Mal. He was telling them about all their adventures outside the cabin, or at least most of them. He certainly didn't mention what happened _in_ the ice cave, but he told them that they went there. Ben also wasn't quite ready to tell them how Mal had nearly died, or the fact that she actually did. He still felt so guilty. Even though Mal had told him several times not to, he was really kicking himself about it. Telling his parents and friends that he was responsible for her death was going to be an absolute nightmare, but the fact that she _did_ die was even worse. In his mind, telling anyone about it was pretty much admitting that it happened, and right now he preferred to stay in denial. In the mean time, he kept them busy with stories of Mal when she tried to learn to ski.

Mal, on the other hand, was whisked away by Evie to a secluded corner surrounded by some bushes. There was even a stone bench there to sit on. Evie obviously scoped out the perfect place to tell Mal her news. It must be some kind of important secret. Mal hoped it wasn't anything bad, but no matter what, she was going to be there for her best friend. She sat down and took a deep breath. What ever Evie had to say, she was going to be prepared.

"I'm so glad I finally get to talk to you about this," Evie whispered quietly,"I've been dying to get this off my chest."

"What is it? Did something bad happen?"

"No. Quite the opposite actually," Evie replied, taking one of Mal's hands into hers and squeezing it, slightly nervous about telling her best friend the news. She hoped that Mal wouldn't be mad at her or anything. In Evie's mind, this was good news, but she wasn't sure if Mal would feel the same way. There was no telling how Mal was going to react. Taking a deep breath, she gained her composure and spoke.

"I'm pregnant," Evie muttered quietly.

Mal blinked for a second before responding.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant," Evie said a little louder and with a bit more confidence.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Mal exclaimed a little louder than she meant to.

"Shhhh…..," Evie urged her, placing her hand over Mal's mouth to quiet her.

"W-w-w-was it planned?" Mal asked softly.

"No. The condom broke."

"Does Doug know?"

"Yeah, and we both agreed to keep it."

"How long have you known?"

"We found out a few days after you guys left for your honeymoon."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly, I'm quite nervous to be a mom, but I'm kind of excited about it. I mean, I do have a tiny person growing inside of me."

"How far along are you?"

"About a month.."

"Well, if you're happy about it, so am I. Congrats."

"Thank you, Mal. I appreciate your support."

"That's what best friends are for. You let me know if you need anything, ok?"

"Will do."

"Would it be ok if I told Ben?"

"We figured you would. We don't mind if you tell him, but we would prefer that you don't tell Jay and the others just yet. We need to tell his folks first and then we'll let the others know."

"Ok. Thank you for telling me."

"Trust me, there is no way I'll be getting through this without you, so you had to know."

"How is it so far?"

"Honestly, it sucks right now. Morning sickness is a friggin bitch. My ankles are swollen, and I'm always nauseous. That was how I figured out I was pregnant. I thought I just had a stomach bug, but nope. I'm just pregnant. What's worse is that my sex drive has gone down, so I feel bad for Doug because I haven't given him any, but he's been so sweet about it. He hasn't pushed me or anything, and that is surprising considering how moody I've been these last two weeks."

"Well, I'll help you through it the best I can."

"I wish you the best of luck when you get pregnant. I hope you don't have to go through what I am."

"Me neither. I hope mine is smooth sailing."

"You do know that is probably not going to happen."

"Frank much, Evie?" Mal giggled,"hey, would you like me to throw you a baby shower?"

"That would be amazing, Mal, thank you."

"Of course. Let me talk to Ben and we'll get it all sorted out."

"That sounds like a plan to me! Anyway, why don't we head back to the group? I'm sure Ben is wondering where you are."

"Probably. Let's head back then."

Mal arrived back at the castle doors to find everyone laughing, and by the look of it, it was at her expense. Ben must have told them about how Mal ran into a tree at one point while skiing. That was the only thing worth laughing about.

"Oh you poor thing," Belle chuckled, patting Mal lovingly on the back,"Glad to see that tree didn't leave a mark."

"Yeah, me too," Mal groaned,"hey Ben, I'm tired. I'm going to go to my room and take a short nap."

"No you're not," Ben smirked.

"What do you mean I'm not? You aren't the boss of me!"

"I never said I was. We're married now, and because of that, we have our own suite. I'll take you there. And don't worry, all of your belongings have been moved there by either myself or Evie. It is all set up there."

"So we finally have our own place?"

"We sure do. And best of all, it comes with my secret wedding gift to you."

"You did not! I hope you didn't go over the top with it."

"Sure did, and I think you'll like it. Heck, I know you will."

"I haven't even finished yours yet."

"I'm assuming it is a painting then?"

"Maybe? But by the sound of it, my gift to you probably won't compare."

"Sure it will. I'd be happy if you decided to give me a paper clip. I'd treasure it. Don't worry about that now though. I'm tired too. Let's grab our bags and head on up to _our_ suite!"


	33. Surprises, Suspense, & Street Trash

**A/N: Hey all. Soooo... I feel like I'm really starting to lose you all. I get it. Things are kind of mundane right now. I urge you to stick with me here. I have a lot to tell and I want to hear what you guys think of it, so long as it isn't hurtful. So please, drop a review. Anyway, this chapter starts out boring, but I can tell you that it changes very quickly. Trust me. As always, thanks to Death of a Dark Angel for being my beta.**

* * *

Ben led Mal to their suite with a bit of a bounce in his step, thrilled to see how Mal would react to his wedding gift, or rather, gifts. He had managed to finish the spare room earlier than he anticipated, so he had time to make two more rooms from scratch. He hoped Mal would like it too. Knowing her, she would tell him it was too much, but to him, nothing was too much for her. But enough of those thoughts for now, as he had arrived at the heavily guarded red double doors that led to the royal suites. Mal was a little confused when Ben used a biometric scanner to unlock the doors. She had never seen such technology before, but Ben would explain it to her later. He was eager to show Mal his surprise for her.

Ben then led her down the long hallway, passing his parent's suite on the way. Eventually, they came upon a single dark purple wooden door surrounded by a sapphire colored door frame. The door was obviously pretty thick, and most likely bullet proof, but it certainly looked old. Next to it was another biometric scanner. Ben took security, especially when it came to his family, very seriously. Having the latest security tech was essential. Mal heard the door unlock after Ben had put his hand on the scanner, watching as the lights flashed brightly on the screen. She was about to walk in when Ben stopped her.

"Allow me, madam," Ben grinned, picking her up bridal style, like he had done so many times before.

"Chivalry?" Mal groaned.

"That, and tradition. It is traditional for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold."

"Screw tradition. I can walk perfectly fine."

"Do this, for me please? It would mean a lot."

"Ugh, fine, but you owe me."

"Trust me," Ben whispered suggestively into her ear,"I'll pay you back over and over again."

This, of course, sent shivers down Mal's spine. The things this man did to her with just his words. She clung to his shoulders as he kicked the door open and stepped inside. Mal had never seen a grand living space like this. Everything was so pristine and glossy. The walls were painted powered blue. The long couch was made of leather and of a lavender color, complementing her hair, and a matching love seat on one side of it and a reclining chair of the same material on the other. A cherry wood coffee table stood in front of it. Up against the wall was the largest flat screen TV Mal had ever seen. On the wall behind the couch was a wall of one way glass windows overlooking the kingdom. In front of the windows was a large oak wood dining table with 10 matching chairs, all hand made. To Mal's left was a medium sized kitchen with a small island in the middle, which held the dishwasher and sink. On one side of the kitchen was just a stove with a built in oven and a big silver fridge and freezer. On the back wall of the kitchen was a bunch of drawers and cabinets filled with every cooking utensil available. On the right side of the kitchen there was a large granite counter with a window over it that opened up toward the dining table. To Mal's right was a long hallway, which contained a bathroom on one side of it and a small bedroom on the other. At the end of the hallway was obviously the master bedroom.

"Is this ours, Ben?" Mal asked softly.

"It sure is, Mal. This is our place. This is our _home_."

"It's beautiful, Ben. I love it."

"Wait till you see your wedding presents. I think you'll love them."

"I don't doubt that."

Ben then led her down the hallway toward the master bedroom before opening the lavender door. Mal gasped when she saw what was inside. Laid out in front of her was a king sized bed enveloped in a purple blanket with blue floral accents spread sparsely around it with a bunch of matching pillows. The bed was laid on a hard black wooden frame with a matching headboard. The night stands were of the same color as the bed frame, small lamps placed on each side. Above her was a large white fan, and the walls were painted with an off white color. To her right were two massive his & her closets and a door that lead to the master bathroom. On the wall next to the door were three good sized black wood book shelves. And to her left was another wall of one way windows.

"Wow, this is amazing Ben! What a wonderful wedding present!"

"I'm glad you like it Mal," Ben laughed,"but this isn't my wedding gift to you. Would you like to see it now or would you like to see the master bathroom?"

"I really don't want to wait much longer on this wedding present, the suspense is killing me!"

"Well, too bad, I think you should see the master bathroom first."

"Then why did you ask what I wanted to see?"

"To confirm what I already knew. You are impatient."

"Screw you, Ben," Mal huffed, crossing her arms.

"You already did. Several times in fact," Ben grinned.

"That is not what I meant."

"I know, but it is fun to tease you."

"Whatever, just show me the bathroom then. Never thought anyone would be so excited about a damn bathroom."

"Well, maybe I like bathrooms."

"Do you?"

"Ok, maybe they aren't my favorite room, but I do like to build up the suspense."

"And there it is. That is what this is about. Making me squirm."

"Exactly. Now come on, the longer we stand here, the longer the wait is to see your surprise!" Ben laughed as he led Mal to the bathroom.

It was grand inside, the walls covered in thousands of minuscule royal blue tiles. The floor was overlaid with checkered black and white tiles, a few bathroom rugs laid out over them. There were two old fashioned white sinks, one for Ben & one for Mal, and a tall white cupboard between them. There was also a sizable glass shower against the tiled wall along with a tiled seat inside it to sit on. On the far end of the bathroom was a good sized jacuzzi bathtub big enough to fit the both of them easily. And finally, in the corner was a white porcelain toilet. It was the fanciest bathroom Mal had ever seen.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect this!" Mal laughed.

"I thought you'd like this. There will be lots of fun happening in here and the bedroom!"

"No shit. This is amazing!"

"Anyway, enough suspense. I have three total surprises for you, and together they make up my entire wedding gift. Are you ready for the first one?"

"Hell yeah. I've waited long enough!"

"Alright, let's go!" Ben chirped happily, unable to contain his enthusiasm.

He led Mal out of the bathroom and to the nearest bookcase in the bedroom.

"This one is more of something that we needed, but I figured I surprise you with it," Ben told her as he pulled out one of the books. He then opened it to reveal some kind of keypad. After typing in some numbers, another biometric scanner appeared on the wall. Once he had scanned his hand, the bookshelf slid up and revealed a secret room. Mal stepped inside to find one queen size bed, a twin size bed, a kitchenette, a short couch and TV, and a small bathroom.

"What is this place Ben?" Mal asked curiously.

"It's our panic room," Ben explained,"in case of an emergency, such as an intruder, we can go in here and hide. No one would be able to find us here. This room also has the capability of surviving a nuclear attack on the kingdom, if that were to ever happen. Basically, it's impenetrable. No one could get to us here."

"It is actually a good idea to have it thank you! Glad you gave me something practical."

"Want to hear something crazy?"

"Sure."

"I built this room into the bedroom. It wasn't here before, and neither was your next part of your wedding present."

"You built this by hand?"

"Yep. Except for the security part of it. I had experts do that, but the room I built myself."

"I had no idea you were such a handy man! I'll have to see you work someday!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Definitely."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now come on, I think you're going to really like this next room."

After walking out of the panic room, Ben closed it and went over to the next bookshelf. He again pulled out a book and typed in some numbers, making another scanner appear. Once his hand was scanned, the bookshelf pulled up to reveal another room. Ben then ushered Mal inside, a big proud grin on his face. This was going to be good. When she was inside, she looked around and noticed the room was set up like some kind of mini gallery. On the walls were two lone paintings: the one of the two of them making love at the enchanted lake and the one of them overlooking their child. What was this place?"

"Ben, where are we?"

"This is your art gallery, Mal," Ben beamed as he placed his hand on the small of her back,"this is where you can put all of the art you create. I know how much of a private person you are, so I figured that we would need a place for you to display it for your eyes only, and if you'll let me, mine too."

"I have my own art gallery?" Mal mumbled to herself.

"Yep. This is a safe place for you to keep your art."

"Thank you Ben," Mal smiled sweetly,"this is incredible. I never thought I'd have a safe place for my art to be. I always thought I'd have to hide it. Now I don't. And of course you can come in here! You made it! And besides, I trust you. I don't mind if you see my work, whatever it is in the future. This is your place too. This could be a place to relax and escape from the world and reminisce on whatever I have painted."

"Well, I intended it to be an escape for you, but when you put it that way, we can share it. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect."

"Good. Now then, I think it is time to show you your last surprise. I saved the best for last."

"How can it get any better?"

"Trust me, if you liked this one, you are going to love the next," Ben noted as he grabbed her hand and led her to the last bookcase. He then of course typed in another code into the hidden book, making another scanner appear.

"This one is for you," Ben told her,"place your hand on the scanner. I don't have access to this one."

Mal hesitantly pressed her hand against the scanner, the screen cold against her skin. She watched as it flashed a bunch of bright colors, listening to the high pitched beeping as it scanned her hand. Eventually, the screen turned green and opened the bookcase, revealing yet again another room.

"Go on, Mal," Ben urged her, sensing some kind of reservations within her,"go inside. I promise it is worth it."

Taking a deep breath, Mal put one foot in front of the other and walked inside. She kept her eyes closed, though she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the anticipation of what she was going to find. What else could Ben have in store for her? She had been surprised enough already. She knew he wouldn't have anything bad in here, but what if she didn't like it? What if she didn't love it like Ben said she would? Well, there was only one way to find out. Mal opened her eyes and took in the sight before her. Of course there was another large panel of one way windows on the right side, but that wasn't what caught her attention. To her left were shelves stacked and filled with hundreds of thousands of different art supplies ranging from hundreds of different sized paint brushes to boxes and boxes of pastels. There were hundreds of different types and colors of paints. From watercolor to oil paint, it was all there. It wasn't just painting supplies that was there though. There was several stacks of different types of paper, some colored while others were of different material. Boxes of string and yarn for Mal to do some string or yarn work, if she ever decided to, was also present. Also, there were many boxes of colored pencils, and the fancy kind too. The left side of the door held numerous stacks of different sized canvases for Mal to paint on. To her right was a large couch. And in front of her against the back wall were three hand made desks. One had a computer so she could make digital art if she pleased. Another had a sewing machine on it. And the other was bare, except for a single sketchbook and pencil, giving her plenty of space to work. There was also a pottery wheel if she ever wanted to work with clay, but she also had a smaller table to just sculpt without the wheel. And in the center of the room stood a hand made easel and a comfortable chair in front of it. All in all, any type of art she wanted to do, she could. Mal could make anything.

"Ben, what is this place?" Mal asked, looking at him with wonder in her eyes. He walked over to her and lovingly draped his arm over her shoulders, his face glowing with pride. He had done well for her.

"This Mal… is your art room."

"Whaaaat?" Mal choked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"This is your art room, Mal. This is a safe place for you to create without fear of judgement. This is a place for your to feel safe enough to make what you want. The sky is the limit in here. Anything you want to make, you make it. Nothing will stop you. No one can make fun of you or judge you. This is your safe place to create. This is where you can be you."

"Ben, I'm speechless," Mal sniffled tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't care that she'd been really emotional lately. This gift meant a lot to her. She'd never had a place where she could make art when she wanted to and the way she wanted it. She could let her heart guide her in here and not have to worry about what others would think of her. This was the kind of place she only dreamed of, but now she had it. Mal felt so grateful to Ben, almost indebted.

"Then cry, Mal. I can see that you want to. Let those emotions out."

"I…I… I… I…. I can't." Mal replied, forcing the tears to stay at bay,"I just can't. This is too much. I can't do this."

Mal then ran out of the room and raced toward the door, her arms crossed and tears streaming down her cheeks. She was about to open the door and run away, but something stopped her. Something nagged at her brain and prevented her from touching the door knob. She had promised Ben that she'd never leave him again. She wanted to right now, for selfish reasons, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Mal refused to hurt Ben like that. He didn't deserve to feel that kind of pain again. She had seen first hand what her leaving had done to him. And to see him like that, hurt her too, more than any knife ever could.

Mal collapsed to her knees and sobbed into her hands, unsure of how to feel or what to do. Ben had been too good to her, more than she deserved in her mind. What had she done to deserve him? Nothing. That's what. Nothing. She had done nothing to deserve a guy like Ben. In her mind, he deserved so much better. She had learned from her mother a while ago that she was worthless, practically street trash. That is what her mother told her she was: street trash. That was another reason why Maleficent beat her. Maleficent told Mal she was nothing more than a punching bag and that she'd never amount to anything without her mother's guidance. Out of the blue, Maleficent appeared before Mal's eyes.

"What are you doing on the ground like a piece of street trash?" Maleficent scolded,"get up and get out of here. You don't deserve Ben. You're worthless."

"Don't you think I know that," Mal cried as she stood up and faced her mother,"Don't you think I know that I'm nothing more than a piece of shit? I know that! You've told me that my entire life! I know I don't deserve him, but I just can't leave him! I promised I wouldn't!"

"He'll leave you eventually once he figures out that you aren't worth even a moment of his time. Soon, he's going to dump your sorry ass for some pretty rich princess. He's probably already cheating on you!"

"He wouldn't dare!" Mal snapped,"Ben would never cheat on me!"

"Would you bet your life on that?"

"I would! Ben doesn't cheat!"

"Then you are a dead woman. I should have killed you when I had the chance and spared you the pain of this. It only would have been the humane thing to do."

"You're kidding, right?" Mal scoffed,"you and dad are the ones that have caused me the most pain. You physically beat me with your bare hands. You nearly shredded me apart with a knife. And for what? To make a point? Ben wouldn't even think of laying a hand on me!"

"Maybe not now, but he will, in time!" Maleficent retorted as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Get your hands off me!" Mal snarled, brushing off her mother's hand,"You don't know him like I do, mom! He is the sweetest and most kind hearted person I know. He'd never hurt me."

"Keep dreaming doll. Someday, this love sickness is going to bite you in the ass. You dumb girl."

"Just get out of here mom!" Mal screamed,"get out of my life and stay away from my loved ones! I never want to see you again!"

Suddenly, Maleficent disappeared, leaving Ben standing right in front of her.

"B-B-B-B-Ben?" Mal stuttered nervously,"I didn't mean that. Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's just that… my mom was right here."

"But Mal," Ben breathed,"no one else is here but you and I."

"Impossible. She was just here."

"I think you're imagining things."

"I can't be."

"You are. It must be from all the emotions building up inside you from our two weeks together, plus the wedding gifts were probably a bit overwhelming for you."

"So, I was imagining my mother here?"

"Yeah. I tried snapping you out of it. I shook you and screamed for you, but you just stood there and screamed at what you thought was your mother. I know that you didn't mean it though. I know this came from whatever flashback you were having. I think the flashbacks were manifesting into your mother reminding you of your insecurities. "

"So you heard everything that happened?"

"I only heard your side of the conversation. It sounds like we have some more things that we need to talk about. However, I don't think you are emotionally ready for that right now. Why don't you go lay down in our new bed and take a nap?"

"Will you lay with me?" Mal asked shyly,"it would help to have you there."

"Of course. Whatever you need Mal," Ben replied as he tried to pull her into a hug but she stopped him.

"Please, don't touch me. I can't handle it right now. I just want you to be next to me right now."

"I understand," Ben replied softly as he walked toward the bedroom,"just know that I love you and am here for you okay?"

"I know that, and I love you too Ben," Mal sighed as she followed him.

"Get some rest love," Ben whispered when Mal was all settled,"get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."


	34. Take Down The Walls

**A/N: Holy shit! I am so damn sorry for the delay on publishing this chapter! I hope I didn't lose you guys! I just had major writer's block on Chapter 43 and wanted to get it done before I posted this. Also, I was super sick the last few days. So much nausea. I couldn't even type, let alone look at a computer screen. I didn't want to "lose my lunch" on my computer either. Plus, not that you guys care, but school has been CRAZY! I just had a Calculus exam on Friday and have a Chemistry Exam this Friday, and I just had a Chemistry quiz today. I've had several papers to write. I'm also taking a theater course to fulfill my school's fine arts requirement, so I have been working on a scene that I need to do for my final exam. So school has been eating up a lot of my time. The last thing that has taken up some time is that I am preparing to leave the country in December for a 10 day trip to Israel. I leave for the trip the day after final exams are over, so I'll be studying a lot in December, and I won't have my laptop in Israel, so during the month of December, updates might not happen. Just a heads up.**

 **I also want to shout out to a few folks. Thank you to** **Icybird999 for the long and so very thoughtful review. Also thanks to thebeastwith2hearts who left a nice review as well. And shout out to Kingson24601 who has been so supportive both here and on Twitter. Lastly, as always, thanks to my Beta, Death of a Dark Angel for her kind support and advice.**

 **Lastly, I need to do a disclaimer. The last part of the chapter is based on the last page of "Requiem" from the "Delerium Trilogy" by one of my favorite authors, Lauren Oliver. I put in italics the part that is a direct quote. So I take no credit for it.**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 34, titled "Take Down The Walls."**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Mal's most recent flashback of her mother. It had been two weeks since Ben and Mal had arrived back home from their honeymoon, and quite frankly, it had been a difficult adjustment acclimating back into their everyday lives. Ben was struggling with juggling his school work, his kingly duties, and being there for his wife. Everyday he returned home before she did and collapsed onto the bed, passing out from exhaustion for an hour before getting up and doing homework. He couldn't figure out how he was able to do it so easily these past five years. What was the difference here? Could two weeks away from society really make a difference? Apparently they did. Part of the problem was the fact that he kept getting calls in the middle of the night about some kind of emergency that only he could deal with. When he got back, his father told him that lately people have been reporting sightings of shadow demons, similar to the ones seen in New Orleans. Obviously, Dr. Facilier was getting ready to attack. Not wanting Mal to know about it, he was working during the night to find out what these shadow demons were trying to do. It wasn't clear yet, but Ben was going to find out. He felt guilty about not telling Mal about what was going on, but it was for her own protection. Yes they had agreed to not keep secrets, but he wasn't exactly keeping it from her. He wanted to take care of it before he told her. He would tell her eventually. For now though, he was going to take care of the problem himself. He had waited long enough for Fairy Godmother to figure out what was going on with Dr. Facilier. It was time to take matters in to his own hands, for his wife's sake.

Speaking of Mal, she had been struggling getting back into the swing of things too. She was appreciative of the fact that her professors had agreed to give her the two weeks off so she could go on their honeymoon. However, she didn't know that they only let her go because they were afraid of what Ben would have done to them if they had said no. And now that she was back, she had to deal with two weeks worth of studying and homework. She had caught up with the work she had missed while on the honeymoon, but she was about a week behind on the current workload. She was taking a late Anthropology class too, so that didn't help. Mal didn't get home until about eight in the evening. Ben was always working on his homework when she got home. Both of them usually finished up around midnight or so. By that time, they were too tired to do anything. They hadn't even made love in their new bed yet for the first time. They just didn't have the energy. The lack of sex wasn't taking a toll on their relationship because it wasn't based on it, but the fact that they hadn't been able to just sit and talk to each other was making things hard.

After Mal's flashback, it took her a week before she even allowed Ben to touch her again, and even then it was only a light touch of the shoulder. It took that long because they hadn't had time to talk about what had happened. Mal had some insecurities that Ben hadn't known about, and that frustrated him. She sensed his frustration, and that made her more anxious than she already was. The workload certainly didn't help. They were at a stale mate here. Something needed to give or they were going to lose it.

One day, Ben came home to find that Mal had gotten there before him. She was on the couch curled up into a ball. She looked like she had been crying, her cheeks red and puffy. He sat down next to her and gently laid his hand on her leg, letting her know that he was going to listen to her when she was ready to speak.

"I can't do this anymore, Ben," Mal whispered.

"You can't do what anymore?" Ben asked, concern thick in his voice.

"I can't do this anymore. This school work is getting to be too much. I'm getting so far behind that I can't keep up. I understand what the teacher is saying in class, but I can't keep up with having to do last week's and this weeks's homework. This night class is taking a toll on me. I hate coming home so late that we both pass out. I can't stand not being able to talk to you. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Mal," Ben breathed,"I didn't know that you had to catch up with your missed homework. My professors just let me skip it and continue on. They should have done the same for you."

"But they didn't."

"Then I'm going to say something to them."

"I can fight my own battles!" Mal snapped as she sat up to glare at him,"I can handle this myself!"

"I know you can," Ben assured her,"I never said you couldn't, but I can't stand seeing you like this. It isn't just taking a toll on you. It is hurting both of us. You're too anxious about school to talk to me, and that is frustrating me, and that only makes you more anxious. It is going full circle. We can't be like this, Mal. I miss us. I miss talking to you."

"I do too, but what else can we do?"

"I have to talk to your professors, and mine. They need to be more lenient with us. I have my kingly duties to work on and you are way too far behind with your work. We need some accommodations."

"But we can't be getting special treatment, Ben. That isn't fair to others who are having similar problems."

"But we aren't like other people, Mal. I know other people work and go to school, but they don't have a kingdom to run. Others are behind on their work, but that is mostly because they are either lazy or are taking too hard of a course. You are working hard and your professors don't see that and they need to. I have to talk to them and get them to work with us. We both need a lighter workload. There isn't another way around this. We need time to be us. Does that make sense?"

"I guess so, but I don't like it," Mal huffed.

"And you don't have to, but I'm going to take care of it regardless. Starting tomorrow, you and I aren't going to have nearly as much homework."

* * *

The next day, Mal got home early and cried in relief. She and Ben had gotten up early that morning and went to each of their professors and told them what was going on. Ben's teachers were pretty lenient, but Mal's were a bit hesitant. However, when Ben gave them a beastly stare they caved. And seeing Mal glaring at them in frustration certainly was pretty intimidating, especially considering that she would be queen soon. They should have thought about that sooner. Mal's professors told her not to worry about last weeks homework and told her to focus on what was currently going on. They also agreed to lighten their course load, and not just for her, but for the whole class. After seeing what Mal was going through, they realized that they were putting too much on their students and not teaching enough in class. As for Ben's classes, his professors said they would lighten the workload for him so that he could attend to his kingly duties. So now, both Ben and Mal finally had a reasonable workload.

Mal also dropped the night class. It wasn't that she couldn't handle it, but rather that she felt that she wasn't spending enough time with her loved ones. That class was taking a toll on her relationships, so she decided she could take that class next semester earlier in the day. That was why she was home early. She sluggishly trudged toward the bedroom to find Ben already there, but he was awake. Something was running though his mind, or at least it looked like it. Reading him was a challenge sometimes.

"Thinking about something?" Mal asked as she walked into her closet to change into something more comfortable.

"Yeah that and staring into space."

"Well, what was going through your mind?"

"Just some everyday stuff. Thinking about how I'm going to deal with the community board wanting to put forth some new laws that I don't necessarily agree with. How am I going to pass my psychology test? How do I make time for us? That kind of stuff."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out," Mal said as she climbed into bed next to Ben,"you always do."

"I appreciate your faith in me. It means a lot," Ben smiled as he reached for her, but she shied away instinctively.

"Sorry," Mal mumbled,"I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay, but it does bring up something important. It is time that we talk about what happened during that flashback two weeks ago. I know you don't want to, but we have to."

"I agree. We have been putting it off for awhile. From what you told me, and from what I thought was going on at the time, it seems like I have some underlying issues that I need to deal with."

"I don't expect this to be resolved right away though, Mal," Ben explained,"I just want to get a general idea of what we are dealing with here so I know how to help you."

"Where should I start?"

"Where ever you'd like."

"Okay well. It seems like there is this part of me that seems to think I'm worthless."

"But you're not. I thought I've told you that."

"You have, but my mother told me how worthless I was for years. It is ingrained into my brain. I can't just let it go. I guess I need to find a way to figure out how to move past it and realize that I'm not what my mother told me I am."

"That is very wise of you to realize, Mal. A lot of people would take a long to realize where this issue comes from and what they need to do. That right there is something that is priceless."

"What is? I don't follow."

"That ability to discover where the problem is and how to fix it. I'm not just talking about any problem though. This one lies deep in your subconscious and is instinctual."

"Learn that from your psych course?"

"Yep."

"Then I think you'll do fine your test."

"I hope so, and I think you have an idea of what you need to do for this matter. Now what else is going on?"

"This one is kind of hard to talk about. I don't want this to go the wrong way."

"What ever it is, I can handle it. I promise."

"Well… I don't have the best self-esteem… and because of that… I feel like I'm not good enough for you… and I have this gnawing feeling that one day you'll… cheat on me."

"I… would… never. I'd never cheat on you. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with _you_ , Mal. _You_. No one else can make me feel so alive and happy. No one else can take my breath away like you can. I refuse to even look at another girl. I only have eyes for you, and only you."

"But that could change one day couldn't it?"

"Impossible. I'm shocked you'd even think I'd ever not have feelings for you. Haven't I shown you how much you mean to me? I've told you countless times I'd do anything for you. I've given you everything I am and everything I have. No one else has all of me. No one else has seen all of me, and no one else ever will. So don't you think for a second that I'd cheat on you. You are the only person in the universe who I would ever share myself with. Besides, I'd never hurt you like that. I've already been cheated on, so I'd never want anyone to feel as hurt as I did. That pain… that aching feeling and hole in my heart that I had when Audrey cheated on me… was agonizing. I'd never wish that on anyone. However, you don't have to worry about that happening to you. I promise."

"You promise?" Mal asked as she looked up at him shyly.

"I swear on my life. I'm not going anywhere."

"So you'd never hurt me?"

"Never. Pain isn't even in my vocabulary. Why would you think I'd ever consider harming you?"

"I guess it is because I trusted my mother when I was little, and she hurt me. I have this aching feeling in the back of my brain that keeps reminding me of it and warning me that it could happen again if I get too close to you."

"The last thing I'd ever do is hurt you. I'd never hurt you, ever. I swear that you can trust me and get close to me. I want you to. I want you to trust me. I want you to feel close to me. I want to feel close you too. I want us to be close, but the only way that can happen is if we trust each other. I know it might take time, but you need to let your guard down and let me in through those walls you built up over the years. I've gotten through quite a few, but I can tell there are more. You have to take down the walls. You have no idea what you could be missing out on if you don't bring down the walls and let go of fear and worry. _I will make a pact with you: I will do it if you will do it, always and forever. Take down the walls._ "

A smile curled up on Mal's lips, but Ben was looking at her very seriously. His eyes were stern but sweet and focused on her. Mal then looked own and just shook her head. What could she say to that? Ben was absolutely right. She wouldn't get anywhere if she didn't let her guard down and let him through the walls guarding her heart and mind. Otherwise she'd never know true love. She'd never know closeness and passion. She never feel true intimacy and tenderness. However, letting down those walls came with a bit of uncertainty. Sure, if she kept them up, she'd never know heartbreak, but she'd also never know what it would be like to have a heart full of joy and love. She'd always known what darkness and terror felt like. The first half of her left was spent in hell. Letting down those walls would mean she might have to face it again somedays, but there would be other days full of freedom and resolution. There would be days that felt like heaven and paradise. Mal couldn't spend the rest of her days in fear and building barricades against the unknown. She had to take that leap of faith."

"You'll do it with me?" Mal asked quietly.

"Always and forever."


	35. Blood

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in publishing again I had another long day today. Heck, it's been a long week.I'm not going to go into detail, but lets just say this week did not go the way it should have.**

 **Thanks again to my AMAZING beta, Death of a Dark Angel. Also, don't kill me for this chapter. Anyway, here is Chapter 35, titled "Blood."**

* * *

"Ben, you crack me up!" Mal laughed as she set the table for dinner. A whole week had passed since Ben and Mal had that heart to heart conversation about taking down the walls. They felt so much closer and were soaking up every minute of joy they had now.

"Glad you think it's funny when I sleep talk about you."

"What can I say? It was so friggin hilarious! You just kept moaning my name! Oh, I need to grab forks!"

Mal then made her way over to the drawer with silverware in it and reached for a fork.

"Well, I find your laugh friggin hilarious!" Ben teased.

"Shut up!" Mal snapped as she pulled the silverware out of the drawer, but they didn't feel like forks. She brought the utensils in front of her and realized she grabbed knives. She stared at her reflection in one, studying it carefully. Her mind began flashing back to her time with her mother. Her hands began to shake, making her drop one knife. Her knees buckled as she started to feel like she couldn't breathe. She began to feel dizzy, already sweating.

"Mal?" Ben said worriedly. Suddenly, Mal's eyes changed. Not only were they glowing, but they showed absolute fear and terror. She was about to have a flashback, and there was nothing Ben could do about it.

"Mom, no!" Mal begged,"no! I can't mom! It hurts! I can't! I can't! Mom! No! Please no. Please don't stab me again! No! Mom please. Please."

Mal then stood straight up and lifted her left arm to a 90 degree angle, her palm facing up.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it. Please don't stab me again! I'll do it."

Slowly, Mal raised the knife in her hand and placed the blade just above the spot where her elbow bent and began to cut into her skin, crimson blood oozing out.

"See mom, I'm doing it!" Mal wailed, tears streaming down her face,"I'm doing it!"

She then lifted the knife and made another cut below the first one, then the other. Once Ben realized what she was doing, he charged for her and tried to yank the knife from her hand. No way was Ben going to allow Mal to hurt herself, especially not like this.

"Mal stop!" Ben pleaded, but she couldn't hear him. She was stuck in her flashback.

"Mom, I'm trying but the knife is stuck! I can't move it!"

It actually was stuck, but that was because Ben was trying to keep her from cutting herself anymore, but instead it was digging more into her skin. He began to panic. He was making it worse, but what else could he do? With all his might and beastly strength, he tried to wrench the sharp bloody knife from Mal's fingers. He successfully made her let go, but not before he pulled back so hard that he cut his cheek, some blood dripping down his face.

"Ow," he gasped. Mal turned around to the sound, recognizing his voice instantly.

"Ben?" she whimpered, suddenly noticing his bleeding cheek. She reached up and tried to wipe the blood away, getting it on her fingers, but also noticing the blood dribbling down her left arm.

"What did I do?" Mal asked, horrified,"are you ok? What the hell happened?"

"It's just a scratch, Mal. I'm okay. I'm more worried about you."

"Well I'm more worried about you! Please, tell me what happened."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"You were making me laugh about something and the next thing I know is that your cheek is bleeding, as well as my arm."

"You had another flashback," Ben sighed, knowing he couldn't keep it from Mal,"you were cutting yourself and begging your mom not to stab you. Is that something that really happened?"

"Unfortunately, yes. On multiple occasions. My mother wanted to teach me to be able to resist pain and not worry about seeing blood, especially my own. She would make me do this every few months."

Ben clenched his fists angrily as he went and grabbed the first aid kit. He then told Mal to wash off her arm as he grabbed some bandages. Seeing how upset he was, Mal decided not argue. After washing it, Ben began to rub some anti-bacterial ointment into it. As he started to bandage her arm, he looked up at her, his heart breaking as he dreaded the thought of Mal having to harm herself just for her mother's sadistic pleasure. How dare she? Ben was going to kill that woman. She would pay.

After Mal was all bandaged up, he went and grabbed a cup from the cupboard, filled it with water, and began rinsing off his cheek with it.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Ben asked somberly.

"Honestly, I wasn't ready, but then again, I probably never would have been."

"I hope you don't think I pressured you into telling me this."

"I don't. I should have told you. I'm sorry I kept that secret from you. I shouldn't have."

"I'm not going to lie, I'm upset that you didn't mention it before, but I get it. It's still hard for you to open up."

"There's something else you should know."

"And whats that?"

"Look at me."

Ben then turned around and noticed she had pulled her left sleeve up, revealing a few of her scars.

"You see this scar that is kind of indented and wrinkly?"

"Yeah."

"Well… gosh this hard to say… I… well… one day my mom was bored…. so… she… she… grabbed a gun… and shot me. I had to pull the bullet out myself."

Ben's face immediately turned red, his hand squeezing so hard he broke the glass, which cut parts of his palm. He never felt it though. He was angry. No, more than that. He wasn't furious. He was outright livid. Ben roared angrily, slamming his clenched fist on the granite counter top, cracking it. Mal had never thought he'd react like this. Only once had he ever been so angry, and that was when they were getting their fingers measured for their wedding rings, but this was more than that. He was outright terrifying right now. Ben charged over toward the door and pulled it open roughly, making it fall off the hinges. He stormed away from the suite quickly, Mal barely able to keep up with him. Where the hell was he going? She followed him to a part of the castle she'd never been before. He then unlocked a heavy metal door, nearly ripping it off the door frame. Mal followed him down some hard stone steps. It took her a moment, but she realized that he was heading to the dungeon. At the bottom of the stairs, she heard him command one of the guards to give him his hand gun. The guard, noticing Ben's demeanor, didn't hesitate to follow orders. Ben then marched further into the dark dungeon. Mal was barely able to see where he was going, but then a shimmering of candle light caught her eye. When her eyes adjusted, she saw a glass case, but not any glass case. This one held her mother, still in gecko form. She stopped in her tracks, terrified about seeing her mother again, especially after her most recent flashback. She fell to her knees, unable to hold herself up. She had no idea seeing her mother would make her feel so weak again. Even in lizard form, Maleficent still had the power to make Mal cower in fear. She wondered how she was able to stand up to her at Ben's coronation. She sat there silently, not knowing what to do, until suddenly, she saw Ben raise the hand gun. He pointed it towards Maleficent, his finger twitching near the trigger. Mal immediately stood up and ran to him.

"NO!" Mal cried,"NO BEN! DON'T KILL MY MOTHER!"

"But she has to pay!"

"Then put her on trial!"

"No. She needs to feel the same pain you did."

"That isn't for you to decide!"

Ben then turned and looked at his wife, hard feral eyes staring back at her. She hardly recognized him. Was this her husband, or a beast?

"How dare you?" Ben growled,"how dare you tell me that I, King Ben, can't do what I know is right!"

"How dare I?" Mal snarled,"How dare you think it is okay to kill _my_ mother? Despite what she's done to me, she's still my mother, so she's family."

"She has no right to even be called that. She isn't a mother at all."

"Okay, she wasn't a good one, but she did give me life. I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for her!"

Ben's eyes softened for a moment, realizing Mal was right: he wouldn't have her if Maleficent never gave birth to her. However, that wasn't enough for him.

"But you could have been dead because of her!"

"But I'm not! I'm alive, and I have you! Don't be like this! Don't be like my mother! She's the kind of person who kills! Not you! Not you! If you kill her, I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive you!"

Ben turned his head back to Maleficent, studying how the little gecko just stared at him.

"Please," Mal begged, getting on her knees to plead with Ben,"please, don't kill my mother. I'm begging you. Don't be like her! This isn't who you are, Ben! I hardly recognize you right now. Please, let me have my sweet Ben back!"

Ben squeezed the gun in his hand tightly, so conflicted with himself right now. Maleficent deserved to pay, but not at the expense of losing Mal. Maleficent needed to know what she did to Mal, but Mal was begging him to spare her. He turned and looked at his wife, pleading with him to have compassion for the woman who caused her the most harm. Despite the pain Maleficent caused her, Mal still found the strength to not seek revenge. Mal valued life, even her mother's, because she knew life was precious. If he pulled this trigger, killing Maleficent, it would be like hurting Mal all over again. She didn't want her mother dead. In a way, Mal still loved her mother. Ben couldn't take that love away from her. He dropped the gun, which clattered loudly against the stone floor. He collapsed to his knees, hugging Mal tightly and crying into her shoulder, his blood from his cheek soaking her shirt.

"I'm so sorry," Ben sobbed,"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"It's okay Ben," Mal whispered,"it's okay. What matters is that you didn't pull that trigger. You did the right thing. You didn't hurt me like she did. That means more than you know, and I love you for it."

"But she hurt you, Mal."

"I know, but I'm tough, like you've always told me. I got through it. I'm okay. I have you, and that's all I need right now. I don't need my mother to die. I don't want that. I want her to go through the legal system. Whatever happens through that is what she deserves. She'll pay. I promise."

"I love you, Mal," Ben sniffled, holding her close to him.

"I love you too, Ben. Now come on. Why don't we head back and get that cheek cleaned up, hm?"

"O-o-o-okay."

"Everything's going to be okay," Mal told him when they got back to the suite,"here, let me clean up your cheek."

"But I should be taking care of you. You're the one who just had a flashback," Ben reminded her.

"But I'm okay now. I'm more concerned about you. You literally became a totally different person Ben. You yelled at me. You walked away from me. You were about to kill my mother. That is not like you Ben. I've never seen that side of you, and it worries me. It scares me even, and you know very few things actually scare me, but seeing you like that was terrifying."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Just please don't do it again," Mal whispered as she wiped the blood off Ben's cheek and placing a bandage on it.

"I won't," Ben replied as he placed his hand over Mal's,"I'll never let that side out of me again. I promise."


	36. Mal vs Audrey

**A/N: So sorry for the delay on publication here! I wanted to get the rough draft of Chapter 45 done before I posted this! Of course, I had writer's block. And my shitty week didn't help. So again, I apologize for the delay. I hope this isn't affecting you guys reading my fic.**

 **Also, shout out to the guest who noticed that I took some lyrics from Selena Gomez's "Same Old Love" all the way back in Chapter 17. I never mentioned it in the author's note because it was such a small part of the chapter and because I had altered it. Plus, my author's note was long enough as it was. Now that it's out there, I take no credit for that part. All rights belong to Selena Gomez.**

 **Another shout out to** **Icybird999 for the awesome review. That was very kind of you to leave that, as well as the other long review you gave me. Much obliged.**

 **Anyway, here's Chapter 36, titled "Mal vs. Audrey."**

* * *

Mal was walking to her Zoology class as she thought of what happened over the last week or so. She and Ben had been having a lot more heart to heart talks lately. Living together this past month had given them the chance to learn even more about each other, especially now that they had a reasonable workload. She still hadn't fully opened up to him about her PTSD, but she was getting there. However, he had been seeing some new things in Mal that he had never noticed before.

Ben always knew Mal was wicked smart, but living with her, he had realized that she had an insane ability to memorize almost anything. She was practically a walking encyclopedia. However, he did start to realize she was very sensitive to certain sensations. She was particularly sensitive to loud noises and certain kinds of materials bothered her skin. Mal's sense of smell was as strong as a bloodhound's, and she was extremely sensitive to spices. However, one thing stood out more than anything: her ability to recognize social concepts was limited. There were little things that she would do that wouldn't necessarily be acceptable in social situations, but somehow, that was only at home. Mal had some kind of social struggle that he hadn't known about, but he knew that she didn't know about it either. Ben figured it would be best not to mention it to her until he understood what it was she was going through. He had some research to do, but didn't quite have the time.

As for Mal, she had noticed things about Ben too. He was a very tidy man, one who always kept the apartment spotless. Everything was placed in a particular spot throughout the apartment and clean. In fact, he enjoyed cleaning. It was one of his stress relievers sometimes, though Mal wasn't sure why, but she did appreciate having a clean home. Coming from a life where she lived in filth, a neat home was a welcome treat. She also noticed that he was an avid reader, particularly young adult novels, despite his age. He could read a 300 page book in a day if he wanted to. Additionally, Ben was a very generous man, but she had always known that, but she hadn't known the extent of it. He had given her so much in a matter of five years and was still giving more. However, he donated a lot of money to charity and volunteered at various local organizations like the food bank and animal shelter. He considered such things a part of his kingly duties, so that was another reason why he needed less homework; he needed to be able to give. That was just how he was. He wasn't just a kind, but rather, a _benevolent_ man. That was one of the things Mal loved about Ben; he had the biggest heart.

Just the thought of his kindness made Mal smile. She was just thinking about it, making her too distracted to notice other people coming toward her. She accidentally bumped into someone, her books falling to the sidewalk. She bent down to pick them up quickly, not wanting to be late to class.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," Mal said apologetically, not looking up at the person she ran into. However, as she reached for her Zoology notebook, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, she found herself falling backwards and landing on her butt, her school supplies falling from her hands again as she tried to catch herself. The fall stung her tailbone a bit, making her grimace. She looked up to see none other than Audrey.

"What the hell was that for?" Mal asked angrily as she stood up to look Audrey in the eyes.

"For what you did to Chad awhile ago!"

"Oh, you mean when I put him in his place? He treated Ben like bullshit. He got what he deserved."

"That isn't for you to decide, especially some piece of Isle trash like you!"

"Well, at least I'm not a skank that cheated on my boyfriend twice!"

"I did no such thing and for now, you're just Ben's bitch until he finds a real princess and gets over this bad girl phase," Audrey retorted as she looked Mal up and down,"and I can't even tell what he saw in you in the first place. Small tits and ass, and you aren't fooling anyone by hiding those scars sweetheart. Everybody knows you were mommy's little punching bag."

This took Mal aback. How in the world did Audrey figure that out? She was not only hitting on her physical appearance, but every single other insecurity Mal had. She was just starting to get over those insecurities, but now Mal was stepping back to square one again, thanks to Audrey forcing Mal to doubt herself again. However, Mal wasn't going to let her see that. Her eyes glowed bright green as she gave Audrey a hard lethal stare. Mal's body stiffened, her fists clenched at her sides as she stomped closer to her arch nemesis until she was nose to nose. Audrey may have been an inch taller than her, but make no mistake, Mal was the bigger person here. She had more strength in her than Audrey could ever dream of having.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that," Mal spat,"and you have no right to bring up my past! I've made mistakes, but so have you. At least I have the strength and morality to admit that I've done wrong. However, you don't know what life was like for me on the Isle and what I went through! Don't judge a book by its cover Audrey. I'm stronger than you'll ever be. I survived the Isle. You wouldn't even last a minute. Talk about my mother like that again and I'll burn your sorry ass with my dragon breath. So why don't you go home and cry to your big strong boyfriend about how mean I was to you and get the f-ck out of my way!"

Mal then turned around and gathered up her books before pushing past Audrey, bumping shoulders as a show of dominance. Audrey just stared back at Mal as she walked, not entirely sure what just happened. She thought to herself about what she could have said to that. In reality, nothing Audrey could have come back up with could have hurt Mal. Secretly though, Mal was hurt on the inside, but she stood tall and never looked back.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Mal walked into the apartment to find Ben on the couch reading one of his textbooks and taking some notes. She stopped for a moment and admired how focused he was. She could see how detailed his notes were, and he had a look of deep concentration lit up his face. He was a lot smarter than he gave himself credit for. Closing the door quietly, Mal snuck over to the couch and quietly sat next to him, careful not to distract him. She watched attentively for a solid ten minutes as Ben scribbled things into his notebook, still not noticing that she was right next to him. As he turned the page he looked up, wanting to know what time it was, but instead locking eyes with Mal.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Ben asked, a smile appearing on his face, happy to see his wife after a long day.

"Only ten minutes. Not too long."

"Now who's the creeper?" Ben smirked.

Mal blushed as she thought of the time he watched her sleep the morning after they had made love for the first time at the enchanted lake. That felt like ages ago.

"Anyway," Ben continued,"how was your day?"

Mal just nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't too keen on telling him about what had happened with Audrey.

"Don't shut me out, Mal. I can see it in your eyes. Something happened today."

Mal really needed to learn how to hide her feelings better around Ben. For years she had been able to stonewall him, and just about anyone. Now, being around him so much, she was transparent. Then again, did she really want to hide what she felt when she was around him? Did she need to?

"It isn't that big a deal."

"It may not be to you, but it might be to me. I don't want to push you here, but I also don't want you keeping me in the dark. What happened?"

"I ran into Audrey today."

Ben's normally friendly demeanor changed instantly at the sound of his ex's name. Hearing her name was like the sound of scratching a chalk board: painful. That woman had been a pain in his ass for such a long time.

"What did she say?"

"It's more like what she did if you're really that interested."

"I am. Please continue."

"Well, I was walking to my Zoology class in a bit of a rush, not wanting to be late. I was kind of staring into space when I bumped into someone, making my books fall out of my hands. As I bent down to pick them up, I apologized for bumping into that person, but I wasn't paying attention to who it was. Suddenly I found myself being pushed over backward. I tried to catch myself, but I landed on my butt. I looked up to see that it was Audrey who had done it."

"Why the hell did she do that?" Ben asked angrily, a bit of his hateful rage toward her showing.

"Calm down, Ben. I took care of it. She was just upset about how I had put Chad in his place that one time he taunted us."

"That was weeks ago. She's still angry about it?"

"I guess so. It was kind of petty, but I dealt with it."

"There's something you're not telling me, Mal," Ben noted,"please don't keep it to yourself. I can see that it is bothering you."

"How can you tell?" Mal asked curiously.

"I know you. I can tell when you are hiding something that hurt you emotionally."

Mal just sighed. What could she do? He had her all figured out. At least he was asking because he cared and wasn't just trying to be nosy like the media who stalked her all day. She was surprised she managed to shake them after the incident and that none of them had recorded it.

"It was actually kind of weird," Mal explained,"she insulted me using almost all of my insecurities. I don't know how she could have known about them."

"What exactly did she say?" Ben asked, his irritation with Audrey apparent in his voice.

"She called me a piece of Isle trash. I was angry, so I responded by saying I wasn't some skank that cheated on my boyfriend twice. I know I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"I'm more concerned about how she treated you. I could care less if you brought that up. I bet she was still in denial wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was."

"Typical. Anyway, what else did she say?"

"She said that, for now, I was just your bitch until you find a real princess and gets over this bad girl phase. She also said that she couldn't even tell what you saw in me in the first place. She told me I had small boobs and butt. That wasn't even the worst thing she said though. None of that stuff bothered me too much, as you and I have been slowly working on helping me realize that stuff like that isn't a problem. She really hit me hard when she said that I wasn't fooling anyone by hiding my scars. She told me everybody knew I was, and I quote, 'mommy's little punching bag.'"

"I'm going to f*cking kill her!" Ben roared,"I'm going to kill her! She had no right to talk to you like that!"

"Calm down, Ben. Please," Mal urged him,"I handled. Please don't do this again."

"Do what again?"

"Don't bring out that beast like anger out of you again. You promised you wouldn't."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Ben sighed,"I'm just very protective of you."

"I know you are, and I appreciate it, but as I've said before, I can handle myself. I did. I handled her."

"She still never should have said that stuff to you."

"I agree, but I took care of it," Mal stated before describing to him how she had responded by telling Audrey of her strength and how Mal had threatened to burn her if she ever brought Maleficent up again.

"You really said all that?" Ben smiled, proud of his wife's toughness. Mal really was a force not to be reckoned with.

"Absolutely. No one treats me like that."

"Damn straight. However, there is something else that is bothering me about that conversation."

"And what is that?"

"How in the world did she even know about your insecurities? And how did she know that your mother abused you?"

"That's a good question. I have absolutely no idea. It's not like I go around talking to people about stuff like that. I know you nor Evie, Jay, or Carlos didn't say anything. However, I can't think of any other way she'd know about that?"

"Do you think she would be working with your dad?"

"Impossible. My father hates everyone in Auradon. He'd never work with someone who came from a place of goodness. Audrey may be rotten, but she was born into goodness. My dad wouldn't work with someone like that. Besides, he wouldn't tell anyone about that. It's odd, but I know he loves me, so I know he'd never try to hurt me by telling anyone that. So no, my father wouldn't have said anything."

"Then I don't know, but it is something we should look into. She obviously got that information from somewhere."

"Honestly, I don't care if she does know."

"Okay, but what if the media found out about what your mother did to you. Imagine the things they'd say or do."

"I'd rather not."

"We need to talk to the royal lawyer," Ben decided.

"What for?"

"I know she isn't going to tell us her source, but we can try to get her to sign a form of confidentiality stating that she won't release any of that information of the public. I think it is critical we do that ASAP. I'll call him right now. He should be able to have her sign it by tomorrow morning."

"What makes you think she will sign it?"

"I'll tell the whole world that she cheated on me if she refuses to sign."

"Don't you dare resort to blackmail, Ben," Mal snapped,"You're better than that."

"I told you, I'd do anything for you. I don't want the media to get ahold of that information and hurt you. I can't think of anything else. I'm not going to bribe her, and I'm certainly not going to try to get rid of her. What else can I do?"

"We can try to appeal to her. Let her know that releasing that information is wrong and unreasonable."

"She's not a reasonable person."

"What if we talked to her mother then? See if she'll help. We don't have to tell her what the information is, but I've talked to her before. Aurora is kind, and more than reasonable. She'd help us appeal to her daughter."

"And this is why you are the smart one."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Ben. You're pretty smart too. It's one of the things I love about you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Mal smiled,"you've got enough brain to run an entire kingdom _and_ go to school. I'd say that is pretty impressive."

"Thank you Mal for pointing that out. Anyway, we can talk about this later. I'm going to call the lawyer."

"Okay. You do that. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Can you wait a few seconds so I can join you?" Ben asked suggestively.

"I suppose so. I'm going to get the water running then."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes!"


	37. Need

**A/N: Hey all! There are a few things to mention in this Author's note today. Thank you to Ember411 and It'sHardIKnow for being the only two people to drop a review on last week's chapter. Thank you for taking the time to do that**

 **Now, I am heading into finals week very soon. I only have finals Calculus and Chemistry, but those are tough courses, and they are cumulative. Also, I do technically have a final in my theater course, which I am taking to fulfill my school's fine arts requirement. In that course I have to memorize a crap ton of lines a do a whole scene with another person. That will take up a lot of time too. As a result, there is a possibility that during the week before and the week during finals there may not be a chapter written nor uploaded. I have to focus on my school work if I want to get into Veterinary School.**

 **Now most importantly, on the week of December 16th, I am leaving the country for ten days on vacation. I am traveling over 6,000 miles and half way across the world. During that time, I will not have my laptop nor will I have access to any other computer. I might not even have phone access. So obviously, there won't be a chapter during that time either. So most likely, practically the whole month of December won't have chapters written or posted. I'll be busy from December 5th to December 29th. Plus, I'll probably be tired after not only having finals mere days before my trip, but also traveling 12,000 miles round trip, plus the traveling I will be doing in the country I am visiting. Let's just say the air is very dry there. I'll also say this trip is very important to me. Anyway, I do apologize in advance for not having chapters during that time. However, that does NOT, and I repeat, does NOT, mean this story is over. When I get back and get settled back in at home, I'll be jumping right back into my usual upload schedule. I already have several chapters prepared and am about to start Chapter 46. So please forgive me for missing a few weeks. Anyway, without further ado, here is Chpater 37, titled "Need."**

* * *

Another week had passed since Mal's confrontation with Audrey. In total, she had only been home from her honeymoon for five weeks, but she felt like that wasn't enough. She was feeling pretty stressed. Sure, she had a lighter workload now, but she had other things on her plate. Belle had been trying to help her schedule her upcoming coronation, which she was dreading. Mal would have to be in the spotlight again, and this time Ben wouldn't be up there with her to calm her nerves. On top of all of that, she and Ben had to speak with Aurora to figure out how to deal with Audrey. Of course, dealing with all three of their schedules hadn't been easy, but they finally agreed on a time in the middle of next week. In her one interaction with her, Mal thought Aurora was a kind woman, but she wasn't sure how kind she'd be once she found that they wanted to take some kind of legal action against her daughter. But the thing that was bothering her most was her father.

Mal had been having this uneasy feeling lately that Dr. Facilier would sneak up on her again or something. She felt like he was constantly around her. That was why when Ben had tried to join her in the shower on the day of the Audrey incident, she ended up not letting him in. She just couldn't do it. Plus, she still had a bit of unease about showering with him anyway. Showering with a guy had more than just the sex part of it. It was literally a lot more hands on than Mal was comfortable with. That combined with slick tiles and the water itself was a lot more than she could handle right now, due to her hypersensitivity to some touches. She had discovered that hypersensitivity when they had sex in the ice cave. In the moment it was fine, but after thinking about it, she figured out that it had been a bit too much for her. However, that didn't mean she didn't want to try shower sex eventually. She would someday, but for now, bedroom sex was fine. Unfortunately, that hadn't been happening either.

Mal was still getting back into letting Ben touch her, even innocently. However, she was getting impatient with herself. She wanted him, bad, but her mind just wouldn't let her do anything. Her mind felt a bit uneasy about it all. Mal could not get her mind or body to agree with each other. Something had to give, or else she was going to lose her mind. That was why she decided to push that unease to the back of her mind today when she got home. She had to get over it somehow, so why not jump in head first?

Mal pushed the apartment door open to find Ben working on his math homework at the table. She sat down next to him to see what he was working on. Now that she was closer, she could see how frustrated he was. Ben's eyes were filled with worry and his body had so much tension that it seemed like it was going to explode. He was even sweating a bit. Suddenly, he threw down his pencil in frustration and roared, making Mal jump. She wasn't expecting that.

"I don't get this!" Ben growled,"I don't get what the hell I did wrong here!"

He then looked up to see Mal sitting next to him, a shocked look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Ben breathed,"I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Mal assured him,"I just wasn't expecting that. I'm okay. What are struggling with?"

"Well," Ben explained,"I've been working on this problem for a while, but I keep getting five. The back of the book says it is 13, but I can't figure out what I did wrong."

"Let me take a look then," Mal suggested, pulling his text book and notebook over to her. She scanned his work and found the problem instantly.

"Ah I see what you did here," Mal smiled,"you just dropped the negative sign here."

"Dammit, I should have seen that," Ben grumbled.

"It's okay. That happens to me too sometimes when I work on my trig. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Ben smiled at his wife in appreciation before reworking the problem and finally getting the right answer.

"Thank you, Mal," Ben cooed,"I appreciate your help."

"Any time Bennyboo," Mal teased.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"But it's fun! Don't ruin my fun!"

"Mal, you are something else, you know that?"

"Yep."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"For now, nothing. You need to finish up your homework."

"Actually, that was the last problem."

"Well in that case," Mal began as she got up and moved herself so that she was straddling Ben's waist,"I can think of a few things."

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you into something you aren't comfortable with."

"I am. Besides, I really," Mal stopped and ground her hips into Ben's," _really_ need this. I miss being with you."

"I do too, but I want to be sure you're okay with it. I mean, it wasn't that long ago that you were…" Mal stopped him by pulling his shirt up over his head and kissing him fiercely.

"Does that answer your question?" Mal smirked after pulling back.

"What question?"

Ben had already forgotten what he was saying. Mal had a way of making him lose his original train of thought to focus on what she was trying to get him to do.

"Oh, never mind. Say, why don't we go have some fun in our new bed for the first time?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," Ben said happily as he stood up, holding Mal's body to his. She wrapped her entire body around him, letting him carry her to the bedroom, a trail of clothes falling behind them. When they got there, he threw both of them onto the bed, making sure he landed carefully so he wouldn't crush her. Ben then reached down and lightly ran his fingers up her crotch before looking at them. Of course, they were already slick with Mal's desire.

"Wow, someone's excited," Ben teased.

"Shut up and kiss me," Mal demanded.

Ben eagerly pressed his mouth to hers, hungry for her strawberry flavored lips and kissing her aggressively. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. He missed this; he missed being able to let loose.

Mal's hands ran all over Ben's back before landing on his tight butt cheeks. She squeezed them roughly, her nails digging into the sensitive flesh, appreciating how firm they were. She smiled into his lips, letting him know that she liked what she felt. He sat up a little and growled at her, his beast side loving her rough foreplay. He then reached down and pinched one nipple, causing a slight purring sound to resonate from the back of her throat. The touch was almost painful, but it wasn't too bad. Mal liked it, but they did notice it was more sensitive than either of them had remembered. Not letting it interrupt the moment, Ben locked eyes with his lover and slowly slid into her, watching as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and listening to a quiet sigh of relief. She clenched him tightly, almost making him lose it right then and there, but he forced himself to stay together, not wanting to let her down.

Ben's movements were slow and easy at first, not wanting to overwhelm her. It had been quite some time since they'd made love, so he didn't want to risk hurting her. However, she wanted more.

"Harder, Ben," Mal begged,"harder."

Wanting to keep her happy, he picked up the pace, using her soft moans of joy as his guide. When her breath hitched in her throat, he focused on that spot, knowing that was where she wanted him. Mal scratched at Ben's back, trying to keep herself grounded, but with the way he was moving inside her, she could barely even breathe. Ben was hitting all the right places.

"Gosh dammit, Ben!" Mal moaned,"Holy f*ck that feels good!"

"Oh, Mal," Ben groaned lowly. He could feel everything. He could feel her holding him in her tightly like a vice but still spasming violently as she edged closer to her release. He felt the way her smooth skin moved against his, her nipples tickling the sparse hairs on his chest. He felt the way her hot breath heated his face as she moaned her pleasure. He enjoyed the feeling of how his pelvic bone continued rubbing against her clit, making her scream loudly with joy. He was fully aware of how Mal dragged her nails down his back as she attempted to keep herself from floating away into a world of bliss without him. Ben could sense her eagerness to not only please him, but also to subconsciously please herself. Her body wanted to cum, but he could tell that she didn't realize that.

"Mal!" Ben cried out,"I can feel you! I can feel you! You're gonna cum! You're gonna cum! I can feel it! Cum for me, Mal! Cum for me!"

"Ben!" Mal squealed,"Bennnnn! I…. I… Ahhhh… Ahh… Oooooohhhh…. Shiiiiiittt!"

Mal screamed loudly in Ben's ear as they both came, together. They tensed for a moment as they hit their high, holding each other closely as if their lives depended on it. He held himself up with his arms as he came, his body trembling violently as his orgasm washed over him. Mal clung to Ben for dear life as her orgasm enveloped her entire being, shaking intensely with release. They both cursed silently to themselves as they came down from their peaks, panting heavily. Once the storm was over, Ben pulled out and landed next to her, tugging a blanket over them and pulling her into a spooning position. He kissed her neck lightly, savoring their shared closeness. Mal leaned her head back, exposing her neck to him, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the feel of his soft lips against her skin.

"I love you, Ben," Mal whispered.

"I love you too, Mal," Ben sighed into her neck.

"I really needed that, Ben," Mal told him softly.

"I did too, Mal. I did too."

They just laid there silently, content with just being near each other. After a few minutes, Mal spoke up.

"You know what we should do?"

"What should we do?" Ben asked softly.

"We need to get away for the weekend."

"And why is that?"

"I think we've gotten so caught up in our daily lives that we haven't really made time for each other. We haven't been us for awhile. We need to get away and find ourselves again."

"But didn't we just get back?"

"Yes, but we jumped right back into everyday life and almost forgot about the sole purpose of our honeymoon. We've forgotten to be us. We need to learn how to do that again, so why not take a weekend off? Do you think your parents could cover for us like they did while we were away on our honeymoon?"

"I don't see why not. And I agree with you. We've kind of drifted apart when we got back. It would be nice to only have you and no other distractions."

"So what should we do then? Where should we go? Should we just lock ourselves in here?"

"Nah. If we are going to step away from our everyday life, that includes getting out of where we live everyday. Have you ever been camping?"

"No. I didn't have the equipment or the time to do that."

"I should have known that. Sorry."

"It's okay, but from what I've heard, it sounds fun."

"So would you like to try it?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Let's get all our homework done Friday afternoon so we can leave in the evening and set up camp before the sun goes down okay?"

"But that is tomorrow. Do you think your folks would be okay with us leaving them in charge on such short notice?"

"I think so. They're pretty flexible."

"I hope so."

"I promise you they are. So it's settled then. We'll go on our own little camping trip tomorrow!"


	38. Light

**A/N: Hey all! I don't know if you read my last note, but I said I was leaving for a trip out of the country very soon Finals are also very close by Because I need to study and pack for my trip, and because I will not have computer access while I'm on my trip, THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER UNTIL I RETURN! _THIS DOES NOT MEAN THE STORY IS OVER!_ I have up to Chapter 46 written and sent to my AMAZING beta, Death of a Dark Angel. I still have so many plans for this story that i may turn this into a series. **

**There is still so much to tell and so many surprises in store! I'm excited to share what I have planned for the future. Keep an eye out at my subtle, and not so subtle, hints that I will be dropping. Some of you may have noticed what is coming already. If not, that's okay. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.**

 **I probably won't have another chapter until after the first of the year, so I do apologize for the delay, but this trip is very important to me and is a once in a lifetime opportunity that I could not pass up. I hope I don't lose you guys for not updating. Anyway, here is Chapter 38, titled "Light."**

* * *

The next day, Ben spoke with his parents and they agreed to take over for him for the weekend. He and Mal finished up their homework before 2 P.M. and had settled at the campsite by about 6 P.M. The sun was starting to set, but Ben wanted to take Mal on a quick hike, but they had to hurry. Storm clouds were rolling in. As they walked through the dense forest, Ben realized he probably should have checked the weather, but it was too late now. They had no cell service out here and had no way to contact their ride home. Sighing to himself, he trudged forward on the rocky path, knowing that the view would be worth the risk.

"Where are we going?" Mal asked curiously as she stepped over a large rock.

"It's a surprise," Ben smiled.

"Ugh, another surprise?"

"Trust me, this one is worth the wait."

"Have you been here before?"

"Yeah. I used to sneak away from the castle when I was young and camp out for a few days around here. My parents hated that I would sneak away from them, but I needed an escape. They still don't know about this place. Heck, no one knows about this place. You're the only other person who knows this part of Auradon exists."

"This must be a pretty special spot then."

"It is, but I want to share it with you."

"How come?"

"Because you mean a lot to me and this spot that we are heading to has a lot of meaning to me. This spot is where I decided on my first proclamation."

"You mean the one that brought Carlos, Jay, Evie, and I over here?"

"Exactly, and it was one of the best decisions I've ever made because I got to meet you."

"You saved my life that day," Mal said seriously, a thankful glow radiating off her skin in the light of the sunset,"I don't know how much longer I would have lasted if you hadn't made that decision. What made you decide to do that anyway?"

"You all deserved a chance to show the world you weren't evil. Your parents made their choice. You deserved to make your own."

"But why us? Why not some of the other VKs?"

"Honestly, I went with my gut instinct on who I felt needed and deserved to come here the most."

"But you knew absolutely nothing about us."

"No, but I knew your parents, or so I thought. I had no idea your mother was treating you so horribly, but I did figure out you probably had a rough life, as did the others."

"So we were a charity case?" Mal snapped suddenly.

"Of course not," Ben assured her as he pushed a branch out of her way,"I wanted to take in those who deserved a chance to prove that they were not their parents. Who better than to take in some of the children of the most vicious villains that have ever lived? Surely they would know the worst of the worst and could learn to do better. I don't really know how else to explain it."

"There were other kids who were worse off than us."

"Maybe, but I went with what I thought was right. There is no way of being able to determine who had it worse other than by looking at the paternal history."

"I just can't imagine what would have happened had you not chosen us."

"I don't even want to think about it. Besides, we're here," Ben smirked as he guided her through some thick bushes.

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Mal asked, wondering why they had to squeeze through some thorny brush.

"Positive. Look through there," Ben said as he pointed toward some faint light pouring through the thick leaves. Mal walked toward the light, absolutely drawn to the magnificent colors. That was one thing she never saw on the Isle: light. Back on the Isle, everything was dark. Light was something she was still getting used to, but it captivated her. It was always so bright and warm. It gave her something that she had never felt before: hope. Light gave her hope that life could be something amazing and beautiful. Mal pushed on toward the bright light, until finally, the brush cleared. She stepped out onto treeless cliff that stood high up over the mountains, white puffy clouds surrounding it. The air was thin up here, but she kept her breaths slow and shallow. Out in the distance, and beneath the clouds, she could see all of Auradon and beyond, illuminated under the fire sky. However, she also noticed one dark ominous cloud looming just below her. She could tell it was going to rain soon. Out in the distance, and very faintly, beneath the clouds, she could make out the enhanced lake.

"Oh wow," Mal breathed lowly,"this is absolutely breathtaking."

"I thought you'd like it," Ben beamed as he walked up behind her, wrapping her in his arms and molding his body to hers,"and you're right, it is beautiful, but not nearly as much as what I'm looking at right now."

Mal turned her head up toward Ben, finding his gaze locked on her. She blushed a little when she realized Ben was referring to her. She turned around in his arms, wanting to just look at him. Mal studied his handsome face slowly, taking in the way that he stared down at her with such love and admiration. She soaked in every bit of heat radiating off his warm body. The air up here was cold and nearly chilled her to the bone, but she couldn't feel it. Instead, all she could feel was Ben, and that was all she wanted right now. She reached up and brought his face to hers before molding their lips together. Ben gripped her hips tightly, holding her body close to him as Mal tangled her fingers in his sandy brown hair. Mal savored this kiss, not letting one moment of contact go unnoticed. It felt sweet and natural, and as it cheesy as it may sound, like it was meant to be. Here, she was on top of the world.

Mal ran her tongue across Ben's bottom lip, seeking entrance. He fought back a little, his inner beast not wanting to relinquish dominance. He tried to use his own tongue to push hers back into her mouth, but she fought back too. She wasn't going to let him win that easily. She was a determined soul, thanks to the dragon inside her. Mal leaned in closer and pushed his tongue back with all her might, not wanting to let him get the best of her. Just when she was about to win, and as a last ditch effort, Ben reached around and squeezed her butt in both hands, making her falter. She opened her mouth to breathe in a ragged breath to contain herself, and that was just enough for him to slip his tongue inside. Mal moaned into the kiss as he made love to her mouth, his hands still gripping her butt tightly. Suddenly, they were startled by thunder booming beneath their feet. They jumped a bit, letting go of each other's lips. They looked down and saw flashes of lightning spreading across the dark cloud below them. There was a storm coming. Still, Ben and Mal held each other close, not wanting this moment to end.

"We better get moving," Ben said in a raspy tone after a few minutes.

"But I don't want to leave this place," Mal replied softly.

"I know, but we'll come back. We need to be heading back or else we'll get caught in the storm."

"We probably will. Why don't we just stay up here and let the storm pass?"

"I can't. I need a place with more Oxygen. Between you taking my breath away and this thin mountain air, I can barely breathe," Ben grinned.

"Gosh dammit, Ben," Mal blushed, slapping his chest with her hand,"stop being so damn cheesy."

"But it's fun, and it's the truth. Now come on, we need to move."

* * *

Ben and Mal ran quickly through the forest, wanting to get back to the tent as quickly as possible. However, the rain made it difficult to see where they were going, so they nearly got lost. The droplets were large and stung their skin. The fact that their clothes were heavy with rain water certainly didn't help either. Lightening lit up the sky so bright in nearly blinded them while the thunder echoed loudly in their ears. Their feet struggled to move, getting stuck in the dense mud, and the strong howling winds nearly pushed them over. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening struck the ground 3 feet in front of them, the jolt making them jump and stumble over some rocks. Ben managed to stay on his feet, but Mal wasn't so lucky. She cried out as she tripped over a large rock, sending her tumbling to the ground. When she landed, she reached for her left ankle, squeezing it tightly as it throbbed painfully beneath her fingers. She figured she must have twisted it. Ben immediately went to try to help her up, but she stopped him.

"I can do it myself," she yelled over the violent storm,"I can get up on my own!"

Mal reached for a nearby tree and used it as leverage to pull herself up. Ben took a moment to be proud of his purple haired fairy, so strong and independent despite the great pain she felt. She limped forward, not letting her injury slow her down, the rain still pounding against her. Ben had to fight the urge to just scoop her up and carry her back to the campsite, wanting spare her the pain of walking on an injured ankle, but she wouldn't want that. Instead, he followed closely behind her, making sure she didn't injure herself again.

It took them longer than they would have liked, but after a half an hour, Ben and Mal finally reached the tent. Mal quickly unzipped the door and stepped inside, collapsing onto the floor in exhaustion, Ben stepping in just behind her. After zipping the door shut, he kneeled next her, running his hand lightly up her soaked back. He could feel her shivering beneath his fingertips and could hear her teeth chattering loudly. He reached for her hand, which was cold to the touch.

"Take off your clothes," Ben told her as he turned on the lamp so they could see.

"Ben, not right now," Mal panted as she turned over to look at him, but he shook his head.

"No, not for that reason. Being in wet clothes is making you cold. Get out of them and warm up in the sleeping bag. I'm going to do the same."

Mal watched curiously as Ben then proceeded to peel off his soaking wet clothes, his bare skin glistening from the lamp light. She blew out a ragged breath, not feeling so exhausted anymore after seeing him. She tried to stand up to get her clothes off, but it was too painful to put any weight on her ankle now. She huffed in frustration, annoyed that her pain was getting the best of her.

"Here, let me help," Ben cooed as he reached for her hiking boots. He quickly untied her right boot and pulled off her sock before going for her left foot. He slowly undid the laces, locking eyes with her to watch for any signs of pain. His hands were light and careful, not wanting to hurt her any more. As he pulled the boot off, she winced, her ankle feeling tender as the boot moved against it.

"I'm sorry," he breathed,"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," Mal whispered,"I know you didn't mean it. Just pull it off quickly. I can handle it."

Knowing she probably could, Ben did just that. He ripped the boot off of her, watching her reaction attentively. She grimaced slightly, but he could tell she was trying to mask her pain with a strong face. He reached up with one hand and cupped her face, just wanting to feel her skin.

"Hey, you don't have to put on a strong face for me," Ben told her,"I could tell that was painful for you. I wish there was more I could have done to make it less painful."

"I know you do, but there really isn't anything either of us can do. And I know I don't have to put on my strong face in front of you, but it's a habit. It won't go away anytime soon, but I'll work on it."

"That is all I ask. Here, let's get you out of the rest of your wet clothes. You're freezing."

Ben then grabbed the tip of Mal's left sock and pulled it off easily and painlessly. He helped her shimmy out of her pants and underwear before reaching for her top. She stopped him, letting him know she could do that part herself. Nodding at her, he crawled into the sleeping bag and waited for her. Once she was out of her drenched clothes, she climbed on in next to him, foregoing her own individual sleeping bag. She wanted to curl up next to him and let his hot skin warm hers.

"Hope you don't mind if I join you in here," Mal smirked. She shivered slightly when she felt him against her leg. She certainly didn't feel cold now.

"Not at all. I feel warmer already," Ben laughed, wrapping an arm around her lovingly. They just laid there for a while, listening to the rain beating heavily against the tent and watching as the wind rocked it a little. It felt calm and safe in here, like nothing could touch them. Mal scooted closer to Ben, pressing her naked body against his, wanting to warm herself more. Suddenly, she felt a rush of energy flow over her, and before she knew it, a strong desire enveloped her. She certainly hadn't expected it, and being next to him like this wasn't what she had intended it to be. She had simply wanted to warm herself up, but that wasn't the case. Mal felt something so strong in the pit of her stomach that it almost felt instinctive and carnal. She needed this to happen, but she wasn't entirely sure why. It should have bugged her with how badly she needed this, but she was to wrapped up with need. Mal reached for Ben's face and pulled it toward hers, kissing him feverishly. She needed him in a way she had never needed him before, but it was more than need, and yet she couldn't really describe it.

Ben was startled at first about how strong Mal was coming on to him, and he certainly wasn't used to it. And with the way she was kissing him, it almost felt like he had no choice but to give her what she demanded of him. It didn't help that he was pretty much always weak willed when it came to giving her what she wanted, but he felt like he should resist because he was afraid things would go too far and he'd hurt her ankle some more. Her naked skin teased him, but he was barely able to find the strength to push her off of him. Mal looked back at him with hurt eyes, wondering why he had rejected her advances.

"Do you not want me?" Mal whimpered. Her tone and the tears emerging from her eyes broke Ben's heart, but he was also a little surprised. She'd never acted like this before when he had said no to something. This was new to him, but he was going to handle it in the best way that he could.

"Of course I want you," Ben assured her as he tucked a piece of luscious violet hair behind her ear,"I'll always want you, but I also don't want to hurt you. If things kept going the way they were, I was afraid I might do something to hurt your ankle again."

"You'd never hurt me!" Mal snapped, an angry look on her face,"I know you! That is the last thing you'd do."

Ben was flabbergasted. At one moment she was all hot and horny, the next she was sad and teary eyed, and now she was all angry and fierce. He almost took a moment to think about why she was having the sudden mood changes, but he figured it would be best to just deal with the current issue: calming down his wife and making her happy.

"Please," Mal begged after a few moments,"I need this, and I can't really explain why, but I need it now."

Now she was begging him, a strong look of need and desire in her eyes. Ben didn't know what to think at first. He wanted to give her what she was asking for, but he feared hurting her again. What could he do? Before he could come up with a solution, Mal was already rolling on top of him and trying to find his length. She just couldn't wait any longer. She needed it.

"Mal, no," Ben told her, realizing that there was only one way out of this,"if we're going to do this, we're doing it my way."

Ben then carefully moved her onto her back and cautiously settled between her legs, making sure he avoided her ankle. Placing both hands near her head to brace himself, he slowly slid in. Mal instinctively began to swivel her hips immediately, but Ben wasn't going to risk it, so he stopped her.

"Let me do all the work," he whispered into her ear,"let me take care of you. I'll give you exactly what you want."

Before Mal could say no, Ben snapped his hips in and out of her with lightning speed, making her cry out in shock and pleasure. He did it again, making sure his movements didn't do anything to hurt her. He got the same result. Satisfied knowing he wouldn't make things worse, he began finding a rhythm, using her soft moans of joy as a guide. With one hand holding himself up, he reached down and toyed with a nipple, making her sigh in delight. As he snapped his hips, he made sure that he was hitting her clit and that sensitive spot inside her at the same time. Mal reached around and gripped his butt tightly, needing something to hold on to so she could stay grounded. With the way she was squeezing him, both on his ass cheeks and inside, he could tell that she was really enjoying this. This was all about Mal's pleasure now. She needed this; Ben could feel it. He looked down at her and watched as she threw her head back, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the way he worshiped her body. He took advantage of her exposed neck by leaning in and kissing that sensitive spot below her left ear. Mal rewarded him with a low purring sound from the back of her throat. Sure, he was struggling to hold himself up with one hand, but it was worth it to hear that. And of course the sleeping bag made it a little difficult to move around, but it also held both of them closer to each other.

Speaking of closer, Ben was approaching his own orgasm, but thankfully he wasn't the only one. Mal was so close, her voice rising an entire octave as she got closer and closer to orgasm. Her cries of joy bounced off the tent walls, echoing loudly in Ben's ears. Thunder boomed loudly around them and lightening flashed brightly in their eyes, but neither of them cared. They were too lost in each other. The rain continued to pound against the tent, nearly piercing through it, but that was the least of their concerns. Mal was _right there;_ she was so close.

"Come on, Mal!" Ben urged her,"Come on! You're right there! Cum for me, Mal!"

"I'm gonna cum, Ben!" Mal cried,"I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it, Mal! Do it! Cum! I'm right behind you!"

In that moment, both Mal and the sky exploded in light and sound, Ben following suit. He watched as Mal came undone beneath him, her body taking in every ounce of pleasure. He shut his eyes tightly as his own orgasm over took him, his length pulsating inside her, but it didn't last very long. His orgasm was powerful, but it was quicker than he would have liked. As he came down, he noticed that Mal had begun moving again. She wanted more. Not wanting to disappoint, he stopped her and continued moving in and out of her again, coaxing her to a second orgasm. He even got her through a third, but after that, she was spent.

Ben pulled out and crashed down next her, absolutely drained of all his energy. Both Ben and Mal panted heavily, completely out of breath. Mal's fingers splayed across her chest as she gasped for air while Ben tried to regain his composure through slow in and out breathing. After a solid few minutes, Ben turned on his side and pulled Mal close to him, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"Damn Mal," Ben panted,"I didn't know we could do _that_!"

"I know," Mal agreed, knowing he was referring to the fact that she just had three orgasms in a row. She scooted closer to him,"that was new."

"We'll have to try it again sometime."

"Definitely, but thank you. I really, _really_ , needed that."

"I know you did. I could tell, but I also didn't want to hurt you. And like I said, you don't ever have to thank me for making love to you."

"I know, but I just want you to know I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry I was so irrational earlier. I don't know what came over me."

"I'm not going to lie, it was a bit odd, but I'm not to worried about it. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"It can't always be like that, Ben. You need to find other ways to be happy too," Mal replied groggily, her eyes beginning to close.

"I do. I have other ways. There are plenty of things make me happy, but I'm too tired to get into it. Why don't we get some rest? We've had a long day."

Mal would have responded, but she was out like a light. That shocked Ben a bit. Normally she would have said goodnight, but she just couldn't stay awake another moment. What was with her? He had never seen her like this. First she was all moody and needy, and now she's passed out. Ben hoped she was alright, but there was nothing he could do right this minute. For now, all he could do was hold his fairy close and never let go.


	39. The Doctor

**A/N: Big old note at the bottom! Enjoy Chapter 39, titled "The Doctor."**

* * *

Ben woke up to the sounds of the early morning birds chirping loudly. The sun was just beginning to rise as he laid there and rode out his half-awake, half-asleep high. He slowly opened his eyes as he turned his head to look at Mal, a content look on her face. Her body had been curled up tightly against him the entire night, trying to keep warm. He needed to get up and start on breakfast. However, not wanting to spoil the moment, he laid there and just admired her. Ben started to think about how she was acting yesterday as he looked at her. Never in five years with her had Mal been so moody. At one point during the hike she had snapped at him and another she was making out with him. In the tent, at first she was exhausted, but the next minute she was really needy. Not 30 seconds later she was really upset before snapping at him again. Then she seemed desperate. And one they were done making love, she was out cold after mere minutes. What was with her? He thought about it for quite sometime, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He sighed to himself, his hot breath against Mal's skin making her shudder, but she didn't wake up. Ben figured she was just exhausted. She definitely needed to eat and get her energy up. Carefully, he pushed her arm off of him and pulled away from her before climbing out of the sleeping bag, but not before he put his pillow into her arms to give her something to hold onto.

Ben got dressed quickly, trying to shield his skin from the crisp morning air. His movements were soft and quiet, careful not to startle her with loud noises. Once he was wrapped up in some warm sweat pants, a few t-shirts, and a sweatshirt, he quietly grabbed the box of breakfast supplies and stepped outside. However, he didn't leave without leaving out some warm clothes for Mal, one of which was his Auradon Prep Jacket that she loved to wear. After setting down the box, Ben took a moment to smell the brisk air of the wilderness. It was invigorating and refreshing. They both needed some fresh air, but it looked like they were going to have to cut the trip short. Mal was going to need medical attention, whether she wanted it or not. But first, she needed to eat, and frankly, he did too.

Ben began to rummage through the box and grabbing up a pan and some pancake mix. He then relit the campfire, which was tricky with the wood being so damp, but he got it done. A few minutes later, he had made a heaping pile of warm pancakes for him and Mal to share. Since there was an uneven amount, he gave the one extra one to Mal, figuring she was going to need to keep her strength up for her body to heal. He set the two plates aside and started to search for some fruit when he noticed something odd in the box buried beneath the fruit. Ben reached for it, wondering what it was. Once it was in his hands, he breathed out in relief. It was a satellite phone. He wasn't going to have to worry about carrying her and all the supplies home himself as he could now call for help. Ben immediately phoned his mother and explained to her that Mal had hurt her ankle on the hike. Belle told him that she'd send out a helicopter to retrieve them, as a car wouldn't be able to drive through the thick mud because it would get stuck. However, she wasn't entirely sure where to send it since she didn't know exactly where they were. Ben then told her that she could get the tech department to ping his cell phone and locate the nearest open field, which was only a half a mile away from him. Satisfied, Belle said the helicopter would be there in about an hour or so. It didn't give Ben much time to get ready, so he decided he'd have to come back out another time to retrieve their camping supplies. Plus, there was no way he'd be able to carry both the camping stuff and Mal at the same time, and he certainly wasn't going to let her walk. He thanked his mom and hung up just as he heard Mal yawning.

"Ben," Mal said groggily,"where are you?"

"I'm out here," he replied,"just finishing up making breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that. I could have done it myself."

"I know, but I wanted to. You needed to rest your body so you could heal."

"If you say so."

"I do. Now do you mind if I come in and help you get dressed?"

"I can get dressed myself!" Mal snapped.

"You won't be able to stand up to get your pants on. Otherwise, you'll hurt your ankle even more."

"I can do it myself."

"I never said you couldn't. However, you need to realize that you don't have to do everything on your own. I'm here for you. So please, let me help."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. It doesn't seem like I have a choice anyway."

"I'm just trying to help you out, Mal. Please don't be like this," Ben urged her as he stepped inside.

"I just feel so helpless."

"But you're not," Ben assured her as he helped her get into her underwear and pants,"You are a strong and independent woman that can do anything. I just want to ensure that you don't hurt yourself too much more. Is that too much to ask?"

"I guess not," Mal sighed,"sorry."

"It's okay. Go ahead and get on what you can. I'm alright," Ben told her, but he wasn't so sure. He wasn't mad at her for snapping at him, but he did want to ask her why she'd been so up and down lately. However, he figured this wasn't the right time. Maybe later. Instead, he watched as Mal struggled to get her bra on. He would have stepped in to clip it behind her, but he had pushed her enough. He figured it would be best to let her do what she could on her own, but soon, Mal grew frustrated.

"Gosh dammit!" Mal exclaimed,"I can't get my bra on. Did my boobs get bigger or something?"

"They're the perfect size," Ben replied immediately. He didn't want to make the situation worse by saying yes or no, but at least it was the truth.

"It's a yes or no question Ben. What do you think?" Mal asked gruffly. Ben could hear in her tone that he had to answer her, whether he wanted to or not. He swallowed, hoping he wouldn't say the wrong thing.

"I think they have, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing Mal."

"But couldn't it be?"

"If it worries you, then you can go ask the doctor."

"Then I will," Mal replied sharply before finally being able to squeeze into her bra.

Mal then pulled on a few t-shirts and sweatshirts before she put on his jacket. She brought the collar up to her nose and sniffed it, wanting to inhale his scent. He smelled like pine needles and blueberries. Just wearing his jacket made her feel closer to him than she already did. She certainly couldn't be upset if she could feel close to him like that. After helping her get her boots on as painlessly as possible, Ben helped her up and brought her over to the fire to warm up even more. He then handed her the plate of pancakes he had made and a banana. As Mal ate, Ben explained to her about the chopper coming in and how they were going to leave most of the stuff behind for now. She would have protested, but she was much too tired now. She momentarily wondered why, especially considering that she actually slept for quite some time and was quite comfortable. Figuring it was because of the long hike yesterday, she continued to devour her pancakes, eager for the carbohydrate energy. She was done in mere minutes. The banana didn't last long either. She then quickly gulped down not one, but two bottles of water before finally declaring herself full.

Once Ben was done, he gathered up the necessary supplies that had to be taken back into his backpack and picked up Mal bridal style. He actually liked carrying her. It gave him a feeling of being needed and helpful. Once she was settled in his arms, he quickly hiked the half mile to the open field, knowing that the chopper was going to be there soon. By the time he set foot in the field, the chopper was just landing. The pilot opened the door for them and helped Ben get Mal inside before getting Ben up. Once they were situated, they took off and headed back home. Mal looked out the window and could see the cliff they were on last night as well as the rest of Auradon. She smiled just thinking about the shared moment with Ben at the cliff. It was a very magical moment, one she would treasure for a long time. Mal then laid her head on Ben's shoulder, and closed her eyes, unable to fight sleep yet again.

* * *

Mal was startled when she felt a light jolt jerk her body. She looked out the window to see that the chopper had just landed on the castle helipad. Outside, Belle was waiting with a wheelchair. Mal rolled her eyes. Only Ben would feel the need for her to be in a wheel chair. Ben got out first and walked around to her door and helped her out of the helicopter and to the waiting wheelchair. She would sit in it reluctantly, not wanting to give up the freedom of walking, but as she limped toward it, she realized her ankle wasn't going to be able to bear her weight.

"I'm taking you to see the royal doctor," Ben explained as he sat Mal in the chair,"I want her to look at your ankle."

"That is probably a good idea," Mal agreed, now realizing that she probably did need some medical attention now.

Ben couldn't help but sigh in relief because Mal actually wasn't going to fight him on this. He was tired of her stubbornness. He loved her tenacity and strength, but sometimes it was exhausting. He was about to reach for the handles on the wheelchair, but Mal had already thanked Belle for bringing it to her and was already rolling away from him. This actually made him smile. It was typical Mal; so independent. She was fast too. He had to run to catch up to her as she found a nearby ramp that would lead to an elevator.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Ben smirked as she pushed the button for the elevator.

"Honestly, no, but I wasn't going to let you push me."

"I think that was pretty obvious," Ben laughed,"at least let me show you where the doctor's office is."

"I think I might need your help with that," Mal replied as the elevator doors opened. She then rolled inside, Ben following her and pushing the button for the fifth floor.

"Does she know we're coming?" Mal asked.

"Yep. My mother already told her we were on our way. She should already be there."

"What is her name?"

"Dr. Pratt."

After a few moments, the doors opened and Mal followed Ben down a series of hallways until they got to an office with Dr. Pratt's name on it. Being the gentleman he is, he opened the door for her and she rolled inside to find the doctor already waiting for them.

"Hi, Mal, it is nice to finally meet you. I'm Dr. Pratt," she smiled as she reached out to shake Mal's hand. Mal shook it gingerly, a little uneasy about letting a stranger touch her. When David measure her hand for her ring, Mal was a little bit on edge, but she was able to hide it better. Now, it seemed to be more difficult, but she wasn't quite sure why. However, now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. In the meantime, she let go of the doctors hand and explained to her that she had tripped over a large rock while running.

"Do you mind if I take off your boot and sock to look at your ankle, Mal?"

Mal nodded hesitantly, still a bit untrusting of the doctor. She had never seen or met a doctor in her life, so this was all new, but if Ben trusted her, Mal could too. Dr. Pratt got on her knees and carefully untied the boot before gently pulling it and Mal's sock off. She then felt the ankle and felt around for any signs of breakages. Not feeling any, she tried to move the ankle around a bit, watching Mal's expressions for signs of pain. The doctor could see how severely swollen it was and that it was difficult to move.

"Well, the good news is that it isn't broken," Dr. Pratt explained,"however, it definitely is sprained pretty bad. Now normally, it would take about four to six weeks to heal, but you are part fairy, right Mal?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then because of the accelerated healing rate that fairies have, it shouldn't take more than four days, or a week at most. What I am going to do is have you first stay in that wheelchair when out and about. At home, you can use crutches or the wheel chair. Whichever you prefer is fine. I also want you to put on a compression sleeve when you sleep to keep the swelling down. Also, ice your ankle for 15 to 20 minutes every few hours for two days. And finally, I am going to prescribe you Acetaminophen, which is a medication to use as needed for pain. However, you can only take it every 12 hours and it must be taken with food and not on an empty stomach. Don't avoid taking it either by being tough. Your body will heal faster when it isn't in pain. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Not really, no," Mal replied, completely forgetting about her question about her breasts getting bigger. She was too focused on the fact that she wasn't going to be able to walk for a few days. That bugged her because she wasn't going to be able to be as independent as she liked. Ben and forgotten it too as he was upset that Mal had actually hurt herself and he felt responsible. He had said he'd never hurt her, but even though she was the one that tripped, he felt like he was the one who caused it because he brought them out there in the first place. He was going to have a hard time not kicking himself for it. For now, there was nothing much they could do but wait and let Mal's body heal.

* * *

 **A/N: HOLY F*CKING SHIT! I AM SO DAMN SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN TWO FRIGGIN MONTHS. I promise I haven't abandoned this story. Life just got really busy really fast. Like seriously.**

 **I know I said I was leaving the country for 10 days, but I didn't tell you where I was going. I went to Israel. It was a free 10 day trip for Jewish folks between the ages of 18-26. I couldn't pass it up. I got back on December 29th, but the trip took a toll on my body. I found myself falling over on the train home because I was so tired. I nearly passed out on my feet. It was an 11 hour flight from New York (no I don't live there) and 12 hour flight back to New York. Then a two hour flight to another airport, then a 4 hour train ride home, not to mention I was at JFK FOR 8 HOURS on the way home. I was spent for the next two weeks. Israel is so many hours ahead, so I had a hard time adjusting back to an American time zone. Also, when people would do something for me, I couldn't stop myself from saying thank you in Hebrew because I said it so much in Israel. My brain was not mentally healthy at the time. Don't get me wrong, the trip was LIFE CHANGING, and I want to go back. It was just exhausting though.**

 **Once my brain was settled, my dad took me and my best friend on a road trip for a week and a half. That wasn't nearly as taxing as my Israel trip, but I needed time to recover from that. Cross country trips by car are tough sometimes.**

 **By the time I had settled back home school started. Man, I thought last semester was tough. This one is even worse. I am taking another Chemistry course, Botany (for those of you who don't know, that is the study of plants), a time consuming online course, and I've been doing undergraduate research in Ovarian Cancer. Between school, Martial Arts, and Personal Training (I'm getting trained. I'm way too out of shape to be training anyone) I just haven't had much time to do anything. Just a few days ago, I had two exams in one day; one in Chemistry and one in Botany. I needed to study for those, and they still didn't go well.**

 **I know you probably don't care about this either, but my frog that I've had for over ten years passed away the other day. It was scary seeing him like that. That was tough too.**

 **So this is why it has been so long. Well that, and a massive amount of writer's block. Seriously, I know what I want but I can never get the words out. That is why this chapter probably sucked. So I'm very sorry about not getting back on track. I know I'm publishing on a Wednesday, but the next post won't be until next Saturday, not this one, to stay on schedule. Sorry about that. I hope you all are doing well.**


	40. Do Something

**A/N: Sorry for the delay of publication. It's been a long, rough week. I'm actually in the middle of finishing up Chapter 49, but I wanted to go ahead and get this out. Longer explanation at the bottom. Here is Chapter 40, titled "Do Something."**

* * *

"Did you have fun on your little trip?" Evie asked as sat down at the table,"you know, besides the whole hurting your ankle thing."

"We did," Mal told her,"we would have liked to stay longer, but there was no way that I could have."

"What did you guys do?"

"We went for a hike."

"Where to?" Evie pressed, knowing Mal was holding back.

"It's a secret," Mal winked,"but it was pretty amazing."

"You can't even tell your best friend?"

"Nope. It's something Ben and I want to keep to ourselves," Mal smiled as she rolled away from the table toward the kitchen, wanting to get something to drink. Unfortunately, she accidentally bumped her injured ankle into the couch. Instinctively, she winced, but refused to let Evie know how much it hurt. However, Evie saw through Mal's facade.

"Did you take your painkillers today?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't need them."

"What did the doctor tell you?"

"I'm not telling!" Mal said defensively.

"I talked to Ben. He told me the doctor said your body would heal faster if you weren't in pain. Sadly, you have too much pride to let the painkillers help you. Take them, Mal. It'll help."

Evie then got up and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed Mal a glass of water and her bottle of pain pills. Mal then noticed Evie's growing pregnant belly. That was when she realized it was bigger than she thought it was going to be. What was going on?

"Evie, how far along are you?" Mal asked curiously.

"Nine weeks," Evie replied nonchalantly as she handed Mal put a pill in Mal's hand and gave her the glass of water.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"No, but there is something you should know," Evie replied. She then bit her lip in nervousness. She wasn't entirely sure how Mal was going to take this.

"What is E? You can tell me."

"I'm having twins."

"You're having twins? E, that's awesome!"

"I know," Evie grinned,"it caught Doug and I by surprise. We actually found out yesterday. I was wondering why I was getting so big early on. Sure enough, I got two little humans growing inside me. We also know they will be fraternal."

"How does it feel knowing you're carrying new lives?"

"Honestly, it's a little unnerving at first. And it is crazy to think that I actually have two lives growing inside my body. I swear they've started moving, but the doctor tells me it might just be gas. I'm not sure though."

"Are you excited?" Mal asked after she swallowed the pain medication.

"Yes, but I'm also terrified. I don't know the first thing about raising a child, let alone two; let alone being a mom in the first place. I didn't have the poster mom of year, so how will I know what to do? I've started reading parenting books, but I feel like that won't be enough."

"E, you'll be a great mom. I know it. I'm sure Doug knows it too. And he's going to be there to help you through it all. You'll do it together. Your kids will be lucky to have you as their mom."

"You really think so?"

"I know it. Don't doubt yourself, but it will take some practice."

"Thanks M. Your support means a lot."

"What are best friends for?"

"What about you Mal? Have you and Ben been trying?"

"We have, but I haven't had a chance to take a pregnancy test. I don't have time to go out and get one."

"Well, you should. The sooner you know, the sooner you can start taking your prenatal vitamins."

"I have to take prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes. Trust me, it helps keep both of you healthy."

"If I am pregnant of course."

"Go out and get a pregnancy test as soon as you can and find out."

"I'm planning on it."

"What else is on your mind, Mal? I can see your wheels churning."

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea."

"Well it'll help you to figure it out if you talk about it."

"I'm considering revisiting the Isle?"

"Really? After everything that has happened? Why would you want to go back?"

"I… I… I want to see how far of come and revisit my roots."

"You already know you've come a long way. Why would you need to go back to the Isle to realize that?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that I feel like I'm losing myself and have forgotten who I am."

"I don't think you've lost yourself, Mal. I think you've just changed. After so many years here, changing who you are was bound to happen. This place grows on you and probably influenced you in a way you didn't expect. Quite frankly, ever since we came here I think you are more yourself than you've ever been. Auradon and Ben have helped you become the person you were meant to be."

"I still want to go back. I want to physically see the progress I've made. And maybe it is high time Ben got an idea of what life is really like on the Isle. Maybe he'll find a way to change it."

"That is up to you, Mal, but you know my thoughts. Just take your time with this decision, okay? It could backfire."

"I know. I'm not taking this lightly."

"At least let yourself heal before you go back."

"I'd never go to the Isle in my current state. I'd be dead the moment I rolled in there."

"Yeah, no kidding. Hey, just out of curiosity, when should you start being able to walk again?"

"It's been about four days, so probably tomorrow."

"That's good. Any idea what you'll do once you can stand again?"

"I've been dying to paint. I need to get Ben's wedding present done, but the easel is too tall for me to use."

"What easel?"

"Didn't I tell you? For my wedding present Ben built an entire art studio for me as well as a small art gallery!"

"What, seriously? You never told me that! That is insane!"

"I know, right!"

"How did you react?"

"I prefer not to get into it."

"What? Did you two have a little fun in there or something?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I ran for the door, but before I could leave I had a mental and emotional break down and thought my mom was there. I completely lost it. I…"

"Say no more," Evie interrupted,"I understand why you didn't want to say anything. Let's think about something positive. What will be Ben's wedding present?"

"Can you keep it a secret?"

"Uh, duh! Of course! What are best friends for?" Evie smiled.

"Okay, well… I'm making a painting of our wedding day, but I doubt it will compare to what he gave me."

"Are you kidding? Ben is going to friggin love that! I'd say that will be pretty damn special."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now come on, I'm hungry. I know you said Ben won't be home until late, and Doug won't be either, so why don't we go grab some dinner!"

* * *

"Your majesty, you have a visitor to your office," one of the guards told Ben.

"Ugh, who is it?" Ben asked gruffly. He was focused on the papers in front of him. Whoever was interrupting him better have something important.

"It is your father. Shall I send him away and say you are busy?"

"No, let him in," Ben replied. There were only three people who could visit him any time. Two were his parents and the other was Mal. Unless it was an emergency, everyone else would have to wait. In Ben's mind, family was first, no matter what.

"I was worried you weren't going to let me in," Beast joked.

"Like you've always taught me, dad, family first."

"Good to know I made an impact. Are you doing okay, son?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Ben replied as he looked back down and began to focus on his papers.

"You just don't seem like yourself lately."

"And why would you say that?"

"It wasn't like you to ask for us to fill in for you just for a break. You've been at this five years now and not once have you asked us for time off except for the honeymoon. You seem stressed. Are you?"

"I'm fine, dad."

"Don't lie to me. You know I don't like it when you lie."

"Fine. If you want to know, yes, I'm stressed. Why do you want to know so bad?" Ben snapped. That was when he heard himself. Why had he snapped at his father? He was only trying to help. Maybe the stress was getting to him, but that was no excuse.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. I just want to know what is bothering you so much."

"Honestly, I'm worried about Mal."

"And why is that?"

"Just like me, she hasn't been herself lately. As you know, she injured herself on Friday, but during that time I noticed she had been acting different. She's been so moody lately. One moment she's all snappy and the next she's all over me."

That made Beast grimace.

"Sorry. I know you didn't want to hear that, and I didn't mean to say it out loud."

"That's okay. This is what I'm here for. Go on."

"At one point she nearly passed out from exhaustion, but a minute later she was really needy before she got upset with me for something. Without going into too much more detail, her mood basically went up and down before finally passing out from sheer exhaustion. I don't get it, dad. What is with her?"

"I don't know, son. It could be a lot of things," Beast replied,"but if is something that worries you, the best thing you can do is talk to her about it. Nothing good comes out of stressing over it."

"I know, but I don't want to argue with her."

"But sometimes arguments happen. You guys will get through it. Now what else is going on?"

"I've been trying to track Mal's father. There's been numerous reports of him appearing around town as well as his shadow demons. No damage has been done and no one has been hurt, so I'm not sure what the hell is going on. I think it may just be an intimidation tactic, but I'm not sure. That is what my gut says."

"Then listen to your gut. Sure, it is wrong sometimes, but usually it gets you to where it needs to be."

"I'm not so sure if I should listen to it dad. I don't want to handle this situation the wrong way."

"But has ever terrible happened from following your gut? No. Look what happened years ago when you followed it and decided to let four kids from the Isle come over here. It lead you to your wife. I'd say it knows what it is doing, but be careful. Also use your head and think about what you need to do. However, if you overthink it you might be too late to act. It's a balance, and a tricky one at that, but you have to find it."

"How did you find it?"

"Years and years of practice, Ben, but you'll get the hang of it."

"I'm not so sure. My plate is so full right now."

"Then hire some help. That is what we did."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted you to figure this out on your own," Beast sighed,"but you need the help. Your mother and I never made every single decision by ourselves. We hired people we trusted to make some of those decisions for us. We did sign off on them though, but we had people who worked through the logistics and paper work of a lot of issues to save time. You should do that too, but you would have to make sure those people are properly vetted."

"In that case, I'm hiring you to help with some things. I also want you to pick a team that you trust to help me out as well."

"I can do that, but you need to be involved."

"I will. Nothing will be said or done until I sign off on it."

"Good. Now what are you working on here?"

"Like I said, I've been tracking Dr. Facilier, so I've been marking off where he and his shadow demons have been sighted on a map. I'm trying to pinpoint their home base, but they are all over the place."

"Have you thought about asking Mal for help? She knows him better than anyone."

"I would, but she doesn't know I've taken it upon myself to find him. She thinks Fairy Godmother is leading the search, but since it was taking too much of her time and resources, I took over. If I tell her, she's going to be furious that I didn't tell her sooner."

"But the longer you wait, the madder she'll be. You need to tell her, Ben. You can't keep this from her. She has a right to know. After all, it is _Mal's_ father you are looking for here and not yours. So let her get involved. She knows how he works and might be able to help you figure out his location."

"But I want to protect her. I don't want her going out and looking for him. It's dangerous."

"Mal is a strong woman, Ben. You know that. She is more than capable of handling herself, but I don't think she'd go out alone and search for him. Besides, from what you've told me, I doubt he'd hurt her. It sounds like he cares about her."

"Okay, but what if his sick and twisted mind thinks the best way to show her he loves her is by kidnapping her and trying to convince her to join him?"

"Don't think in what ifs, Ben. Just do something to prevent those situations. That is the best thing you can do."

"But it scares me, dad," Ben whispered,"I don't want to lose her. Not many things scare me, but losing her would be the death of me."

"I know, son, I know. However, worrying about it isn't going to do anything. Do something. Anyway, I'm going to leave you to your work, but don't stay too long. Otherwise, you might pass out right here. I've done that before. Make sure to go home and get some rest, okay?"

"I will, dad, I will."

"Good night, Ben."

"Good night, dad."

* * *

 **A/N: I don't think I owe anyone an explanation, but I'd feel more comfortable if I told you what is going on.**

 **With school, things are rough right now. I'm lucky to be passing Botany, but I'm not doing as much studying as I should be. I'm not a bad student, but I've been more focused on studying my Chemistry, because that is SO much harder to learn. I spend so many hours a week learning how to do just one problem, because I don't work well with numbers. If I didn't have to take Chemistry, I wouldn't, but I have to. However, it doesn't seem to matter how hard I work because my quiz scores are awful. I would have gotten a zero if my professor hadn't given everyone 6 extra points because he messed up one of the questions. I may not pass at all, no matter how hard I try.**

 **My research for Cancer hasn't been doing much better. It isn't easy getting funding. I submitted the paperwork 5 minutes before the deadline, and not because I procrastinated. It's hard. There is a lot that goes into this stuff. It's all very complicated. I had to learn a boatload of new material in a week so that my proposal was accurate. On top of that, I didn't have the right info, which I discovered mere hours before the deadline. That was why it barely got in.**

 **Now for the really heartbreaking news. I think I've mentioned that I've been doing martial arts for a while. Unfortunately, my martial arts teacher passed away on earlier this week. She had been having health issues for the past year and a half or so. I was walking out of Botany when I heard the news. I lost it and broke down crying on the sidewalk walking to my car. I worked with her for over 13 years. She literally watched me grow up. She taught me so many things. I learned so much more from her than just martial arts. She taught me guitar, tumbling, and so many life lessons. She was my friend, my mentor, and most of all, she was like family to me. She was a major part of my life for a very long time. This entire week has just been heartbreaking. All of her students and her martial arts teacher showed up to her funeral in our uniforms. She looked so peaceful during visitation. We had the same hairdresser, so she did my martial arts teacher's hair the way she always had it done. She had her lipstick in her hand, because she was never seen without it. What was bad was that I couldn't even stay for the whole service because I had to get to my Chemistry lab class. I could barely get through it. I snapped at my lab teaching assistant because I'm still in shock. Today, I went to martial arts, which was taught in her home, to work with the guy who taught her. It was very emotional being there without her.**

 **The last three years of my life have been all about my college work, and the last 13 years were about martial arts. I'm scared I won't make it through either anymore. The guy who is teaching me now says he's only going to work with us for two more years because he will retire. I'm barely getting through school. In the past week I've struggled more than I ever have before. I've never cried so much in one week. Not to sound dramatic, but I feel like I'm watching my whole world crumbling around me. I'm afraid I won't be able to stop. I'm worried I might snap. That is why this chapter was so late to be published. I'm dealing with a lot right now, but I'm doing the best I can because I want to at least have something that is going decently. I also want to create this story, because I love what I'm writing. So forgive me if it is sucky at times. I'm trying.**


	41. The Challenge

**A/N: Before you dive in, this chapter has some pretty ugly, vulgar language, stuff that absolutely disgusted me to write, but my hope is that my words are able to make a point about how some people are The things said in here by some clearly terrible people in this chapter in no way reflects who I am. I was utterly disgusted with their attitude, but it was necessary to write it like that. I'm sorry if it bothers you. That wasn't my intention. I was trying ti make a point. Anyway here is Chapter 41, titled "The Challenge."**

* * *

After getting his work done, Ben looked down at his phone to see that Mal had texted him and said that she was out with Evie for dinner, leaving him to his own devices for the evening. Getting up, his stomach began to growl, upset that he had neglected to grab some lunch today. Wanting to go out for some fresh air, Ben decided to go to his favorite diner in the kingdom. After running back to his apartment to change, he stepped out into the brisk fall air and began his walk to his favorite diner. Along the way, he observed the people of Auradon going through their everyday lives. Even though it was only a Tuesday night, there were several drunk people out this evening, many of which were young couples who couldn't keep their hands off each other. However, what caught his eye were the older couples who walked hand in hand, clearly still madly in love. Ben hoped he and Mal would still be going strong when they got older, much like the older folks around him.

After a good 15 minute walk, Ben pushed through the diner doors to see that it wasn't all that busy. The hostess then handed him a menu and brought him to a booth in the corner, but he didn't need it. He had been here enough times to know what he wanted. When the waitress came to take his order, he asked for a cup of sweet tea and the Auradon Slam, which consisted of a plate of pancakes, a helping of scrambled eggs, toast, and turkey bacon. Ben was really hungry tonight after a long day of both school and work at the office. Once the waitress had scribbled down his order and walked away, Ben decided to pull out his phone and look at the pictures he took during his honeymoon with Mal. He was able to remember what had been happening during each time a picture was taken. The one of Mal struggling to balance on her skis was when she had ran into that tree. The photo of both of them about to ride down the hill on the sled was right before they both fell off and rolled down the hill. They couldn't stop laughing for a solid five minutes. But his favorite was a picture he had snuck in when he and Mal were at the top of hill and were kissing with the sun setting behind them. He ended up making it his phone background. He had just done that when his food had arrived. Not wanting to wait another second, he thanked the waitress and dug right in.

Ben was just finishing up the pancakes when three drunk college tourney players stumbled into the diner and were seated at the booth in front of him. He sat quietly and observed their drunken behavior as the slurred their speech and bragged loudly about how well they had done at their most recent game. Clearly, they were pretty proud of the fact that some of the players on the other team had ended up in the hospital from their rough play. They didn't seem too bothered that one guy broke their leg after a hard hit. Ben was disgusted with how rough they had been. The goal of tourney wasn't to injure the other players; it was to have fun, and of course try to score some goals. These jocks weren't doing it right, but Ben said nothing, much too hungry and focused on his eggs to say anything. But their next words really shook him.

"How should we celebrate?" one jock slurred.

"I dunno, we're already pretty drunk so there's no point in going to tha bar again," another jock replied drunkenly.

"How about we go get some pussy, huh?" the last jock smirked. By his demeanor, Ben could tell that this guy was the ring leader.

"Eh, I dunno. There ain't anything good out there right now," jock number one stated.

"Don have to be any good. Just has to be something," the ring leader explained.

"All tha good stuff is staken," chimed in jock number two.

"Okay, if you could have a-a-a-anyone, who would it be?" asked the ring leader.

"Oh, whaass her name? Tha king's bitchh."

That got Ben's attention. He was silently fuming about how jock number two referred to his wife, but he tried to keep calm.

"Oh, you mean Mal," replied the ring leader.

"Yeah, thas it. Mal. She may be from the Isle, but damn is she fine."

"Yeah, she's sa real looker ain't she?" Jock number one agreed,"it's stoo bad she's shacked up with tha king. Probably for his money too. He probably married her to get into her pants. If I were him though, I probably woulda done tha same thing to get to her."

"Do you think she was sa virgin before they met?" asked jock number two.

"Maybe," said the ring leader,"but who knows what she did on the Isle. Probably whored around a lot. That is how them Isle types are."

"I still want her. She's got nice tits. Great ass stoo. Tha things I'd do to her."

Ben's face started reddening with rage, his body stiffening with anger. He quietly growled, about ready to pounce on these douchebags. If they said one more word, he was going to lose it. He so badly wanted to just rip them apart, but he didn't want to blow his cover. Clearly, they didn't realize that he was right behind them. Of course, he was dressed incognito, but still, even if he wasn't there they shouldn't be talking like this about _his_ wife.

"What would ya do?" the ring leader asked.

"I'd probably f*ck her until she breaks. Then she'll be the lost cause she already is."

That was it. Ben completely lost his cool. He got up and charged at them, picking jock number two up by the neck and slamming him into a nearby titled wall, cracking it and nearly sending him through.

"How dare you talk about Mal like that!" Ben snarled,"you have no right to talk about her like that!"

"Says who?" jock number two spat.

"Says me!" Ben snapped as he pushed the hood of his jacket off his head, revealing who he was.

"O-o-o-o-oh shit. I'm so sorry your majesty, if I'd known I'd…." but Ben cut him off.

"You'd what? You wouldn't have said shit? You shouldn't have been saying that shit anyways!" Ben then squeezed harder on the young man's throat, nearly choking him. He then picked up a nearby knife and pressed it against the jock's throat.

"You shouldn't talk about any woman like that, let alone _my_ wife," Ben continued,"If I hear anything remotely close to what I just heard I'll-"

"You'll what?" jumped in the ring leader,"you can't do shit to us. Not without being bothered by the media. So why don't ya put my friend down so I can come in and beat yer ass?"

Ben realized the ring leader was right. He couldn't do anything to these guys unless they either provoked him or did something illegal. He reluctantly dropped jock number two, who collapsed to his knees and gasped for air.

"That's swhat I thought," The ring leader taunted as Ben put his money on the table for the waitress and stormed out, but the ring leader and his friends followed him out.

"Hey I wasn't done talking to ya pretty boy!" the ring leader snarled.

"What the hell do you want from me then?" Ben snapped as he turned back to the jocks.

"No one treats my friends like that! I'm gonna snap your neck!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Ben huffed.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know is it?"

The three jocks then pulled out knives and prepared to attack.

"What? Are those knives supposed to intimidate me or something?"

The ring leader charged at Ben. He raised the knife and brought it down towards Ben's head, but he blocked it and jabbed the ring leader in the throat with his fist, making him fall backwards as he grasped his throat as he tried to breathe. Jock number two ran up and tried to stab Ben, but he side stepped it, grabbed the jock's hand, and hit it on a certain nerve that made the knife fall out of his hand. Ben, being angry at his words, punched jock number two hard in the jaw, fracturing it. The young man fell over and writhed in pain on the ground. However, before Ben knew it, jock number one came up and slashed his stomach, but Ben didn't feel the sting of the knife nor did he notice the blood streaming down his stomach and soaking his shirt. He punched jock number one. He then grabbed him by the shoulders and twisted him before reaping one leg out from under him. The jock fell backwards and reached for something to hold onto, that something ending up being Ben's shirt, which didn't hold him. As he fell, he took the shirt with him, ripping it off Ben's body and hitting his head on the curb, knocking him out. Ben was just about to walk away when the ring leader got up and turned Ben toward him and stabbed him a few times.

"How's it feel to finally bleed like a man yer majesty?" the ring leader seethed as he punched Ben in the nose, in the stomach, and kicking his knee,"how does it feel to lose that beastly power and strength you've had for so long, hm?"

"I'll never lose it!" Ben barked back,"not when I have something to fight for! And bleeding just reminds me that I'm still alive!"

Ben then kneed the ring leader in the crotch, making him drop his knife as he kneeled over in pain. Ben took this opportunity to pick him up by the neck and press him against the diner wall. He then grabbed the knife and put it to the ring leader's throat.

"Attack me like that again, I dare you!" Ben roared,"If I ever hear you talking about my wife like that again, from any of you, I'll tear you apart like the beast I am! Is that what you're so threatened by? Well, you should be! I have too much to lose and am willing to fight for it by any means necessary. So don't you dare try to challenge me again! I… will….end… you!"

Ben then dropped the young man, who collapsed to his knees as he again gasped for air, but when he looked up, the king was gone.

* * *

"He seriously said that?" Mal laughed as she finished up her food.

"He did," Evie chuckled,"Doug says the funniest things in his sleep! Does Ben ever do anything funny when he sleeps?"

"I've seen him reach for something in the air and moan my name a few times, but that's about it."

"That is pretty funny. You know what else, Doug tickled me in his sleep one time and woke me up."

"How is that even possible?"

"I'm not even sure, but I swear it happened."

"That is pretty weird though, E," Mal smirked.

"Not nearly as weird as having to life forms growing in your belly."

"How is that going by the way?"

"Better than I told you earlier actually."

"What didn't you tell me, E?"

"Well, the other day Doug came home with some children's books and has been reading to them every night before kissing my belly and telling them how much he loves them."

"That is really sweet."

"I know right? Doug is going to be an amazing dad!"

"And you are going to be an amazing mom! So tell me, how is…" but Mal was cut off by both of their phones ringing. They both tried to ignore it, but something was up. People had been sending them some sort of news story, so they decided to watch it together.

"Breaking news," began the reporter,"Earlier tonight, King Ben was seen getting into an all out brawl with three attackers."

"Oh no," Mal breathed,"I need to call him." However, she felt compelled to watch the rest of the story to see if they mentioned if he was okay before she panicked.

"One witness," the reporter continued,"inside this local diner behind told us that he wasn't easily recognized at first, since he was dressed as a regular citizen. Another diner explained that the three attackers were clearly drunk and obnoxious. The waitress serving the tables explained that his Majesty was angered by something one of the attackers had said. What bothered him? Multiple witnesses state that it was what they had said about his wife, Mal."

"Dammit, Ben," Mal muttered.

"Although he did pin one young man against a nearby wall, he never actually physically harmed them inside the diner. However, once outside the attackers followed him and attempted to injure him. Multiple sources state that King Ben simply was trying to defend himself even though he sent all three attackers to the hospital. Unfortunately, King Ben was not around for comment, so there is no status on his current condition, although many state that he was severely injured. We'll have more on the story as it develops. Back to you at the studio."

"I need to call him, now," Mal said in a panicky tone as she pulled up his contact information and quickly pressed call. It took three rings before he answered. Mal could here his struggling breath ringing in her ears.

"What the hell happened, Ben?" Mal snapped angrily. He shouldn't have let those douchebags push his buttons.

"I-I-I-I…I'll explain everything at home," Ben replied weakly in a throaty voice,"meet me there in fifteen minutes."

Mal then told him she loved him and quickly hung up so she could pay for her and Evie's meal. Evie then pushed Mal speedily back to the castle. When they got to the apartment, Ben was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is he?" Mal asked anxiously,"he should have beaten us here!"

"I don't know, M. Just give him a few more minutes. I'm sure he's okay. He's a tough guy."

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into almost an hour and still no Ben.

"I can't wait anymore! Something must have happened to him!" Mal feared,"I'm going to go find him!"

"Mal, you can't. You are in no condition to be out there looking for him!"

"But I can't just sit here and wait! I have to do something!"

Without a second thought, Mal opened her apartment door and rolled her wheelchair to the exit, moving much too fast for Evie to catch her. There was no stopping her now. She had to find her Ben. She rolled out into the cold night air and rolled toward town. She searched the nearby alleys, not caring about the fact about how dangerous it was to be out here at night. She was just passing one alley when she heard some moaning.

"Ben? Is that you?" Mal called out,"Ben?"

"Malllllll…." a weak voice groaned.

"Ben!" Mal cried as she rolled into the alley. She then turned on the flashlight on her phone and began searching the alley until she spotted some feet that ultimately lead up to Ben's bloody face.

"Oh my gosh, Ben!" Mal sobbed.

"Mal… I can't move. I'm too weak."

Mal was about to call for help when her phone died. She had no idea what to do. Ben was bleeding out right in front of her and she couldn't do a thing. He reached for her with one hand, covering hers in his blood. She held it tightly, telling him that he wasn't going to die tonight, but what could she do? No one was around. They were all alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up! It was an early and long morning today and last night was dedicated to schoolwork. I need to tell you, I've been considering updating every two weeks instead of every week so I don't feel so much pressure every week to get a chapter out. I'm not stopping, I'm just slowing down. I haven't decided if I am going to do that year, but it is likely, but I will tell what I decide. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. And no, I'm nor sorry for the cliffhanger. It was time that I had one.**


	42. Just Words

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! More info at the bottom. I couldn't come up with a good title, so I just chose the first thing that came to mind after rereading the chapter. So here is Chapter 42, titled "Just Words."**

* * *

Mal was beginning to panic as Ben bled out in front of her. What could she do? Her phone was dead. This alley was pretty remote, so there was no way anyone could hear her cries for help. She certainly couldn't carry him home, due to her current state of being in a wheelchair. Heck, she couldn't even think straight. Normally, in a high pressure situation she'd be able to come up with something, but because it wasn't her life at stake, she couldn't make a coherent thought. She was too worried about losing him. Survival mode only worked when _she_ was in danger. Right now, she was in protective mode, and that wasn't helping.

The only thing Mal could think of was to try and stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, she couldn't quite reach his bleeding torso. Not wanting to waste another moment, she pushed herself off her wheelchair and used her arms to scoot closer to him. She then ripped off a piece of her shirt and searched over his body for the wounds. She fumbled around a bit in the dark before finding one. Mal then pressed the fabric against it and kept tight pressure on it. However, she also started to feel blood dripping near her leg. Clearly, he had more wounds than she could take care of. As a result, her anxiety began to rise even more. Ben couldn't really see, but he could feel Mal as she tended to him and he could sense her anxiety. Wanting to calm her, he reached up with a bloody hand and touched her face. She was startled at first, having thought he had passed out already, but she placed her hand over his and squeezed it.

"I am not losing you tonight," Mal told him.

Suddenly, her leg brushed against his pocket as she shifted her weight. Of course! What hadn't she thought of this earlier? Mal reached into Ben's pocket, unlocked it with the security code, and immediately phoned Evie, who picked up instantly. Mal couldn't really explain where she was, mostly because she didn't know herself, but Evie was able to find Mal's laptop and triangulated their location via GPS. Evie then told Mal that she had to hang up and call for help. For now, all Mal could do was wait. However, she was still panicking. Ben was bleeding out quick. She worried if help would arrive in time. Thankfully, Ben was a fighter. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mal. I promise," Ben wheezed.

"Damn right you're not," Mal agreed,"you're staying right here with me."

"I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"Don't you dare. Stay with me Ben!"

"But I feel so weak."

"Please. I can't lose you. Stay strong, Ben," Mal urged him as she squeezed his hand tightly in hers,"help will be here soon."

"I can't."

"Please. Do it for me. Stay strong. I need you."

"Well," Ben coughed,"when you put it that way…"

"Ben…"

"I'm fighting, Mal, but it's hard."

"Keep going. I'm right here with you."

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

Not two seconds, later, an ambulance had arrived. The medics quickly got in and pushed Mal out of the way so they could tend to his wounds. Belle arrived to and helped Mal get back into her wheel chair. She then fought to get back in there to be with Ben, but Belle told her that the medics needed space to work. Mal looked at Belle and could see in her eyes how worried she was for her son, and yet she stood strong and stayed out of the way. If Belle could do it, Mal could too, but it wasn't by choice. Eventually, the medics put Ben on a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. And because Mal was in her wheel chair, she couldn't get in and ride with them, so she hitched a ride with Belle as they made their way to the hospital.

* * *

"W-w-w-w-where am I?" Ben croaked as he woke up.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake," Mal sighed in relief as she squeezed his hand tightly,"I've been so worried about you."

"Where am I?" Ben asked again.

"You're in the hospital. You nearly died, Ben. You scared me to death."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know, but what you did was reckless, Ben," Mal snapped angrily,"how could you be so stupid and let those damn jerks push your buttons?"

"They were talking badly about you, Mal," Ben defended,"I couldn't let them get away with that."

"Yes you could have. You can't threaten every single person who says something you don't like. What people say and do is beyond your control. You've taught me that, so you're being a hypocrite. If I did something about every person who said something I didn't like half the kingdom would probably be dead. I've learned that I can't let my anger cloud my judgement. Does it sometimes? Absolutely. I'm not perfect. No one is. But this does bring up a few other points."

"Like what?" Ben asked curiously as he tried to sit up, but it hurt his stomach to move.

"Take it easy," Mal urged him,"take it easy. You nearly died. Those wounds are pretty bad, and you lost a lot of blood. The doctor said it was a good thing I was there because I lessened the bleeding by pressing against your biggest wound with a cloth. However, I shouldn't have had to do that in the first place. You shouldn't have been in that situation. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're okay, but what you did was foolish and immature. Those guys weren't worth your time."

"Same could be said about Audrey when you confronted her," Ben retorted.

"You are absolutely right. She wasn't worth standing up to, but I did it anyway, for me. I wanted to do that. I felt like I needed to feel stronger. You, on the other hand, didn't need to step in and have a word with those guys. And that leads me to my first point. Ben, I hate to say this, and you know I love you, but you have a temper. Like a big beast like temper. You need to learn to control it better."

"I have a temper?" Ben wondered aloud. He hadn't realized it before, but Mal was right. He had been a lot more angry lately.

"Yes, but it only developed in the last few months. And now that I think about it, you didn't start having anger issues until after we had sex for the first time, but I'm not sure how any of it is related."

"I think I know why," Ben replied.

"Well, go on then. I'd like to hear it."

"You're not going to like it."

"I don't care. We need to figure out the root of the problem here."

"I think it has something to do with my beastly nature. Ever since we had sex, and now that I think about it, I realize now that I've been super possessive of you. Like an animal who marks his territory."

"I am not your territory, Ben," Mal said sternly.

"I know you're not, but my beastly instincts say otherwise."

"You can't blame everything on your beast side, Ben. Most of it is you."

"You're right. It is, but I don't know how to control it."

"Then you need to learn, just like I need to learn how to deal with my PTSD. You said awhile ago that I should go to therapy. Maybe you should too. It would probably help."

"I completely agree with you. I need to learn to control my temper. The best way to do that is to find the root of it, and I think I'm at the base of it. I just need help to figure out the rest."

"Exactly. I'm glad you realize that."

"What was the other point you wanted to talk about?"

"I think this is actually related to part of the whole territorial thing," Mal continued,"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you think I'm this perfect specimen that needs to be preserved and put on a pedestal. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong," Ben sighed,"I do see you like that, and I know I shouldn't."

"Damn right you shouldn't. I… am… not… perfect. Get that through your thick head before it kills you. And don't you dare objectify my like that. I find that offensive."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I'm a human being. Okay, that's a lie. I'm half fairy too, but that isn't the point. The point is that I am not perfect and I am not an object. I'm a living creature with thoughts and feelings. So don't treat me like I'm not."

"It isn't my intention to objectify you, but I do see your point. I do kind of do it a lot. I'm sorry."

"I appreciate your apology, Ben, but try to work on this. I have so many imperfections."

"I love your imperfections. They're a part of what makes you Mal."

"And it is okay to love them, but don't let them cloud your judgement to who I am."

"I never thought that was happening, but maybe it is. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just try not to see me as a flawless creature. That only leads to disappointment and even resentment. I don't want to have to live up to your standards. I just want to be me."

"I have no standards for you," Ben explained,"except that you love me and are there for me. That is all I need from you, but I can see why you are worried about it."

"I'm glad you can see it. It makes this conversation so much easier. And please, for goodness sakes, don't let your anger cloud your judgement like that again. It nearly got you killed."

"I can't promise that. Learning to control my anger won't happen over night. It will be a process. However, I'll do my best. And, if I'm being honest, when it comes to you, I tend to lose my sense of right and wrong. The only thing in my mind is that I need to protect you from anything and everything."

"But you can't be like that, Ben. Things are going to happen. People are going to say what they want. Now, I'm not saying you can't be angry about something, but you need to learn that you can't let it control you. You should control it. And okay, if someone were to seriously cause me physical harm I can see it being okay if you were to fight back. I'd do the same for you. If someone hurt you, I'd rip them apart. Now, if they said something about you, I'd be angry but I like to think I wouldn't step in. Granted, I might if it is bad enough. Like I said, I'm not perfect. That makes me wonder though. What did those guys say to make you so angry?"

"Let me start from the beginning and tell you that they were drunk jocks who only talked about getting in the pants of females."

"That to me says enough about who they are, but continue."

"They called you 'the king's bitch.' Then they want on to talk about how you probably married me just for my money and that I only married you to get in your pants. They also said they you probably 'whored around' while on the Isle and that is how Isle types are. We both know none of that is true, but that wasn't even the worst part. They started talking about…." Ben stopped. He wasn't sure he could even go through with telling her this. It haunted him hearing how they talked about his wife.

"What did they talk about, Ben?" Mal asked harshly. Clearly, Ben had no choice but to tell her.

"It was just the way they did it," Ben continued,"they started talking about your body."

"Be more specific, Ben."

"One guy was like 'She's got nice tits. Great ass too.' Oh, I got so mad. But when this guy said 'I'd probably f*ck her until she breaks. Then she'll be the lost cause she already it is.' I completely lost it. I couldn't sit there and let them get away with that. They objectified you and only thought of you as a piece of meat! I wanted to kill them!" Ben's face began to grow red as his hatred for the three jocks grew,"I wanted to f*cking kill them!

"Ben, Ben, calm down," Mal urged him as she tried to shake him out of his anger haze.

"No one talks about _my_ wife like that," Ben continued as his anger began to flow through his veins,"You've been through enough. Guys like them shouldn't look at you like some sort of conquest, but almost every man under 30 does. They all look at you as if you are some sort of thing to lust after and not the living creature you are! You deserve better. You deserve to be loved, not lusted after. I couldn't let those guys talk about you like you're supposed to be some sort of trophy. You're more than that. You're everything any guy would be lucky to have in his whole life, not just his bed. And as the lucky guy who gets to have you in my life and make it better, I had to defend your honor and not let some punks diminish you to an object!"

"Ben, stop! Stop it right now!" Mal barked,"you are better than this! You are the better person here! There was no need to go after them like that!"

"They attacked me first!"

"You pinned the first guy against a tiled wall and nearly sent him through it!"

"Yeah, but I never harmed him!"

"No, but you provoked them!"

"I let him go and walked out of that diner. They are the ones who followed me and attacked me with knives! I just defended myself!"

"You never should have had to in the first place!" Mal argued,"this was your fault. You stepped in and threatened that drunk jerk! You could have left them alone!"

"No I couldn't have!" Ben insisted,"I couldn't just let them get away with those words!"

"They're just words, Ben! I spent 16 years trying to survive physical abuse! I think you can manage to survive spiteful and harmful words! You need to grow up and not let guys like that push your buttons! This isn't a movie where the guy comes in and fights the bad guys who beat the girl with words and saves her. This is real life! This is life and death! You could have died, Ben! Can't you see that? You nearly died! And for what? Being insulted by some drunken douchebags who wouldn't know their mouth from their asshole? It wasn't worth it!"

"I think it was!" Ben growled as he sat up angrily and stared Mal in the eyes. He could see the green glowing rings circling her pupils as she glowered at him. He was intimidated by that angry fire in her eyes and her strong stance and demeanor, but he kept his eyes locked on hers. He wasn't going to back down from this. He had agreed to work on his anger issues, but to him, he did the right thing earlier. He wasn't going to let Mal make him think otherwise. Mal, sensed that they weren't getting anywhere, so she did what her mother did to her when they fought in public; she possessed his eyes, making them glow bright too. And it hurt Ben nearly to the point of tears. This was a nonverbal argument now. If he fought back, maybe Mal would let him go, but this was way too painful to bear. He looked away and hung his head in defeat.

"Now lay your ass back down and get some rest," Mal demanded as she pushed him back down onto the hospital bed,"we can discuss this more in the morning."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Ben asked, still concerned about his wife's well being.

"I asked them to bring in a cot for me to lay on. I'm staying here with you. The doctors said you'd be fine, but they want to keep you overnight for observation. I'm not letting you stay here alone."

"I appreciate that thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I don't want to spend the night apart, especially after nearly losing you. Anyway, get some rest. I'll be sound asleep pretty soon too."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all. Sorry for the delay, but I did tell you that it could be up to three weeks before I get to update. As I said in my note a few weeks ago, my puppy knocked my computer from my lap, causing $500 worth of screen damage. However, it was repaired while i visited my grandparents in Florida. They aren't doing the best, and family is very important to me, so I had to step away from the computer to spend some quality time with them. When I got back, all hell broke loose. I'm working on a poster presentation for my cancer research that I will present at my university's Biology Research Day. My other class work needed some attention as well as soon as I got back. And I currently am dealing with my throat, which is so swollen that I can't even swallow solid food most of the time. I see the Ear/Nose/Throat Doctor next week. I am currently on a mostly liquid diet, so I've been kind of grumpy and tired from not being able to truly eat.**

 **And like I said in the note before, I am updating every other week so I don't feel so much pressure. I just need to be able to breath. Anyway, I hope you are doing well. If you can, a review would be amazing, but as always, no flames please!**


	43. It Broke Me

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is boring, but I think it was necessary. As always, thanks to my AMAZING beta, Death of a Dark Angel. Here is Chapter 43, titled "It Broke Me."**

* * *

The next day, Ben was discharged from the hospital with orders from the doctors to take it easy. A limo came to pick him and Mal up to bring them home. However, the limo ride was silent. Both were angry at each other for what had happened last night. Ben was upset that Mal didn't realize that he can't just brush things off like she could. Mal was upset that Ben didn't realize how reckless his actions were. Unfortunately, within the next hour, they would have to push their egos aside, as they had their appointment with Aurora.

When they got home, they quickly changed out of yesterday's clothes, Ben not hesitating to help the injured Mal into her fresh clothing, despite his frustration with her. Even though he was angry, he wasn't going to let that inhibit the things that he needed to do for his wife, who he still loved. Regardless of his feelings right now, nothing was going to change about how he felt about her. Mal felt the same way. She was appreciative of his help, as there was no way she'd be able to get her pants on right now. Plus, having him there helping her actually felt pretty amazing. It gave her a sense of support and safety and that she didn't have to go through this injury alone. Maybe having help every once in awhile wasn't so bad after all.

Once the young couple was dressed, they hopped back into the limo and made their way to Aurora's castle. The ride was still silent, the tension so thick that nothing could cut through it. They both silently hoped that when they talked later, they wouldn't argue again. There was no way they were going to let this issue go on the back burner. They had to talk about it, regardless of how much they were dreading it.

Ben and Mal arrived at Aurora's place in about a half an hour, just enough time to greet her in her home office. However, it took them a while to find an elevator for Mal, who was still in her wheelchair. Later today she was supposed to see Dr. Pratt to find out if she was allowed to walk again. For now though, she had to remain in the chair. Aurora greeted the young couple with open arms, happy to welcome them into her home. She thought of them as kind and intelligent people, with a great capacity to lead. She had the utmost respect for them, and to her, having them in her home was a treat.

"Hello your majesty, and Mal," Aurora smiled,"welcome to my home. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Unfortunately, Aurora," Ben sighed,"this isn't a pleasant visit. This is business related."

"I understand. What may I do for you?"

"Well…" Ben started,"we need your help with something. You see, and please don't take this the wrong way, but Audrey has some information about Mal that we cannot allow into the public. We would like your help in convincing her to sign a non-disclosure agreement that asks for her discretion."

"May I ask what this information is?" Aurora asked sternly. There was no way she was going to let her daughter sign something that she didn't understand fully.

"It has to do with my past, on the Isle," Mal explained nervously,"specifically my mother and how she treated me."

"Say no more," Aurora said, knowing very well of what Mal's mother was capable of. Having been on the receiving end of Maleficent's wrath, Aurora was pretty sure what Maleficent did to Mal was even worse.

"Let me call her down here. She is home today," Aurora continued as she dialed Audrey's number,"Hi honey. Can you come down here? Yes, it is important. Thank you. See you in a few minutes. She's on her way down."

Audrey arrived five minutes later, stopping in her tracks when she saw her ex and her nemesis. She glared at them, clearly displeased that they were in _her_ home. Mal, on the other hand, refused to make eye contact, in fear that she would snap at her. Ben was also unable to look at her, angry at the fact that this woman nearly hurt his wife when she had pushed her down. He certainly didn't want to let his anger get the best of him, so not making eye contact helped him with that.

"Mal. Ben," Audrey huffed.

"Audrey," Ben and Mal said in unison, a clear sound of disgust apparent in their voices.

"Look, I'm not going to get in between what is happening between you three," Aurora explained,"but Audrey, it is important that you listen to what they have to say."

"What do you want?" Audrey groaned.

"First of all," Mal began,"I want to apologize for what happened a week or two ago."

Mal didn't like apologizing to Audrey, but she was the one who had started this in the first place. However, Mal decided it was best to big the bigger person here, not only because it was the right thing to do, but also because it might influence Audrey to sign the documents.

"You're apologizing to me now?" Audrey laughed,"well, it's about time."

Mal badly wanted to argue that it was Audrey's fault, and nearly did, but Ben stopped her. He reminded her that Audrey wasn't worth the time and that this argument was not the purpose of their visit. Mal hung her head a moment and tried to regain her composure. She couldn't let Audrey get to her, especially not now.

"Just take the apology," Aurora told her daughter,"I raised you to be polite."

"Fine. I accept your apology," Audrey said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms,"is that all you came to do then?"

"No," Ben chimed in,"we need you to sign these documents for a confidentiality agreement."

"Ooooh. No wonder you apologized. You wanted to butter me up to get me to sign a document to keep me quiet. What's the secret? Is it the one about Mal being her mother's punching bag?"

"Mal, is that true?" Aurora asked, a horrified look on her face. She knew Maleficent was capable of terrible things, but beating her own daughter was way beyond what Aurora could have imagined. How did she survive such thing?

"You don't have to answer that, Mal," Ben told her, knowing that she wouldn't feel comfortable talking about it,"you don't have to do anything."

"So, it's true then," Audrey smiled sadistically,"no way am I keeping it a secret then. I'm going straight to the press. Wait until they find out how Mal is just a coward who lived at her mother's mercy. Talk about weak."

"Audrey!" Aurora snapped,"I did not raise you to be like this! I didn't raise you to hurt people like this. What Mal went through is no one's business but her own. You will not go to the press with this and you will sign that document, or else I'll cut you off."

"You wouldn't!" Audrey gasped as she looked at her mother with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, I would. I love you dear, but if you are going to be like this, I can't support you."

"Fine. I'll sign it. Give it here," Audrey demanded as she took the pen and paper from Ben and scribbled her signature on it.

"We appreciate your cooperation Audrey," Ben said,"but Aurora, if it isn't too much to ask, we need you to sign a duplicate copy of the document. Audrey blurted at the information we need to be confidential. We have an extra document with us. Would you mind signing it?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind. You two deserve your privacy," Aurora agreed as she took the document and wrote her signature on it,"and if Audrey gives you any more problems, please let me know."

"Actually," Ben started,"there is something else we need from her."

"And what is that?"

"We need to know her source for her information so we can track them down and make sure they don't leak it to anyone else."

"Oh, no," Audrey snapped,"I'm not giving up my source. I'm not sure what they would do to me if I ratted them out. And being cut off is worth it if it means that I'm safe."

"You would seriously allow yourself to be financially cut off and separated from your family to protect someone who could hurt you out there on your own?" Ben wondered aloud.

"Absolutely. I'll take my chances on the streets. Besides, I'm sure Chad would take me in. I should have thought of that before I signed the papers."

"Well, you can't take it back now," Mal told her as she began rolling to the elevator,"anyway, Ben and I have to go. I'm sorry it was all business."

"Please, I understand," Aurora smiled,"I'm glad I was able to help. And it is clear I need to have a frank discussion with my daughter, so I'll see you two another time. Have a good day."

"You too!" Ben replied,"and thank you for your help!"

* * *

"Sooo…" Mal started after she and Ben had been sitting in their living room for a good 10 minutes or so in silence.

"Yeah…." Ben continued hesitantly, sensing the obvious tension in the room. They still hadn't had a chance to talk about what had happened last night. Neither of them really knew where to start.

"Oh," Mal said suddenly,"I go to the doctor in about 20 minutes to find out if I can get out of this wheelchair and start walking again."

"Well, I hope you are able to. Are you in any pain?"

"No."

"You're not lying to me so you can seem strong are you?"

"Of course not, and I'm offended that you think I'd lie. We agreed not to lie to each other. Honesty is key. You've taught me that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay. I can see why you'd think that though."

"Well, I should trust you more, so I shouldn't have said it anyway."

"Don't worry about it," Mal replied, brushing the comment off,"we have more pressing matters."

"I don't know where to start," Ben told her.

"I don't either, Ben. I'm still new to this."

"Me too. I'm not used to fighting with you."

"I don't think it is something we should get used to, but it happens. From what I understand, couples fight. It's normal, but it shouldn't happen."

"I guess the best thing to do then is learn how to deal with it."

"Then maybe we should start with what we know."

"Alright. Do you want to go first and we can go from there?"

"Okay. Ummm…. What I do know, and I said it before, what you did was reckless, Ben."

"But I did what I thought was right."

"I know you did, and I can't fault you for thinking that, even though I truly believe it was wrong. You shouldn't have had to step in. It was just words."

"I didn't like those words, Mal."

"I feel the same way. Do you think I like hearing that people talk about me like that? No, I don't. Does it hurt? Absolutely, but I don't let it get to me. There's no point in that. I'm better off just letting it go and getting on in my life. There are much more important things worth fighting about. Those words were not a reason to fight."

"They went after me first."

"I know," Mal explained,"but like I said, you provoked them. They were too drunk to know who they were dealing with, but not too drunk to do some serious damage to you. I'm just glad you got out alive. Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, it burns where they put the anti-bacterial ointment. "

"Can I see?"

"Why?"

"I just… I have to know what they did to you."

"It's not pretty."

"And I don't expect it to be. I just want to know."

"Well, okay," Ben said as he removed his shirt. Mal rolled over to him and looked over his bare chest. Dark blue and purple bruises covered his usually pale skin. There were three gauze pads stuck to his body in various spots. Mal noticed that a little bit of blood had leaked out of the wound near his hip and into the gauze. She reached out and touched it gently, making him wince.

"That's pretty tender there, Mal," Ben grimaced,"be careful."

"Sorry," Mal replied solemnly,"those monsters really did a number on you."

"You should see what I did to them," Ben smiled.

"It's not something to smile about, Ben. You're lucky that he didn't hit any vital organs or arteries. They… they… they… they could have killed you."

Mal then pulled him to her and kissed him tenderly, making him fall off the couch and landing on his knees to be at her height. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed his hands onto her thighs to hold himself up. The kiss was soft and sweet, a sense of relief remnant in Mal's kiss. Despite everything that had happened, she still had her Ben, and she was going to keep it that way. She released his lips, but made sure he stayed close, her forehead pressed against his.

"I love you Ben," Mal breathed,"I love you. I can't lose you, ever. You nearly died last night, in my arms. I almost lost you. I can't go through that again. It hurt me so much to see you like that."

"It hurt you?" Ben whispered back,"I didn't know that."

"It hurt so much. I lived in hell for 16 years. The pain was so agonizing and violent to the point I once contemplated death," Mal sobbed, tears beginning to spill out of her eyes,"but what I l went through last night when I nearly lost you was a million times worse than that. Nothing my mother could ever inflict on me could compare to that hole I felt growing in my heart. I couldn't bear to go through that again. I can't. So please don't ever do that again."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Mal," Ben said softly, tears flooding his eyes as he realized what he had done to his wife,"I never wanted to hurt you. That wasn't my intention, but I'm sorry I did. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did, Ben. Seeing you hurt like that, nearing death, made me feel like I was dying with you. I never felt like that in my life, and I can't go through it again. It was too much. Not many things can break me, but that moment with you bleeding out in my arms, it broke me. When you were lying in that hospital bed, unconscious, I cried. They weren't sure if you were going to make it at first. You had lost so much blood. Seeing you like that, it broke me. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. All I could do was just sit there and cry. Thank goodness your parents were there. They were the only ones who comforted me. They were hurting too, but they held back their tears and comforted me as they waited for news about whether their son would die or not. I was broken, but they helped me stay together as much as they could. They shouldn't have had to do that, but they did. I couldn't thank them enough. The only reason they weren't there when you woke up was because they had to address the press and deal with the aftermath. I couldn't do it without you. I was too weak; too fragile; too broken. I needed you, but I thought I was going to lose you."

"Mal… I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Ben sighed as he took her hands into his,"I had no idea that my actions made you go through something like that. And I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you, Mal and only want what is best for you. And if it means working on my temper, so be it. I'll do anything for you. I will fix this. I will make it up to you if you'll let me. Can you please forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, Ben. You mean everything to me, and not forgiving you and pushing you away would only make things worse. However, this won't fix itself overnight. This is something you are going to have to work through. It will take time, but I'll be here to help you every step of the way."

"Stay with me?" Ben asked quietly.

"Always."

* * *

 **A/N as always, please drop a good ole review if possible! Thanks for reading!**


	44. Ben's Mistake

**A/N: Hey all! Hope everyone is doing well! I just realized that last month was the one year anniversary of posting this fic! WOW! I never thought I'd get this fsr, and I still have so much to tell! I've never written this much in my life, so I have to admit I am pretty proud of myself, even if the story itself is kinda shitty Anyway, thanks again to my AWESOME beta, Death of a Dark Angel for helping me edit this! i'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but enjoy chapter 44 titled "Ben's Mistake."**

* * *

Mal sighed in relief as Dr. Pratt informed her that she was allowed to walk again, as her ankle had magically, thanks to her fairy healing powers. After thanking the doctor and texting Ben, his parents, and her friends the good news, Mal went to class, but she couldn't stop thinking about her previous conversation with Ben. Sure, it went a lot better than she thought it would, thinking Ben was going to fight her on this. However, she couldn't help but think that Ben would have a hard time learning to control his temper. To him, it was practically instinctive to react so violently, but he had no right to blame it on his beast side. Mal was going to have to teach him that he is more than just part beast; he was human too. She then realized that he was starting to forget that, but she couldn't figure out why this was the case. She was going to have to talk to her new therapist about it. Sure, she hadn't found one yet that they could both talk to, but she was already forming ideas of what she needed to talk about. However, this was going to be a challenge for her.

It was hard enough opening up to Ben, but to a complete stranger, it was going to feel impossible. How could she trust someone she didn't know? Sure, they were legally obligated to keep what is said confidential, but Mal wasn't convinced. For all she knew, this person could judge her or try to change her. Heck, the therapist might even feel like Mal isn't good enough for Auradon and try to send her back to the Isle. She was going to have to talk to Ben about it. This person had to be the perfect fit for both of them. For now though, all she could do was focus on her classes.

After she got out of her last class, Mal's phone buzzed. She looked at it and saw that she had a bunch of notifications from everyone. Most of them were congrats on being out of the wheel chair. However, what stood out was a missed call from Jay. Mal wondered what that was about. He hardly ever called her. If anything, he'd send her a quick text to check in with her. She'd usually hang out with him and the rest of the gang every Friday evening. So this was out of the ordinary. Mal texted Jay and asked him what he wanted to talk to her about. If he was calling, and not texting, it had to be important. He replied and asked her to meet by the benches in the outside common area in five minutes. They both arrived at the same time.

"Is everything okay?" Mal asked curiously, wondering why he needed to talk to her face to face.

"I was actually going to ask the same thing," Jay replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I talked to Ben today. He told me what happened last night. And after talking with him, I'm sensing a bit of tension between you two. Is everything alright between you guys?"

"I think so. Sure, we've had our share of problems, but every couple does. What gives you the impression that things aren't going well?"

"Ben was really beating himself up over last night,"Jay explained,"like really beating himself up. I've never seen him so upset before. He was so distraught that I didn't want to ask him why he was so upset and angry with himself."

Mal sighed. The last thing she wanted to tell Jay was how her husband hurt her, even unintentionally.

"Please, hear me out before you react, okay," Mal urged him,"just hear me out."

"Okay," Jay said cautiously, sensing he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"First of all," Mal began,"this isn't easy for me to talk about. You know I don't like opening up to people."

"You can trust me, Mal. I know it's hard, but you can. I promise."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier," Mal continued,"anyway, well… he… he… he… he hurt me last night."

Jay's eyes narrowed, his body tensing as he felt anger rush through him. How dare Ben hurt Mal, especially after he promised he wouldn't?

"I'm going to kill him!" Jay declared.

"Hey, take it easy," Mal pleaded to him,"take it easy. It wasn't what you think."

"Enlighten me then," Jay snapped.

"He didn't physically hurt me. It was a mistake on his part. And what happened wasn't intentional. What hurt me was seeing him in pain and nearly dying. He nearly died in my arms. He had lost so much blood that I thought I was going to lose him. That was what hurt me; nearly losing him. That is what he was beating himself up about. He's upset that he caused me pain. Did he tell you that he nearly died last night?"

"No, he did not. He just said he had gotten into a fight with some assholes who were saying some nasty things about you. I also heard about it on the news, but I heard the real story from him."

"Ben has way too much pride to admit that he got hurt too."

"So he didn't intentionally hurt you then?"

"No, but he wasn't thinking clearly either."

"He told me what they said. I would have done the same thing, but he did not tell me he got injured in it all. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Mal."

"I appreciate the gesture Jay, but if the same thing had happened to you, I'd be pretty upset about it. You're like family to me. If something had happened to you, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"I don't think anything would happen to me."

"You can't guarantee that, though. Besides, I don't want to lose you either."

"Maybe you're right. I guess he did act pretty recklessly. Those guys probably couldn't tell a cat from a dog. There wasn't any point in confronting them."

"That is what I've been trying to say. However, I'm glad you told me about how Ben has been acting. I didn't know he was beating himself up over it. Thank you for letting me know."

"Of course. I just wanted to be sure you two are okay."

"And that was really nice of you, but how come you wanted to talk about it in person, not that I'm complaining. It's good to see you and have a one on one conversation with you."

"I thought that, if something bad was going on between you two, I'd want to be there to comfort you. I'm glad that isn't the case. Anyway, I have to dart."

"Where do you have to be off to so soon?" Mal smirked, noticing Jay starting to become a bit fidgety.

"Can you keep a secret?" Jay whispered as he looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to him.

"Of course. Now spill."

"I'm about to go to the jewelry store a pick up an engagement for Lonnie," Jay blushed for the first time ever in front of Mal,"I'm proposing Friday night during our get together."

"Jay, that is wonderful! Congrats!"

"Hey, don't jinx it. I don't want her saying no!"

"You're kidding right?" Mal scoffed,"that girl friggin loves you. I can see it in her eyes; the way she looks at you is a dead give away. There's no way she'll say no."

"Just don't tell anyone okay? I want it to be a surprise."

"I'm telling Ben. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"That's fine, but don't tell anyone else, okay?"

"My lips are sealed," Mal smiled.

* * *

"What can I do for you?" Evie asked as she sat down on the couch at Ben and Mal's apartment. Ben had called her over to ask her to help him figure out a plan for Mal's birthday in two weeks.

"I've never planned a birthday party before," Ben explained,"I also want to make sure that I don't do anything over the top that could trigger her PTSD. I've done a lot of research on it, but you know her better."

"Well, first of all, and I think you know this, keep the knives away from her. Second, she's never been one to like attention. It does overwhelm her, but I don't think that has anything with her PTSD. She's just super shy, so I'd keep it low key. Only invite your folks and our usual group. Also, no loud noises. She's very sensitive to loud noises, but again that doesn't have to do with her specific case of PTSD. She just has very sensitive hearing."

"Okay, what should I do food wise?"

"Oh you need to get that red velvet cake again. She's been telling me the last few days that she's been craving it. I remember that look on her face when she tasted it for the first time. For dinner, get tortellini. She loves that stuff."

"Will do. I was also thinking, while I get set up I was thinking I could send her, you, Jane, and Lonnie to the spa and get pampered. Do you think she'd like that?"

"I'm honestly not sure. I know she might be sensitive to some of the materials they use there, other than that, I'm not sure."

"I just want to spoil her. She deserves to be spoiled for a day."

"I agree with you, Ben. She needs a day all about her, even if she doesn't think she does. Try the spa. I'll let you know if it doesn't work out. You'll need a back up plan."

"Do you have any ideas for that, Evie?"

"Us girls could just go have an afternoon on the town and go on a shopping spree if she doesn't feel up for the spa. Maybe give her the option and let her choose."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll do that. Thank you, Evie."

"No problem. Glad I could help. Do you have plans for the morning?"

"My lips are sealed," Ben smirked.

"Let me guess. Breakfast in bed and hot morning sex," Evie giggled.

"Like I said, my lips are sealed," Ben blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Evie laughed.

"I'm glad you find my embarrassment amusing."

"Yours and Mal's. You guys are too cute."

"Hey, while you're here," Ben started, brushing off her comment,"can I talk to you about something else?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"Did Mal tell you about what happened last night?"

"I haven't seen her all day. I only know what I heard in the news. That reminds me, how are you doing?"

"Honestly, I'm so damn sore."

"What happened?"

"I got cut and stabbed a few times and almost bled out. Thank goodness Mal was there to stop some of the bleeding. She found me in an alley and used part of her shirt to put pressure on one of my wounds. I nearly died, but that wasn't the worst of it."

"What can be worse than almost dying?" Evie asked, not able to think of anything worse than that.

"I hurt, Mal," Ben said solemnly.

"What the hell did you do?" Evie snapped, being defensive of her best friend.

"Not intentionally," Ben defended,"It was a mistake. What hurt her was that I nearly died. I had no idea that my actions would end up causing her pain. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do. Seeing me on my death bed really took a toll on her. She cried this morning. She was hurting, and there wasn't anything I could have done. I never should have provoked those assholes. It was all my fault."

"You're really beating yourself up over this aren't you?"

"I am. I promised I'd never hurt her, and I broke that promise."

"Did you ask for forgiveness?"

"I did. She said she forgave me, but after hurting her like that," Ben sighed as he hung his head,"I don't know if I'm worthy of her forgiveness, let alone her love."

"You are completely worthy of forgiveness, Ben," Evie said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him,"and her love. You know what happened last night when we got back here? She went out to find you, at night, alone, and in a wheel chair. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? She risked her life to find you. And why? Because she loves you."

"She didn't need to. It wasn't worth it."

"Yes it was. She saved your life, Ben, and it was worth saving. I think that, if you had died, you would have hurt her much worse. Mal wasn't going to let that happen. You mean everything to her. She's my best friend, so I know what her life was like before you. You've changed her for the better. She's the happiest she's ever been. Every time she talks about you her whole face lights up. She needs you Ben. You mean something to her. That means your life has more meaning than you realize. So don't you dare say that Mal stepping in and saving you wasn't worth it because it was. And for goodness sakes, Ben, stop making yourself a victim here. The last thing either of you need is for one or both of you to self deprecate yourselves. Yes you made a mistake, but you did what you thought was right in the moment. Apologize and beg for forgiveness. You certainly deserve it."

"You know what, maybe you're right," Ben agreed,"I have meaning and a purpose. Thank you, Evie. Both you and Mal have really opened my eyes today."

"Glad I could help. Just promise me you'll talk to her and let her know you were feeling this way. She has a right to know."

"I will. I promise."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and get some homework done."

"Okay, I'll see you later, Evie!" Ben replied as he got up and opened the door for her, but found Mal standing right outside about to open it herself.

"Oh, hey Evie!" Mal smiled,"what's up?"

"Not much," Evie grinned,"just helping Ben plan your birthday party.

"I was really hoping you had forgotten about it, Ben," Mal huffed as she crossed her arms and walked inside."

"Never," Ben laughed,"it is happening."

"Just don't go overboard."

"That was why I was here; to keep him in line," Evie chuckled.

"It's quite the challenge isn't it?" Mal smirked.

"I'll say. He's quite the handful!"

"Hey, I'm right here! I can hear you!" Ben exclaimed.

"I know silly," Mal snickered,"just making fun of you. Can't I do that?"

"I guess," Ben replied sarcastically as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Haha, I'll see you guys later!" Evie smiled as she walked away.

"See you later!" Both Ben and Mal replied as Mal kicked the door shut.

"How was your day, Ben?" Mal asked.

"Okay," Ben answered hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope this chapter was alright! I wanted to address something. I had a guest think my story was over. This is not the case. I have so many ideas left and places I want to go, so this thing ain't over just yet.**

 **Anyway, as always please drop a kind review if you can! Thanks for reading!**


	45. Solace and Reassurance

**A/N: I hope you guys don't mind a little bit of fluff and that you don't find it boring. Don't worry though, things will pick up eventually. Anyway, here is Chapter 45, titled "** **Solace and Reassurance."**

* * *

A week after Ben's fight, and after their heart to heart, Mal found herself at peace, at least for the most part. However, right now, she preferred to distract herself. She had been so tired lately, but she wasn't sure if it was the stress or if something was going on with her body. Whatever the case, she needed some alone time. She loved being with Ben, but sometimes she just needed to be by herself so she could process what was going on in her life.

Mal was currently working on her wedding present to Ben in her art room. It was the first painting she had done in a while too. The last one was the picture of her and Ben over looking a new born baby. That felt like ages ago, so it was high time she got to work on a new project. Painting always calmed her and provided a sense of relief and safety. It was one of only two things that she could find solace in, the other being Ben of course. When she painted, Mal felt like she could be and do anything she wanted. She felt a sense of freedom, even when she had a plan about what she wanted paint.

Even though Mal was painting a picture of her and Ben kissing at the alter on their wedding day, she still let her heart guide her, like she always did. She could see the finished project , even though she was currently working on the base layers. It was all clear to her. She knew what she wanted. However, there were other things that were appearing in her mind too. In the back of her head, she was remembering the conversation she had with Ben the day after his fight.

Ben apologized profusely about how he had hurt her. He even got on his knees and begged her for forgiveness, even though she had told him that he was already forgiven earlier in the day. Still, she had no idea how much he was kicking himself for it. She could see in his eyes how much pain he was in knowing that he had upset her. Mal had gotten to her knees and kissed him sweetly, letting him know that everything was okay. She could still feel how reassuring the kiss felt for both of them, so soft and sweet. She remembered that after the kiss was over, Ben laid his head on her shoulder and cried, sobbing about how much he loved her and regretted his actions. All she could do was hold him and let him get all his feelings out. She wished she had known he had been holding back about how he had been feeling, but he had done it for her sake. Ben wanted to let her get her feelings out earlier that morning, so he had kept to himself. He then realized that was a mistake. They had promised not to keep things like this from each other, and he broke that promise too. He cried more, realizing that he was doing everything he said he wouldn't. But Mal understood, so she didn't hold it against him. She would have done the same thing. It certainly didn't mean he was right to hold back though. She made that very clear when he had finally collected himself.

And yet, even after she had assured him that he was forgiven, Mal could see that Ben was still reeling from it all. He still wasn't sure if he should be forgiven. So Mal decided to do the one the thing she knew could give him that reassurance; she took him to bed and made slow sweet love to him. She could still feel the way their bodies moved against each other, his hands lightly caressing her bare back, his touch gentle and gratifying. She could still remember the words of kindness and love they had whispered into each other's ear. She could still taste his lips on her own, and his blueberry and pine needle scent was still evident in her nose. She could still hear his hot and heavy breath echoing in her ears. Mal remembered how she could feel his heart beat against her own, fully in sync. She had felt so comfortable with him in a way she never had before. They found solace in each other; reassurance that things were alright between them. Sure, the outside world was having problems, but not them. Ben and Mal were okay.

However, that didn't mean that they didn't have their fights. Mal was still very anxious about her father lurking around. Earlier this week, Ben had informed her that he had launched his own personal investigation on Dr. Facilier's whereabouts. Sure, she was upset with him for keeping it from her for so long, but at least he told her. Still, she chewed him out for keeping yet another secret from her. He had no right to keep such a thing from her. It was _her_ father after all. Mal didn't care that Ben was doing it for her own protection. She didn't need to be protected. She could handle herself. Time and time again Ben had continued to forget that. This was yet another thing they were planning on working through when they find the right therapist/counselor. But somehow, they got through this issue. Ben relented, realizing that he had no right to keep her out of an investigation that involved Mal's father. On days that Mal had some free time before heading home, she would drop into Ben's office and they would work together on narrowing down a location. It was a slow and tedious process, but they were getting close. With Mal's help in knowing her father so well, she and Ben had narrowed his location down to one of the many residential areas. However, they still needed an exact location. They couldn't exactly knock on doors to see if Dr. Facilier would answer, and they certainly didn't want to scare the public. So for now, Mal was painting as a way to clear her mind. She was just putting the finishing touches on her painting when her phone buzzed. She looked down to see it was a text from Ben.

Ben: _Dinner's ready_

Mal: W _hen did you get home?_

Ben: _About an hour ago. I made dinner. Would you like to join me?_

Mal: _Of course. Be right there._

Mal could smell the spaghetti wafting in the air when she walked into the living room. And the garlic bread smelled divine. It actually made her mouth water. Very few people knew it, but Ben was actually a really good cook. There was no doubt in Mal's mind that, if he wasn't king, he would be considering culinary school. He seriously had a talent for cooking. She walked over to him just as he was making a plate for her. She could almost taste the savory marinara sauce as she got close to him.

"Do you need help with anything," she asked as she walked up behind him a wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Actually yes. Would you mind getting us both something to drink? I'll have a cup of sweet tea."

"No problem. I'll have the same," Mal replied as she grabbed two cups from the cupboard. She then followed Ben over to the wooden table and placed the drinks next to each plate.

"Oh, we need forks!" Mal realized as she began making her way back to the kitchen, but Ben stopped her.

"I'll get them," Ben stated, not wanting a repeat of the time Mal cut herself in front of him. He did not want to relive that,"why don't you go grab some napkins okay?"

"Alright," Mal agreed, understanding why he'd prefer to get the forks himself.

Soon enough, Ben and Mal were enjoying their delicious meal. Mal had no idea that she was so darn hungry. Unlike Ben, who savored each mouthful, she had gobbled up her garlic bread and spaghetti in minutes. She frowned at her empty plate before going back and had a second helping. When she got back to the table, she found Ben smirking at her.

"What?" Mal asked, wondering why he was staring at her as if she was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"You," Ben laughed.

"What did I do?" Mal snapped.

"Hey, take it easy. I didn't mean it in a bad way," Ben assured her,"you have the funniest facial expressions sometimes. That face you made when your plate was empty was quite amusing. And that look you had when you sat down and admired your second plate like it was the most amazing thing ever was outright hysterical. You're so damn cute."

"Stop it," Mal demanded as her face flushed,"you're making me blush."

"You're cute when you blush though."

"Are you trying to kill me with embarrassment?"

"No. I'd never try to kill you, nor should you be embarrassed. Take the compliment. I mean it."

"It isn't that easy, Ben. I'm still not used to compliments."

"I understand. Sorry if you thought I was trying to embarrass you."

"That's okay. I know you did it out of love."

"You're right about that," Ben grinned.

"I have to thank you for making this, Ben," Mal smiled as she finished another mouthful,"this is absolutely delicious."

"You are welcome, Mal. I'm glad you liked it. And I'm glad I made so much. I had no idea you'd be this hungry."

"Me neither. I guess I worked up an appetite today."

"Well then you eat as much as you need to. If you still feel hungry later, I can take you to my favorite diner. It's Auradon's hidden secret. They have the best pancakes in town. Better than mine."

"I might take you up on that in the future. I have to try something that you say is better than your food, because that is impossible."

"Would you like to bet on that?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I would. What do you have in mind?"

"The loser has to do the dishes for three days?"

"You're on," Mal chuckled as she got up to get a third helping of spaghetti,"I can't even imagine pancakes better than yours!"

"Trust me, it exists."

"Maybe in your mind."

"Maybe it's the truth."

"I doubt it. And hey, when you're done with your food, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise, for me? Mal, you didn't have to get me anything."

"But that is where you're wrong. It's your wedding present."

"I told you, I don't need anything. Besides, I don't want you to think you owe me for the gift I gave you."

"I never thought that," Mal replied,"I wanted to do this. I think it'll help you to know that I not only made it, but working on it has been therapeutic for me. It calmed me and gave me a sense of peace."

"Well, if it helped feel better, than I'm all for it. I can't wait to see what you have in store for me."

"I just hope you like it, Ben"

"Of course I will," Ben told her as he got up to put his dishes in the sink,"anything you make, whether it is for me or for yourself, is something I'm sure to love. Is it a painting?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Mal said in a sing song voice, teasing him as she finished up her food.

After finally declaring herself full a few minutes later, Mal put her dishes in the sink and took Ben to her art room, where the painting was waiting. She was pretty sure he would like it, but she still had this gnawing feeling that he wouldn't. However, it was too late to back out now. The painting was done and he already knew about it. She struggled to control her nervous breath as she opened the bookcase that lead to the art room. Taking his hand, she lead him inside. Mal watched his facial expressions as he took in the sight of their wedding day recreated on a canvas. Every color, every plant, every detail of her dress, and every aspect of his suit was exactly how he remembered it. He could still remember the way Mal's lips caressed his as they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. His heart had fluttered, practically skipping a beat, in that moment when her lips met his. He would never forget that feeling of love, and this painting would make sure of that. It reminded him of that moment. That single moment in time was one the best moments of his life, and beyond Mal, he now had a token to make sure it would stay with him forever.

Just looking at this painting made his knees grow weak, that point in time so powerful and intoxicating. His heart was palpitating just thinking about it. Mal had promised herself to him till death did them part. She had became _his_ wife that day. She had become his source of solace and sign of assurance that life could be great. She had promised him a lifetime of love and he had promised it right back. Ever since Ben had fallen in love with Mal, he had always felt that love and passion between them. However, that kiss, on their wedding day, promised that none of it would ever end. He still felt it, to this day. Ben turned to Mal, not knowing what to say. Instead, he grabbed her hips, pulling her to him, and kissed her fiercely, letting her know how much he appreciated this. She was startled at first at his aggressiveness, but she soon melted into him, so thankful that he loved what she had made for him. Her hard work had paid off, and Ben let her know it.


	46. Mal's Birthday

**A/N: Author's note and explanation at the bottom. Here is a Chapter 46, which was difficult to title, so I settled on "Mal's Birthday."**

* * *

In the early morning hours of a very special day, Mal was sleeping soundly, dreaming of last week's shenanigans in her art room. After showing him the painting of their wedding day, Ben wasted no time in seducing her. He didn't even bother taking her back to the bedroom. He had pulled her in for a kiss, but she stumbled, making them both fall onto the hardwood floor. Mal laughed for a minute at their silliness before noticing how Ben stared at her intently, his eyes black with lust. Even though it was a serious look, Mal couldn't help but giggle at him? She had no idea why she had found his look so funny, but she had forgotten those thoughts as he furiously pressed his lips to hers. His hard kiss pushed Mal's head into the ground, almost as if he was trying to push her through it. The kiss made her feel dizzy as desire speared its head in her core. She eagerly fumbled with Ben's button up shirt, trying to open it, but she soon grew frustrated and just ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. Ben quickly pulled Mal's shirt over her head and yanked her bra off her body, the material making an ugly ripping sound that echoed in the spacious room. Mal didn't care though. She liked this animalistic hunger Ben was displaying. Quite frankly, she found it hot, not to mention it made her feel desired. Only she could satisfy what Ben craved. And yet, he still remained a gentleman. He had removed his shirt and placed it under Mal's back, making sure she was comfortable on the hard floor. He then had scooted her up a bit to help her shimmy out of her pants, but she knocked down the nearby stool, which had her artist pallet on it that still had paint. Some of it splattered onto them, but they didn't mind getting a little messy. The paint on their skin was actually quite erotic to them. Ben even dipped his finger in some red paint and dragged it down the side of Mal's right breast, knowing the cool wet paint would tease her skin.

Mal smiled in her sleep as she dreamt each detail so vividly, from the hot foreplay with the paint, to how they made love on the hardwood floor, the sunset shining through the wall of windows, making their skin glow. She hadn't heard it at the time, but in her dream, she could hear her cries of joy echoing off the walls, enveloping them in sound. Even in her dream, she could feel Ben's skin against hers. Wait a second… this wasn't a dream anymore. She soon felt Ben's weight on her, his skin against hers. She opened her eyes to find that he had rolled on top of her, his eyes locked on hers and most of his weight on his arms which laid by her head. He was grinning at her like a fiend. Something was up.

"Uhhh…. Good morning?" Mal said, almost as if it was question. She had no clue what was going on.

"Good morning indeed," Ben smiled,"and Happy Birthday!"

"Oh no," Mal muttered.

"Don't say that! Today is going to be a great day. I have plans for you!"

"Do any of those plans include not leaving this bed and just making love all day?" Mal asked, clearly more interested in what he definitely had in store for her physically.

"Nope," Ben replied,"but I can give you a little preview of what I have in mind later tonight."

"Just a preview?" Mal groaned.

"Would you rather I not do anything at all and leave it all to later tonight?"

"No. Do something, please," Mal begged, clearly already on edge. In mere minutes, Ben had her writhing with need.

"That's what I thought," Ben chuckled as he snaked his hand down her torso and between her legs,"now just lay back and relax and let me do all the work."

Mal began to protest but lost her sense of thought as Ben lightly dragged a single finger in circles around her labia. She threw her head back, reveling in his touch. Her lips parted as a low groan resonated in the back of her throat. Ben hadn't expected to get this kind of reaction out of her so soon, but clearly, she was pretty sensitive down there. However, Mal wasn't satisfied with just light circling very long. She wiggled her hips, trying to draw Ben toward the spot she wanted him to touch most. And yet, Ben stayed strong, not giving into her demands just yet. He was going to make this last. Instead, he used his free hand and dragged his thumb gently over her plump bottom lip, teasing her. She then pursed her lips, the sensation almost tickling her. Satisfied with the reaction, Ben pushed his finger through her opening and found her clit. Mal, eager for his touch, frantically moved her hips, trying to get what she craved. But still, Ben didn't give in. He ran his finger in small circles around the edge of her clit, taunting her. He knew exactly what she wanted, but no way was he ready to give it to her. She was going to have to wait a little longer. Mal whined in frustration, upset that Ben refused to give her what she wanted.

"Just a little longer, love," Ben told her softly,"just a little longer."

"Ugh," Mal groaned, annoyed that Ben was neglecting the part she wanted touched most.

Ben smiled at his needy fairy, knowing that it would all be worth it soon. He was okay with her being mad at him for a few moments if it meant that she'd eventually get the pleasure she deserved in the end. And it helped that he was certainly enjoying himself. He loved touching Mal in such an intimate way. There was something special and erotic about it. Saying it was an honor wasn't quite the right word for it, but it was something similar to that. Being the one lucky enough to touch her was important to him. And giving her the pleasure she wanted, and so rightfully deserved, gave him a sense of purpose. It made him feel needed and wanted by the one woman in his life who loved him for all that he is.

Mal was about to yell at him when Ben added a second finger to his movements, adding just a little more pressure to the edge of that little button that he continued to tease. She began to buck her hips trying to help herself get the most pleasure out of this, but Ben wasn't having it. He was going to stay in control. He was going to decide when and where she got touched. The power almost went to his head, but he kept his cool. He soon decided it was finally time to give Mal what she wanted. Using his two fingers, he pressed them directly on her clit and began rubbing it furiously. Mal cried out in the sudden change in both tempo and sensations of touch, but it was certainly welcome. All the teasing had paid off. She was approaching one of the most powerful orgasms she could ever experience, her clit so sensitive from being neglected for so long. They both knew this was going to be hard and fast. She began to cry out with joy as she moved her hips in time with his hand.

"Ugh, Ben," Mal moaned, her eyes drifting downward to see what he was doing. Seeing his hand caress her body in such an intimate way was such a turn that it almost became too much to watch. She dragged her eyes up and looked at him for a moment before closing them again,"That feels so good! I'm going to cum, Ben! I'm going to cum! You're going to make me cum!"

"Then cum for me, Mal!" Ben begged as he used his free hand to grab hold of her chin, his other hand still stroking her closer and closer to climax,"and look at me, Mal! I want to see your eyes when you cum! Look at me, Mal! Look at me!"

Mal opened her eyes to find Ben's face close to hers, almost nose to nose. She looked back down again, wanting to get in one last peak of Ben touching her before finally locking eyes with him. Her hot breath against his face warmed his skin as Mal climbed higher and higher up the peak, her body still moving in time with his strokes. Her moans grew louder as she climbed higher and higher, her body nearing the peak, until finally, she touched the stars. She screamed loudly as her body shattered, trembling under Ben's weight as her orgasm rushed over her. But Ben continued his movements, stroking her up and over the mountain again, giving her yet another orgasm.

"Ugh, Ben!" Mal cried out as she hit her third peak.

"That's it, Mal! Cum for me!" Ben encouraged her,"keep going!"

"Ugh! Shiittt!" Mal screamed as she hit a fourth big O, but after that one, she was done. She let Ben stroke her a few more times before finally pushing him off of her, clearly spent. He landed next to her as she wiped the sweat off her forehead and tried to help her control her breathing.

"Damn, that was hot," Ben smirked, clearly turned on by what he just seen. However, today wasn't about him. It was about Mal. He'd take care of himself after she left with her friends. And what he had just witnessed was going to help with that. But for now, he pulled Mal into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"That… was….amazing," Mal panted,"care to take it a step further?"

"Already? You just came four times! And you're the one who told me to stop!"

"Because I needed to catch my breath," Mal told him, already rearing to go again. Clearly, her hormones were not what they used to be, and neither could figure out why,"so can we do the actual deed now?"

"Take it easy, Mal," Ben laughed,"save your energy for tonight. I have so much more in mind."

"But I want to do it now," Mal said childishly,"are you seriously going to leave me high and dry."

"Quite the contrary," Ben snickered as he dragged his finger up Mal's slit,"I'd say you're pretty wet."

"Ben!" Mal blushed,"you know that's not what I meant!"

"I know. Anyway, breakfast is on the table and it's going to get cold soon. Why don't you slip on your robe and go get some food in your belly? It's going to be a long day."

"Now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry," Mal agreed as she got up and went to grab her robe off the hook in her closet. Ben of course, couldn't help but admire her naked body. He definitely was going to have to take care of himself later. However, he noticed Mal's boobs had grown again. He shook his head. It was probably just him imagining things. She was fine. If something was wrong she'd tell him. Mal soon appeared in her purple silk robe just as her phone buzzed. After she read the text, she couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it?" Ben asked as he got up to go get his robe.

"Oh, it's Evie. She asked if you surprised me with, and I quote, 'hot morning sex and breakfast.'"

"Typical Evie," Ben laughed,"she had asked me if I was going to do that when we were planning your birthday."

"What did you say?"

"I said my lips were sealed. If you wanted to tell her, you would. It isn't my business to say anything."

"It kind of is, but I appreciate your discretion."

"Of course. Now let's go eat! I think we both worked up an appetite!"

* * *

After a hearty breakfast of fluffy scrambled eggs, a heaping pile of warm buttermilk pancakes, and a homemade sugary cinnamon bun, Mal found herself trying to seduce Ben into giving her the birthday sex she wanted. She wasn't sure what had come over her, being so horny and all, but she didn't care right now. She was straddling Ben's waist as they made out on the couch, her silk robe having fallen from her torso, exposing herself to him. Ben was fighting with every ounce of strength he had not to give in. He was going to make her wait for tonight, or at least he had planned to. Mal was teasing him, and she knew it. He was just about to cave when the doorbell rang. Mal groaned in frustration as she rolled off of him so he could go answer it. He pressed the button to activate the one way video system so he could see who was outside the castle doors. The screen showed Evie, Carlos, Jay, Doug, Lonnie, & Jane all waiting outside.

"Hey guys!" Ben exclaimed, hoping his lust filled voice wouldn't betray him,"right in time! Let them in guys!"

"Yes sir," replied the guards as the opened the doors for the group. Ben then looked at a half-naked Mal, taking a deep breath to collect himself.

"We better get dressed," Ben sighed as he walked back toward the bedroom,"The gang is going to be up here soon."

"I'm right behind you!"

"Good. Dress in something comfortable," Ben explained as he pulled on a t-shirt,"You're going out with the girls while we set up for the guys and I set up for the party."

"A party?" Mal asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"Don't worry," Ben replied, sensing her anxiety,"it's going to be really low-key. Just you, me, our friends, and my folks. It's going to be here in the apartment, okay? I promise, it won't be over the top."

"Well, I guess if it's low key," Mal agreed,"I suppose I can work with that. I don't see myself getting out of this anyway. And it sounds like you've been working on this for awhile."

"No, you're not getting out of it. You need this, Mal. And I admit, I've been thinking about this all for a while, but I didn't nail down the details till about two weeks ago after talking with Evie."

"You didn't need to, Ben," Mal said as she pulled on a pair of comfy sneakers.

"I know, but I wanted too. And besides, like I said, you need this. A day about you wouldn't hurt."

"But shouldn't we be working on finding my father?"

"I think we can afford to take a day off. We're really close. We'll find him. And if it helps, my folks have jumped in and started helping us. I figured a fresh set of eyes looking at what we have might help. They're doing that until the party."

"It helps to know that someone is working on finding him, but I feel like I should be the one doing it. He is _my_ father after all."

"And that is why you need to step away from it for a bit. It's been stressing you out. You need a break. Being frustrated doesn't help. Take this day. I promise it will be worth it. Now come on, our friends will be here soon."

Sure enough, the doorbell for the big red double doors that lead to the royal suites. Ben ran to the door and quickly told the guards to let them in. He had made sure this castle was a fortress, having guards at every entrance. No one was getting in without consent. Mal walked in just as Ben was opening the doors to let their friends in.

"Happy birthday, Mal!" Evie squealed, pulling her into a tight hug and nearly crushing her.

"T-t-t-thanks, E-E-Evie," Mal choked,"b-b-b-but I-I-I c-c-c-can't b-b-breath!"

"Sorry," Evie blushed as she let her best friend go,"I'm just so excited to be celebrating your birthday!"

"Happy birthday you little nugget!" Jay smiled as he pulled her in with one arm and ruffled up her hair.

"Thanks, Jay," Mal laughed as she pushed away from him so she could get hugs from the rest of the group,"thanks everyone. I really appreciate this. Just don't go overboard okay?"

"We won't," Evie promised as she dragged Mal out of her apartment,"now come on! We have a fun afternoon in store!"

* * *

 **I am so friggin sorry I took a month to update. I swear that wasn't my intention. Life just got crazy busy the moment school ended. I took a three week online art history course, which was a total bitch. It ate so much of my time. I also have been on the road a lot. And yes, some of my travels was vacation with my dad and my best friend, but after this shitty semester at school, I needed a break. I also had to go to my cousin's Bat Mitzvah last Saturday. For those of you who don't know, a Bat Mitzvah is a religious event where a Jewish girl, usually 12 or 13, enters adulthood. It is very sacred and important, so I had to be there. Last, but not least, I'm gearing up for tonsil removal surgery this week. I had to run some errands beforehand because I won't be able to drive afterward because of the medication they will be giving me to manage my pain. So yeah, been crazy busy. I am so sorry for the delay though. I promise this story isn't over. I still have so much planned. Also, shoutout to** **BookLovinMom26 for the constructive criticism and awesome review. And thank you to all you readers have stuck with me.**

 **And just a heads up, Comic Con Internationa is in a month, so I'll be heading out there again. Just like last year, there will be no chapters around that time.**


End file.
